You are My Greatest Passion
by HLG07
Summary: Voldemorts Dead,Can Harry finally live a peaceful life? Cover's the nineteen years JKR left out. Currently begin overhauled. Fixing errors, Updated chapters have a * next their headers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am currently doing a major overhaul of this story. The story is not changing, but I am going back and fixing errors and making some sentences make more sense (adding more detail, etc.) The old Chapters will stay up as I do this. The edited Chapters will have a * next to them to distinguish them. Thank you to those who have enjoyed this story in the past, and I am sorry it has taken me so long to fix these problems (life gets in the way,haha). As always enjoy and I don't own Harry Potter!

CHAPTER ONE*

Harry walked around the outside of the burrow, his hand shoved in his pockets and his mind deep in thought. The war had been over for several months now, the funerals were over and Harry had been living with the Weasley's. It had been an enjoyable enough time, playing Quidditch, swimming in the pond and not having to worry if someone was going to try to kill him, but unfortunately the one Weasley he wanted to notice him and spend time with seemed to be ignoring him, and he just couldn't understand why. He knew she was mad at him for breaking up with her so that he could go and hunt for the remaining horcuxes, but certainly that could be the entire reason. _Could it?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why did girls have to be so confusing? He just didn't get them. The sound of the back door slamming pulled him back to the garden where he had wondered to. He saw Ron stumble down the steps carrying a large trash bag and mumbling something about "why can't she just let me used magic for it". Harry smiled. Ron turned to head back up the steps but caught sight of Harry and began walking over to where he was standing in the garden.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to mate." Ron asked coming to stand next to Harry.

"I just need to be alone for awhile, clear my head you know."

"Yeah…" Ron said and looked around "So, you talked to Ginny lately?"

The questioned caught Harry somewhat off guard. Ron knew that he still had feelings for Ginny, but Harry was sure he would be against him acting on them, especially after the how Ron had been while Harry and Ginny were dating at Hogwarts.

"No." He sighed "I think she's ignoring me, every time we are left alone and I go to talk to her she rushes off claiming to have something to do."

"I really don't know what to tell you." Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I guess you just going to have to corner her somewhere where she can't run way."

It was strange hearing Ron talk about Harry cornering his sister, it didn't seem like the type of thing a big brother should be suggesting to the guy who had such feelings for his sister. He gave Ron an awkward look and apparently Ron understood because he continued with "Just don't let me catch you two snogging anywhere near me." Ron thought about this for a minute before continuing "As a matter of fact I think it would just be better if you two just didn't snog at all."

Harry looked at him wide eyed and shocked as Ron laughed and Harry understood Ron was joking. _At least about the last part_.

They stood there for awhile in silence, watching the garden gnomes run around until Ron spoke again.

"Come on Harry, Mum should have dinner on the table by now."

"Is food all you ever think about?" Harry laughed, half jokingly.

"It's definitely towards the top of the list." Ron chuckled as they made their way in the back door, past the old wellington boots and into the kitchen.

As soon as they stepped through the doorway Mrs. Weasley told them to head upstairs and wash before coming straight back down for dinner. Harry and Ron did as told and sat down at the table. Harry looked across the table at Ginny, her hair seemed to dance in the low light of the kitchen. _Oh how he wished he could sit next to her and hold her hand._ He remembered walking along the lake at Hogwarts holding her hand and talking about nothing in particular…

"Oi harry you alright?" George yelled. Harry was snapped from his fond memory to see George laughing next to him.

"Yeah" Harry mumbled lamely.

"What? I can't _ear_ you" George took the seat next to Harry and gave him a wide mouthed grin.

Harry never felt safe sitting next to George at dinner. Since Fred had died George took it upon himself to provide double the trouble and entertainment and dinner just happened to be his favorite time to play jokes and wreck havoc, and if you were unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of it you were more than likely to still be pulling bits of mashed potatoes out of your hair a week later.

Harry ate in silence, but kept an eye on Ginny. _Gods she's beautiful, even then shoving mouthfuls of potatoes and pot roast into her mouth._ A Few time she almost caught him looking at her and he would look away quickly.

Mr. Weasley was entertaining the group with story of how the Aurors had just caught another riotous Death Eater. The list of known ones on the loose kept getting shorter and shorter by the day and Harry was all too excited about it. Finally a world where he would have to check over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure one of Lord Voldemorts followers weren't sneaking up on him to finish the Dark Lord's undone business.

The sound of a sweet voice and the creaking of a chair on tile jerked him out of this though he looked up to see Ginny excusing herself from the table and heading towards the living room. As she walked in the next room Ron gave George a sharp jab in the ribs causing George to yelp out with pain. Ron and George seemed to have a silent conversation before George, finally understanding what Ron was getting at, jabbed Harry sharply in the ribs. Harry shot them both a dirty look before deciding it was better to just get it over with.

"Um…yeah…well I'm done here." He said getting up and heading for the living room where Ginny had disappeared to a few moments earlier. He could still hear the rest of the Weasley clan in the kitchen loudly talking about the Death Eater capture and knew it was safe for him and Ginny to talk.

She was sitting in the corner reading her potions book. Since the battle had destroyed most of the school, the majority of students, except those where both parents were Muggles, were being home schooled for the meantime.

She glance up from her book as she saw Harry coming towards her. She began to get up and head for the stairs but Harry stepped in front of her.

"Ginny wait, we err…need to talk"

"About what?" she said somewhat fiercely all the while crossing her arms over her chest with her potions book in front of her. But he could see beyond the rage in her eyes was hurt and he knew then that she still did care about him.

"About us." He finally replied "Ginny, I still really care about you, you know I do. And, I hope you still care about me too."

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a deep hug. After a few moments he looked down at her. She looked away from him but he could tell by the glassy look in her eyes that he had caught and the way she was breathing that she was on the verge of tears.

He held her at arm's length and just looked at her.

"Ginny?"

She immediately shot a look up at him that could kill; He could almost feel the fury in her stare.

"How could you just leave me like that if you really cared? How could you leave without as much as a hint to where you would be for a year! Harry I thought you had died!" She screamed. Now the tears were rolling down her cheeks and Harry held up his hand and wiped some of them away.

"Ginny I could tell you where we were going, if Voldemort had gotten any idea that you knew…Ginny I can't even bring myself to think of what he would do to you!" Now Harry was the one fighting back tears. He really cared about Ginny and the thought of her being hurt in anyway tore at his heart. Finally he could fight it no more he looked down into Ginny's glistening brown eyes and the tears just came.

Ginny looked up into his eyes and began to see the truth to what Harry had been talking about all along. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain there. She dropped her potions book and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He bent his head a little and planted a soft kiss upon her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there for awhile just holding each other in silence until the door from the kitchen opened and Mrs. Weasley popped in.

"Oh good you two are back together. That will make things around here so much more enjoyable. Deserts on the table."

And with that she headed back into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO*

A week later Harry found himself alone with Ginny in her room. She sat with her back against her head board and her legs stretched out in front of her. Harry was in the same position with his back against the back board. He was reading _Qudditch through the Ages _as He and Ginny had having a very heated discussion about who would end up in the World Cup this year.

"There's no way the Holyhead Harpies are going to make it to the Cup." Harry kept repeating. Every time Ginny said the same defense.

"They haven't lost a match yet! There is still a very good possibility that they will go all the way." She sighed and leaned on her left arm. "Besides you don't actually expect the Sweetwater All-Stars to win, do you?" she raised her eyebrows in a skeptical sort of way.

"They've had a good run, this could be their year!"

Suddenly a tall red headed boy appeared in the doorway looking rather upset. Ginny being the first to notice him asked "What's wrong with you?"

Ron made his way across her room and sat backwards in her desk chair his arms propped against the back and his head resting on his hands.

"Hermione is mad at me." He sighed slowly.

"So she's always upset with you. What makes this time any different?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know, ever since we started dating our fights have seemed to be more serious."

"What did you say to make her upset?" Ginny asked.

Ron sighed. "Well we were discussing Quidditch, and I was trying to explain it to her and she wasn't truely grasping the concept. So I told her not to worry about it. Girls never truly GET Quidditch."

Ginny gave Ron an appalled look. "What do you mean girls don't get Quidditch?"

"Oh Ginny, I didn't mean you, I was just trying to make Hermione feel better, but...well it kinda backfired."

"Yeah well that what you deserve you git!" Ginny shot at him "I bet me and Hermione could beat you any day!"

"Well that's an idea." Harry piped up, "I'm tired of sitting around all day, let's go and play a round." Everyone one agreed. They quickly headed out to the broomshed. Hermione somewhat reluctantly after Ron had apologized, boarded her broom and began to hover. She had never been very comfortable flying and this time would be no exception. But after a while she began to relax and she and Ron actually gave a good fight, although Harry and Ginny still smashed them. They played late into the evening up until they heard calling from the back door that it was time to wash up for dinner.

The next morning the four of them sat in the family room Ron teaching Hermione how to play wizard chess, and Ginny relaxing with her back in between Harry's legs and leaning against his chest. She was emerged into a book she was reading and Harry was absent mindedly playing with her hair as he read over her shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the kitchen door. They heard answer it and then a familiar voice filled the burrow as Mrs. Wealsey led Professor McGonagall into the family room where the four of them were relaxing. Mrs. Weasley then headed back into the kitchen to start lunch.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Harry said looking up from the book he and Ginny were reading.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,Mr and Miss Weasley. I am here today with news on the condition of Hogwarts and to discuss your options."

"Options?" Hermione questioned

"Yes due to the war, I have discussed with the board to give you three special opportunities to complete your educations."

"Really!" Hermione shrieked, Harry knew she was upset about not sitting for the NEWT's and would be excited to say she had.

"Now that we have re-built the majority of Hogwarts, and it is now safe enough to resume classes. Although, I am sad to say there will be no Quidditch season." Harry saw Ginny's face drop, he knew she was really looking forward to another season. "The pitch was far to destroyed to rebuild in such a short period, all the stands have been destroyed beyond magical repair. But none the less we have made great progress." She sighed.

"Now for you three." She motioned at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You have three options. The first is to come back to Hogwarts and resume you schooling with the rest who were absent. The second is to complete your course work by owl. And the third and you must remember this is just for you three, is that you may chose to take an altered version of the NEWT's and go off into what every training you chose, and qualify for. I have heard that all three of you express interest in working for the Ministry, but to do that you must take you NEWT's and complete other training courses." She looked at the three, wide eyed. "I don't expect an answer today, but I do need one before the end of the week so as to make any needed arrangements." Her eyes fell on Harry and she gave him what looked somewhat like a smile.

After Professor McGonagall had left Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way up to Ron's room and started discussing what they were going to do.

"I really want to finish but I just don't feel right about going back" Hermione said "I really want, and need to spend some time with my parents." She looked sideways at Ron who had his head down. "I think my best bet is going to continue by owl and take the NEWT's as early as I can." she continued "That way I can get a head start on my training. What do you think Ron?" Ron looked up at her stunned.

"I don't know…" but before he could get anything else out Mrs. Weasley burst into the room her eyes alive.

"Oh Ronald I've just heard the news! I'm so happy you will be able to go back to Hogwarts!" Ron looked at her stunned, apparently that wasn't his plan, but he knew better than to fight with his mother about something like this. "Yeah Mum that's um... That what I was planning on doing." He gave her a weak, and very fake smile but it seemed to appease her.

"Lunch is almost ready dears." She said as she began to walk out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'm going back to Hogwarts then." Ron sighed

After dinner they all sat in the family room talking again.

"What about you Harry, are you going to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. In the search for the horcruxes he was so sure he was going to die that he hadn't really thought of what he was going to do afterwards.

"I don't know, I guess I'll sleep on it and let you know in the morning."

And with that he bid them all good night, gave Ginny a small kiss, at which Ron visibly winced, and headed downstairs to Percy's old room where he was staying.

He truthfully didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to do. Of course he wanted to finish school, but going back to Hogwarts would mean he would once again be the Boy-Who-Lived. He would have to deal with all the stares and people talking, and he wasn't sure if he was just yet ready for that. _But it would be nice to be there with Ginny._

With his back to the door he began to undress. He had pulled off his shirt and was just beginning to undo his trousers when he felt two very warm and very soft hands on his back. He sucked in a deep breath just as he felt soft kisses behind his ear and down his neck. Ginny had just moved her hands around to his stomach and down towards his belt when he caught them and turned himself around to face her. She gave his a small mischievous smile that would have been worthy of the twins and reached up to kiss him. But he stopped her. She gave him a very surprised and very hurt look before He asked

"Ginny what are you doing in here, if anyone found out we both would be in serious trouble." He looked down at her and the smile returned. "I just thought you could use some…persuasion." She stifled a giggle.

"Persuasion for what?" Harry asked confused.

"To come back to Hogwarts!" She smiled even bigger "Since I've finally got you I don't want to let you out of my sight." She laughed. "And think of how great it would be to have you at school with me. We could be a normal couple Harry. Walk around holding hands, sitting down by the lake. Oh Harry wouldn't it be great?" She asked somewhat pleading with him. He looked down into her chocolate eyes. "Well I guess I'm going back to Hogwarts then. If it means that much to you." He was unsure if this was the wisest decision but it sure felt right. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He ran his tongue around her lips practically begging for entry, and she obliged. He ran his tongue all over the inside of her mouth as she held on to him tightly pushing herself closer and closer to him.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and in the door way stood a very serious looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny" she yelled "What are you doing?" Harry suddenly realize that he was shirtless and that his belt was undone. _This looks very bad._ He tried to say something but he had lost the ability to talk. Instead it was Ginny who broke the silence. "Oh mum isn't it fantastic! Harry's decided to go back to Hogwarts!" She shrieked with delight.

"Well Harry that's wonderful." Mrs. Weasley seemed to have forgotten about the situation she had just found them in, and Harry was all but relived.

"I'll owl Minerva tomorrow with you answers, and then well all go to Diagon Alley to get supplies." She began to walk out the door but turned around abruptly "It seems Hermione has decided not to go back though." Her voice seemed somewhat disappointed as she walked out the door closing it.

Harry and Ginny looked at each out strangely before Mrs. Weasley re-opened the door and looked at Ginny before shouting "Out!" Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss before she headed down the hall to her room.

He smiled to himself. Although he didn't know if going back to Hogwarts was the right thing to do he was sure happy that he'd get to spend the time with Ginny. He finished undressing and got into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately to dreams of walking around the lake with Ginny by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE*

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He got up out of bed, dressed and headed down the stairs. He stopped when he got to the kitchen and noticed Ginny was sitting with her back to him.

After giving Ron a cue to be quite Harry slowly snuck up behind hem and put his hands over her eyes and whispered "Guess who" softly into her ear. She smiled and turned around. After a quick kiss Harry sat down to the right of her, across from Ron. He quietly held Ginny's hand under the table as Mrs. Weasley loaded his plate with mounds of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Tuck in Deary its going to be long day. We have lots to do and must be leaving as soon as possible."

She turned back to the stove as soon as she saw Harry start eating. He looked around before asking Ron "Where's Hermione?"

"She went home last night" Ron sighed.

"Oh." was all Harry could think to say, The Ministry had located Hermione's parents and restored their memories a few days earlier, they all new it was just a matter of time before Hermione would leave to be with them. He squeezed Ginny's hand beneath the table and felt her softly return it. They finished eating in silence.

When they had all finished they took turns apparating to Diagon Alley. Ginny's birthday had been two months earlier and she proudly bragged to anyone she could that she had passed her test on the first try.

The leaky cauldron was full of people going about there business and Harry was happy that nobody had noticed him yet. Maybe he would be able to enjoy a peaceful day of shopping with the Weasley's at long last, but he knew this was unlikely.

Mrs. Weasley handed each of them a piece of parchment with their supply list on it.

"After we go to Gringotts we'll split up and regroup around lunch time." she said hurrying them through the crowd

"Umm…Gringotts?" Harry asked somewhat taken back, he had forgotten that he would need to visit his vault to get money for supplies and was sure that the goblins would not welcome him back in very easily.

Mrs. Weasley nodded at him.

"That could be problematic Mrs. Weasley, see in our mission we sort of had to break onto Gringotts and I don't think that they are too happy with me." He frowned before a sudden thought hit him.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think you could get some gold out of my vault if I give you my key?"

"Well, yes dear I don't see a problem with that, why don't you lot wait in Madam Malkin's, we'll get that done first since it will take the most time." Harry handed her his key and she set off for the bank.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and they set off with Ron towards Madam Malkins.

When they reached the store they sat in the front room talking about nothing in particular until Mrs. Weasley arrived. When she did she had a shocked expression on her face when she arrived. Harry knew it was probably due to the uncomfortable amount of gold that sat in his vault. He couldn't help the blush that covered his face.

"I didn't know how much you wanted me to get for you, you never said. So I just got what I could fit in the bag." she smiled sweetly. "But the Goblins did say they needed to talk to you personally." A worried look passed over Harry's face. Mrs. Weasley must have caught it because she continued. "Don't worry Dear, they made sure to tell me it wasn't because of the break-in. They have already been compensated by the Ministry for the damage, although they are still waiting on another dragon." She said waving her hands.

"I told them I'd have you stop by after we got all our shopping finished."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and He and Molly walked over to where Ron and Ginny were standing.

"Oh aren't they beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked a set of emerald green robes. "Oh, wow. I didn't expect to see that number." she said as she looked at the price tag and walked away, a shocked and somewhat disappointed look set on her face.

"Come on Ginny dear, lets get you measured" Molly beckoned from the back of the store.

As Ginny walked to the platform at the back of the store to get fitted for her robes Harry looked at the green set she had been admiring. They really would look beautiful on her, he looked at the price tag, it really wasn't as much as he'd been expecting. Although 100 galleons was more than he would pay for a pair of everyday robes for himself, he felt that Ginny deserved it.

After they had all gotten fitted and paid for their new, or in the case of Ron and Ginny new to them, Hogwarts robes Mrs. Weasley began to lead them next door to Flourish & blotts to get their new school books. Harry waited behind to talk to Madam Malkin.

"Excuse me." He said to the elderly witch, she looked up at him surprised that he was still there.

"Yes."

" I was just wondering if you could fit those Emerald green robe over there to the girl that was just in here"

A smile spread over her face "You mean the redhead you kept staring at?" Harry blushed and she continued. "Why yes of course I can."

Harry let out a deep breath "Thank you so much, I want it to be surprise."

"Okay, when I finish with them I'll place them in the bag with your dress robes. Would you like me to wrap them for you?" She inquired.

"Could you?" Harry asked excitedly. "That would be wonderful." With one last smile he paid the witch and walked over to the book store.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Ginny asked when he walked over to her. "Here I went ahead and grabbed some of you books for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He said as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and took the books from her.

After they had finished the rest of there shopping, picked up their newly altered robe's from Madam Malkin's and had double and triple check the supply list, it was time to head back to the Burrow. Just as they were all getting ready to apparate back to the burrow Mrs. Weasley turned abruptly to Harry.

"Harry dear, you were supposed to go to Gringotts!" She said as she put her hands over her mouth. "I nearly forgot, well off you get." she said turning Harry away from the apparation point and towards the bank.

"Mum," Ginny interjected causing Harry to stop and turn to look back at her. "Do you mind if I stay with Harry?"

"Ginny, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly.

"I don't mind." Harry said. Ginny looked at him and immediately broke into a wide smile.

"Well I guess if its okay with you Harry, just be careful and try to hurry back. I'll have dinner done soon."

Ron shot Harry a look that said _don't try anything with my baby sister _and Harry had to do all he could to keep from laughing. As they disapperated Ginny turned to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"I thought we'd never get rid of them." she chuckled "Now what do you have to do at Gringotts?"

"I have no clue, but I guess we better go find out." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they set off down the alley towards the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four*

As Harry entered the bank he could sense a few Goblins staring at him with scowls upon their faces, but the majority paid him no attention at all.

They made their way up to the next available teller. Harry told the Goblin about the message Mrs. Weasley had delivered.

"Ahh, yes. Follow me Mr. Potter" croaked the Goblin.

They followed him down a long passage way with numerous doors on each side.

Finally they reached the end of the hall and the Goblin stopped at a door. The name plate informed them that the office belonged to a Goblin named _Bogrud_. Underneath the name plate was a label that read _Inheritance Authority. _Ginny looked at Harry quizzically but he just shrugged his shoulders as they were lead into the office.

Sitting behind a rather large desk was an older, but somewhat kinder looking Goblin. He motioned for them to sit down it the chairs in front of the desk as the other Goblin exited the office.

"Hello Mr. Potter I'm, as I'm sure you can tell from the name plate, Bogrud and I am in charge of the inheritance department here at Gringotts bank."

"Okay, but why am I hear, I've had the key to my families vault for years now and Sirius's gold and the deed to Grimmauld Place were already put into my vault." Harry questioned.

The Goblin laughed "My dear boy you can't possibly think that was all the gold your family had! The Potter's were an old wizarding family and descendant's of the Peverall's. No to mention that the Mr. Black was quite wealthy too." He laughed again.

"So why am I just now finding out about this?" Harry asked a little irritated that the Goblin was laughing at him.

"Don't be offended dear boy, but it is Gringotts policy that underage Wizards are only allowed access to a certain amount of their families gold, even if they are the last remaining member, as too keep their assets safe. We determine a set amount that should take the Wizard through schooling and place that amount in the vault from the beginning, then year year we place a stipend into the vault for other necessities."

"Oh," was all Harry could mutter, a little ashamed at getting so upset.

"Well then how much more is there?" He asked after a moment.

"Ah, I thought that'd be your next question." Bogrud stood up and walked over to the wall, he traced a large square on the wall and out popped a draw full of records. He skimmed through the records until he found the one it was looking for.

"Ah ha, here we are. Mr. H.J. Potter." He brought the rather thick folder over to the desk and set it down. "All the information is in here Mr. potter. "He tapped the folder with his right index finger and a perfect copy of it appeared to its left. He picked up the copied folder and handed it to Harry.

"Here you go," He said as Harry took the folder. When Harry made a motion to ask why he couldn't have the originals, Bogrud interrupted him.

"It is Gringotts policy that we maintain the original records, again for your safety." Harry nodded brieftly before sitting and staring at the Goblin, not knowing what to say.

"Well Mr. Potter," Bogrud said after an uncomfortable silence. "If you don't have any questions, I have work to do." He made a motion towards the door.

"Oh! Yes, sorry." Harry mumbled. He walked out of the office and down the hall with Ginny next to him.

When they were outside of the bank, he turned to her with a surprised expression on his face, and then he looked down at the folder in his arms. "I have no clue what any of this is." He said bashfully.

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out when we get back to the Burrow." Ginny said with a smile. He looked at her and couldn't help smile back. She was always so cheerful about any situation. He reached up one hand to her cheek and gave her a soft kiss, then they disappeared back to the Burrow to conquer the mystery that was the folder from Gringotts.

They arrived at the back door to the Burrow and they could already smell the delightful foods inside, they walked the door to find Molly standing over the stove stirring a large pot of what Harry assumed to be beef stew.

"There you are." She said without even turning from the pot "Why don't you just go wash up, it should be done any minute now." Harry and Ginny went up stairs to wash up and Harry made a quick stop by his room to drop off the folder from Gringotts They ran into Ron on the first floor landing as they headed back down to the kitchen.

"Hey mate, so what did they want at Gringotts? They still upset about the break-in?" Ron asked curiously.

"No, nothing like that. They wanted to discuss my inheritance. They gave me a huge folder of paperwork and I have no clue what any of it is." He gave a small laugh as Mrs. Weasley showed up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Arthur's home, It's time for dinner." She called up the stairs.

They walked in to the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley already sitting at the table with that night's issue of the Evening Prophet. When they sat down at the table he looked over the top of his paper and said a brief "evening all" before folding the paper and setting it to the side of his bowl as Molly began to serve dinner. Harry glance at the headline of the paper, _5 more Death __Eaters Caught,List of know diminishes._ Harry let a small smile creep onto his face before turning his attention back to the conversation. It seemed that Mr. Weasley had brought home a few more Muggle contraptions, much to the chagrin of , and was excitedly describing them.

After dinner they retired to the family room and they all sat around discussing nothing in particular. After a couple of yawns Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided it was time for them to go to bed, Ron agreed and they all headed up to their separate rooms.

When Harry walked into his room the first thing he noticed was the packages from Diagon Alley. He looked through them excitedly until he found his bag from Madam Malkins and pulled out an exquisitely wrapped package. Madam Malkin had really outdone herself. She had even put a pretty little name tag that read _F__rom Harry _on it.

He admired the gift for a few more second before getting up and walking across the hall to Ginny's door. He knocked quietly. And a muffled _come in_ came through the door.

He opened the door to find Ginny sitting in front of her trunk, her new supplies scattered around her. She glanced up and smiled at Harry.

"Here I've got something for you." He said as he sat down on the floor next to her, he handed her the package and her eyes went wide.

"Oh Harry, whats that for?" She asked as she took the package from him.

"I just wanted to get you something nice." Harry answered as she carefully began to unwrap it.

After she had made her way through all the paper she slowly began to open the box. When she saw what was inside she let out a small gasp. She pulled the green robes out and admired them. She ran her hands over the silky material. She noticed something that looked like gold sewn into the material so that it shimmered in the light. They were more beautiful than she remembered, until something hit her, the reason she had put them down so hastily..._the price_.

She looked up at Harry a little heatedly "You need to return these." She said as she hastily put them back into the box.

"Why Gin, I bought them for you." Harry asked a little confused.

"Because they cost too much. You shouldn't have spent that much on me."

"But I wanted too." Harry was hurt and beginning to get frustrated. "I thought they'd look good on you, and you deserve them"

"It doesn't matter Harry, they were way too much and you need to return them." Her voice raised slightly as she spoke.

"No." was all Harry could think to say before he got up and headed down the hall to his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed.

How could she not like them, he just couldn't understand it. And what did it matter how much they cost? It was _his_ gold after all and he could spend it anyway he wanted. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he became. He decided it would just be best if he went to sleep. He crawled into bed and under the covers, angry thoughts still racing in his head.

The next morning when he woke up, he was still upset about the way Ginny had reacted to his gift. He slowly dressed and went down the stairs to breakfast. Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were already sitting down at the table. They were two open seats one by Ginny and one by Ron. Harry shocked everyone when he sat next to Ron and gruffly began to eat his oatmeal He glanced across the table, Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears. Harry was about to say something, but Ron interrupted.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?'

"Sure, let's go." Harry got up, not even bothering to finish his breakfast, and he and Ron headed out the back door and down to the make-shift Quidditch pitch.

As the sun began to set Mrs. Weasley came outside and cheerfully beckoned the boys back down.

"Arthur's just owled me, he's been given a promotion and he wants to go out and celebrate!" She was nearly jumping with excitement. "I need you two to go inside and get cleaned up right away." She smiled at the boys before hurrying back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron got cleaned up and dressed in their nicest, but not quite dress, robes and now sat in the family room playing a quick game of chess.

As the clock chimed six, Arthur arrived and quickly went upstairs to get ready.

When he came back down he turned to Molly. "Is everyone ready?" He quickly surveyed the room. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's still upstairs getting ready." Molly said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Ginny!" She hollered up the stairs.

After a few moments Ginny appeared on the landing dressed in the robes from Harry. She gave him a weak smile but he just turned away.

He was proud to see that he was right; she did look beautiful in them, her bright red hair clashed just perfectly with the deep emerald color, And the gold thread that was weaved through the robes danced against her hair and made it look like fire.

After a moment Arthur spoke "You look lovely Ginny dear, now are we all ready to go?"

Every one nodded and then floo'd to a place Harry had never been before called the Wizards Garden. The restaurant was all out doors and overlooked a view of a large lake. The lighting was low and cast by several floating candles.

They walked forward to a waiter behind a small counter.

"Name please." He asked somewhat smugly.

"Weasley, party of six." Arthur answered and Harry was somewhat confused by the number until the waiter informed them that a young girl from their party was already waiting. They were lead to a large table just on the edge of the terrace overlooking the lake. Harry saw Hermione sitting at the table and gave her a quick hug before they all sat down.

"May I interest you in something to drink?" the waiter asked Mr. Weasley as they all began to open their menu's.

"Yes a bottle of Elderberry wine please." The waiter summoned the drink and poured a round for all of them.

Molly raised her glass and gleefully said "To Arthur" they all drank to Arthur and his new promotion.

After they had ordered their food Arthur stood and offered a hand to Molly. "May I have this dance" She smiled and murmured _Always _before letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Hermione gave Ron a look of pleading. Ron sighed but stood and took her hand before leading her to the floor.

Now that Harry and Ginny were left alone, He chanced a glance at her. She was staring at him.

"Harry," She began softly. "I'm so sorry." She sounded like she was about to cry . "I just overreacted, it's just well, I'm not used to people spending that kind of money on me." She fiddled with the edge of her napkin as she waited for him to say something but he just took another drink from his glass. "I really do like them Harry. Please say something."

He looked up at her. "You really hurt my feelings Ginny." He paused to let the word sink in. "I just really wanted to do something nice for you. And when I saw how much you had liked them." He took her hands in his, "I just thought you deser-" his words were cut off by Ginny who planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He let himself sink into it for a moment before remembering where they were. He pulled back and just looked at her. "Gods your beautiful." Her face went red with the famous Weasley blush as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

Harry stood up and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?" She nodded gratefully and let him lead her over to the dance floor by Ron and Hermione. They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing with the others. It was late when they got back to the Burrow. When Harry entered his room he noticed the Gringotts folder on the desk and realized he still hadn't looked through it. He made himself a promise that he would do it first thing tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5***

After breakfast the next day Harry sat on the floor in his bedroom with the contents of the folder from Gringotts spread front of him.

He leaned back on the side of the bed and furiously rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't understand any of this and was getting a headache.

He was about to say sod it all and take a nap when there was a soft knock on his door.

"What?" He answered a little more harshly than he had intended to.

He looked up at the door as it opened. There stood Ginny in a white t-shirt and some much worn jeans.

"Hey." She said softly as she moved to take a seat next to him. She picked up the paper closest to her and examined it.

"Do you need any help with this?" She motioned at the papers lying haphazardly across the floor.

"I just can't seem to understand any of it. It's like it's in a different language." He put his hands on his temples and rubbed.

"Well this for example," She motioned to the paper in her hand "Is the deed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry looked at her shocked and grabbed the paper

"How can you tell that? I've looked at this same paper three times and didn't see that." He held up three fingers as he spoke.

Ginny laughed as she pointed at the top of the paper where it read DEED and then lower where it listed the address.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "What would I do without you?" He let go of her and picked up another piece of paper "What's this one?"

She grabbed the paper and examined it.

"It's another deed." She paused for a moment and her face became serious.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concern marring his voice.

"It's the deed to your Parent's house in Godrics Hallow." She looked up at him unsure of how he would react to this. He just smiled and took the paper. He sat it on top of the deed to Grimmauld Place and picked up another paper and handed it to her.

Harry was shocked to find that he, the boy who truly felt he never had a true home, now held the Deed's to two separate houses.

The next thing that shocked him was that on top his vault at Gringotts that he knew about, there were two he didn't, and they both contained more gold than the first. After finding this out Harry looked uneasily at Ginny. She had an embarrassed blush on her face but ignored it and had moved on to the next paper.

It was a list of items placed in the vaults. Several Pieces of jewelry, a Pensive; Which Harry was very excited about owning, A share in the Cuddly Cannons; Which Harry's dad had bought when he was at Hogwarts;_ I'll have to keep that a secret from Ron,it would make an awesome Christmas present_, And a security box which didn't divulge what was inside.

The next few papers were a collection of things ranging from a list of people who owed the Black family money to a detailed list of Harry's spending since he'd had access to his vault. Harry picked up another paper and stared blankly at in for a minute before slamming it down. Ginny picked it up and examined it.

"700 pounds a month?" She asked shock evident in her tone.

"Yeah." Harry responded calmly "And yet they could never afford to buy me new things, I always had to do with Dudley's old hand-me-downs." He took the paper back from her "If I would have know they were getting this much every month for taking care of me…" He trailed off. "Do you know what these are?" He asked Ginny picking up a small bundle of rectangular papers.

"No," She said flipping through them, "But Mum or Dad might."

Harry nodded and pushed them into his pocket before continuing to sort the remaining papers. After two hours they had everything sorted and organized in to their respective piles. Harry careful put them all away and leaned back on the bed. To his surprise and delight, Ginny laid down next to him and put her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and marveled at her beauty. He bent his head down and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She turned up to him and smiled.

"Ginny I..."The words caught in his throat. He had never said what he was about to say to anyone and on top of that he wasn't sure how Ginny would react to him telling her that after only a few days back together.

"You what Harry?" He decided to abandon the idea of telling Ginny that he loved her and quickly shifted the conversation.

"I…I think lunch is ready." He jumped off the floor, nearly knocking her over in the process, and began for the door.

"Shall we?" He asked opening the door and motioning downstairs.

She looked at him uncertainly before getting up off the floor and heading downstairs.

They reached the first floor landing and were surprised to hear a familiar voice. They headed into the family room.

"Ah Harry there you are. Minerva has something she would like to speak with you about" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "Ginny why don't you come help me finish lunch."

Harry took the chair next to where Professor McGonagall sat as Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

"Harry I'm here to ask you a favor of sorts." She asked as soon as he had sat down. Harry nodded to the Professor indicating she should continue.

"We'll as you have probably heard the ministry has requested that we continue on with Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, even though the major threats have now been vanquished." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We had a bit of trouble finding someone this year. Finally we had to have the Ministry appoint someone."

"That sounds good" Harry said hesitantly, he couldn't tell if she was happy about having a Ministry appointed Official back at Hogwarts after the fiasco with Umbridge.

"Yes, it truly is." she said to Harry's relief, "The only problem is that he wouldn't be able to be there full time, as he still has duties at the Ministry." Harry wasn't exactly sure where this conversation was going, but he had a terrible feeling. "Harry, I need to ask you a favor."

Harry sighed. _Hadn't he done enough?_ He was about to get upset until he looked the again Professor and saw the worried look in her eyes and etched on her face. He felt sorry for her.

"Anything Professor." The words seemed to soften her face a bit.

"Well since Professor Williamson won't be there full time we've decided to appoint him an assistant. To help him keep track of class schedules and lessons, and on occasion, this assistant may be required to teach a lesson or two."

After she stopped talking she stared at Harry. Now he knew where this was going, she wanted him to be the Defense against the Dark Arts assistant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take on that responsibility. She must have sensed his doubt because she continued.

"On top of having one of you classes changed to a planning period with Professor Williamson, you will also receive an additional free period." She paused to make sure he had heard her correctly. "And I have spoken with Minister Shacklebolt and he has agreed to use the time you spend assisting Professor Williamson toward your hours that you must meet in Auror training." She stopped but then added sharply, "It is a very valuable arrangement, if you don't mind me saying."

Harry smiled as he thought about it for a moment. While he didn't want any additional responsibilities, it might be okay, maybe it would be just like the DA again, just permitted this time. _And_ he would be earning hours for Auror training which would help a lot when he left school.

"Okay Professor, I'll do it." He smiled.

"Thank goodness." She sighed. "Well I must be going I've got lots to do and not much time left." she began heading for the door but paused with her hand on the knob, she turned back to Harry.

"Just to let you know you will not be the only assistant at Hogwarts this year. Neville has agreed to be Professor Spouts while he studies Herbology, and Miss Chang will be assisting Professor Flitwick." She smiled at him before opening the door and heading off towards the apparation point.

A few minutes later Molly busted into the room with Ginny right behind her. Apparently she knew what McGonagall was there about and had informed Ginny too.

"So what did you say Harry?" Molly inquired excitably.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and Molly looked disappointed until he smiled and told her he had said he had agreed to do it. He was then forced into one of Molly Weasley's world famous bone crushing hugs.

"Well that's just wonderful dear." She told him before she turned and headed back into the kitchen to finish the lunch.

Now Harry that was left alone once again with Ginny, she causally walked up to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"So Potter what are you planning on doing with all that free time?" She asked with a sly smile.

Harry could feel his face getting warm.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." He smiled as he pulled her in to him, kissing her with more fervor than he had before. They were just really sinking into it when Ron came down the stairs.

"Oi!" they both looked up and blushed "What did I say about not snogging in front of me?" He looked around uncomfortably. "Is lunch ready yet?"

They both laughed and the three of them headed into the kitchen for lunch.

That night at dinner they talked about trivial things until Harry remembered something.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bunch of paper slips from Gringotts he held them out to Molly.

"Mrs. Wesley, would you happen to know what these are?"

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Well Harry those are Vault slips"

"Vault slips?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. For if you want to buy something buy don't have any gold on you. You fill out one of these and the vendor redeems it at Gringotts." Her blush seemed to deepen. "They are usually reserved only for Wizarding families that have a significant amount of gold in ones vault. The Goblins want to make sure you don't promise away money you don't have. I think when I last check you have to have a balance of, Oh Arthur what was it, Ten-Thousand Gallons?"

Ron chocked on his stew and spit it out all over his shirt.

"Did you say Ten-Thousand?" Ron asked, still sputtering stew.

"Yes Ronald I did, now can you try and not make a mess everywhere?" She said as she scourgifed the stew off the table.

Harry blushed a shade worthy of only the Weasley's as Molly handed him the book of slips back. He sank into his chair even further when the conversation didn't manage to pick back up again.

Ginny did all she could to keep from staring. She smiled and placed a warm hand on Harry's shoulder he looked over at her and gave a meek smile, before containing to eat.

After dinner Ron and Harry played a game of chess while Ginny sat on the couch reading the latest issue of W.I.T.C.H.

Suddenly Molly came in, looking very uncomfortable.

"Ron, Harry." They looked up as their respective names were called. "Arthur would like to have a word with you two in the kitchen." She dropped her head and quickly went to sit on the couch next to Ginny, who in turn gave her a questioning look. Molly dropped her voice and whispered something to her that Harry couldn't hear. Ginny had to do everything she could to keep from rolling on the floor laughing. The boys just looked at each other and shrugged before they headed into the kitchen not really knowing what to expect.

When they entered they saw a very serious looking Mr. Weasley sitting at the table. He motioned for them to sit down. After they did he summoned them each a butterbeer from the fridge.

"Boys, Molly thinks, and I guess I agree, that I should have a talk with both of you before you return to school this year." Ron and Harry both looked at each other confused, then returned there gazes to Mr. Weasley.

"Although I probably should have done this last year. Generally you have this talk when a Wizard turns 17 but..." He trailed off before promptly turning the color of a beet. He fidgeted with his drink a little before he began to speak again.

"Now when a Wizard and a Witch fancy, no, no that's not right. When they love each other…" Harry now knew where this was going and he didn't want any part in it. He hadn't had the "sex" talk before but he really didn't want it to come from his girlfriend's father. He quickly thought of a way to get out of it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley stopped right in the middle of a rant on the importance of contraceptive spells and potions and looked at Harry.

"Sirius already explained all this to me. Can I go?" He blurted out quickly.

Arthur just nodded, and Ron gave him a reprehensible stare as he left the room. He felt bad about lying to Mr. Weasley but there was no way he could have that talk with him.

As Harry climbed the stairs to his room he thought of ways he could get the information he would one day need. Maybe Ginny would already know all that stuff, but he knew very well he could not make her totally responsible. He decided that he would take the Hermione route of things and go down to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get a book on it. Happy with his decision he laid down in bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six***

The trip to Flourish and Blotts the next morning proved to be more difficult than Harry had initially thought.

The first problem he encountered was that they didn't have a specific sections for the books he was searching for, and the second was the fact that a photographer for the Daily Prophet was waiting just outside the store, and as normal as it may seem for someone his age to be buying a book on sex, he still didn't want it on the front page of the paper.

Harry finally gathered his courage and asked one of the sales Witches, in a low whisper of course, where he could find what he was looking for.

She led him to a section he could have sworn he had checked and pointed to the bottom row. Harry quickly sorted through the books and grabbed the two that looked like they would be most helpful. He quickly paid for the books, and the sale Witch was even nice enough to double wrap them, and headed out towards Gringotts. He had decided earlier in the day, that since he was already in Diagon Alley, he would go to his vault and see what was in the mystery box.

When he arrived at the bank he handed the Goblin his key and was quickly lead to his vault.

He sifted through the piles of items for an hour before locating the small wooden box. He opened the lid and inside saw two green velvet boxes and a sealed letter, on the front of which said _For Harry_.

He broke the seal and stared down at the parchment, he could recognize the writing from the letter he had found in Sirius's room the previous year, and knew it was from his mother.

_My Dearest Harry, October 22, 1981_

_Hopefully this is finding you in safe and joyful times. We have hopes that in the near future that Voldemort will be defeated, but you never know which way the tide will turn. Thus, we have decided to write you this letter to let you know just how much we love you. You are our everything and our only hopes are that you will be able to grow up in a free world, where it does not matter if you are pureblood or not. In this box we have included our wedding bands, and my engagement ring, in hopes that when you find the one that completes you the way your father completes me, that you will bestow it upon her. We can only hope that we will be there when that happens. _

_Well love we must go, were meeting with the Order today to discuss what to do next. _

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Lily_

Harry felt tears welling up behind his eyes, the letter was simple and short, but it meant so much to him. He reached forward and opened one of the boxes, in it was what he assumed was his father's wedding band. It was simple, just a plain gold band, but there was something about. Something special that he could not quite put his finger on.

He closed the box and picked up the other one. He hesitated to open this one. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take seeing his mothers ring, but finally decided that he needed to.

He slowly opened the box, inside it were two rings one that looked like his father's but thinner, and the other a radiant Emerald with a single small Diamond on either side, set on a thin gold band. The moment he set his eyes on it he knew it would be perfect for…

"Ginny." He breathed quietly. _Where did that come from?_ He knew he had feelings for Ginny, but was it that deep. He had almost told her the other night that he loved her, but now it was really sinking in. He loved Ginny, more than anything else in the world.

He smiled to himself. He placed the boxes and letter back in the wooden box and carried it out of the vault. He was feeling great after the realization that he loved Ginny. He even smiled for the photographer who had moved to wait outside of Gringotts.

As he was on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron to apparate to the Burrow he passed a vendor selling flowers. He bought a single red rose and didn't even worry when the photographer snapped another picture. When he inquired who the flower was for Harry just smiled to himself and headed off.

When he arrived in the back yard the wonderful scent of whatever Mrs. Weasley was cooking drifted towards him. He breathed deeply, taking it all in before heading towards the back door. When he entered, Mrs. Weasley was in her usual spot stirring a giant pot of soup, He could smell fresh bread in the oven.

"Ahh, there you are Harry. It'll be done any minute." She smiled sweetly at him.

Suddenly there were loud rushed footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later Ginny appeared, she leaned against the wall and tried to act as if she was there the entire time.

"Oh your back?" She asked nonchalantly. Harry had to bite back his laughter when Ron entered the room.

"Yeah and it's not like you've been sulking around here all day." He said raising his hands to make air quotes _'When is Harry getting back? When is Harry getting back?'._

Harry just smiled as Ron pranced around the kitchen mimicking Ginny. Ginny looked down bashfully and her face turned a deep blush.

Harry walked over to where she still stood on the stairs, he gave her a quick kiss before whispering into her ear.

"I've thought about you all day too." He said handing her the rose "This reminded me of you."

She just smiled before giving him a crushing hug.

"Dinners done." Molly called from the stove.

"Finally." Ron muttered under his breath as he took his seat at the table.

Later on that evening Harry laid in his bed reading one of the books he had purchased in Diagon Alley. The information he found, made him extremely grateful that he had not sat through the conversation with Mr. Weasley. He did not want his girlfriend's Dad thinking he would try that kind of stuff on his daughter.

Harry was contemplating whether or not Ginny would ever do any of those things when she walked in the room unannounced. He quickly shoved the book under his pillow and hoped she had not seen it.

"So did you get everything done today?" She asked as she wandered over to the dresser where he had sat the wooden box from his vault. "Is this the box on the Gringotts list?" Harry nodded, and then laughed when she tried to open it. _Thank goodness I thought ahead and put every locking spell I knew on it earlier._

She looked over at him. "What's in it?"

"It's a surprise." He chuckled.

Ginny strode over to where he was lying on the bed. She swung one leg on to each side of him so that she was sitting on top of him. She leaned down and whispered very softly "Come on, tell me what's in there." She had a sly smile on her face.

Harry thought his heart would burst through his chest. Ginny was sitting on him, parts of her touching parts of him. Just the thought of it sent shivers through his body.

What happened next he couldn't help.

He tried to hide it but she must have already felt because she just smiled down at him. She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up even further. She bent down and gave him a gentle kiss, she was about to pull back up when Harry placed his hand on the back of her neck and held her there. He tangled one of his hands in her hair and placed the other on her hip. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip roughly.

She separated her lips and tilted her head to the side to allow him more room. He began exploring Ginny's mouth, everything about it was wonderful. The way she tasted, the way her tongue felt against his and especially the little noises she made as they kissed. He pulled her even closer to him and she began to wiggle against him.

_Maybe she would be up for a few of the things in the book._

He rolled them over so that Ginny was beneath him and was just about to test his theory when Ron came into the room.

"Hey mate…GET OFF MY SISTER!" Ron yelled as loud as he could before running over to them a pushing Harry off Ginny and into the wall the bed was against.

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and glowered at Ron. "Ronald if do not get out of here within the next few seconds I am going to hex you into next century."

Harry just looked at the two siblings, he didn't know what to. He wished he could just disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're the one who needs to leave." He said sternly to Ginny. "I have something very important to talk to Harry about." His voice took on a serious tone.

Ginny looked at Harry for what to do. He glanced back at Ron whose eyes were pleading and then gave Ginny a small kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning." She seemed kind of upset but headed down the hall for her own room.

He noticed that as she walked out she swung her hips a little more than usual, which made his decision to talk to Ron all the more difficult.

After she had made her exit, Harry finally turned to Ron. "This had better be important. And why the hell did you push me so hard for? That really hurt."

"Well you were basically shagging my sister!" Ron bellowed. "And it is important." He looked at Harry somewhat undignified.

Harry sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

"I need help in picking out a gift for Hermione." Ron stated seriously.

Harry was furious "That's what you interrupted us for? So I can help you pick out a gift?"

Ron just nodded. Harry would not believe it; He really could not believe that his best mate was that dense.

Ron must have been able to tell Harry was getting angry because he quickly added,

"And beside, you and Ginny were getting a little too chummy. Best mate or not, I don't want you doing that stuff with my sister."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, _wasn't it Ron earlier in the summer that pushed me to fix things with Ginny? And now he has a problem with it?_

"What are you getting at? I thought you had no problem with me and Ginny being together?" He finally voiced his concerns.

"I don't, I just don't want you to be together in THAT sense." Ron said in such a resolute tone that Harry could tell that Ron thought he was in the right. Harry decided that he could not deal with this presently. He was quickly becoming upset about how much of a git Ron was being and his head was still swimming with thoughts of Ginny.

"Ron, I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you in the morning, Then we'll go and find Hermione something." Without another word her rolled over to signal that the conversation was over. He heard Ron slowly get up and walk out of the room.

The next morning Harry woke up to the sounds of fighting down stairs. As he dressed and headed downstairs he could hear Molly feverishly trying to gain control on her two youngest children.

He didn't know how long Ginny and Ron had been going at it but as he entered the kitchen he could see that Ron was sporting a black eye.

"RONALD! GINEVRA! IF YOU TO DO NOT STOP THIS, I'LL BE IT!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed with no consequence. When she saw Harry, she gave him a pleading look. Harry quickly understood. He rushed over to where Ginny was and gathered her up in his arms just as she was going to lunge at Ron again. He pulled her into the sitting room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked sternly.

"He called me a slag."

"What?" Harry said outraged, he was about to go in there a punch Ron himself.

"Yeah, He accused me of shagging you and called me a slag."

Harry slowly sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. _Am I really causing that much trouble between them?_

He looked up as he heard the door open and a very cross-looking Ron followed Mrs. Weasley into the room.

She looked at Ron and Ginny.

"Sit." She said sternly. She turned to Ron. "I will not have you calling your sister such distasteful names." She turned to Ginny.

"And just to clarify, have you and Harry, um…" She fumbled with her fingers and Harry looked up mortified.

Ginny just looked appalled. "Of course we haven't. Who do you think I am?" She asked outraged.

Harry could have sworn he heard Mrs. Weasley breath a sigh of relief.

"I want you both to apologize, Ron for calling your sister such a name, and Ginny even though he deserved it, you shouldn't have hit him so hard." She waited for them to mumble their apologies before heading back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke up.

"So are we going into town to get something for Hermione?"

Harry looked at him shocked. He still expected him to go into town with him. He was about tell Ron where he could stuff it when Ginny looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harry looked down at her, he nodded silently and after breakfast they set off for Ottery St. Catchpole.

That night Molly made a large dinner, the entire family joined them, except Charlie who was unable to get away, and Percy who was still working long hours to rebuild the Ministry. Andromeda even stopped by with Teddy.

Harry watched as Ginny sat on the floor playing with his godson. It pained him how much Teddy looked like Tonks and Remus, and he had to turn away. Ron and Bill were deeply emerged in a game of wizard chess, Bill was the only person who had ever came close to beating Ron, and he was determined to be triumphant.

Molly, Andromeda and Fleur were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on things. While George and Arthur were discussing some of the latest products George had come up with when the doorbell rang. This caused everyone to look up.

First of all most people just walked into the Burrow and secondly no one very used the front door. Finally the anxious feeling to see who it was overwhelmed Arthur and he got up to answer it. When he answered the door, his eyes went wide and he leaned in for a hug. "You made it." Harry couldn't see who it was from where he was sitting he leaned back in his chair to get a better view. As he caught view of the visitors he felt himself start to lose balance, he wobbled for a second before the chair fell backwards and he smacked into the hard floor. There was laughter all around him before a familiar hand reached out to him.

"Thanks Percy."

Later on that evening they all sat around the garden table idly chatting, when Percy stood up and tapped his wand on his glass signaling that he wanted everyone's attention. As soon as everyone had quieted down, he cleared his throat.

"I just thought I should in for you all that I have asked Audrey to marry me and she has graciously accepted." He sat down quickly while everyone just stared at Percy and Audrey dumbfounded.

It was Mrs. Weasley who finally broke the silence with a loud sob. She stood up and gathered the couple in her arms.

"Oh dears. I am so excited for both of you. Now have you decided on a date?"

Ron rolled his eyes "Here she goes again."

The next day was spent packing and running around gathering last minute items before they had to head to King's Cross the next day.

"Mum! Mum! Have you seen my jumper? The green one." Harry heard Ginny yelling through the house. He laughed to himself, he remembered the first time he had been at the Burrow and Ginny was running around frantically looking for a lost jumper. It seemed like so long ago, they all were so young. He finished packing his truck reminiscing in memories of years past.

That afternoon the sky began to darken earlier than usual and a dense heat settled over the Burrow. Even with the windows open and a few cooling charms the air was still stifling and Harry's shirt clung to his body.

Finally around midnight the storm broke, rain pelted loudly against the side of the Burrow.

A bolt of lightning struck and lit up his entire room. He heard the scurrying of feet on the landing outside his door and looked up to see Ginny in his doorway wearing her dressing gown. She walked over to the bed.

"Harry can I sleep with you?"

He looked up at her confused "What?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" She clarified "It's a lot cooler in here and, and well I don't want to be alone."

He looked at her; he could see in her eyes that she was serious.

"Won't we get in trouble if you Mum finds us?"

"I promise I'll be gone before she even wakes." She paused for a moment.

"Besides it's not like we're going to do anything." Harry looked at her disappointed.

"Oh Harry, it's too hot and I really am tired."

Harry starred at her for a few more moments before her pulled down the sheet he was sleeping under and scooted over to make room for her. She slid in next to him, her body was warm, but a different warmth that the one produced by the storm, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Harry awoke the next morning to Ginny softly pushing on his arm.

"Harry, Harry wake up. Mum will be up in a little bit."

He slowly opened his eyes to her blurry figure. He reached out for his glasses and put them on. He saw Ginny lying next to him, still in her nightgown. He was suddenly very worried.

"Ginny you've got to get out of here...if anyone finds us." He stammered.

"I know but you've got your arms wrapped around me and I can't get out." Her voice was strained as she wiggled in his grip.

"Oh sorry." Harry blushed as he let go of her and she got up from the bed. She leaned down a placed a soft kiss on his lips before she silently snuck back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven*

A few hours later they stood on platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station saying their goodbyes to Molly. They lifted their trunks onto the train and began to look for a compartment. All seemed to be full until at last they came across one where Luna, Neville and to Harry's dislike, Cho Chang sat. Neville and Luna occupied the seats closest to the windows while Cho sat next to Neville. They looked up when the trio entered the compartment.

"Hello." Luna said airily as Ron took the seat next to her.

Harry could have hexed Ron at that moment. Now the only two seats left, the one next to Ron, and the one next to Cho. Harry looked around; Cho caught his eye and smiled then motioned to the seat next to her. Harry looked at Ginny before reluctantly taking a seat. Ginny gave him a pouting look before sitting next to Ron.

After a few minutes in silence, Cho turned to Harry.

"Isn't it so nice of professor McGonagall to ask us to come back Harry? I feel so honored." Cho smiled sweetly. "Maybe one day during our free periods we can go down to Hogshead and have lunch together." She smiled bigger and gingerly placed a hand on Harry's leg. He felt his stomach turn, he turned to look at Ginny, her face was enraged and her fist clenched. He turned back to Cho.

"No, sorry I don't think that would be such a good idea." He tried to scoot away from her but it just caused her to move closer.

"Oh why not Harry, you just need to relax. Get out, have some fun." She moved her hand further up his leg and placing her other on his upper arm. He turned to her and she smiled and nodded.

"RON. Switch me seats." Harry yelled louder than necessary.

"Huh?" Ron said looking up from the article Luna had been showing him.

"Oh okay." Ron got up and switched. Harry had barely sat down and Ginny had her hands all over him. She put her hand higher on his leg than Cho had and smirked at Cho when Harry did not push it away. Cho's face suddenly became very twisted and she crossed her arms angrily. Ginny just brighter and leaned her head against Harry's chest.

"Your cruel." Harry whispered to her. She just smiled up at him. "Why whatever do you mean Harry?" She said innocently.

"It's good to see you back together," Neville piped up.

"For some of you." Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Neville asked confused.

"I think what he means," Luna began calmly "Is that even though we are all very happy about Harry and Ginny being back together, he particularly doesn't enjoy seeing certain," she paused for a moment in thought, then nodded "Aspects of their relationship." After she finished talking she lifted her magazine back up and went back to reading.

Harry had to chuckle at how spot-on Luna was, she always seemed to know exactly what was going on, even when it appeared that she wasn't paying attention.

Harry looked down as Ginny began to yawn. "I'm tired." She breathed before laying her head down on his lap. Harry sucked in his breath as he realized how close her head was to certain parts of him. He was afraid she would notice how_ umm_ excited he was and freak out, but after a few moments of her not moving his worries began to fade.

An hour passed before a very excited Dennis Creevey bounded into the compartment. "Luna! Why aren't you ready?" He asked confused.

Luna looked up from her magazine, then down at her watch. "Oh yeah." She said nonchalantly. She got up, grabbed her robes and started to head out of the compartment. As she walked Harry noticed the badge on her robes.

"Luna you're a prefect?" He questioned.

"Why yes Harry, and I nearly forgot." She blushed unnaturally. "You should be getting into you robes soon." She opened the door and skipped out of the compartment and down the hall after Dennis.

"Best get our robes down." Ginny sat up and Harry was glad that his 'happiness' had subsided a bit. She stood on the bench fumbling inside of her truck, from where Harry was sitting, he could just almost see up her skirt, he was tempted to crane his neck around for a better view but was afraid Ron would notice. She pulled out her robes and dropped them to the floor.

"Harry do you want me to get yours down for you too?" She asked a little too sweetly. He nodded, he was enjoying this view way too much for her to sit back down so soon.

Then Ginny did something Harry had not expected. She swiftly placed her left foot on the other side of him so that she stood straddling him while she fumbled around in his trunk. Harry let out a low moan as his heart began to race. He felt his blood rushing and his 'excitement' returning. He could have sworn she was swaying her hips just to torment him. He was about to grab hold of her when he looked over at Ron, he was glaring at Harry as if mentally saying _'I dare you'_.

Harry decided it would just be better to enjoy the view when everything went black; Ginny had dropped his robes on top of his head. Before he could untangle himself from the fabric, she had already taken her seat and was buttoning her robes. Harry gave a small whimper and she smiled at him then turned to smile again at Cho Chang.

Soon they arrived at the Hogsmead station. They selected a carriage, and very much to his aversion, Cho followed the rest of them aboard. Even with the seemingly outward notices that he did not fancy her anymore and was with Ginny, she was still determined to sit next to him and run her hand along his thigh. Harry though at any second Ginny was going to hex Cho, so he just ignored it and focused all his attention on keeping Ginny from getting a detention her first day back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Same as always, don't own...blah. i wish i did though. God what i could do with that money...lol. **

Chapter Eight

When they arrived at the Castle and were lead in to the great hall, Harry was glad to see Cho leave and go to her former house table, rather than sticking with him, Ginny, Neville and Ron. They found seats among their fellow Gryffindor's. They began the normal chitchat while Harry held Ginny's hand under the table, he was amazed how incredible, and yet natural it felt. There were stares from students and teachers, but he did not care. What was important was that Ginny had asked him to be here and he was.

Soon Hagrid began leading in a very eager looking bunch of first years. In front of the head table was a stool. Professor McGonagall walked forward and placed the sorting hat upon it. Harry was happy to it had survived the final battle, especially since Voldemort had set it on fire.

"This here" she began in a loud voice wail motioning to the hat " is the sorting hat, it will look deep into your thoughts and determined which house is the right one for you." she stepped aside and pulled out a scroll.

"Kaelen Abernath" rang loudly through the halls as a small red headed girl walked slowly up to the hat. It was barely upon her head when it sang out "Gryffindor!" and the hall broke out in cheers.

After the last student had been sorted Hagrid took the hat and stool aside and McGonagall continued her speech "Over the past year we have suffered many great loses, but we must pull together and push ahead, they must not be lost in vain" she looked out among the students. "Please enjoy yourself and be kind to one another, only in friendship and equality will evil truly be defeated." she then sat down and the feast appeared.

The feast was better than Harry could remember it ever being, he made a note to go down and see Kreacher and Winky and thank them. After the last dish had vanished, Professor McGonagall stood again and motioned for silence. "We only have two changes in staff this year, and that will be Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies" Somewhere among the crowd someone yelled, "You mean you didn't want to keep the Carrows?" and the hall burst into laughter, Harry even though he saw McGonagall smile a bit. She soon straightened herself and motioned for silence again.

"Your new Defense against the Dark arts teacher will be Auror Williamson." she waved her hand toward a man Harry remembered from Fudges last year as Minister. He wore dark red robes and his hair back in a ponytail like Bill. After the clapping died down, she continued. "And In charge of Muggle Studies will be Mrs. Hestia Jones" Harry remember her from the night she helped him escape the Dursley's a few years prior.

"Also Mr. filch has asked me to remind you that the list of forbidden objects is posted on his door and that the third floor corridor is off limits. Also Professor Hagrid has asked that you do not enter the forest without a teacher or sixth year and above." She took a breath and nodded at Hagrid. "also we have the opportunity to have a few teacher assistants this year. I would like you to please welcome back Ms. Chang, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter. Now if first years will follow the Prefects up stairs, classes start tomorrow."

When they finally reached the common room Ginny went up to her room to change and Harry plopped down in his favorite chair by the fire. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. Even with all the stares, nothing in the world felt more right to him than Hogwarts. Just then, as if to reiterate his thought, Ginny started down the stairs in her pajama's and Harry realized it felt really good to be back at Hogwarts.

Ginny slowly walked over to him. "What are you smiling at Potter?" she asked through her own smile.

"Just the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, She standing over there" he laughed as he pointed to a non-existent person. Ginny swatted at him and he grabbed her arm pulling her down to join in the roomy armchair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her rest her forehead upon his. She leaned down for a kiss and Harry adjusted them so she could be more on top.

"Don't you two ever give it a rest" hollered a very annoyed Ron from the foot of the stairs. "And Ginny your lucky I don't tell mum about the little show you put on during the trip here." he gave her a disgusted look.

"Well what was I supposed to do?' she glared at Ron "Cho was basically throwing herself at Harry. I had to stake claim on my property"

"Your property" Harry asked, trying to sound offended, and failing miserably.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I just…it's just that" Ginny fumbled over her words and Harry stopped her with a kiss.

She looked at him shocked and he smiled.

"It's ok, I like it that your jealous." she swatted at him again and they resumed kissing. Behind them, they could hear Ron making vomiting sounds as he made his way up the stairs.

The next morning Harry awoke to gunny jumping up and down on his bed yelling "wake-up" she ducked as Ron threw a pillow at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Get up breakfast is almost over and you have to get your schedules," she breathed out as she continued jumping.

Harry grabbed her knees so she fell backwards on to the bed. Ron laughed until he realized his sister was lying on his best mates' bed.

"Ginny get out of here, this is the boy's dorm," he said sternly. She stuck her tongue out at him again before she straightened her skirt and skipped out of the room. Harry looked disappointed as she left.

"Mate I don't want my sister on your bed" Ron tried to say lightly but in all truth, he was very serious. Harry looked at him and nodded before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

A few minutes later, they walked down the stairs to find Ginny having a very heated discussion with Romilda Vane.

When Harry walked up and put an arm around Ginny, Romilda just glared at them then stomped off.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

"Oh she was just asking me details about you and, us and I wouldn't tell her anything" she forced a smile. She didn't want him to know that Romilda had really been asking her what she had done to trick harry into finally liking her, or whether or not they had gone any further than what she had seen in the common room the night before.

Ginny was not sure how to answer. Well at least the second question, the first on was just rude, she wasn't sure if she wanted people to know that they hadn't really done anything. The one time they had come close to going beyond snogging, Ron had interrupted and they hadn't made it to that point since, But then again she didn't want people to think she was sleeping with him either. The battle inside her head was causing a headache.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Harry kissed her on top of the head "Are you sure your ok?' he asked sincerely. She could only nod in agreement.

"Are you guys coming? I'm hungry" they both laughed at Ron's inability to wait for food.

They sat in the great hall chatting and finishing the remainders of their breakfast when Professor McGonagall walked up. "Good morning" she said in her normal serious tone "I have your class schedules. They are the same as they would have been had you came back last year." she handed them out. "With the exception of yours Mr. Potter, And I went ahead and took the liberty to scheduled your free period the same a time as Mrs. Weasley's" she smiled a bit before adding sternly "don't make me regret it" and walking away.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. Ron just looked disgusted.

"So which period do WE have free?" Harry asked happily. Ron rolled his eyes while Ginny looked over the schedules.

"Look there all the same," she said showing the boys what she meant. "Ron you have the same off period as me and Harry"

"Great so I can stand around watching you snog each other senseless." Ginny blushed and Ron gathered up his stuff and left the hall.

"You know I really wish Hermione would have came back, then maybe he wouldn't be in such a sour mood" Harry added harshly. Ginny studied her schedule harder; she did not want to discuss her brother and his girlfriend right now.

"We have our free period right after lunch, that's nice isn't it?" she looked up at Harry hoping he was paying attention to her.

"Uh, oh yeah really good" he took another bite of his food "what do we have first?"

Ginny glanced back down at the paper. "Oh great, History." Harry groaned in unison before they gathered their things and headed off for class.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Same. dont own. You should review, it would make my day.**Chapter Nine

Lunch could not have come soon enough. In every single class Ron seemed determined to sit in between them and him and harry almost had at it in charms.

"I don't understand what his problem is. He had no problem with is and now that were back he's acting like such a…a…"

"A prat?" Ginny offered. Harry looked over at her and smiled.

It was a pleasant day so they had opted to take some sandwiches and pumpkin juice and eat out by the lake. As Harry leaned against a large tree with Ginny facing him, they watched as several first years teetered on the edge of the lake hoping to spot the giant squid.

Harry started laughing as one leaned too far and almost toppled in. He sighed, "I just wish he'd stop acting like this."

Ginny crawled towards him "let's stop talking about Ron" she whispered into his ear.

Harry swallowed hard before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. She pushed on his shoulders so that he was flat on the ground before running her hand through his hair. She couldn't believe how right this felt, she loved being with Harry, well really everything about him really. Then it hit her. She stopped moving her lips, which caused Harry to open his eyes and look at her.

"What wrong" he asked confused

"Nothing" she lied, but he caught her blush.

"Ginny" he said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms "tell me what wrong."

"It's nothing, it's just, it's stupid" her blush deepened as she ran the words through her head.

He slowly lifted her chin with his hand "nothing you say could ever be stupid. Please tell me, I want to know." his eyes were full of compassion and she thought maybe it would be safe to tell him.

"It's just I've never felt like this towards anyone before" she began slowly. "I think I might l..." she trailed off; she just could not bring herself to say those words. _What if he didn't feel the same way towards me?_ She knew he could probably see the worry in her eyes. Then he did the unthinkable he laughed. Ginny's mood quickly went from worry to anger as she righted her clothes and picked up her books and began to walk away. A moment later a still laughing Harry grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back down.

''Gin, I love you too." he laughed and ran a hand through his hair causing it to stand up more. "I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I've been afraid." he looked at her and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I almost let it slip over the summer but I was afraid of how you'd take it"

"The day McGonagall came over?" she asked. She remembered him starting to say something but stopping himself quickly; She smiled to herself. He nodded and looked down uncertainly.

She dropped her books and leapt at Harry wrapping her arms around him and pushing him back down in the process. After several minutes Ginny felt Harry's hands begin to wander towards the front of her shirt. She lifted up to give him more access and he soon tugged the material free from her waistband.

When she first felt his hand on her skin, it shocked her, his hands were rough yet it was a nice contrast to her smooth skin. She felt his breathing start to hasten as his hand began to move farther north. She leaned deeper into his touch, and just as he was about to brush the underside of her breast, they heard books drop and the Ron yelling.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Harry quickly removed his hand and gently pushed Ginny off of him. He stood up and tried to explain to Ron "mate I swear nothing was happing, I swe…" Harry's words were cut off by a swift punch from Ron. Ginny jumped up to catch Harry and give Ron a piece of her mind but he was already on his way up to the castle. She examined the bruise forming under Harry's eye.

"Come on we better get you to Madame Pomfrey."

Madame Pomfrey did a quick healing charm, but would not let them leave until Harry told her what had happened. He claimed he had fallen, but he knew she didn't believe him, but let them leave none the less.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss outside of her Muggle Studies class and bounded down the hall towards the Defense against the Dark Arts class where he would be helping Auror Williamson plan. The bell chimed just as Harry entered the classroom. He was out of breath, when he finally looked up, he noticed Williamson reclining at his desk smoking a pipe.

"Ah, Harry there you are" he stood and offered his hand, which Harry shook "I don't know if you remember me, I accompanied Fudge after the Battle at the Ministry"

"Yes I remember you" Harry smiled. "So what do you have planned for today" Williamson chuckled

"You like to jump right into it don't you" he smiled at Harry "why don't you have a seat and I'll show you what I've been planning." he reached down and placed folder on the desk. "You know Harry I specifically asked for you to be my assistant. Not because of your fame with Voldemort, but because of how you organized the students a few years ago. I knew you'd have great input, and already know how to teach."

"But Sir why would it be important if I know how to teach" Harry questioned.

"Well because my dear boy, I cannot just quit my job at the Ministry and most of the time you will be covering my classes. Don't worry it's all be discussed with the headmistress."

Harry nodded but wasn't sure if he was okay with teaching. Why hadn't McGonagall mentioned that when she asked him? Maybe because she knew he would have refused, now he was stuck.

"Well we better look at the plans then." Harry figured if he was going to have to teach he better know what he was in for.

An hour later the bell chimed again and students began filling into the class. Harry had already taken his seat toward the front when Ginny came in and sat next to him. She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Ginny what did you do?" Harry asked worried

"What makes you think I did something?" she asked innocently as she took her seat next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry just shook his head; he knew she had done something and that it more than likely involved Ron.

As if on cue, Ron entered a moment later spotting a very dark black eye. He glared at them as he took a seat a few tables away. Harry leaned over towards Ginny.

"What did you do to him"

"I used one of Fred and Georges products. It won't come off with magic"

Harry gave her a disappointed look. "The same one Hermione got a black eye from a few summers ago?"

"The same solution, different vessel" she said in a tone that was clearly proud of herself.

"Ginny…"

"What he deserves it?" She said defensibly.

Harry just wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and laughed as he held her tight.

Soon Auror Williamson called order to the class and started the lesson. Practicing disarming spells, and very much to Harry dislike Williamson paired them off and chose Ron as Harry partner. While practicing Ron seemed to be trying to take his frustrations out on Harry, but Harry blocked every one of his spells. Finally, Harry disarmed Ron.

"Expelliarums." Ron's wand flew through the air "what's your problem?" Harry asked as Ron picked up his wand.

Ron just glowered at him "sorry if I don't like the idea of my 'former' best mate basically shagging my sister" a few people stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the two argue.

"It was nothing like that" Harry said defensively "and beside, if Ginny wanted to shag me that's her decision."

"She doesn't know what she wants, and she doesn't need some filthy bloke trying to get at her every time she turns around."

Harry just starred at Ron, shocked. He could not believe that the person who was supposed to be his best mate and the person who had encouraged him to work things out with Ginny was saying these things.

"If you haven't noticed Ron, Ginny makes her own decisions. I would never make her do anything she didn't want to, and anyway she'd probably hex me to pieces if I tried." now it seemed like the entire class was watching, including Auror Williamson.

"Well" Ron stammered for a response. "Stay away from my sister" he added sharply.

"And what are you going to do if I don't" Harry asked, he really didn't want to affront Ron, but he was being a complete git.

"Then I'll be force to kick your arse." he raised his fist and took a menacing step towards harry. This was when Ginny lost her cool.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." she bellowed "if you do not stop this minute, I'll…I'll" she racked her brain for a good enough punishment. "I'll tell Hermione!" she shouted as she headed for the door.

Ron's face suddenly went from angry to scared. If Hermione found out how he had been, she would tear the nicky out of him. He dropped his fist and ran after his sister; she was already halfway down the hall.

"Ginny wait!" he yelled. She slowly stopped and turned to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Please, just...I don't know. Just please don't tell Hermione." he pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I you git" she scoffed at him.

"Ginny I don't know what's wrong with me." he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "it's just, it's weird you know, I've never liked seeing you with guys and with Harry you two just seem so...close. And frankly that scares me. You're my little sister. Well that and I don't have 'mione around to keep me in check." he finished with a small laugh.

Ginny looked at her brother sympathetically. She hadn't even though how her and Harry's relationship had affected him. He probably felt like he was losing his sister and his best mate at the same time, and to top it off, as he said, Hermione was not around. She reached out and hugged her brother

"Git" she whispered softly. She slowly let go of him and he looked down ashamed.

"Ron I'm sorry too, I didn't think how all this affected you." she paused to let the words sink in. "but you should be happy for us, we love each other and want to be together." she looked into his eyes pleading with him to understand. He slowly smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I promise to try from now on." he grabbed her shoulder a squeezed "next time I'm a git just threaten me with Hermione right off." he smiled and they both broke down into a fit of laughter.

After several minutes, they both walked back into the Defense classroom. Everyone had gone back to practicing, with the exception of Harry who was brooding in a corner, his arms crossed sternly over his chest and his face in a scowl. His face lightened when he saw Ginny, but soon darkened again when he saw Ron walking behind her.

"Come back for more" Harry asked smugly. Ron's face began to blush and his ears turned red. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that" Harry asked bluntly. Ron looked up at Harry embarrassed.

"I said I'm sorry." he saw the look of disbelief on Harry's face "I really mean it mate, I've just been going through a few things, and it's hard for me. I mean you know how I hate seeing Ginny with blokes and, well this time it's difficult because I still want to be the big brother but at the same time you're my best mate. Am I making any sense? Its times like this I really miss Hermione" he finished with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I guess" Harry mumbled. "but you're going to have to get used to the idea of me and Ginny being together."

"I promise I'll try, I really will."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another short one before i head out to finish my christmas shopping, ive been putting it off because the holiday season is so depressing when your hubby is deployed, take my word for it, but it is my daughters 1st christmas, so it should be interesting. You should so review. I mean come on it is the season of giving right? lol. **

**Same Disclaimer, i dont own, blah.**

The next few days were enjoyable. Ron really did make an effort to be cordial to Harry and Ginny, but he couldn't help himself from making disgusted faces whenever they kissed in front of him. Ginny found it amusing, and after awhile Harry did too. They began sharing small kisses whenever Ron was around just to irritate him.

"Would you two stop that, I'm trying to eat here." Ron announced one day at breakfast. He and Harry had been there from sometime and Ginny had just entered the hall. Harry had routinely placed a small kiss on her cheek as she sat down. Harry just laughed and began to place small kisses all over Ginny's face. Ron just stared in disgust. "Ok, ok I give. Can you just take it down a notch?" they laughed as Harry resumed eating and Ginny began to pile her plate.

"Did you see the notice on the board in the common room?" Ginny asked.

"No Hogsmead 'till winter. Yeah I already owled Hermione to tell her"' Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Ron that's disgusting" Ginny said appalled.

"What are you talking about?" Ron replied as he shoved another forkful in.

Harry did all he could to keep from laughing. "Come on gin, lets head to class" he grabbed Ginny hand and lead her out of the hall with Ron yelling from behind "what?"

A few hours later Harry found himself walking Ginny to her Muggle Studies class. They stopped outside of the classroom door and Harry began to place small kisses on her face.

"Harry stop it" Ginny giggled.

"Never!" harry yelled as he began to kiss her faster.

They heard footsteps as Romilda and a small group of sixth years walked past.

"Isn't that disgusting" Romilda said with a snarl.

"But I thought you liked Harry?" one of the girls asked softly.

"I do, but I can't stand to see him with that slag" she said the last words a bit louder so that Ginny could hear as they walked by.

One look at Ginny's face told Harry that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. He quickly turned around.

"What was that Romilda?" he asked with a faked curiosity.

"Um well, uh…nothing Harry" Romilda stumbled through her word.

"That's what I thought" he turned back to Ginny and gave her a small smile. "I have to head to class. If you have any other problems let me know" he lifted up her chin "okay?" she nodded her head and he gave her a soft kiss before he quickly headed down the hall towards his defense against the dark arts class.

Romilda gave a small 'humfp' as she stomped her foot, Ginny looked over at her.

"I don't know what he sees in you Weasley, he could do so much better." she shook her hair back and all the other girls nodded on agreement. "You must be a pretty good shag for him to keep you around, I don't see any other reason why he would" and with a small smirk Romilda turned on her heel and headed down the hall towards her next class.

Ginny waited until they were out of sight before she let herself breakdown. She slid down the wall and rested her head in her hands. She didn't understand why they kept saying those things to her, she knew they were just jealous but it hurt just the same, and she couldn't help but wonder if the whole school had the same idea, that Harry was only with her because they were 'supposedly' sleeping together. She looked up to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and silently prayed it was Romilda coming back to torment her some more.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing Ron." she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Come on tell me what's wrong." He said as he took a seat on the floor next to her.

"It just…well…you see" she paused trying to figure out how to word it so Ron would understand. "Harry has..."

"Has he done something to hurt you" he interrupted. "Cause best mate or not, if he hurt you I'll kill him"

"No its not harry, I'm mean it has to do with him, but it's not his fault."

"I'm still not catching on Ginny"

She gave a sigh before continuing, "It's just people, especially Romilda Vane, keep asking me what I did to trick him into dating me. There saying the only reason he's with me is because I'm shagging him." she let out a deep breath, it felt surprisingly good to tell someone how she was feeling.

"Well, um are you two, uh _shagging_?" he twisted his face in disgust at the last word.

Ginny looked at the disgusted look on her brother's face and smiled. "No Ron were not shagging."

He let out a breath of air. "Good. Well then what does it matter what they say? You know it's not true and so does Harry. There just jealous." Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know but it still hurts."

"I know, but there's nothing you can do about it except ignore them. Don't let them see you upset, sooner or later they'll stop."

Ginny looked up at Ron and smirked. "Wow Ron I didn't know you could be so deep."

"Smartass" he said as he swatted the back of her head. He stood up and dusted off his trousers, he offered his hand down to her.

"Come on gin let's get to class." she took his hand and headed into the classroom.

_**Meanwhile**_

Harry ran into the DADA classroom just as the bell rang. Auror Williamson sat at the desk in his usual position.

"Beginning to make a routine out of that aren't we?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry professor. It's just that my girlfriends class is on the other side of the castle and…" Williamson raised his hand to cut Harry off. "I understand completely. Now since this class is also counting for Auror credits, I thought we would take today and go over some of the basic spells that we use every day in the line of duty. Okay?"

"That sounds great" Harry was actually quite excited about this, it'd be awesome to learn something new, as he was beginning to become bored with his regular DADA classes. "what's first?"

"Eager aren't we?" Williamson asked with a chuckle. "Well I thought we'd start with a simple stunning spell."

"But sir I already know the stunning spell."

"Yes you know the basic one, but this one is a bit stronger. Watch."

He moved his hand and quietly muttered "Stupefactus" a bright yellow light flew out of his wand and stuck the dummy on the other side of the room. As the dummy flew across the room Harry took everything in, it really was stronger than the basic Stupefy. Williamson looked down at Harry and smiled "what do you think?'

"I think it's bloody excellent," he said a little more eagerly than he had meant to. "Can I try?'

Williamson used his wand to right the dummy and stood back. "Let's see what you've got."

Harry carefully mimicked the hand movement he had seen Williamson demonstrate. He muttered the incantation and when the yellow light flew across the room and struck the dummy, he was very pleased with himself.

"Excellent m'boy! I didn't expect you to get it so soon, that means we can move on. Ok let's try this one.' he again righted the dummy before striking it with another spell. "Evinxi" chains rose up and all around the dummy. "This is what you would use to tie up a particularly difficult suspect." he smiled at Harry "care to give it a go?"

When the bell rang for the next class Harry could barely hide his excitement he had learned five new spells including one hell of a shield charm. He was so excited that when he saw Ginny, he couldn't help himself he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. He ignored the catcalls and whistles around them, and lost himself in her. When he finally released her she looked back at him dreamily, her eyes still half closed.

"What was that for?" she asked after a few moments.

"What I can't kiss the girl I love whenever I want?" he asked while pretending to pout. Ginny just laughed at him and pulled in him into a close hug.

"I have no problem with it, it was just a bit…unexpected." she let out a small chuckle. "What happened?'

"Nothing" he tried in vain to act nonchalant "just started some of my Auror training." at the last word he could not help it; his face involuntarily went into a full-blown smile.

"Oh' Ginny cried out. "I'm so excited for you!" she squeezed him close once again before Auror Williamson called for class to start.

**A/N: So what's ya think, huh? lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had plans to get this up first thing this morning, but then i came down with a sinus cold. kinda sucks. okay now a note on this next chapter. in parts it kinda cheesy. lol. but i feel at this point in their relationship they are still completely infatuated with each other. lol. let me know if you like this type of scene, then i can add more or less accordingly. lol**Chapter Eleven

He really didn't know how he was so lucky. All he seemed to know right now was Ginny. The way she felt pressed against him. The way she looked in the dim light of the broom closet they had found, and currently occupied. He stopped kissing her for a moment and pushed his face into the crook of her neck. He fisted his hand in her hair and brought it up to him. He inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of Ginny. The deep scent of wood and the light flowery scent of something he could not exactly place. He would have to ask her what it was, because it drove him insane. He pulled back to look at her, she eyed him wildly.

He looked deeply into her eyes "do you know how much I love you?" she looked down shyly, her hair falling into her face. He tilted her chin upwards so he could look her in the eyes again. "Ginny I love you so much." he gave her a small kiss "I don't even know how to explain it, I feel like…like I'm going to burst." he gave her a small smile and a laugh. He looked down at his watch. "Come on we better go, it's an hour past curfew."

He gripped her hand tightly and slowly began to open the closet door. He peered down the hall in both directions. It was deserted. He turned back to Ginny. "Coast is clear."

They slowly made their way out of the closet and started down the hall, they were almost to the Portrait of the Fat Lady when they heard and all too familiar meowing sound. They didn't even have time to register what had happened before Filtch came bounding down the hall yelling, "I've got you now!"

Detention wasn't as bad as Harry had expected. In a lapse of judgment, Filtch had actually set Ginny and Harry together to work on the same task, cleaning the trophy room.

Harry looked up from the large trophy he had been cleaning; he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over at Ginny. _Gods she is beautiful_. She was on the opposite side of the room hunched over, furiously scrubbing at a trophy base that refused to come clean, he laughed to himself. He was on the brink of losing his self-control when Filtch walked in and reluctantly announced that their punishment was over. They walked in comfortable silence back up to the common room. Once inside Harry sat by the fire in his favorite chair. He couldn't help smiling when Ginny placed herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached up and gave her a soft kiss.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexy you looked cleaning those trophies?" he asked her after he had pulled away.

"No I don't, but I know you didn't look all that bad yourself Potter."

"Really" he replied, his voice deep, as he began to run his hands up and down her sides.

She nodded before she dipped her head to kiss him. Instead of the small kiss she intended to give him, she quickly found it intensifying. Harry was pulling her deeper and deeper into him. He held her close and turned in the chair to give them more room. She soon found his hands slipping to her waist and tugging at the hem of her t-shirt. If her mind would have been in a rational state she would have stopped him, but right now, all thoughts were clouded by the essence that was Harry. She gasped a little when his hands touched her skin, like before it felt so right, the contrast of his rough hands. She had only felt him touch her there a few times and she had already learned to love it. She unknowably let out a low, throaty moan. She felt Harry's hands slip slowly up her back until they encountered the clasp of her bra. She could feel him fumbling with it for a few moments and his mouth stopped moving as he focused all his energy on the tiny little clasp that he just couldn't seem to get apart.

"Gin.." he whined and Ginny let out a low laugh before sitting up and reaching around to undo the inapt piece of clothing. She smiled down at a wide-eyed Harry before leaning down again to recapture his mouth. She moaned as his hands snaked their way up her shirt sliding against her stomach and stopping just below her breast.

"Gin" Harry breathed.

"Umm" Ginny moaned momentarily lifting her lips from Harry's.

"Gin, are you sure this is ok?"

Ginny moaned again, and nodded. That's all Harry needed. He slowly moved his hand up to cup Ginny's breast, it was soft and warm and everything, yet nothing he had expected it to be. He squeezed gently and was startled when Ginny's mouth left his and moaned deeply. "Harry." he looked up at her, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She brought her hand up to where his was under her shirt she pressed hard and manipulated his hand to kneed her breast.

"Oh gin…" Harry moaned. "Oh gods Ginny."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at Harry. He met her soft gaze and bit his lower lip. Ginny slowly raised her hands to his tie and began to loosen it. Her hands started to fumble with the top button before Harry's hands flew up to cover her own.

"Gin, as much as I really, really want to." he looked down her body and was lost for a minute before shaking his head and looking her in the eye again. "We can't do anything down here, someone could easily walk in on us." he downcast his eyes and Ginny knew he was right. If someone walked in on them doing anything, not only would they be in deep trouble but also it would most likely somehow find its way to the _Daily Prophet. _She was just about to give in to defeat when a thought popped in to her head. It was utterly brilliant, and she smiled slyly. She bent her head to whisper in to Harry's ear. "Well then let's go somewhere else." she gave him a wicked smile before getting up and walking to the bottom of the staircase leading to the boys dormitory. She looked back over her shoulder at Harry still seated on the couch. "You coming?" she asked before taking another step. Harry hesitated another moment before he jumped from the couch and scooped Ginny up in his arms carrying her up to his dorm room.

Harry paused at his dorm room door and held a finger up to his lips and lets out a small "shh" before opening the door. All of his dorm mates were asleep, from where he stood he could see Ron hanging off his bed slightly, and could hear the muffled snores of Neville, Dean and Seamus. After the past year when muggle born and half bloods were unable to attend, they were offered special invitations to return to the school and continue their educations. Harry stepped lightly into the room and made his way to his bed. He laid Ginny down gently before removing his trainers and climbing onto the bed himself. Ginny had to stifle a giggle as Harry hurriedly closed the drapes and lay down next to her.

"So" he whispered raising his eyebrows suggestively. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know" Ginny said as softly as she could while holding back her laughter. She lifted herself to straddled Harry and gave him a quick kiss. As she looked down at him, she realized how much she truly did love him, and before she knew it, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Harry sat up a little, slipped the shirt from his arms, and dropped it beside the bed. He looked back at Ginny, his eyes full of desire and love for the girl, _no women _in front of him. He slowly reached for her top button, but paused and looked to her for reassurance. She gave him and small nod, and he slowly began to undo her shirt. With each button more and more of her porcelain skin was relieved marked only by a few fair freckles here and there. He was amazed at her beauty and by the time he undid the last button, he was unable to speak, he could only gaze at the woman in front of him and wonder how someone like her could love someone like him. Ginny turned away from his stare and blushed. She slipped her arms out of her shirt and slid off her bra before dropping them on the floor with Harry's. She turned back to Harry to find him still staring at her intently.

"What?" she said a little more loudly than she had meant to.

"Nothing." Harry said startled out of his ravine. "You're just…so beautiful." He waited a moment before lifting his hands to tangle them in her hair. He pulled her down and kissed her reverently. After a few moments, he slid his tongue against her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he could feel the warm flesh of her own against his.

As their tongues clashed, Harry ran his hands down Ginny's bare back until he came to the top of her skirt. He knew he should stop, should not press his luck. But she'd let him do so much tonight and really he could not help himself. He slid his hands down to cup her bum and was disappointed when she abruptly sat up.

"Harry" she started. _Damn to far, I knew I shouldn't have pressed my luck. _"I'm sorry Gin," he said with a an apologetic look.

"No Harry it's not that it, it's just." she looked down and blushed.

"What is it Gin."

"I just don't think I'm ready for sex." her face turned, if possible even redder with her last confession.

"That's ok Gin." _in fact it's more than ok_. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with her it was just that he didn't think he was ready himself, there was still a lot about it he didn't quite understand. "I don't think I'm ready either.

"Really?" Gin looked up smiling.

"Yeah, really. How bout for now we just keep the knickers on ok?"

"That's more than ok." and she leaned down to undo his belt buckle.

"Gin what are you doing?" Harry asked surprised.

"What you didn't say anything about pants." she giggled before going back to the task at hand.

And that was her mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hehe. Here's the rest. hope you enjoy it. Leave me reviews! lol. Oh yeah i dont own hp!**

"_**What you didn't say anything about pants." she giggled before going back to the task at hand.**_

_**And that was her mistake.**_

Chapter Twelve

Seamus awoke to the sound of _Giggling? No there is no way that's what it was._ He sat up in his bed and surveyed the room, everyone was asleep. He was about to lay back down when he heard the noise again and noticed a rustling behind the curtains of Harry's bed. A smile began to form across Seamus' face and he slowly got out of bed and tiptoed over to Dean's. He silently nudged Dean awake and motioned for him to be silent. Dean gave him a questioning look before Seamus pointed towards Harry's bed. Dean's eyes widened and a look of shock came over his face before Seamus motioned for him to follow as they headed towards Neville's bed. He thought it be best if they woke up the brother of the girl who was most likely behind the curtains last. They quickly woke Neville up and made their way to the side of Ron's bed.

"Who wants to do the honors' of waking him?" Seamus asked with a small chuckle.

"You noticed them, you do it." Dean argued.

"Fine" Seamus said feigning irritation. He slowly reached out to Ron and slowly tried to nudge him awake. He proved harder than the others did and Seamus actually had to push him rather hard before Ron finally stirred.

"what." he said with his eyes still closed.

Seamus smiled before pointing at Harry's bed and the pile of cloths next to it. Ron abruptly sat up and his eyes widened. The three others sat on the edge of Ron's bed. "Listen to them in there" Dean mused.

"Oh harry." Ginny moaned deeply. He was massaging her breast and sucking on her neck, with such vigor, that it was driving her mad. She ran her hands down his back and let them slip just below the waistband of his boxers before sliding them back up his back and pressing him into her. He moaned when she pressed her hips into him. They had long abandoned her skirt and now lay, Harry clad only in his boxers and Ginny in her lacy blue knickers. He had commented earlier about how much he liked them and Ginny made a mental note to buy more of the same style in every color.

"There not in there doing what I think their doing. Are they?" Ron asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"It sure sounds like it." Seamus snickered.

"Well someone stop them!"

"Nah mate" Dean said shaking his head. "If they are doing that I really don't care to see it." the thought of seeing his former girlfriend and one his best mates in the act did not exactly go over well with him.

Ron huffed and looked at the others. His eyes stopped at Neville, who eyes went wide and quickly shook his head no. Ron then turned to Seamus who was still sporting a cheeky grin.

"If you want to see it mate" and he took a step towards the bed being careful not to step on the small pile of clothes.

Harry stopped what he was doing, very much to Ginny's dislike. She had enjoyed that thing he was doing with his tongue. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Did you hear something?" he asked while straining to hear. He could have sworn he hear Seamus laughing. _Oh no, what if we woke them up. _He gulped. _What if we woke Ron up, he will kill me._

Ginny must have sensed his anxiety because she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back down into a kiss. "Don't worry love. Everyone's asleep and will be for a few more hours." then she pulled him back down. She slowly and gently sucked on his bottom lip. She ran one hand up into his hair and the other lower down to the small of his back. Harry lowered himself back down onto her and brought his hand up into her hair. He let them tangle there for a few minutes before letting one trail its way down to her breast. He gripped it roughly and Ginny moaned before biting his bottom lip. He expected it to hurt but found that he rather liked it. Harry pressed into her breast again in hopes that she would moan again, but this time she thrust her hips up into his and Harry marveled at how good it felt. He returned the motion and was surprised when she gripped his head and moaned into his ear. "Harry" she breathed heavily "do that again." Harry pressed himself onto her repeatedly while roughly massaging her breast and kissing her with such a passion that he knew it would be much longer. He was just about to crash when a noise behind the curtain caused him to look up just before it was pulled back.

"What the hell!" Ron yelled. Seamus stood stunned with the edge of Harry bed, curtain still in his hand. Neville and Dean suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Harry leapt from the bed, Ron was happy to see he at least still had his shorts on, and stood on the opposite side from Ron and the others. Ginny pulled the blanket up to cover her bare chest.

"Ron, mate umm…" Harry stumble to find the right words. "This isn't what it looks like?" he said scratching his head, he wasn't sure it that was right though. _What does this look like?_

"Yes it is." Harry was surprised to hear Ginny say. "Now all of you back to bed." she gave them all one last look, daring them to challenge her before they all headed back to their respective beds, except Ron.

He looked down at Ginny then up to Harry.

"Look I know I said I'd be more accepting of your relationship but don't you think this is pushing it just a little bit?" he asked with a look of defeat on his face.

"What your saying is you wouldn't be doing the same with Hermione if she was here?" Ginny said in a newly found calm voice.

"Well." Ron began to protest, "Yeah I guess you're right. Just could you at least cast a silencing charm next time." he shuddered at the thought of a next time and Ginny laughed. "Seriously Seamus was having a field day listing to you." he smiled at his sister before the realization, that she was lying there half-naked hit him. "Oh, well, um I'm going to bed." he quickly jumped in his bed and pulled the curtains tight.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back to put his head in Ginny's lap.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah, I guess it was." she half chuckled while running a hand through his hair.

She leaned back against his pillow and patted the space next to her. "Come to bed" Harry smiled at her before he crawled up the bed next to her and slid beneath the covers. He laid his head against the pillow and wrapped his arms around Ginny who had melded herself into his side and placed her head on his chest. He lazily ran his hand through her hair for a moment before bend to kiss the top of her head. "I love you Ginny." "I love you too Harry" and with that they silently fell into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If you thought Seamus was irritating in the last chapter. lol. I hope you enjoy it. Review! lol. p.s. i dont own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Thirteen

Soon the weather turned cold and a soft blanket of snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione wrapped her scarf a little tighter around her neck and checked her watch. _8 am gods where are they. _She had been waiting for almost a half hour for Harry, Ron and Ginny in Hogsmead. She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot. Finally on the road from Hogwarts emerged the silhouettes of three people, as they neared she recognized them as her two best friends and boyfriend.

"Where have you been?" she said in a voice the eerily reminded them of Mrs. Weasley. Harry just gapped for words under the wrath of Hermione while Ron yawned and Ginny laughed.

"Sorry some of us" she pointed a thumb at Ron "had a little trouble waking this morning." Hermione dropped her arms and smiled at Ginny before pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you guys so much!" she pulled Harry into a hug before she looked up at Ron.

"Ronald"

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"You haven't seen me in months and that's all you can say?" she asked angrily while placing her hands on her hips.

Ron looked puzzled for a minute before answering "umm…no?" Hermione swatted him playfully on the arm before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"So what should we do first?"

Hours later the quartet sat in the Three Broomsticks nursing their butterbeers and munching on a plate of chips.

"Working at the Ministry is amazing" Hermione gushed. "Of course I'm only entry level but to see them rebuilding it from the inside! It just takes my breath away."

"So what department are you working in?" Ginny managed to get in.

"Magical and Muggle cooperation." she said with a sigh. "But I'm hoping to get into the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department after I finish my training. That way I can further my efforts for SPEW." Ron stifled a groan.

"Wow that's amazing Hermione" Ginny offered before taking another chip.

Hermione then turned her attention to the boys. "So how are classes going? Are you two studying enough?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other guiltily. Neither of them had really been studying at all. Harry though now was a good time to leave.

"Um-Ginny didn't you have to get some new quills?"

"Yes, but that can wa-" she stopped short when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Oh yes! We better be heading off." she gathered her bag and gave Hermione a hug before she and Harry headed out into the busy street. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you so much. She'd hound me for hours if she knew I wasn't studying."

Ginny laughed into her gloved hand before pulling him towards Scrivenshaft's.

After Ginny had made all of her purchases and they were wrapped up in their scarves, once again they headed back out into the cold.

"Where to now" Ginny asked cuddling into the side of Harry.

"Let's head back up to the castle"

"Why I thought we were going to meet up with Ron and Hermione again"

"Yeah, but I really don't feel like being badgered about my homework habits right now, or worse catching them snogging." He gave a small disgusted face.

Ginny gave a small laugh and they began walking towards the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Whoa seems like everyone had the same idea." Ginny said over the noise as they entered the room. It seemed that everyone in Gryffindor house was currently residing in the common room.

"Come on lets head upstairs, I kind of just want to be alone with you right now." Harry took her hand and led her through the madness and up the stairs to the seventh year's room. As they entered the room Harry slid off his gloves, scarf, and kicked off his shoes before dropping down on his bed. He looked intently at Ginny who remained in the doorway and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny let out a chuckle before moving towards the bed and kicking off her shoes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and with a deliberate slowness removed her gloves and scarf. She began to slowly fold the scarf, when she went to set it on the table was when Harry lost his patience. He reached across the bed and dragged her onto her back while hovering slightly above her. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Ginny." he slowly lowered his head and gently kissed her, he began to slowly trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Ginny let out a low moan and ran her hands up Harry's back and across his shoulders. She then let her hands find their way to Harry's waistband and began to tug on his shirt, once free she let one hand linger softly on his back while letting the other one tangle in his hair.

"Harry" she moaned "what if someone comes in? Do we really need a repeat?" she tittered. Harry pushed himself up off the bed and pulled the dressings closed.

"Better?' he said smiling down at her. She smiled up at him before slowly reaching for the buttons of his shirt. As she carefully released each button from its holding, she was taken once again with the marvel that was Harry. She let her eyes linger on his chest before looking him in the eyes. "Harry I love you so much."

"I know Gin, I love you too." he reached down a placed a soft hand on the side of her face and gave her a gentle kiss before letting his fingers trail their way to the hem of her jumper. He slowly inched it up her body and over her head before tossing it to the floor. Ginny pushed his shirt back on his shoulders and down his arms, she let her fingers linger on his shoulders before dropping it to the floor. She sat up on her knees and pushed herself close against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she fervently began to kiss him. After several heated moments, he felt her hands trailing down his bare chest and towards his belt buckle. Harry sucked in his breath when she removed the soft leather from its metal confine and advanced towards his button. When all was free and done she slowly tugged on the loose denim. Harry swung his legs over and pulled the jeans completely off. He turned back towards her with such a longing in his eyes it sent shivers through her body. He slowly pushed her down onto the pillows and let his hands trail down the sides of her body. He paused at her waistband, he rubbed the area where her smooth skin stopped and was met by the rough denim. He slid his hand together over the clasp of her jeans and slowly pulled the button from its holding. He held his breath as he slowly undid the zipper. Even though he had lain in bed, near naked, with Ginny before. It had been dark then and he had not been able to truly appreciate her. He gently eased the jeans down her hips and off her legs. He sat back on his haunches and starred down at Ginny.

"Harry what are you looking at" Ginny questioned.

He was shocked out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, uh nothing it's just that." he swallowed hard. "You're just so beautiful."

A deep blush slowly began to form on Ginny's face and ever so slowly began to cover her body as she shyly looked up at Harry. "You've got to stop saying that. You're going to give me a complex."

Harry smiled at her before he leaned down and kissed her, letting his hands wander everywhere at once. After several heated minutes, he felt as if his brain quit working, he forced himself to see reason but it was increasingly difficult with each passing moment as Ginny lay beneath him moaning his name and withering against him.

"Ginny" he heard himself call "Gin, will you. Will you touch me?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist and lead it towards himself.

Ginny looked Harry in the eyes, he had to be kidding, _no there it is, the spark of desire_. She swallowed deeply before nodding. She did not exactly know what she was agreeing to but she had a feeling she was about to find out. She watched as Harry slipped off his boxers and turned his attention back to her. He smiled sheepishly at her before moving to kiss her. She let her hands trail over his chest before plucking up the courage to go any farther south, when she did Harry sucked in a sharp breath. He lay back on the bed and pulled Ginny next to him, never breaking their kiss.

"Harry" Ginny breathed as she broke away. "Show me what to do." Harry simple nodded at her before leading her hand down and showing her the up-down motion. Ginny watched as Harry's hand moved over hers and his breathing quickened. He moved his hand away from hers and she figured she must have been doing all right then.

She watched as he clutched the sheets tightly in his fist and felt as he began to throb under her. Even though she knew theoretically what was going to happen it still didn't help to prepare her any more when it happened. The smooth skin in her hand began to harden even more and throb erratically before a slew of warm white liquid shot from the top. Ginny shot her hand back but it was already too late. Her hand was covered in the sticky substance. She looked down at Harry, laying on the bed a calm, relaxed look on his face accompanied by a small smile.

"Gin," he spoke softly. "That was amazing."

"Uh, yeah. Sure" she said looking disgustedly down at her hand.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sitting up and finally opening his eyes. He followed the trail of her eyes to her hand and let out a small chuckle. "Oh. Sorry about that." he reached out of the bed dressings, grabbed his wand, and preformed a cleansing charm on Ginny's hand.

She murmured a small thanks in response still looking at her hand.

"Gin, if you're not okay with this I won't ever ask you to do it again." Harry said sincerely.

"No, it ok. It's just that I wasn't really expecting It." she blushed slightly.

"Oh. Well next time I'll try to give you a little warning." he smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on let's get dressed and head down to the Great Hall from some dinner." she nodded as he reached down next to his bed to retrieve their clothing only to find the floor bare. He looked down-nothing. He poked his head out of the dressings and looked towards the ground. _Where the hell did they go? _He was about to get worried when he heard the all too familiar snickering. He looked over to the next bed to see Seamus sitting there, with his and Ginny's clothes.

"Looking for these?" he laughed while gesturing at the pile of clothing.

"Err, yes" Harry answered hoping Seamus wouldn't drag this out to long. "can you give them to me?"

"Now where's the fun in that Potter? Nah I think I'll set them over here." he walked to the far side of the room and set the clothes on the bed. "now it gets really fun" he smiled mischievously, making Harry wonder what he was up to before Seamus yelled out "Oi Ron" Harry's eyes widened. "Potter wants you." Seamus broke down in hysterics as Harry difficulty managed to cover himself with a pillow and dash across the room to retrieve his and Ginny's clothing. He was able to just make it back to bed and dive under the covers with Ginny before Ron came into the room.

"What are you hollering about Finnagin?"

"Ah, nothing Potter just wanted to see you that's all." he bit back his laughter.

"Harry?' Ron walked over to Harry's bedside where the drapes were still closed.

Harry did not respond and hoped Ron would assume he was asleep and just go away.

Unfortunately, Harry was never that lucky. Ron gripped the drapes and pulled them back reveling a frazzled Harry and Ginny frantically trying to sort through their clothing.

"Um hello Ron." Ginny attempted in an innocent tone of voice.

Seamus broke down in laughter and could be heard falling from the bed he had been sitting on.

Ron, trying his best to ignore his sisters near naked state, turned to Harry. "Um, Seamus said you wanted me?" Ron by now had figured out that Harry probably had not intended for Ron to come up to the room.

"Uh, no offence Ron, but no. not really" Harry tried to smile.

"Oh. Well I'm just going to head down to dinner." he turned to walk away.

"Ron!" Ginny called, he slowly turned back to her. "If you wait, outside that is, for a minute we were just about to head down. " Ron nodded and headed out of the dorm.

Seamus who by this time had picked himself up off the floor looked disappointed. "Well that didn't go as I planned."

"Yes and you're lucky it didn't." Ginny shot at him. "You're lucky I don't hex your bits off!"

Seamus quickly grabbed himself with a pained expression and made his way quickly out of the room. Harry and Ginny dressed quickly in a companionable silence before going to meet Ron and heading down to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apoligize in advance, this one is uber short. It's actually more of a filler. But i do find it kind of funny, definatly worth the read. ok enjoy. **

**Disclaimer, Smoking is bad and so is assuming that I own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Fourteen

The cool blanket of darkness fell over the castle while the seventh year boys of Gryffindor tower gathered eagerly around Seamus Finnigan's trunk.

"Ey' here we are boys." he said pulling two bottles of amber liquid out. "The best Ireland has to offer" he sat the bottles down that Harry now recognized as firewhisky and dived back into his trunk pulling out several glasses. "'kay who's ready to get sloshed." he said pouring a round. Harry reluctantly picked up his glass. He'd never really drank before and was unsure of how it would taste. Or worse how he would react. He looked around at the others, none of them seemed to have the same reservations as Harry so he decided to put his doubts into the back of his head and resolved to just try to have a good time. He reached his glass out to Seamus who quickly filled it.

"Cheers mate" Seamus said knocking his glass against Harry's. He watched as Seamus threw his head back and swallowed the shot. Harry decided it would be best to try to get it over with quickly. He brought the glass up to his nose and to a whiff. The smell burned his nostrils and Harry could only imagine what it would do to his throat. He slowly placed the rim to his lip. "Come on Harry" he had barely noticed Seamus watching him. Harry quickly tossed back the drink. It burned as it slid down his throat, but then it began to pool in his stomach and make his entire body warm. Soon the entire sensation took over him and he found himself holding his glass out for another.

"Out there in Kenmare there's this little pub on the edge of town. Kelley's. Upstairs lives this cute little blonde Witch. Mary McGregor. She always good when you need her. If you know what I mean" Seamus nudged dean. Who nodded with wide eyes and a smile. "I swear the girl never locks her door. More women need to be like her."

"Here, here" dean cried out lifting his glass before he drained it.

"So 'arry" Seamus suddenly turned his attention to Harry. "Exactly how far have to gone with little Miss Weasley? Shagged her yet, you looked right close the other day"

At the last comment, Ron sputtered and spilled whisky all over his shirt. He looked wide-eyed at Harry.

"No Seamus, we haven't _shagged_ yet." Harry said pointedly taking another drink of his whiskey. Ron let out a low breath and smiled. Seamus poured another round and the rest of the night was spent drinking and talking about quidditch, girls and the newest broom models.

The next morning Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He could hear Ron snoring loudly from the next bed and it did nothing to soothe his head. He looked up to the sound of someone laughing softly. Ginny sat on the edge of his bed with two mugs.

"Here" she said, handing one of them to him. "This should help." after he had taken the mug she moved over to Ron's bed and gently nudged him awake. He looked at her groggily before she motioned towards the mug. He took it without question and began drinking it down. Harry looked down into his mug hesitantly. He didn't know what it was, and while he trusted Ginny, he wasn't exactly sure he should drink it.

"Uh Gin." he waited for her to turn her attention to him. "What exactly is this?'

"Imbibo venenum" she replied with smile. When he gave her a questioning look, she rephrased it. "Drinking potion."

"Oh" was all Harry could think to say before slowly gulping down the thick liquid. It tasted worse than Polyjuice potion. He made a face as he gulped it down. Ginny laughed "we'll that's what you get for drinking all night with Seamus. You should know to never drink with the Irish." She laughed again as he shot her a dirty look.

After he and Ron had both finished off the potions, and had time for them to start working. Ginny gathered the mugs and made her way to the door.

"Don't forget the train leaves in four hours." she smiled before turning and leaving the room.

Harry leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes. _Two full weeks with Ginny_, he never thought he had been so excited to be going to the Burrow for Christmas.

Harry, Ron and Ginny slowly made their way to the train along the way finding Neville and Luna. They found an empty compartment and stowed away their luggage. The boys sat on one side and on the floor as they settled in for a game of exploding snaps, while Luna enlightened Ginny with her father's newest articles in the quibbler.

"We'll be spending this Christmas in Sweden."

"Really. That sounds like so much fun."

"Yes. I and father are hoping to finally catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Ginny smiled at the airiness of her friend.

Soon they were pulling into Kings Cross Station. George met them on the platform and helped retrieve their luggage before heading for the Burrow.

**A/N: just to let you know they story Seamus tells is from the song Drink and Fight by Flogging Molly's. Their awesome I love them. Here is a link to listen to the song. Review! **.com/additem/1400119


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Omg I am so sorry for not updating for Christmas, I do not know if anyone has had that head flu, but I finally caught it, everyone I know has had it and I just thought they were being babies but it really is as bad as they say it is. I am hoping I just got a condensed version (my mom had it for a month!) but anyways thanks to a combination of mucinex and Dayquil I'm at least getting this chap up! So review and make me feel better! Lol. **

**Oh! I almost forgot! It seems there was some confusion as to who came in back in chapter one and said they were happy to see Harry and Ginny back together, I'm going to go back and fix it but just so you don't have to go back and reread it, it was Molly. I knew in my head who it was so I guess I just assumed it played out on paper that way too. Lol.**

Chapter Fifteen

They arrived at the Burrow just before dinner, Molly hurried off to start cooking and the three of them headed up stairs to unpack their trunks.

Ginny was just removing the last of her clothing when Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway. Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Me and Ron are going to go play a pickup game of quidditch before dinner. You game?"

Ginny smiled and nodded before getting up and following them down stairs.

Molly looked up when she heard noise on the stairs. "And where are you going"

"Going to play a quick game," Ron offered before heading out the door with Harry and Ginny in tow.

"Ginny dear will you stay and lend a hand" Molly tried to be inconspicuous.

Ginny looked at the boys crestfallen before shutting the door and heading over to help her mother.

"Don't look so excited about it dear." Ginny faked a smile. "Pass the potatoes will you dear?'

Ginny picked up the bag and began washing the potatoes and handing them to her mother. They silently cut the vegetables and Mrs. Weasley put them in the pot to stew. She cast a quick charm on the pot and sat at the table motioning for Ginny to join her. Ginny slowly sat down at the table. She was afraid of where this might be going.

"Ginny, dear." Molly grasped Ginny's hand. "I think it time that me and you had a chat."

_Oh no, this can't be it. _When Ginny had a nightmare, this is what they usually consisted of.

"Now Ginny. While I'd prefer you wait until you become" Molly paused and searched for the correct word. "Intimate. I know that, that may be unrealistic." _oh no oh no oh no _Ginny really wished she could just be outside at the moment. "Now you do understand the initial concept of sex, yes?" Ginny absentmindedly nodded. "Good no need to go into detail there then." Molly gave a small forced smile. "Now dear," she rubbed Ginny's hand for good measure. "How much do you know already?" Ginny could not form coherent words. She sat, with her mouth agape trying to piece together a sentence, when Molly let out a laugh. "How about I ask questions and you nod yes or no if you already know the answer? Okay?" Ginny slowly shook her head up and down. "Now you do know that, well you first time it will hurt." Molly watched, as Ginny's eyes grew bigger. "Oh apparently not. Well yes. A girls first time can be rather painful. But I promise you it will get better." another nod from Ginny. "And you will, you may bleed a bit so don't be surprised." Ginny let out a soft noise. The more she heard the more she was beginning to dislike the sound of sex. "But dear, let me assure you, it will get better. Know you know all about protecting yourself from, well accidents don't you?" another nod. "Well in my day they taught a spell to the males, but you can never be too sure." she flicked her wrist towards the cupboard and a small cauldron and potions kit landed neatly on the table. "Now today I'm going to show you how to brew a Contraceptive potion." she moved her wand toward the stairs and a few seconds later Ginny's school cauldron was positioning itself on the table. Molly opened her kit and carefully removed several vials of ingredients. She next pulled a book out of the bag and placed it in front of Ginny. "This is the Growing Witches Complete Guide. What were brewing today can be found on page" she quickly thumbed through the book. "Sixty-two." Ginny looked down at the book that was opened to the instructions for how to brew Antigravida. "Okay first we need" she lifted several vials and read the labels. "Ah here, Mugwort Root." Molly carefully added a bit of the brown root to her cauldron and handed the vial to Ginny, who then mimicked her mother's ministration. They spent the next half hour adding ingredients to the cauldrons before Molly pulled some empty bottles from her bag and began siphoning her liquid into them.

"But mum" Ginny said apprehensively. "How do I know if I've brewed it right?"

Molly smiled at her daughter before waving her wand in three circles over Ginny's potion and whispered the words ostendo sum. A small pink puff of smoke emitted from the liquid. "See there, that's how you know if it's right. Don't worry," she said rubbing Ginny's shoulder. "If you forget, it's all in the book." she finished filling the bottles before summoning a box and placing them inside. She then proceeded to place the ingredients in the box followed by the book. "Now Ginny, I want you to be careful. I suggest you read this book before you even think about doing anything. Okay?" Ginny slowly nodded her head. "And you know if you ever have any questions you can come to me, or well write." she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Yes mum." Ginny picked up the box.

"Okay dear. Why don't you go put that up, and then go get the boys for dinner.

Later that day Ginny sat on her bed turning one of the small vials in her hand. What had prompted her mother to giving her 'the talk'? _Ron must have said something; he never knows how to keep his trap shut. _She looked at the small bottle in her hand. It was amazing the way the pink and white seemed to swirl together. She let out a sigh before reaching down to put the bottle back in the box. As she leaned down, the book her mother had given her caught her eye. She picked it up, it seemed harmless enough. The Growing Witches complete guide, she briefly wondered what other information she could find in the book. As she opened the book she was greeted with a surprise, apparently the cover did not convey the entire title. On the front page, the words _to sex _were indiscreetly added. Her eyes widened as she flipped through the chapter index and she read some of the titles. She was about to put the book aside when two word that were unfamiliar to her caught her attention. She glanced to see page number and quickly thumbed her way through the book to it. She read the title and below it were, what ginny assumed, were very graphic moving pictures of how said acts were performed. She meant to immediately close the book and throw it aside, she really did. However, for some reason she just could not seem to tear her eyes away from the page.

She barely registered the door opening and Harry stepping inside. It was not until he spoke that she tore her eyes away.

"What are you reading?" he asked causally.

She looked at him wide eyed before slamming the book shut and shoving it under her pillow.

"Nothing" she said as calm as possible, trying to hide her blush.

He smiled at her as he sat next to her on the bed. He slowly eased himself on top of her and began to place gentle kisses on her lips. He slowly deepened the kiss and she was so distracted by the way he was moving his tongue that she did not even notice when he reached under her pillow and pulled out the book. He broke the kiss and she gave a small whimper. He held the book out and smiled at her before looking at the title.

"The Growing Witches Complete Guide, what could be so bad about this Gin?" he asked as he opened the book. She watched as he read the rest of the title. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Okay." he pulled out his wand and muttered _permaneo_ she watched with fear as the book quickly turned itself to the page she had been on. She watched as Harry swallowed. She closed her eyes. _Oh, gods _she thought to herself _he's going to think I am a pervert. Just let him yell quickly and leave. Don't let him drag it out. _She slowly opened her eyes but found a sight she was not expecting. Instead of the disgusted look she had expected, he was smiling.

"Gin, would you." he looked down shyly. "Would you be interested in trying this?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh Harry, when you came in I had just opened the book. I didn't even know that was." she pointed to the words at the top.

"Oh" was all Harry said as he lowered his head. He looked almost disappointed.

"I mean unless you'd like to try it," Ginny said taking the book from his hands and examining the pictures.

"Well uh, I... I just don't want to pressure you into anything." He stumbled through his words. Ginny smiled. "Harry you've never pressure me. Anyway, do you really think I would do anything I didn't want to? Beside it looks like it, it could be fun."

"Really you want to try it?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Not tonight. I'm tired." she noticed that he seemed disappointed. "But maybe sometime soon." she gave him a quick kiss and sent him on his way. _No not tonight, but soon. _She smiled to herself and began to get ready for bed.

**A/N: I really have no clue what they read in the book, but I'm open to suggestions. I had a thought but I'm not sure if I want to go there… yet. Lol. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, merry late Christmas! Hehe**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey lookie another chapter! wow! Okay so now i get to rant right? Okay so Universal is opening a Harry Potter Theme Park at Universal Islands of Adventure in Orlando,Fl right?(like 25 mins away from me, hehe be jealous) but just found out they pushed the opening date back to 2010! WTF! Im so pissed, when i went to adventure island last month me and my BFF peeked over the fence, it's gonna be awesome. lol. but now, over a year to wait! (crys in corner). anyway thats my rant for today, i thought i deserved it. Also i just finshed chapter 19, i wrote it at the doctors office, only problem, i wrote it in the notes app on my ipod touch. does anyone know how to get this onto my laptop, i REALLY dont want to retype it. lol. thanks enjoy the chapter! review.**

**Disclaimer: Universal Pushing back the opening day for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter= BAD,****Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Sixteen

Harry hovered over Ginny just slightly as he ran his tongue up her neck.

"Harry, now" she moaned breathlessly from beneath him.

He slowly lowered himself onto her and poised himself at her entrance, their clothes long forgotten. As he slowly eased himself in, he buried his face in her hair and slowly breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries, broomstick oil and..._Bacon_?

Harry opened his eye to find not Ginny below him, but the white cotton of his pillow. He rolled onto his back and looked down at himself; it was mornings like this that required long showers.

Twenty minutes later harry appeared at the bottom of the stair, showered and subdued for the moment. He peered into the dining room, everyone had finished eating already and moved on, except Ginny who sat at the table, her legs pulled up to her chest, with a book in her hand and absentmindedly chewing a piece of bacon. She looked up momentarily from her book when Harry entered the room.

"Morning. Finally decide to join us?" she asked smiling.

Harry mumbled something about female redheads before piling his plate.

"I'm going to Diagon alley today" Ginny said without looking up.

"For what?"

"I need to get some Christmas presents."

"Oh." Harry said as he buttered his toast, he furrowed his brow. He had not even thought of presents yet, and there was only another week until Christmas. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Ginny smile up at Harry "that'd be wonderful." she shoved the rest of her bacon in her mouth before hurrying up the stairs to get ready.

As they made their way down the snow covered streets in Diagon alley Ginny snuggled a bit closer to Harry's embrace. The wind whipped at her hair and the small knit cap she wore did nothing to keep the cold from her ears. "Let's go in here," she said pointing at a small shop. As they walked through the door, a small bell chimed. As Ginny walked further into the store. Harry paused at a case. Inside were no less than 20 forks, each with a different handle. _What is the difference? You just eat with them, what is the big deal about what they look like? _He pulled himself away from the forks and walked over to where Ginny was admiring a silver teakettle set.

"For your mum?" he asked walking up beside her.

"Oh, no I could never afford something like that. I'm getting her this." she pulled up a simple ceramic kettle and showed it to him. "What do you think?"

"I like the silver." Harry replied.

"Okay, but what about this one" she said holding the small one at eye level.

"I still like the silver."

"Yes." Ginny replied, trying to keep her patience. "But the silver would take all my money and I still have to get gifts for the rest of the family."

"How about we buy gifts together. That way I don't have to pick anything out, and you don't have to worry about money." Harry asked still looking at the silver kettle. "I really do like the silver better."

Ginny was lost for words. _Did he really just suggest we buy presents together? _She looked up at Harry. "Did you mean it?"

"What" Harry asked finally looking down at Ginny, a bit confused.

"About buying gift together."

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Nothing. It just that, well people usually don't buy presents together until there, well. You know "she finished lamely.

"What until their married?" Harry laughed. "Gin I don't think anyone's really going to mind. Besides were going to have to get used to it before too long." Harry finished quickly before grabbing the kettle and heading towards the register, leaving Ginny behind, mouth agape.

"What did you mean before too long?' Ginny stressed the word too as she followed Harry out into the cold street.

"Nothing much, just the obvious; what about a Irish Jersey for George?" he asked steering Ginny towards the Quidditch shop, and away from the conversation.

A few hours later, they sat in a back corner booth at The Leaky Cauldron finishing their lunches.

"Okay so, we only have" Ginny slowly ran her finger down the list she had insisted on making earlier in the day. "My Dad and Ron. Oh and you said you wanted to get Teddy a few more things."

"How about we go into Muggle London to get him something, I think he'd really enjoy that. And I already have Ron's gift"

"Okay" Ginny smiled. She had only been into muggle London on a few occasions and those usually tended to be trips to or Kings Cross Station. "Are you ready?" she asked

"Ginny, we just got our food" he chuckled "can I finish eating first?"

"Oh yeah sure." Ginny blushed as she picked up her own sandwich and took the first bite.

They finished eating, paid for their food and headed out the front entrance onto the cold London streets. Up ahead a small vendor was selling hot chocolate.

"Would you like a cup?"

"Sure harry." Ginny said as she rubbed her hands together to try and bring some warmth in.

"This could pose to be a problem," Harry said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"what could?' Ginny asked as she looked at his hand, full of galleons and a few sickles.

"Were in muggle London." Harry whispered. Ginny looked at him confused for a minute before registering the meaning.

"Oh. I guess we should go back to Gringotts then." She gave a small chuckle.

They turned to head back to the leaky cauldron, as they were walking a rather large man grabbed one of Harry shoulders.

"Harry, is that you?" Harry turned fully around to face the stranger.

"Dudley?"

"Yeah. How are you? I mean I haven't seen you since, well since that day you left and they took us into hiding." He whispered the last part.

"Yeah" harry said running a hand through his hair. "A lot has happened since then." Harry gave a small chuckle before he heard the soft clearing of a throat behind him. "Oh yeah, I'm so sorry gin." He turned around and grabbed her hand. "Dudley, this is my girlfriend Ginny. Gin, this is my cousin Dudley."

"Nice to meet you, Harry's told us so much about you." Ginny replied with a bit of venom in her voice. Even though Harry had said all was forgiven between him and Dudley, she still remembered all the stories he had told her about him growing up.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dudley said with a sad smile. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the other red headed boys are you? The twins. You remember harry. They gave me that candy." He laughed a little.

Ginny gave a small nod. "That was Fred and George." Harry answered for her. "Her brothers. One of them, Fred, he was, Well killed in the war."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, I didn't know."

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know." Ginny gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey we should have dinner sometime. I could introduce you to the girl I've been seeing, I really think you'll like her."

"Okay, that sounds great. When do you want to do it?"

"Well how about you give me your number and I'll give you a call?"

"Oh well, see I'm staying with the Weasley's and they don't have a telly. I can send you an owl. Or would your mum still freak about that?"

"Oh I'm not staying with mum anymore. Moved out right after we came out of hiding." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah an owl works. Here's my address" he handed harry a small card." I'll see you around " They shook hands and Dudley headed back out into the busy streets.

Later that evening they sat in Harry's room surrounded by gifts, Ginny currently fighting with a stubborn roll of tape, while Harry sat on the bed reading a magazine.

"Do you think you could help me?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"I did help." Harry sated offended, pointing to the two packages he had "wrapped" one being her father's electronic shaver, and the other being Ron's season to tickets to the Chudley Cannons games.

"It doesn't count if the sale clerk wrapped it for you!"

"Well what about Ron's?"

"You put them in an envelope! How hard could that be?"

"Well," he thought about his retort for a minute. "I put a bow on it too." he smirked to himself.

"Fine then." Ginny slammed her hands and went back to the tape.

Harry gave a small chuckle before sliding off the bed to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. "You know I was joking right?" she gave a small nod.

"Here let me see that." he took the tape and untangled it.

They spent the rest of the night wrapping presents and laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay i apoligize if these chapters are a bit choppy, they are really more of fillers before i get back to the major storyline. They do have importance, but were rather difficult to drag out and write. lol. Okay, Review. have fun, Happy Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: smacking your sister for beating you at wii tennis=BAD. Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD. **Chapter Seventeen

"Ronald, we are not going over this again. Now go clear the walk way like I asked you to."

"But I don't see why we can't just move apparition point to the back door! Then there would be no need to shovel the walk."

"Because Ronald!"

"Yeah, because it would make too much sense." Ron said under his breath causing Harry to laugh.

"Harry dear, have you got all your dirty clothes in the laundry room?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Good. Ginny you can start on that. Come on now everyone will be here soon." And with that, Mrs. Weasley sent them all off to their task.

Ginny sat in the laundry room surrounded by the freshly washed piles of clothes. She sorted through and separated Ron and her own clothes and was currently working on Harry's pile. She picked up the green t-shirt she had seen him wear to bed a few evenings ago, without even thinking she held the shirt up to her nose and breathed in. Beneath the heavy scent of the wash soap, she could still make out the remaining scent of Harry. She quickly folded the shirt and put it in her pile, under her shirts she had already folded.

Out in the back yard Ron stood with his chin on his shovel, complaining about the work.

"Really don't see why they don't move it. It would make so much more sense."

"Ron could you stop yapping for a minute and start helping." Harry asked fed up.

"Sure mate." Ron said lifting his first pile of snow out of the walkway.

Around noon, the family began to arrive. George showed up surprisingly with Angelina. Ginny whispered in Harry's ear that she had heard from her mother that they had been 'hanging' out a lot since Fred had passed, helping each other cope. Percy and Audrey were the next to arrive followed immediately by Bill and Fleur. Charlie had sent apologizes that he would not be able to get away this Christmas.

Soon Andromeda stepped out of the floo holding a wiggling Teddy.

"Here can you take him for minute?" Andromeda asked while passing teddy to Ginny.

Ginny just smiled at him. "Hey there Teddy bear, how are you today?" she asked while tickling his tummy, causing him to giggle. "Do you want to go play?" she asked while walking him into the family room.

Harry just stared at them, Ginny was so good with kids, and his mind began firing off images of little red headed children. He was so distracted by these that he did even notice when Andromeda asked him how he had been. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh." He said a bit dazed.

Andromeda laughed. "I asked how you've been."

"Oh I've been great." Harry replied his eyes still on the door Ginny had just walked through.

"I can tell." Andromeda said serenely picking up a cup of tea and heading after Ginny into the family room.

They all sat around the room talking.

"Who are we waiting for?" Audrey asked a bit confused. She looked around and counted again. "Isn't everyone here?"

"Hermione." Ron answered offended. "She had to finish with her parents first." Audrey nodded her head and went back to her conversation, a bit embarrassed.

A few minutes later a knock at the door told the final member had arrived.

"Okay Teddy this is your last one." Harry said handing the small boy another package. Ginny helped him by ripping part of the paper for him.

"Wow. More blocks Teddy, now we can build a really big castle." Ginny said emphasizing her words.

They were distracted from Teddy by a high-pitched girlish scream. "Oh my god!" they looked over to see Ron jumping up and down on the couch with their envelope in his hand.

Harry just smiled at Ginny as Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron for acting so childish.

"But Mum its season tickets! To the Cannons!" he yelled excitedly. "Can you believe it? Harry, Ginny you have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I think we have an idea." Harry laughed.

Then next morning was spent picking up stray wrapping and taking down decorations.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry said from his perch on the ladder. "Do you think I could borrow Errol?"

"Why of course dear, I'll go fetch him for you."

When she returned with the large barn owl, they had just finished banishing the last of the decorations to the attic.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as she handed the owl and some parchment to him.

"Anytime dear."

Harry quickly wrote out a short note to Dudley suggesting a time and place, he also included instructions on how to reply." He attached the note to Errol and gave the owl the address before he took off into the sky.

Two days before they were to head back to school Harry and Ginny took the floo to the leaky cauldron. Harry had given Dudley directions and asked him to meet them outside. They made their way through the busy tavern and onto the street. Harry quickly surveyed the people outside until he spotted Dudley standing across the street. He was standing next to a shorter Brunette who had her back to Harry and Ginny.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they began to make their way across to them.

"Dudley." Harry greeted when they were within earshot. They two boys pulled each other into a small embrace before Dudley greeted Ginny as well. The brown-haired woman he was with still had not turned around.

"Harry, Ginny. I would like you to meet, my girlfriend. Susan." The girl turned and Harry and Ginny stood shocked while Dudley gave a knowing smile.

Whatever Harry had been expecting it was not this. He was not expecting to be introduced to Susan Bones as Dudley's girlfriend.

While they sat through dinner, Dudley and Susan together told the story of how they had met. Susan had apparently offered to go with Hestia after Voldemort was killed and bring the Dursley's out of hiding. She and Dudley had began talking and hit it off immediately, when Dudley had asked Susan if she would like to go out sometime, his mother had a fit and his father had all but disowned him for wanting to fraternize with such 'freaks'. The next week Dudley had moved out from his parent's home and he and Susan had been seeing each other since.

"So why didn't you come back to Hogwarts this year? You're half-blood, they extended an invitation right?" Ginny asked over dessert.

"It just didn't feel right coming back. I really cannot explain it. I was surprised when I heard you were going back Harry, but now I see why." She gave a small chuckle as she looked at the couple.

"Yeah I was a bit worried going back myself; didn't really know what to expect but I'm happy I did." He squeezed Ginny's shoulder and gave her a small kiss.

"So Dudley I'm sure you'll have no problems contacting me then." Harry laughed. "Maybe Susan can even teach to make floo calls." At this the three wizards present laughed.

"What so funny?" Dudley asked.

"Well you know how sometimes I travel to you by the fireplace." Dudley nodded. "Well you can use the same connection to call other fireplaces. You just simply throw in the powder, and stick you head into the flames."

Dudley made a terrified face "aren't you ever afraid you'll get burned?" he asked seriously.

"No, you wait until the flames turn a specific color." Susan laughed as she patted his hand.

"Oh okay well, I don't know, I still don't like the sound of it."

"It's okay, you seemed to do find with the owl I sent you." Harry offered.

"That's because I answered it." Susan provided.

"Oh, well as long as you have Susan you'll be good dud." Harry laughed.

Somewhere across town a clock struck the hour causing Ginny to jump and Harry to look at it watch.

"Crap. Gin I promised to have you home by ten-thirty. We better get going." They paid their tabs and said good-bye, making promises to see each other again soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N" Hey you guys, hope you enjoyed chapter seventeen, this one is soooo better. lol. okay but word of warning, if the formating seems to be funky, its because i typed it up on my ipod and just uploaded it straight here. lol. i think i fixed most of it but well bere with me okay? also if you didnt read the notice on my profile, my broken finger did heal but of course i was outside spinning same "said" saber that broke "said" finger and i tossed the most beautiful six i have ever seen (i throw saber in air it spins six time then i catch it) so of course i tried to do it again and caught it all weird and now there is a huge bruise on my wrist, making it very uncomfortable to type, lol. so be nice review me! AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING, UBER BIG SHOUTS TO **LPRenegade ,**YOU WERE THE FIRST TO REVIEW AND WHEN I JUST CHECKED YOU WERE ONE OF THE LAST. Thank you! and now i give you...**

Chapter Eighteen

"You ready to head back?' Ginny asked from the doorway of Harry's room.

"Just packed the last of it" harry replied without looking up. "You can't tell you're packed already." He asked finally lifting his eyes to the doorway. "Hey, is that mine?" he asked incredulously pointing at Ginny's upper body.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she looked down at herself. In a moment of relapse, she had grabbed the shirt of Harry's she had stolen, to wear to bed.

"Uh, maybe." She said with what she hoped was an innocent tone of voice.

"I was looking for that you know." Harry said turning him body to face her completely.

"Oh really." She replied, catching onto his game. "Do you want it back?"

Harry gulped. She was walking towards him, and asking if he wanted the shirt, she was wearing. How did one answer that question?_ If I tell her no she will keep it on, but if I tell her yes will she get upset? _Harry decided to try a safer route; he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to his lap. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face before gently kissing her.

Ginny turned her body to straddle Harry, who proceeded to bring his hand around to cup her bum. They sat there like that for a few minutes, kissing passionately before they heard the clearing of a throat behind them.

Ginny turned around in Harry's embrace to see Ron standing uncomfortably at the doorway, adverting his eyes.

"Uh mum says that its lights-out. Have to get up early tomorrow and everything." He managed to get his sentence out without ever looking at the two.

"Im, I'm just going to head up to bed now. Night." He left without waiting for a response.

Ginny turned back around to Harry. "I guess I should be getting to bed to then." She slowly dipped her head and gave him a small, gentle kiss before climb out of his lap and heading down the hall for bed.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was rather uneventful. Harry had been worried that Cho would decide to grace them with her presence again, but she fortunately never showed. Neville said he heard it rumored that she had decided to not return for the second half of the year.

Ron walked through the Great Hall _where are they?_ Harry had said that he and Ginny would met up with Ron after they had put their trunks away, but had yet to show up._ I swear it they got caught up snogging somewhere. _Ron got up from his seat and began heading out of the Great Hall, determined to find Harry and Ginny.

He soon made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. He looked around at the few people sitting around but none of them were the ones he was looking for. He chanced a glance at the stairwells. _Well I can't really check in Ginny's room, maybe Harry's still unpacking. _He made his way up the stairs to his dorm; it seemed no one was inside. He was about to shut the door when he heard a soft giggle. _Oh great not this again._ He looked over at Harry's bed where the curtains were drawn tight. _Great, just great. Can't they keep their hand to each other for a few minutes! _He stomped over to Harry's bed

"Can you guys stop snogging for just a few minutes?" he yelled.

He dropped himself back onto his bed.

Ginny quickly opened the bed curtain, and offered a surprised Ron a sandwich. Ron was bewildered. Instead of finding his best mate and sister in a compromising position, there they sat cross-legged with a plate of sandwiches surrounded by pictures from the last seven years and the photo album Hagrid had given Harry.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked confused.

"we were unpacking Harry's trunk and found all these pictures, so we decided to just bring dinner up here so we could look at them all." Ginny explained.

"We looked for you mate, but the Great Hall's so crowded." Harry quickly put in.

"Yeah well, I had just made my way in before I came to find you. I was up in the owlery, sending a note to Hermione." He blushed, not just from not being able to stay out of touch with Hermione for a mere 6 hours but from also jumping to conclusions that were wrong.

"Sandwich Ron?' Ginny offered trying to bring the attention off her brother.

"Yeah sure." He took the offered food. "Nudge over Harry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This isn't working. I need Hermione." An exasperated Ron declared. Several months had passed and now it seemed as if NEWT were right upon them. "I wonder if she'd help me over the floo." He continued aloud.

"There's only one way to find out." Ginny offered. She felt bad for her brother and Harry, neither had ever had to study on his own and seemed a bit lost without the third part of their trio. Fortunately Harry seemed to fair just a bit better.

"I'm going to try it, worst she can say is no right?" Ron asked hopeful. He gathered his books and left the library without another word.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few more minutes.

_The Draught of peace is as follows… wait I have read that already._ Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. He looked up at Ginny who also seemed to be having problems concentrating.

He leaned over to her ear. "Do you want to take a break?" he whispered huskily.

Ginny looked at him and he raised his eyebrows suggestively before nodding toward a dark, deserted corner of the library. Ginny nodded and began packing up her books.

A few moments later, they found a desk in back. They dropped their bags and Ginny sat upon it, Harry moved to stand in-between her legs and she proceeded to wrap them around his waist. Ginny moved her arms around his neck and began to roughly kiss him. He went tangle his hand in her hair but was stopped by her hair clip. He swiftly removed the decoration and threw it somewhere to never be found. He ran his hand through her red locks and rested the other on the small of her back.  
"Gods Ginny I want you so much." He breathed heavily into her open mouth. She moaned in reply.  
He moved the hand in her hair down to rest on her upper thigh. Just inside the fabric of her skirt.

"Ginny," he moaned as he slowly moved his hand up her leg. He stopped when he reached the lace of her knickers. He slowly began to move them aside. He was about to touch Ginny. His heart began to race and his palms got all sweaty. She had never let him do anything like this before.

Unfortunately this time was no different. Ginny reached her hand down and caught Harry's before it had  
Gone anywhere.  
"Harry. Not now." she said breathlessly.  
"Then when Ginny?" Harry asked a little upset; this was not the first time this had happened. This week.  
"I don't know." Ginny replied looking at the ground, a slow blush began to show on her skin. She would never admit it but she was afraid of having Harry touch or see her there. Not that she was afraid he'd hurt her, but that it wouldn't be what he was expecting and that he'd be disappointed. She did not think she could handle that.  
She slowly picked herself off the desk, grabbed her bag, and began heading for the door.  
"Ginny where are you going?"  
"My room." She replied trying to hold back the tears, and at the same time her insecurities. She hurriedly made her way out of the library.

"Ginny come on. Don't do this?" Harry called from behind her in the hall.

_Thank gods most people are in the common rooms_ she thought as she hurried through the hall and back to her dorm.

Harry watched as Ginny made her way around the corner to the passageway that he knew would lead her back to Gryffindor tower. _Why won't she just listen_ Harry thought as he threw his potions book at the cold stonewall.

"Eww what's potty done now." Peeves asked from up above.

"Nothing, stay out of it." Harry replied angrily.

"Touchy aren't we."

Peeves had just began taunting harry, when another book was thrown from Harry bag. directly at the poltergeist.

Harry slammed his fist against the cold stonewall before turning to slump against it and sit with his head in his hand. Left to ponder how this had gone from excellent to awful so quickly.

The next morning Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor girls dorms. Ginny had yet to come down and be was getting a bit impatient. He heard a door open and looked up in hopes that it was Ginny finally making her way down. However, it was only Romilda. She made her way down the stairs and smiled at Harry.  
"Hey Harry what are doing?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him  
"Just waiting for Ginny to come down so we can go to breakfast. You haven't seen her this morning have you?" he asked optimistically. He needed to apologize for his behavior the night before, and hoped she would forgive him.

"Oh yes I don't think she's coming down. She did not look so well. Probably just stay in bed all day." Romilda said in the most innocent and sincere voice she could muster.

"Really? Is she okay?" Harry asked a bit worried  
"Oh yes. She's fine," Romilda assured "But if you like I could walk down with you. I was just heading that way myself." She once again smiled at him.  
"Yeah, I guess. You're sure Ginny not coming down?"  
"Positive." Romilda replied quickly.  
Harry nodded and turned to head towards the door, Romilda right behind him.

Ginny awoke late. She chanced a quick glance at her watch. _Oh, Harry has probably been waiting forever._ She quickly dressed and went to head out of her dorm. When she made it to the landing she looked around Harry was not waiting at the bottom of the stairs as he usually did_. No he wouldn't hold last night against me._ She did a quick survey of the common room before she spotted him. Holding the door open for Romilda as they headed out into the hall.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, he said a quick good bye to Romilda before taking a seat across from Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked confused.

"Romilda said she was sick this morning." Harry replied while picking up a piece of toast.

"Romilda, eh?" Ron still did not trust her after they was she had treated Ginny earlier in the year.

They both shot a glance in the said girls' direction who was currently giggling with her friends while shooting glances at Harry.

Harry just looked on disgusted.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Harry asked picking up the scone that had hit him in the side of the head. He looked up to see Ginny storming out of the great hall.

"Ginny wait!" he yelled as he ran through the hallway after her.

"No Harry." She called back calmly.

"But we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about harry. Apparently Romilda had got what she's been after." Ginny said sourly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused. By this time, he had caught up with her.

"I saw you walking her out of the common room and then staring at her down at breakfast."

"Ginny, she said you were sick, said you weren't coming down. That is the only reason I walked with her. And for the staring, well the girl creeps me out Gin."

Ginny had stopped walking to listen to Harry's explanation.

"I just thought maybe you were fed up with me." She looked at her feet. "Thought maybe you had moved on." She whispered.

"Gin, I could never move on from you. You're the only one for me." Harry said softly while wrapping his arms around her, "when are you going to see that."

"I don't know Harry. Just you were upset with me last night, then this morning. It's all a little hard to take at times."

"I wasn't upset with you last night it was more of a, frustrated. And this morning was just a misunderstanding. Let me make it up to you." He pleaded.

"How?" Ginny asked interested.

"Let's skip out on classes today. We can hangout in my dorm."

"But Harry there's only a week until NEWT's."

"Yeah and if we're not ready now, one day isn't going to make a difference." He argued.

"Okay, I guess." Ginny said a bit unsure.

"Don't worry gin," Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and taking her bag. "Well have a great day."

Sent from my iPod


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay guys, so this is where that M rating comes into play. just thought i'd give a head's up. Enjoy the smut, you've earned it. lol. Review, tell me if you like it, ive got to know these things, lol.

Chapter Nineteen

Harry took Ginny's hand as he led her into the dorm room and to his bed.

"I think we should talk first." Harry suddenly said.

Ginny looked at him surprised." About what."

"About why you don't want me to touch." He said with a measured amount of hurt in his voice.

"Oh," was all Ginny could bring herself to say, she was not expecting to have this conversation. She leaned down and buried her head in the pillow.

"Ginny, what is it?" harry asked concerned rubbing his hand over her back comfortingly.

"Nmhp"

"Ginny I can't understand you when you speak into the pillow." He laughed a little. "Will you please sit up and talk to me."

Ginny reluctantly sat up and looked over at Harry.

"There, that's better. Now what's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want you to, it just. God I can't believe were having this conversation," she made to put her head back into the pillow, but Harry caught her before she could.

"Well if you want me to why won't you let me?" Harry asked confused.

Ginny gave a sigh before continuing, "becauseI'mafraidyouwillbedisappointed." She quickly got the words out. _Maybe he couldn't understand. _Ginny thought hopefully, but one look at Harry squashed these hopes.

"How could I be disappointed?" he asked confused.

"Harry I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what to do, and well what if you don't like the way I look, well down there?"

Harry laughed. He actually laughed. Ginny was going t to hit him. Right in the eye, and this time she would not take him to get it healed.

Harry saw the look on Ginny's face and quickly backpedaled. "No no Gin I'm not laughing at you, just I've never done anything like this either, and well there is no possible way I would be disappointed with how you look."

Ginny was unable to ignore the sincerity in Harry's eyes. She reached up a hand and tenderly ran it through his hair to come to a rest on his neck, where he, in turn placed his hand atop of hers.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and she gave the slightest nod. He leaned forward and gently planted his lips against her. He slowly lowered Ginny onto her back before running his tongue against her bottom lip.

Harry grabbed the rim of Ginny's jumper and slowly lifted it up and over her head.

He kissed her tenderly as he trailed a hand down her side to the button on her skirt. He slowly undid it and pulled down the zipper.

"Harry." Ginny spoke suddenly.

"Yeah," harry replied hesitantly. _I hope she hasn't changed her mind again._

"Do you suppose." She looked down and blushed._ I seem to be doing that a lot tonight. _She thought sourly.

"Do you think you could undress as well, maybe make me a bit more comfortable? You know if I'm not the only one exposed."

Harry thought about this for a moment before nodding. He quickly removed his shirt and made to undo his trouser but Ginny hand stopped him.

"Here, let me." She undid the button and with a deliberate slowness lowered the zipper. Harry moved to let them fall to the floor. He looked at Ginny. "Boxers too?" She just sat on the bed blushing. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he let them too fall to the floor.

He sat back down on the bed next to Ginny. He pulled her into a close embrace and began to kiss her. He reached around her back and quickly undid the clasp of her bra.

Ginny laid back and let Harry remove it. Harry looked down at her as she lay on the bed before slowly tugging on the bottom of her skirt. He pulled it down and off her, grabbing her knee stockings on the way.

Harry slowly kissed his way back up Ginny's leg to her hip, just above her knickers. He looked up again at Ginny. Her eyes held a worried tone but she nodded her consent nonetheless.

Harry kissed her hip again before gripping the sides or her knickers and slowly pulling down. With each inch of skin revealed, he gave her a small kiss.

He dropped the last piece of clothing to the floor and made his way back up to lye next to Ginny. He carefully pushed his entire body against hers before whispering in her ear. "See I told you I'd like what I see." Ginny could not help it she started laughing," Well you've made that very apparent Mr. Pott…" her reply was cut off by Harry's lips moving against hers.

He moved so that he was fully on top of her. She could feel him pressing against her and for some reason it made her want to giggle like a schoolgirl. She wrapped her arms around Harry to help keep from laughing.

After several heated moments Ginny could feel harry inching his hand lower, towards his goal. She could feel her stomach starting to knot up with anticipation.

When he finally reached down he slowly ran a finger from the bottom to the top and Ginny sucked in a deep breath when he brushed against her most sensitive spot.

Harry must have notice her reaction, because he repeated the motion several more times. "Do you like that Ginny?" harry asked, his voice deep and husky. Ginny could only nod in affirmation.

He slowly moved his hand and hesitantly slipped a single finger into her. He stay still for a moment before moving the slightest bit and bringing his other finger up to rub the tiny bundle that she had enjoyed so much before.

He worked for a minute reviling in the sound of Ginny's low moans and pants. He looked down at his hand and was struck by how such a seemingly simple action could bring her so much pleasure. He suddenly felt the need to do more. He moved his hand and slowly slid in a second finger, making sure to never remove pressure from the small bundle. This action made Ginny take in a shape breath and at first Harry was afraid he had hurt her, until she slowly moved herself on his fingers, up and down. He began his ministrations again, and in what seemed like no time he felt the flesh around his fingers begin to tighten and Ginny drew in a deep breath before yelling his name and reaching to bring him up to her. She began rapidly placing kisses all over his face, until finally planting a long, soft kiss on his lips.

Harry rolled them over so that Ginny could rest on his chest. She laid her head down and curled her body around him. He placed a guarding arm around her shoulders and held her close.

After Ginny had controlled her breathing she looked up at Harry. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something. "Harry," she said timidly. He looked down at her. "That was amazing." He smiled wide. "I mean really, really amazing."

He let out a deep laugh. "I told you so."

Somewhere on the other side of the school a bell rang and Harry chanced a glance at his watch.

"Come on gin, we better get dressed." He gave her a small kiss on her head before moving off the bed and began sorting through their clothes. "Its lunchtime and we wouldn't want anyone to find us like this." He made a motion at himself and in turn his naked body.

Ginny looked at him, and saw him for real the first time that day, she took in his naked state. She had seen it before but not so, out there.

The sight caused a slowly blush to cover her body. _There has to be something I can take to keep myself from doing this so much._

She dressed with a determination to ask George if the Wonder Witch line held any product that helped with constant blushing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:OMGOMG! So while writing this chapter I was watching Mamma Mia.(uber good movie if you haven't seen it yet) and in it there is this awesome actress, she's hilarious and I knew I had seen her somewhere before but I couldn't remember where, so I went to Wikipedia and searched her name, Julie Walters, its freaking Mrs. Weasley, lol haha. See my favorite scene here ****.com/watch?v=0XtNRnzSRmw**

Or here is a great one of her solo's

**.com/watch?v=m1d2Xci8qMM**

**Molly is the shorthaired one. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Pepperoni, mushroom and black olive pizza=GOOD **

**Assuming I Own Harry Potter= BAD**

OMG IT'S CHAPTER TWENTY

"NEWT's are over, NEWT's are over." Ginny was bouncing down the hall in front of a solemn looking Ron and Harry.

"Ginny can you stand still for a minute?" Ron asked irritated.

"Just because you blew up your potion, don't wreck my happiness." Ginny bit back.

"Come on Harry" she grabbed his hand and pulled them up before dancing around him. "NEWT's are over" She said repeatedly.

Harry just smiled down at Ginny, sometimes she acted just like a little kid and he loved it.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat before it gets too late." Ron said grumpily.

They entered the great hall. It seemed everyone was there and they had a bit of trouble finding seats.

"Gods. I think I've only seen it this crowded at the entering and leaving feast." Ron exclaimed over the noise.

"Come on" harry said picking up a tray of food. "Let's take this and go eat by the lake. I can barely hear myself think in here." Ginny gathered up a picture of pumpkin juice and a few glasses before she and Ron followed Harry out to the tree by the lake.

After a short time and many sandwiches later, Ginny sat back against Harry. She was positioned between his legs and he began slowly running his hand through her hair as he spoke to Ron.

"You can't have possibly done that bad." Harry was assuring Ron.

"Harry you weren't in the room. It was that bad." Ron said referring to his astronomy class."I miss labeled Orion."

"No you didn't" Ginny spoke up. "That was the easiest one on the whole exam."

"That's my point." Ron pouted. "I've failed everything. I just know it."

"Ron, you're starting to sound like Hermione." Harry laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat on a couch in Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry and Ron to come downstairs. _How long can it take them to pack, I've been done for nearly an hour._

A few minutes later, they emerged on the landing laughing and talking.

"There you two are. What have you been doing I was about to leave without you." Ginny exclaimed.

"We were packing like _you_ told us to." Ron said incredulously.

"Yeah but for two hours?" She questioned.  
"Well we didn't just throw everything in like normally, and besides we had to make sure we had everything. Who knows when well be back here." He looked around sentimentally and Harry faked playing a small violin.

"Shut up" Ron said as he playfully hit Harry on the arm.  
"Are you two finished?" Ginny asked annoyed at the boy's antics. "The feast will be starting any minute now."

They made their way to the Great Hall and were met by a sea of black. They quickly found seats among their fellow seventh year Gryffindor's as Professor McGonagall walked up to the lecture box.

"Another year passed." She said looking around." Another group leaving us and heading out into bigger, better things. Who know which of you will go onto to work at the Ministry, , The Daily Prophet or some of us who may even make their way back to Hogwarts." She pointedly looked at Neville causing a deep blush to spread all over his face. "Whatever it is you plan to do, do it to you fullest extent and ability. Do not waste what has been given to you and what you have fought for." She looked among the seventh years, most if not all of which had participated in the final battle. "And at last a toast," she lifted her glass and motioned for everyone to do the same "to the Hogwarts class of 1999!" she quickly drained her glass before sitting to let the feast appear.

They walked towards the Hogwarts Express for the final time. Harry holding Ginny's hand, Ron on Harry's left and Luna on Ginny's right. Neville had run off to talk to Hannah Abbott about something.

As they boarded the train, fully taking in the scarlet walls and grey carpet that made up the compartment. Harry and Ginny sat on one side, Luna and Ron the other. Harry leaned his head against the window and starred out at the landscape as it began to roll by. He vaguely heard the compartment door open and two people enter, but paid it no mind. He let his mind wander to all the events that had happened on this vessel the last seven years. He had made his first real friend on this train, been attacked by dementors, and watch his girlfriend make, what most people thought was one of the most attractive girls in school, jealous. He smiled to himself before finally looking up to see who had entered the compartment. He looked over to see Neville holding hands with Hannah Abbott. Harry looked around, shocked apparent on his face, but no one else seemed to register this small gesture.

"When did all this happen?" he asked pointing at the two joined hands.

Everyone burst out laughing. "What?" Harry asked confused "what happened?"

"Well apparently some of us were zoned out." Ginny laughed patting Harry's shoulder. "Hannah had literally just finished telling us that Neville asked her out today."

"Oh" was all Harry could think to say as the other occupants of the compartment burst into laughter again and he sunk back into the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Trunks upstairs then back down for dinner." Mrs. Weasley called out to the three former Hogwarts students who entered the Burrow.

"Here Ginny let me get that for you" Harry offered as he took the trunk handle from her. _Sometimes I think Harry forgets he's a wizard_ she thought as she watched him slowly lug the two full trunks up the stairs. She slowly followed behind him fighting back a snicker.

When they reached the landing in front of Ginny's room, Harry sat his trunk down and placed hers just inside her doorway.

Ginny playfully leaned against him "oh Harry what would I do without such a strong wizard like you." She raised her hand to her forehead and pretended to feint. "I mean it's not like I could have levitated it up here myself or anything." She laughed as he caught her. She turned in his arms and gave him a small kiss before smiling at him.

Harry tightened his hold on her and pulled her close for another kiss. He ran his tongue against her lip and playfully bit at it.

"Oi no snogging on the landing."

Harry and Ginny tore apart and looked at the source of the voice.

"Charlie!" Ginny jumped out of Harry's arms and ran into her brother's hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the asking what you two were doing?" Charlie asked looking at his sister then up at Harry.

Ginny playfully hit him on the chest. "Seriously."

"I just thought I'd come out a bit early for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Ginny asked puzzled. "Oh Percy's! I nearly forgot!" she raised her hands to her mouth.

Charlie laughed. "Percy's going to be hurt Gin." Ginny looked up in horror.

"Charles Weasley, you will not say a word of this to anyone." She looked at him sternly.

"Okay gin. Gees I was just joking. But on a serious note, no snogging in the hall, there are innocent eyes here." He feigned covering his eyes and made his way back downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later was the wedding Ginny had forgotten all about. Harry had made a quick trip to Diagon alley and purchased a present the day after their run in with Charlie. Ginny dressed in her green dress robes from Harry and finished putting her hair up before making her way into the living room. Everyone was waiting to leave and Molly was fussing over last minute details.

"Would have been so much easier if they would have just had it here like Bill and Fleur." She mumbled to herself. "Had to make things difficult." She looked up to see Ginny, "Oh don't you look lovely dear." Causing everyone in the room to take notice, and in turn causing a deep blush to cover Ginny's face. She quickly took a seat in between Harry and Hermione. "What are we waiting for?' Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Apparently there was a little mix-up with the port key that was issued, and now there trying to figure out how to get us all there." Audrey was a muggleborn and had decided to hold the wedding in a small muggle church outside of Oxford, and it would not do well to have eleven wizards apparate all at once.

"Okay this is what's going to happen," Arthur spoke loudly as he came from the kitchen.

"We are going to leave in groups. Molly, Fleur and Bill you will be going first apparate directly behind the church, the ministry has set up anti-muggle charms to keep anyone away." He nodded to Bill and Fleur and gave Molly a hug and small kiss before they headed out the door. The distinctive noise of three pop's could be heard.

"okay second group," Arthur turned back to those waiting. "Ginny, Harry, Ronald and Hermione. Apparate straight there. Then go around to the left side, Molly will be waiting for you. Charlie, George you are with me. We've got to stop and get Aunt Muriel before we meet you."

They made their way outside and watched as the group of four left.

**A/N: I do not know how easily recognizable Orion is in the uk. I know it is the most commonly recognized where I am, (florida, usa) so that's why I used it.**

**Okay I planned to have house cup winners, but I forgot about it until after I wrote McGonagall's speech. If you really want to know, the winner was Gryffindor followed closely by Ravenclaw.**

**How I picked where Audrey lived. The Neighborhood I live in had all these separate communities in it, and they all have a British name. I just happen to live in Oxford. Lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Nothing to say really, review. huh, im done...lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Daniel Radcliffe=VERY GOOD Assuming i own Harry Potter=VERY BAD**

Chapter Twenty-One

The wedding was what anyone would have expected from Percy. Everything was in its place at the exact time it needed to be, not a detail was overlooked. He sat at the head table, his robes perfectly pressed next to Audrey, whom Ginny swore was the female reincarnation of Percy himself.

There was dancing and dinner, perfect portions of course, and soon it was time for the bride and groom to leave. As they waved them away, Harry leaned to whisper in Ginny's ear. "Promise me our wedding will be nothing like this." He chuckled as the car carrying Percy and Audrey disappeared from sight.

Ginny was about to turn and ask him what he meant when Mrs. Weasley began ushering them back around to the apparition point.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed.

"So I leave in three weeks, but it's only a month of training now. Working with Williamson really helped to put a dent in the time I would spend there." Harry said as he leaned back against her pillow. Ginny looked up at him unsure.

"Harry, I been thinking."

"About what?" Harry asked still looking at her ceiling.

"I think I might try out for the Harpies." She said as she let out a low breath.

"Like Holyhead?" he asked looking at her.

Ginny nodded. "Do you think I'd have a chance?" she asked unsure.

Harry smiled big, "of course I think you have a chance, I haven't seen many women or men that are better than you Ginny." He said sitting up. "When are auditions?"

"In a month. I have to send in my papers by next Friday if I want to go."

"Well do you have them all together?"

Ginny reached into her bedside table and pulled out a thick pack of papers, which she then handed to Harry.

He thumbed through them for a few moments. "This is really great, Gin." He sat them back in the table.

"I think you'll do awesome, it's just too bad I won't be here to see you off." Harry said as he rubbed his hands along Ginny's side.

"Oh I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me."

She leaned down against Harry and their lips met. He rolled them over so that Ginny was lying on her back before running a hand down her chest to clutch at the hem of her shirt briefly before slipping beneath it and up to her breast.

Ginny moved her hip against Harry so that he lay between her legs. He brought his hand from her breast to hitch her leg up. He let his hand slowly, yet firmly wander up the outside of her thigh and cupped her bum roughly.

Ginny vaguely noticed that her skirt had ridden up around her waist but was too preoccupied with pushing Harry's shirt up his back and the way he was chewing gently at the skin in her neck.

Harry made to move his hand to the inside of her thigh and his new favorite spot, when Ginny's bedroom door opened.

"Ginny dear your Mum says din…" Mr. Weasley stopped abruptly when he saw the scene on his daughter's bed, complete with Harry's hand on Ginny's bum, inside the knickers.

Harry did not even have time to register what was happing; he saw Mr. Weasley in the doorway and practically leapt from the bed to the other side of the room. Ginny just lay calmly on the bed.

"Well be down in a moment dad," she panted.

"Oh, um yes." Arthur said before quickly shutting the door, they could hear him quickly running down the stairs.

Harry sat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she walked over to him.

Harry shook his head before chanting. "I'm dead, I'm dead. I survived Voldemort but your Mum's going to kill me."

"She's not going to kill you," Ginny said as she rubbed his back.

"Yes she is. I can see the headline," he said as he lifted his head and drew it out with his hand, "boy who lived, killed by girlfriends Mum."

Ginny laughed as she placed an arm around Harry, "come on, let's get down to dinner before they suspect something."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was an awkward affair. Arthur pointedly ignored Harry and Ginny. When Molly pointed out that soon Harry would be working with Arthur, and asked how Arthur felt about this, he disregarded the question and picked up the evening prophet to hide behind.

"Arthur are you okay?" Molly asked her voice tainted with concern.

Arthur tentatively peeked over the paper, "What? Oh yes dear just fine." He quickly put out before going back behind the paper; Mrs. Weasley eyed him doubtfully before going back to clearing the table.

Harry quickly disappeared into the family room with Ron after dinner, hoping to avoid Mr. Weasley at all.

He and Ron sat playing chess for a while before Ron looked up at Harry. "We did it," he said suddenly. "Me and Hermione."

Harry looked confused for a minute, before Ron's words made sense and a look of udder disgust came over his face, "Ugh Ron I don't want to hear about that."

"But we did, and well I have to tell someone. I rather enjoyed it." He smiled as if proud of himself.

Harry grimaced "Ron, Hermione's like a sister to me, how would you like it if I told you about how much I enjoy seeing Ginny naked."

"Not very much I guess." Ron said quietly. They sat for a moment in silence before Ron busted out, "Hey wait a minute you've seen Ginny naked?"

"See you don't like it very much do you?" Harry asked proving his point.

"No but, who else was I going to tell?"

"I don't know, but again Hermione's like a sister to me, and I don't particularly want to hear about your sexual exploits."

"Okay, I understand." They sat there for a minute, staring at the chessboard.

"It really was great though." Ron stated again.

"Ron, God you got to stop." Harry said standing.

"But Harry, she does this little thing with her tongue;"

Harry placed his hands over his ears. "I can't hear you." He chanted as he made his way up the stairs and to his room. He looked up to find something, or rather someone he was not expecting to be there.

"Gin what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Hermione. I guess she and Ron had sex and now she wants to over analyze ever detail, and she wants me to help."

Harry laughed, "Yeah I just ran from Ron, he kept trying to tell me about it."

He lay down on the bed next to her and put his hands behind his head. Ginny curled up to his chest.

"Were not ready for that, are we?" Ginny asked softly, a bit unsure of the answer herself.

Harry thought for a minute. "No I don't think we are. Nevertheless, I kind of like the pace were going at now. For once in my life, I am comfortable in my surroundings and I like that feeling. I don't want to move to fast and wreck anything either."

"So you think sex would wreck things?"

"Not necessarily, but it would make them different, and well, I like the way we are." He kissed the top of her head. "For now." He smirked.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Now that doesn't mean I'm adverse to trying other things." He smiled cheekily down at her. She swatted at him before he pulled her down into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes, Ginny pulled away. "Harry I'm going to bed." She rose from the bed. Harry made a small whimpering sound.

"But why?" he complained.

"Because I don't fancy my dad catching us again." She smiled from the doorway.

"Oh yeah right. Good point." He feigned a yawn, "god Ginny get out of my room already." She laughed at him again before making her way down the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow uber proud of myself. usually i wont post chapters until i have atleast one more written, like to poster 22 id have to have 23 done. well guess what today,idk the writting bug hit me because im bout to start 25. yep 25, wanna know what happens? haha im not telling. hehe. okay okay, they all die. j/k(thats what my hubby tells ppl when they ask how somethings ends,lol) okay well review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Godiva=GOOD Assuming i own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter twenty-two

Harry stood at the apparition point at the burrow, his travel bags next to him and Ginny in his arms.

"I know you'll be remarkable. Owl me when they accept you."

"Harry stop it." Ginny laughed at she playfully hit his chest. "You're going to jinx me." She laid her head back on his chest. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

"It's okay; I'll be back before you know it." He held her a little closer. "And beside you're leaving in less than a week. Then I'll be here when you get back."

Ginny weakly nodded and snuggled closer into his chest.

They small alarm on Harry's watch chimed, causing him to look down at it.

"Gin, I've got to go. I'll be late." She nodded and he lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He pulled away after a moment. "I love you Ginny." And with that, he turned and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Week passed and Ginny was preparing to leave for try-outs.

"Mum, have you seen my gloves?' she yelled from her room. _Why can't I ever keep track of things when I really need them? _

She emptied another drawer onto the floor and began rummaging through its contents. _Stupid gloves._

"Ginny dear," Molly yelled from downstairs. "I have your gloves, and an owl just arrived for you."

Ginny pushed the items aside and bound down the stairs. Molly held out the gloves and Ginny shoved them in her already full bag. "You said there was an owl for me?" Ginny asked looking around the kitchen for a letter.

"Yes dear," Molly said, not looking up from the vegetables she was cutting, "He left the box on the back porch."

_Who would send me a package?_ Ginny wandered as she made her way through the door and onto the back porch.

There sat an oversized package, she plucked the note off the box and began to read.

Ginny,

Auror Camp is so much fun. Absolutely love it. Waking up at five and not getting a break until two. Awesome. Can you feel my sarcasm? Oh well hope this gets to you before you leave, I wish I was there to see you off. When you open this, don't be upset with me. I just thought you deserved the best. I love you and cannot wait to see you again.

Harry

_What the hell could be in the box that he would be afraid of me getting upset about? _She walked over and slowly undid the wrapping on the box. The outside package told that it had come from Quality Quidditch supplies, but gave no other clues. She slowly opened the box to see what was inside.

Ron was upstairs napping. He had already told Ginny good-bye and figured he was in the clear for a nice long snooze. That was until there was a shriek from outside. Ron jumped up in his bed, grabbed his wand and hurried down the stairs. He made it the back door at the same time Mrs. Weasley was exiting the house. They stood at the backdoor staring curiously at the source of the noise. A very excited Ginny bouncing up and down clutching what looked like a new broom.

"Ginny what the hell?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Ronald language, Ginny dear, did you really need to scream so loudly?'

"Yes Mum. Do you know what this is?" she asked as if the answer was obvious.

"It's a broomstick dear." Mrs. Weasley answered annoyed. Ginny just looked offended.

"It is not just a broom mother," Ginny said appalled. "It's the newest broom out. Only the major leagues even have them yet." Ginny beamed proudly. "Harry got it for me for my try-out." She added at the last minute.

"Oh well then you're sure to do fine," Molly said looking at the clock in the kitchen, "but I'm afraid if you don't leave now you'll be late."

Ginny peaked at the clock and gave a small shriek. She quickly shouldered her bag, gave her Mum and brother a quick hug before gathering her broom and running for the apparition point."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ginny arrived at Holyhead stadium, she quickly surveyed the area around her. She had never seen so many female quittidch players in her life. Everyone around her was talking and making their way into the stadium to take seats.

Ginny found a seat towards the front just as the clock on top of the announcer box hit twelve. A woman dressed in green robes stepped up to a box in the middle of the field. She held her wand to her throat and motioned for silence.

"Now that it has reached twelve, we have placed anti-apparation charms on the area. Here at Holyhead we take being on time very seriously." She looked around at the gathered witches. "I would like to welcome you all to the seven hundred and ninety sixth season of the Holyhead Harpies auditions." There was a loud roar of applause from the gathered candidates. "I wish you all the best of luck. Now if you will listen carefully, we are going to divide you into what position you play. Keepers to the far left of the field…" she proceeded to call of the specific areas where they were to separate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the end of the day and Ginny was drenched in sweat. Her hair was tangled and she had never been so tired in her entire life. Concisely, she had never felt better. She smiled brightly as the rest of the Chaser candidates made their way back into the stadium seats, they were about to announce who was invited back for day two of the auditions and Ginny was excited and nervous at the same time. She listened intently as they read of the names. "Lauren Buckfields…" a few more names pasted, Ginny counted on her fingers, they were only bringing twenty of the hundred and two chasers back for tomorrow, and already they had called seventeen names. "Brianna Smithfield…" two more names. "Clarissa Vale…" one more, Ginny crossed her fingers and shut her eyes. "Ginevra Weasley." Ginny looked up. "No one calls me Ginevra." She said sternly.

Then it hit her. _Oh, Ginevra Weasley _she bounced up in down in her seat, and finally had to make herself pay attention to what the announcer was saying. "Thank you to all those who took the time to try-out, we appreciate your effort. Unfortunately…" _I made second day, I made second day _Ginny chanted over and over in her head. "Tomorrow…" W_hoops._ _Okay time to pay attention._ "we meet at 7, on the pitch, wear your practice gear." She pointed to a small table at the entrance of the dressing rooms. "There you can find information on where you will be staying tonight. Lights out at 9."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny made her way into the small room she had been assigned for the fifth night. It had just been announced that she was a candidate to stay for the final day of auditions and she was exhausted. She dropped onto her bed. She looked over at the other bed in the room, she had been lucky. She had only had to deal with a roommate for two nights. She slowly got off the bed and made her way into the bathroom, determined to have a nice long bath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny once again sat in the Holyhead stands. Next to her were only four other girls. Tonight was the last day of try-outs. Two people would be awarded spots on the reserve team, with a chance to move up onto first string, and three would go home empty handed.

Ginny bounced her left leg relentlessly. She had never been so nervous. She did not know what she would do if she did not get this. Yeah she had done fine in school, and could probably go work at , or in some random Ministry department. However, she did not want to, she wanted to do something fun with her life, and that was Quidditch.

Her stomach put itself into a new knot as the announcer made her way to the center box. This time they had gathered all the candidates, not just one section at a time.

"Okay ladies. It has been a long journey, and because you are sitting here means that you are a remarkable Quidditch player. If you are not selected, it just means that you are not right for Holyhead at the present time." She smiled sweetly at the bunch of nervous witches. "Well onto the announcements. As Reserve Keeper, Madelyn Louis." The girl who was obviously Madelyn jumped up from her seat and made her way onto the field. The rest of the women in the keeper section looked on disappointed and a few looked as if they were actually going to cry. Ginny looked on as the Beaters were announced. "Abigail McNath and Nicole Yemini. And now for our Chasers…" Ginny began wringing her hands together, _if you do not get it whatever you do; do not cry _she told herself. "Brianna Smithfield…" _Okay she was really good, oh my go what if I don't get it._ "…And Ginevra Weasley!" Ginny jumped up after Brianna and the two girls wrapped each other in a tight hug before making their way to the field. She heard them announce the reserve seeker, but didn't pay any attention; she was too preoccupied by her elation. _Oh, my I cannot wait to tell Harry he's going to be so happy._

She followed the rest of the reserve players into the stadium and up to the offices.

After the contracts were signed and her bag was packed, Ginny headed back to the apparition point.

She arrived at the burrow a moment later, her broom in one hand and her practice schedule in the other.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N" Hey sorry bout the wait. im currently unpacking, so that got in the way. and well victoria's secret had a huge sale, spent 4 hours at the mall. lol. Okay hope you enjoy this one, its kinda smutty. Enjoy and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cherry Coke= GOOD Assuming i own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ginny had barely made it into the kitchen when Harry came running down the stairs and gathered her in his arms. He began planting kisses all over her face and finally her lips. When he ran his tongue against her bottom lip, she pushed him away.

He looked at her with a hurt expression "What?"

"Nothing." She drew out the word and motioned her head towards Mrs. Weasley, whom Harry had not even noticed in the kitchen. "Not here." Ginny mouthed.

"Oh," Harry nodded. "Here let me help you get your things unpacked." He added while picking up her bag.

They hurriedly made their way upstairs and into the sanctuary of Ginny's bedroom. Harry quickly locked the door before throwing Ginny's bag and turning back to her. "God I've missed you." He stated before latching his lips onto hers. He quickly backed her up and onto the bed before reaching up and pulling off his shirt. Ginny paused for a minute and looked at his chest, "Harry what happened?" she asked as she traced a faint outline of a scar on his ribs. She was used to seeing the other scars on his chest, the heart shaped one from the locket and the small one from where Voldemort tried to kill him for the second time, but this one was new to her.

"Stupid. Other. Trainee," he managed to get out as he attacked her lips again. "Didn't understand how to properly do a spell before he tried it." He told her as he lifted her shirt above her head. He sat back on his knees and looked down at her. "You really don't know how much I've missed you," She heard a low growl escape his lips, before he leaned down licking and sucking on her neck. He reached around and quickly undid the clasp of her bra before throwing it to the ground and moving a hand down to her newly exposed breast. He kissed down her breastbone before letting his tongue find its way to her nipple. He let it linger for a moment before sitting back up to undo his belt buckle.

"Trousers are way too uncomfortable at this point." He laughed and Ginny helped him push his pants down and off. He turned his attention to Ginny's jean shorts. He leaned down and kissed the skin above the button before undoing it and pulling the shorts off her. _Thank god, I wore cute knickers._ However, it did not matter for long, soon Harry had grabbed onto them and they joined the ever-growing pile of clothes. "Gods Gin," Harry said kissing the inside of her knee. "The past month and half has been dreadful without you." He kissed her inner thigh. "First Training, then I had to sit around and listen to Ron and Hermione, telling each other how much they love one another." Ginny laughed and he moved to her hipbone. "And when I would get them one on one, all they'd want to talk about was the other. Or worse-they'd want to discuss sex."He moved up to her breast again. "And all the while, they were talking about sexual positions and acts, I couldn't help it, you kept popping into my head in said positions." He finally gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

He sat back up and removed his boxer before lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his bare back as he sucked on her neck. She could feel him pressing his hips and _oh,_ _other parts_ against her, creating a friction that was quickly overwhelming her. She let out a low throaty moan; Causing Harry to quickly move to the side of her and move his hand slowly down her body. He began slowly pushing his finger in and out of her as he rubbed her with his thumb. He kissed slowly down her body and began sucking on her hipbone.

_Gods I love this_, he thought of the way she felt around him, the small noises she made, and even the way she smelled. He vaguely wondered what it would taste like. He thought back to the books he had purchased in Diagon alley and thought about one of the chapters he had read, _I wonder if she'd let me. Would she like it? _He chanced a glance at where his hand was moving in and out of her. She let out another moan as if subconsciously telling him to go for it, _okay I can do this,_ he thought as he moved his face between her legs, he slowly let out a breath causing Ginny to open her eyes just before he replaced his thumb with his mouth.

_Oh my god what is he doing? _Ginny thought as she opened her eyes to look down at Harry, it had almost felt, as if he had blow cool air onto her. She looked down to see Harry's head positioned between her legs. _Oh, he is not. _He lowered his head. _Oh he is. O, goodness. _She repressed a scream of pleasure and Harry moved his finger quicker, in and out. _Oh my gods._ She thought as he sucked on her. She tangled her hands in his hair, she could feel the pressure building and knew if he kept this up, it'd be over soon. She bit her lip in hopes of prolonging the pleasure.

Harry moved his tongue in a circle again; she seemed to moan especially loud when he did that. He sucked on the small buddle with a renewed force. Soon she was panting and pulling his hair so hard, he was afraid she would rip it out. He sucked harder on the nub and raked his teeth against it. Ginny let out a low cry before releasing his hair and lying still on the bed. Harry slowly removed his fingers from her and looked down at her once again. He could not resist, He gave one last slow lick and Ginny shuddered a bit. He moved up to lie next to her, inconspicuously wiping his fingers on her bedspread.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said without opening her eyes. "That was…" she trailed off.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling. "The book said you'd like it." He said under his breath

"Book?" Ginny asked peeking through one eye at Harry.

"Uh, yeah." He turned away, looking for something to steer the direction away from his slip up. "Oh, so how were auditions?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me about the book."

_Damn it._ "Okay," he sighed. "When we first got back together, your dad tried to give me and Ron 'the talk' but I couldn't sit through that, not with him. So I purchased some books in Diagon alley on the subject."

"On the subject?" Ginny laughed. "Harry you sound like Hermione!"

Harry blushed slightly. "Okay, make fun of me all you want, but you've got to admit, you enjoyed it."

"Wasn't saying I didn't." she smiled at him sweetly before getting off the bed to retrieve her clothing. Harry got up after her and did the same.

"So your turn. How did auditions go?" he asked slipping into his trousers.

Ginny smile to herself. "Oh they went okay I guess." She slipped on her shirt to help hide her smile.

"I'm sorry Gin," he slipped on his shirt and came over to wrap her in a hug.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"That you didn't make it." Harry stated confused, He thought it'd be apparent.

"Who said I didn't make it?" Ginny smile brightly.

"You made it?" Harry yelled lifting her up and spinning her around. Ginny nodded and Harry kissed her hard.

"Goodness, we need to tell your Mum. And Ron! He's going to be so jealous!" Harry said as he pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: nothing new, review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me uploading two Chapters in one day=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Twenty-Four

"You made it?" Ron exclaimed. "You actually made the Harpies?"

Ginny nodded eagerly at her brother. Her Mum and Dad beamed from their seats at the table.

"Do you know what this means?" Ron continued.

"That I have to be at practice three days a week and a weekend every month?" Ginny asked knowing this wasn't the answer Ron was looking for.

"No, well yes but that's not what I was talking about." He pushed his butterbeer away, "You" he pointed at Ginny, "Can get me," he pointed at himself, "Season tickets. Then not only will I get to go to all the Cannons games I want, but Harpies too. I'll get to see every team in the league play." He beamed at the idea.

"Who says I'm going to give you tickets? I only get a limited number you know." Ginny shot at Ron.

"Well I just assumed, with me being your favorite brother and all."

"Who says you're my favorite brother?"

"Im not your favorite?" Ron asked, he looked at Ginny as if she had taken his favorite toy away.

"Oh shut it Ron,"

"Ginny language." Molly scolded. Ginny had almost entirely forgotten her parents were there.

"What I meant," she said moving her gaze back to Ron. "Is let me see how many tickets I get, then I will figure it out."

Hermione apparated over just before dinner, like she had for the past few weeks.

After dinner, the four sat out by the pond on the edge of the burrow. Ron had set a small bonfire and they sat around drinking butterbeers and reminiscing. Somewhere around midnight Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. He carefully lifted her into his arms as he said a quick good bye to Hermione.  
He carried Ginny up to her room and carefully sat her on her bed. She awoke as he removed his arms from around her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him back down to her. She kissed him sloppily.  
"Harry I love you" she mumbled still in her sleepy state. She kissed him again before he pushed away.  
"Ginny I have to get to sleep"  
"why?" Ginny asked propping herself up on her arms.  
"Because I have to go to work tomorrow. And I floo in with your Dad, who for some reason  
likes to be there an hour early." he laughed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you, see you at dinner tomorrow." he walked down the hall to his room and fell asleep.

The next day was dreadfully boring without harry. Ginny sat at the kitchen table tracing a scratch in the table with her finger. She glanced at her watch again. Only five minutes had passed since she last checked.

_Gods, I am going to drive myself bloody insane._

She got up and walked over to the cupboard.

_Maybe a cup of tea will help me keep my mind off the time._

After her tea was gone and the cup was clean and back in the cupboard, she chanced a glance at her watch.

_Damn it, only _twenty_ minutes? I even did it the muggle way!_

She hit her fist on the table but all it did was leave her in pain.

_Maybe if I take a nap. _She thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"I've missed you." Ginny awoke to hot breath on her neck. She moved her head from where it was buried in the pillow to see who it was.

She looked up to see Harry, still in his burgundy work robes, leaning over her.  
He gave her a short kiss.  
"Your Mum says dinner is ready."

"How long have you been back?" Ginny asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just got here, I was kind of upset when you didn't meet me in the kitchen. But your Mum said you were up here taking a nap." He laughed. "Are you channeling Ron today? I've never seen you nap during the day." He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Just trying to find a way to pass the time." She added half heartedly as she got out of bed. "So how was work?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several weeks passed and Ginny was happy when practices started up and she had something to fill her day while Harry was gone. They soon fell into a very comfortable routine. Ginny would arrive back from practice just in time to clean up and help her Mum with the dinner, and Harry would arrive just in time to eat it. They would spend the night hanging out with Ron and Hermione or alone in Ginny's room, exploring the knowledge they learned from the books they had acquired.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron sat by the pond on the edge of the burrow, the girls splashing a few yards away in the cool water.

"George asked me to come help him at the shop," Ron said suddenly looking down at his hands.

"Are you going to do it?" Harry asked, he knew Ron had once had dreams of becoming an Auror as well.

"I think I might, without… Fred, George has to manage the place all by himself. If I help take some of that pressure off, he can spend more time inventing products." Ron finished with a sigh.

"What about the Auror training. You got the NEWT's you need."

"Yeah, I know. And part of me still wants to do that, but I don't know. I feel like maybe I need to do this first. Beside, I've always enjoyed their pranks. Well when I wasn't on the receiving end." He laughed. "Maybe in a few years, I'll go do the training." He looked thoughtfully out at the water. "What about you, now that you're Mister big bad Auror, any changes in the near future?"

Harry looked over the water at Ginny. Her hair seemed to be on fire in the slowly setting sun. He watched as she swam around for a bit and splashed at Hermione, before she looked towards the shore. She noticed Harry watching her and waved. Harry waved back at her and smiled.

"I don't know Ron, but I'd like it too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Harry sat in his room alone, the small wooden box from his vault on his bed.

He slowly opened the box, and pulled out a smaller one. He sat staring at the small green box. He rubbed his finger against it; the velvet was aged but still soft. He gave a long sigh before placing it into the pocket of his robes and turning off the light.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow, three in one day. thats amazing. unfortunatly theres a catch, you need to review!. no,jk, itd be nice but thats not the catch. im currently working on chapter 27 and so far its awesome, and almost 3,000 words! holy cow! but with finishing that and typing 28, its gonna take sometime, ontop of unpacking my new 4 bedroom 2 bath humongous house (any one in south hillsborough county,fl wanna help? jk please dont ask for my address) but hopefully it will be up soon. maybe i can find time tonite and get 26. idk not making promises. so enjoy your third chapter in one day! and review me for all my hard work!!!!!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Looking forward to a 3,000 word chapter=Good Assuming i own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Harry waited outside of Holyhead stadium. He had gotten off work early to change and meet Ginny at the stadium. He watched as the team landed and began heading toward the dressing rooms. He headed toward the pitch through the entrance tunnel. He watched Ginny and waited until she caught sight of him. When she did, she beamed and started running full speed towards him. He vaguely registered the amount of mud on her practice robes, but paid it no mind. When she reached him and engulfed him in a tight hug, he lifted her into the air and kissed her.

"Harry what are you doing here?" she asked clearly surprised.

"Just thought I'd surprise you. I've got dinner reservations and everything." He smiled at her, clearly proud of himself.

"Oh really Mr. Potter, that's great. I've got big news for you." She smiled.

"Really? Get dressed and you can tell me when we get there." Harry said pushing her towards the dressing room. He did a quick cleansing spell on his robes where Ginny had gotten them muddy. By time he was done, Ginny was walking out of the dressing room towards him.

"So where are we going?" she asked as soon as she reached him.

"I'm not telling." Harry said grabbing her hand and walking out by the apparation point.

"Well how am I supposed to get there?" Ginny asked.

"With this amazing concept called side-along apparation." Harry joked. He pulled her into a tight hug and whisked them away.

When they arrived, a second later Ginny looked around but did not recognize the surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked as they walked out of the alley they had apparated in to.

"It's a muggle restaurant; I didn't want to go anywhere where we could be interrupted." He told her as he held the restaurant door open for her.

They stepped inside and the strong scent of pasta and basil hit her.

"Oo, Italian. Good, I'm really hungry." Ginny said as the host showed them to their booth.

"Wow everything looks so good. Doesn't it Harry?' she asked as she looked over the menu.

When harry did not answer, she placed her hand on his. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No, no." he answered quickly. "Sorry just thinking."

Dinner arrived and they ate in silence for a few moments.

"Ginny," "Harry," they both spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead, you first." Harry said.

"No, you set everything for dinner, you first."

"Ginny," Harry drew her name out. "Seriously, tell me what you wanted."

Ginny sighed, but did not sound at all disappointed. "Okay. Well when I got to practice Lucy asked to see me in the office." Harry made a face; Ginny had introduced him to Lucy early on. She was second in charge in Harpies management. "Yeah, that's how I felt. But she sat me down and," she made a drum roll sound on the table. "They offered me a chance to play starting line!" she nearly shouted. "I get to go on tour with them and everything! Isn't that amazing?"

Harry stared blankly at her for a minute. Ginny gone. On tour. He fingered the small box in his pocket.

"Harry did you hear me?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Huh oh yeah. That's um, that's really great Gin." He plastered on a fake smile, which fortunately Ginny seemed to accept.

"Now what were you going to say?" she asked taking a drink of her soda.

He let his fingers go over the box once again before bringing his hand back up to the table, empty.

"Oh I just wanted to know what you wanted for dessert."

"Oh. I don't know I was thinking theTiramisu." she said picking up her menu once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron stood a little way inside of Harry's room, watching Harry angrily throw things into boxes.

"I still don't understand why your moving." Ron stated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ron, I've already explained it to you. I can't stay here anymore; I mean god I'm nineteen, that's even of age for a muggle." He huffed as he examined a few items before he threw them too, into the box.

"Yeah, but why all of a sudden, I mean," he whispered close, "everything was fine. What happened between you and Ginny? I thought you were going to ask her?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah well, things change."

Ron just nodded as he leaned against the doorway. He was determined not to help Harry with his tiraid.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she entered the room. She surveyed the room and took in all the boxes. "Where are you going Harry?"

"I've bought a flat in Diagon alley. I'm moving in tomorrow."

Ginny looked at him hurt. "Why?" she was barely audible.

"Because it's time for me to grow up. I cannot keep having your Mum take care of me. Besides, Ron's moving in with George and with you on tour all the time…" he let his sentence trail off.

"And what about when I'm not on tour?'

"Im sure you'll find time to visit." He said sharply as he pushed past them, taking the last of the boxes down stairs.

Ginny looked at Ron and the pained look in her eyes tugged at his heartstrings. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry gin, it'll be okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry lay in Percy's old bed for the last time, staring at the ceiling and wondering how things had changed so fast. Deep down he knew he should be happy for Ginny, but a big part of him felt as if she was leaving him behind. He furiously rubbed his face, and when the door opened he didn't even bother looking over, he could already tell who it was by the way the room changed. The very air seemed to take on a different quality, and it began to smell like broomsticks and something floral.

He felt the bed lean just slightly as Ginny sat down.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Bloody fantastic." He answered sarcastically.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me for making starting line?"

"No Ginny."

"Well what is it?"

"Nothing," he said rolling over. "I'm going to sleep."

"I leave at one for the first game tomorrow." Ginny said ignoring his comment about sleep.

"Well I guess I'll see you when you get back." Harry replied dryly.

"You're not going to come see it? Ron's apparating out." She said with a great amount of hurt in her voice.

"I don't know, I'm going to be pretty busy with work and unpacking."

"Well fine then." Ginny nearly yelled, getting up from the bed. "If you want to be all pissy go ahead I could care less." She slammed the door and Harry could hear her stomping all the way to her room.

Harry arrived at his new apartment a little past five, he had moved all of his belongings over the night before and he had just gotten off work. He slowly walked around the flat. It was so white, and quite. He peeked into the kitchen, but no homey smells met his nose. Frustrated and upset he made his way to the room he had designated as his. He lay down on the bed. Even it felt wrong, it was not worn from years of previous occupants, and it was so big that he could stretch completely and not have to worry about his feet dangling. In other words, it was dreadful. He stared up at the ceiling and let his thoughts wander for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mothers ring. The ring that was supposed to be Ginny's before everything got fucked up. He opened the box and starred at it. It was in plain words perfect for her, simple enough for her personality, yet big enough to let people know how much she was cared about. Harry sighed before shutting the box and setting it on the stack of boxes next to the bed. He had resigned to carrying it around the past few days but was determined not to burden his mind with it anymore.

**A/N: oh, and sorry about ending it here, but i had to leave you guessing right? lol. Now hit the nice review button, yep there you go....lol**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: OMG I messed up so bad! In earlier chapters I said that fleur was already prego, and well I just checked the timeline I had gotten before I started writing, and well it would have fleur being prego for like 2 years. Lol. Its great that I miss calculated, considering that I have a daughter right? Okay, well because of my floppy you get another chapter, yeah! Please review, and vote on the poll so that I know who to finish chapter Twenty-Eight! Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Voting on the smut poll=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

**oh an a small smut warning...hehe**

Chapter Twenty-six

Harry sat in his office in the Auror department of the ministry. He looked at the folder on his desk. _Stupid kids _he thought_._ A few of them had gotten together and tried to conjure a dark mark. Fortunately, they did not have the spell right and only succeeded in turning their own skin a sickly green. Harry laughed a bit to himself. _I helped save the Wizarding world for this. _He looked around his office; it was fairly neat, due to it being so new, with only a few photos. He glance at the wall, on the left was a large group portrait of the Weasley family, himself and Hermione. The one next to it was he, Ron, Ginny and Hermione heading back from a Quidditch game in his sixth year. They all waved at the camera, and the photo Harry kept shooting glances at Ginny with a longing in his eyes. He moved his eyes the next and last picture in the wall. One of him and Ginny out by pond, every few seconds the photo Harry would give Ginny a light kiss on the lips.

He turned back to his desk, but it only provided more memories and grief, for on the corner of his desk sat another picture. This time Ginny alone. Every few moments the photo would turn and blush before laughing softly. He turned his face down to get away from the memories.

Two weeks later Ron stopped by the same office. He had barely seen Harry since he left the burrow, and today was Ginny's first game. Harry really needed to be there. He walked down the hall of Auror offices, finally coming to the one he was looking for. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A small "come in" sounded from the other side.

He walked into the small office, and sitting behind the desk was a clearly disheveled Harry.

He looked up when Ron entered.

"What are you doing here"? Shouldn't you be on your way to Ginny's match?"

"So you didn't forget about it." Ron stated.

"No, how could I." Harry sighed.

"Are you going to go?" Ron asked, maybe things could be patched up. He had not seen Ginny much since the fight, but what he had seen hadn't been good. She kept up appearances but it was almost as if she was dead behind the eyes.

"How could I?" harry asked dejectedly. "She'd spear me alive if I showed up."

"How do you know? Maybe she really wants you there."

Harry sighed again. "How did things go so wrong?" he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk. "I wish I could just go back and fix things."

"Mate, I don't really understand why you go so upset in the first place. I mean so what she made starting line. Do you really think she wouldn't want to marry you because of that?"

"I don't know Ron. I just." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't want her to feel like I'm holding her back." He rested his head in his hands.

Ron stayed silent for a moment. "You know it's not too late. Just postpone proposing." Harry looked up horrified, and Ron motioned for him to stay quite. "just wait until she finishes the season. Then do it. Take things slow." Harry nodded. "You know it's not too late. Why don't you come to the game." Harry went to say something, and once again, Ron stopped him. "She sent a ticket to your office, I know she did. I was there when she sent the owl away."

Harry leaned back in his chair, before opening his top drawer and pulling out a white envelope. "Yeah I got them." He set it on his desk.

"So what are we waiting for?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat nervously next to Ron in Kenmar stadium, watching Ginny fly around the stadium. He knew she had seen him, he was positive of it. Next to his feet sat a small of bundle of Calla Lilies that he had picked up before the game. He could tell the game was almost over, the Holyhead seeker had already almost caught the snitch twice and was currently right behind it. He bounced his leg, and Ron shot him a look of knowing.

Then it was over. It was over and now he was going to have to talk to Ginny, to apologize.

He watched her celebrate with the team on the field, and then as he sat there, almost paralyzed, she flew up to the box where he and Ron sat.

She stopped shortly to hug Ron, and Harry watched as Ron whispered something in her ear that they both laughed at, before turning to leave.

Ginny began walking towards Harry and he stood carefully grabbing the lilies as he did so.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he said down casting his eyes. "I um brought you these." He held the flowers out to her and she took a step closer.

"Thank you," she said taking the flowers. She ran her finger over one of the soft petals. "Harry I've missed you."

He looked up for the first time to meet her eyes, and without hesitation, stepped forward and gathered her in his arms before kissing her passionately.

In the background he dimly registered flash bulbs flickering, but all he was concerned with was Ginny, and when she turned and apparated them into her dorm room, he did not protest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They fell onto her small bed in the Holyhead players dorm, without breaking their embrace.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he removed his lips from hers.

She just nodded, as he pushed a stray hair out of her face. "I love you so much Ginny." He kissed her again softly.

They slowly undressed each other and spent time caressing each other in ways that they had overlooked in the past.

Harry kissed just below her brow line as he ran his hand up her side, they were cuddled under her blanket and had spent the last hour talking.

"Harry, why did you move out?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know Ginny, I was just going through something's. I can't really explain it."

"Do you think you're over it?" She asked quietly.

"I'd like to think so."

"Are you going to move back in?"

Harry thought for a minute, he would love to be back under the same roof as Ginny again, but there was part of him that said moving back in was a step in the wrong direction.

"I. I don't think so Gin." He finally answered moving so that he was lying on his back. Ginny curled up into his side and began tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me?"

Harry felt a pang at his heart as Ginny asked.

"Of course I want to be with you Gin. It's just. I don't know." He sighed defeated. "I want to be with you Gin, but I can't move back into the Burrow."

"I guess I understand." Ginny said softly. "I just wish we could be together. You know I have a month off now."

"Really? That's great Ginny." Harry said kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer.

"Yeah. But with you not at the Burrow, and then working, when will I see you?" Ginny asked troubled.

"Well you could hang out at my place; hey you could even fix it up for me." He laughed at the last part. "I have a bed and that's about it." Ginny looked up at him but did not say anything.

Harry sighed, "Don't worry Gin, we'll figure something out."

They laid there for awhile just curled up around each other, Harry could tell that Ginny had fallen asleep by the way he breathing calmed, but for some reason he couldn't get himself to stop thinking. He knew there had to be away to stay at his new place but still make Ginny happy. Then he realized it.

He slowly nudged Ginny awake. She proved to be almost as hard as waking Ron was, finally she stirred and opened her eyes slightly to look at Harry.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Ginny I got it. I know how we can both be happy." She just stared at him and yawned in response.

"You should, you should move In with me." Harry finished, while tracing lines on the palm of Ginny's hand.

Ginny laid there for a minute and Harry worried that maybe she would not want to, but then she spoke. "What did you say? I think I might have fallen back asleep." Ginny turned her head up to face Harry, and he laughed. "I said you should move in with me." He laughed again and the worry that she would say no was apparent in it.

Ginny sat up, pulling the blanket to cover her chest, "Harry are you serious?"

"No and yes." He laughed and she looked confused for a minute, before hitting him on the arm.

"Be serious for a moment please"

"Are you sure you want that gin?" Harry asked almost falling off the bed in his fit of laughter.

"Harry," she whined. "Come on, did you really mean it? Do you want me to move in?" she asked unsure.

Harry took the hand that wasn't holding up the sheet and held it carefully. "Only if you want to."

Ginny smiled brightly before kissing Harry deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back onto the bed. When she broke apart for a second, harry asked, "So can I take that as a yes?"

Ginny laughed before attaching her lips to his again, Harry rolled them so that he was on top and pressing into her. Ginny moaned at the contact, and Harry moved his hand to her breast. He began kneading softly and running his thumb over the nipple just slightly. He pressed his hips harder against her and let out a low groan.

"Harry," Ginny breathed softly when he moved to suck on her neck. He made a low noise against her neck, and she took that as a sign to continue. "Harry, I think. I think I'm ready." Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled back to look at her, his eyes wide.

"You mean ready for," his voice was higher than usual, and he looked down. "For that?"

Ginny nodded. Harry gulped.

_Great okay, I can do this. Its every guys dream right_. Harry thought as he positioned himself above Ginny.

"You're positive about this?" he asked.

Again, Ginny nodded.

Harry took in a deep breath, he was about to push himself in, when the door opened and Ginny's dorm mate enter.

Harry dropped himself down onto Ginny to cover her body, and Ginny laughed.

The blonde girl finally looked over at the bed, and blushed when she saw the two, Ginny laughing madly.

"Harry," she finally breathed. "This is my roommate, Brianna." She laughed again. "Brianna, this is Harry."

"Err nice to meet you." Harry said lamely. He quickly glanced around the room for his clothing,when he finally found them but they seemed to be just out of reach.

_Damn my wands in my trouser pocket._ He looked down at Ginny.

"Here take this," she handed him a small throw blanket off the bed. He carefully wrapped it around his waist and got out of bed.

Ginny called over to Brianna, who had been sitting on her bed, pointedly starring at the ceiling. They both looked at Harry, trying to grab his clothing while holding the small blanket around his waist, and laughed.

"Shut it you two," Harry said as he looked at them angrily. "Ginny is there a washroom I can get dressed in?"

The two girls laughed again. "Yeah, down the hall. Thing is," she stopped and laughed again. "It's female only."

Harry sighed. "So where am I supposed to get dressed?"

"It okay harry, you can dress in here. I'm sure the Prophet would pay loads for a description of Harry Potter's bits." Brianna said and the girls laughed again, before Ginny spoke up. "W.I.T.C.H. Weekly would probably pay more." They started laughing again, and Harry slammed down on Ginny bed, frustrated and still naked.

"I'm just joking, harry." Brianna said as she gathered some wash things and clothes. "I'll see you later Ginny. Nice to meet you Harry." She walked out the door and down the hall.

Ginny laughed quietly as she moved to sit behind Harry, she rubbed his shoulders softly before wrapping her arms around him. "we should get dressed."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am just going to say enjoy and please review. Also if you want the smutty chapters up anytime soon, go vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Uber Long Chapter=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Twenty-seven

"I tell you to take things slow and you ask her to move in?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Shhh" Harry said leading Ron outside. "She hasn't told your mum yet."

Ron's face brightened. "Oh."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Mums going to murder you. Oh, I want to see this." He turned and bolted back towards the house; Harry sighed and ran to catch up. When they arrived at the back door, they could see Ginny sitting at the kitchen table with Molly and Arthur.

"I think your Dad might be expecting it, he walked in on a rather heavy snogging session a while ago."

Ron looked at Harry and laughed before turning his attention back to the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny said as she stirred her tea nervously. "With the Harpies I'm not going to be here much you know that right?" she looked up to them.

"Yes dear, you explained that to us when you got accepted." Molly said, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"Well, it's a really long way to apparate from out here to Holyhead, so I was thinking of moving to somewhere closer. Like Diagon alley."

"Well that makes sense," Arthur told his youngest child. "And you can always visit when you're not out."

"So your okay with me moving out?" Ginny asked stunned. Her parent's nodded.

"We only want what's best for you," Molly said rubbing Ginny's hand delicately.

_Okay now the kicker._ "Good because Harry has asked me to move in with him." She shut her mouth quickly and looked down at her cup.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up. Her Mum looked furious and her Dad looked calm, almost as if it had not been a surprise.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," _oh no here it comes._ "You plan to move in with him before your married?" Molly asked, as if even the sheer idea would harm her.

"But Mum, we've already determined that I wouldn't even be there half the time." _Just sleeping really, but no need to tell her that._

"And Harry has an extra room he's willing to let you use?" Molly asked.

Ginny winced. "Uh, no not exactly. It more of sharing the same room." She braced herself for her Mother's next raid.

"You plan to share a bed?" Molly shrieked. "Just because I taught you that potion doesn't mean I was giving you free reign!" Molly yelled. But Ginny looked up._ Potion? Oh maybe it is a really good thing Brianna walked in._

She turned her attention back to her mother. "Were not having sex." _Yet. _"If you don't believe me, we can go down to and have them run a test."

Molly looked at her daughter and sighed in frustration. "You're not changing your mind are you?" she asked quietly and Ginny shook her head.

"Will you just be careful? And possibly discreet?" molly asked quietly. Ginny nodded and walked over to hug her parents.

"Ron, Harry you can stop listening by the door." Molly hollered, and the two boys walked shamefully into the kitchen.

Molly looked pointedly at Harry. "I'm too young for her to make me a grandmother. You hear me."

Harry just nodded before he sat next to Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stepped out of the floo with two more boxes, which he immediately set down. "There I think that's the last of it." He called out to Ginny who was unpacking boxes in the bedroom.

"Harry do you realize you have nothing?" she said looking around. "I mean for god sake your using boxes as your night stand."

"Yeah about that, I meant to go buy furniture. I really did, I just never got around to it." He ran his hand through his hair. "You wouldn't want to help me pick some things out, would you?" he looked up hopefully.

Ginny smiled up at him, "Why how domestic." They shared a laugh before Ginny got up off the floor and they headed out into Diagon alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I like the white one." Harry said.

"White is just not practical for a couch Harry. You'll have it a day before it gets stained."

"_We'll _have it a day. And can't I just do a spell to get the stain out?" Harry asked confused.

"There are something's even magic can't get out; Mum found that out the hard way." Ginny laughed.

"The twins?" Ginny nodded.

"What about blue?" Ginny asked trying to turn him away from the bright white couch he was so fond of.

"It okay, I guess."

Ginny sighed. "What about beige? It's almost white. It's like a healthy compromise."

Harry looked the couch over. "Okay, it will do." He grabbed the ticket, Ginny's hand and headed for the counter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four hours later they reentered the small apartment, after getting the shopping done they had stopped for a small dinner at the leaky cauldron.

Harry yawned. "I think I'm going to get a shower then hit the sack, I've got to be up early tomorrow." He stretched before heading towards the bathroom.

Ginny looked around the apartment, it was her first night alone with Harry and she was a bit nervous. She sorted through one of her boxes until she found her clothes. She slipped into the thin pants and shirt before sitting on the bed. She looked down at herself.

_Maybe I should wear something else._ She shook her head to try to shake her insecurities.

She looked up when she heard the bathroom door open, Harry walked into the bedroom, a towel around his waist.

He smiled at Ginny as he opened the closet and pulled out a pair of night pants. He dropped the towel and quickly slipped into them. However, even the small glimpse of his bum had caused Ginny's face to blush furiously.

Harry turned around and got into the bed. "Are you planning on sleeping above the covers?"

"Oh no, I guess not." Ginny said nervously as she slid beneath the blankets. Harry quickly turned out the lights. When she was completely under the covers, Harry closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Ginny, pulling her so that her back was against him. He slowly kissed her neck, "Ginny, I love you." He breathed in her ear.

"I love you too." She answered nervously.

"See you in the morning." Harry said before he buried his face in her hair and nodded off to sleep.

Ginny laid there, Harry wrapped around her, and willed her heart to slow down so that she could get some sort of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Ginny woke up the next morning, Harry was gone. She looked over at the bedside clock. _Ten am. Gods I slept long. The furniture will be here soon!_ She jumped out of bed and grabbed clean clothes before heading to the shower.

~*~*~**~*~*~

Ginny was levitating the last piece of furniture into place when Hermione came through the floo. She nearly bumped into Ginny on her way out.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised.

Hermione looked nervous. "You haven't seen the Prophet this morning have you?" Ginny shook her head and Hermione held up a folded paper.

Ginny looked at the paper carefully and gasped with surprise, there on the cover was a picture of her and Harry's 'reunion' at the quidditch game. The when the photo played you could clearly see Harry's tongue slipping into her mouth and his hand moving to cup her bum before they apparated out of view. Ginny moved back to fall onto the couch. Hermione came over to sit by her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head, and then popped up. "Maybe there is still time, I just have to make sure my Mum or Dad doesn't see a copy of this." She got off the couch with a new determination.

"Ginny," Hermione called with dejection from her place on the couch, Ginny slowly turned to face her. "I saw your dad walking with a copy this morning."

Ginny plopped back down on the couch. "Maybe it's a good thing I moved." Ginny said as she put her head in her hands. "Oh goodness, she going to send a howler." The something hit her. "Has harry seen this yet?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him today." Hermione replied.

"Oh what if she sends him one at the ministry, she'd do something like that you know."Ginny got up from the couch. "Sorry to run out on you, but I've got to warn Harry. Oh." She stopped right before stepping into the floo. "Can I have that paper?" Hermione handed it over willingly before Ginny stepped into the floo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny walked quickly through the atrium, and was annoyed when the security wizard insisted that she check her wand. She finally made her way up to the Auror offices, she noticed a few people starring at her before they quickly turned away, only to whisper to someone else and look at her again.

She reached the reception desk.

"Hello," she said as nicely as she could at the present time. "I'm looking for Auror Potter's office." She said adding a smile for good measure.

"Do you have an appointment?" the witch asked without looking up from her nails that she was busily polishing.

"Do I need one?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes." The witch replied, blowing on her nails to dry them.

"Can't you just call his office and see if he's busy."

"I'm really not supposed to." She replied smugly.

"Can't you do it just this one time?" Ginny pleaded.

"I could, but we are really only supposed to allow family and close relations back, and I don't know that you're either one." She said moving to her other hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny yelled. "Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Yeah, nothing of interest." The witch said looking Ginny straight in the eye and smiling cockily. "Potter snogging a random girl." she sighed. "Would you like to make an appointment? I'm sure I could make one for oh say, next month."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was in his office filling out the last of a stack of papers for a recent case when he heard an all to familiar shriek.

_Oh no_. he jumped up from his chair and ran down the hall to the reception area, where it looked like Ginny was about to jump across the counter and attack the reception witch.

He quickly grabbed Ginny around the waist, and hauled her back into his office, giving an apologetic look to the others who had came into the area to see what was going on.

When they entered the small office, he let go of Ginny and locked the door. She took a seat in one of the oversized chairs across from his desk.

"Don't pay her any mind; she can be quite a bitch." He said motioning towards the reception area.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "You should have let me hit her."

"Yeah, but then that would be more paperwork for me to fill out." Harry said as he sorted out the papers on his desk. He sat down, "what brings you down here Gin?"

Ginny uncrossed her arms, "Did you see the prophet this morning?" she asked tentatively.

Harry nodded before he sat down. "Yeah wasn't the best, was it?"

"I thought I'd warn you in case Mum sent you a howler."

Harry picked up the trashcan and brought it over to Ginny. She could clearly see the scorched remains of a letter in the bottom.

"It was waiting for me when I got here." Harry said putting the can back down. "She didn't send you one?" he asked confused.

Ginny shook her head.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Well I guess it was my hand and my tongue so…" he trailed off.

"harry." Ginny snapped her fingers as she got up.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said as he turned his chair to face her as she came around the desk. "Sorry, I let my mind wander." He looked up and down her body before licking his lips. "You know Ginny," he took her hands in his and set them on his shoulders. "This is a private office." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked playfully. "And what do suggest we do?"

She moved to sit facing him in his lap before kissing his neck. She moved her hands down to his belt buckle and quickly undid it, stroking him softly through his boxers.

"Oh Ginny," Harry moaned into her ear, "Oh, I like that." He said as she slipped him out of his boxers and fully into her hand.

Suddenly there was a knock, before Harry's office door opened. Ginny quickly slid forward to help conceal the fact that Harry'S penis was currently out in the open.

The reception witch entered with a stack of papers. When she looked up and seen the position Harry and Ginny were in she made a disgusted face.

"Uh, here are the papers from that last case."

"Thanks you Sophia." Harry replied quickly.

She gave one last sickened look at Ginny before shutting the door.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Ginny said after the door was shut.

"Yeah, well you were about to punch her." Harry laughed before he looked at his watch. "Oh crap, Ginny I have to go meet with Williamson real quick." He ran his hands up her thighs. "Wait here for me?"

Ginny nodded as she got of Harry's lap and went around to sit in one of the comfy chairs.

"Don't forget to zip them." She told Harry as he put himself back into his pants.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed his papers and gave her a kiss.

Ginny watched as he exited the office.

She sat there for a few moments, quietly surveying the office. She noticed the picture on Harry's desk and went over to see what it was. When she saw her own face blushing back at her, she scowled.

"Uhh, I need to get him a different picture." She went around to sit in his chair. She let it lean back a bit and closed her eyes.

"And who may I ask are you?" an unfamiliar voice brought Ginny out of her daze. She opened her eyes to see a short, balding middle-aged man in Burgundy robes standing in the middle of Harry's office.

"I'm, I'm." She stammered, quickly standing. "Im Ginny."

"And what are you doing in Auror Potter's office?"

"Im waiting for Harry to get back." She answered, she was starting to worry that she was in trouble.

"Don't you mean Auror Potter?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," she stammered. She guessed they did not go on a first name basis here.

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms and eyed Ginny suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Arthur, are you?"

"Weasley?" she asked quietly, the man nodded. "I'm his daughter."

The short man nodded and stood silent again. A moment later, to Ginny's relief Harry walked through the door with a thumbing through a stack of papers.

"Oh," he said as he nearly ran into the short man. "Sorry Clowes didn't see you there." He moved and set the papers neatly on his desk. He looked at Ginny who was once again sitting in his chair looking nervous.

"What's wrong? Did Sophia give you any more trouble?"

"No," Ginny answered quickly, diverting her eyes back to the other Auror.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said finally noticing Ginny's nervousness." Clowes, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is Auror Clowes, he has just taken Kingsley's old position as Head of the department." Harry said before sitting in one of the oversized chairs.

The short man who had been so serious and frightening all this time, laughed before moving to sit in the other chair. "She looks so much like Arthur, it's a bit peculiar."

Ginny just looked at him confused.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Clowes said when he saw her expression. "I went to Hogwarts with your parents, was great friends with your father."

"Well then why haven't I met you before?" Ginny asked accusingly. She had met all of her parents close friends.

"Well I transferred to America when all that rubbish about the 'Dark Lord' came about. Voldemort, ha. Too much trouble for me." He laughed and she noticed Harry visibly wince when Clowes patted his shoulder. "Good thing this young lad took care of him, finally able to come home to good ole Britain." He smiled brightly.

"Well," he said getting up. "I've got work to do. Which reminds me. Potter get back to work, no fooling around!" he laughed loudly. "Ha- no seriously, great to meet you Ginny. Have a 'nice' time." He raised his eyebrows suggestively before exiting the room.

After he left Harry buried his face in his hands. "And that," he motioned towards the door, "was my boss." He said, and Ginny could hear the laughter in his voice.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow just read an interview with JKR and she say that only Hermione goes back to Hogwarts, which totally contradicts my story. Damn. And I tried so hard to keep it canon. W/E.**

**Okay new thing, if you vote on the poll or review guess what you get? A COOKIE! YAE! Everyone loves cookies. Of course you will have to get said cookie for yourself, but still. Okay enjoy!**

**OMG MAJOR SMUT WARNING. NOT FOR THE KIDDIES! IM NOT JOKING. ENJOY.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

A few months later the weather turned a bit cool as august rolled in and the Quidditch season was nearing its end. Ginny was almost relieved, she came home exhausted and almost never saw harry or family, except at games. Harry attended everyone, usually in the company of Ron. He would always cheer loudly and bring her flowers, specifically Calla Lilies. Then after she had played, he would take her out, usually to a small-unknown diner where they would not be recognized. After the scandal with the Prophet at the first Quidditch match, Harry was determined to try to keep their relationship out of the public eye.

But now the season was almost over, and Ginny hoped the press would die down some, the only responsibility she had left to really fulfill was her photo for the annual Holyhead Harpies Calendar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat in the livingroom of the flat she shared with Harry, thumbing through the current issue of W.I.T.C.H Weekly. She could hear Harry getting out of the shower and smiled. It was Saturday and neither of them had to work. It was the first day they had to spend together in a long while.

Harry finally came out into the living room, dressed in just his boxer shorts. Ginny laughed at him as he sat on the couch next to her. "Going super casual today Harry?"

"I don't see you making any effort to get all dressed up." He replied, motioning to the sleep shorts and shirt she was wearing.

Ginny just shrugged and went back to her magazine.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah there was this amazing article on dental spells, how to keep your teeth their brightest." She laughed.

"Sounds amazing," Harry said as he slowly trailed his hand up her bare thigh.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked looking down at his hand. "It's not even noon."

"And?" Harry asked lifting his hand to the hem of her shorts and leaning over to suck on her neck.

"How you can be ready to go twenty-four seven I will never know." She said getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Ginnnnyy." Harry whined. She turned around and laughed at the pouting face he had put on.

"What?" she asked as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Please?"

"Please what Harry?" she asked leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"Uhh. Come on…" he asked as he pulled down his boxers. He stroked himself a few times before pulling Ginny down into his lap. He sucked softly on her neck and she could feel him pressing into her upper thigh.

Ginny whispered into his ear. "What do you want Harry?" she asked in her best seductive voice.

Harry moaned, and thrust his hips up towards her. "You," he moaned in a low voice, he grabbed her hand and led it down towards himself.

Ginny grabbed him, unlike the first time she had done this for him, she now knew what to expect, and according to Harry was getting fairly good at it.

She rubbed him hard, up and down. She watched as Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall to the back of the couch. "Gods Ginny. You are amazing. Oh." He moaned again and Ginny had to stifle a giggle at the expression on his face.

She looked down at where her hand was moving. _I wonder if he would like it if I licked it. I like it when he uses his mouth on me _she looked at Harry, his eyes were still closed she carefully began to climb out of his lap to kneel on the floor, never breaking her stride. She watched her hand move for a minute before removing it. Harry gave a small whimper at the loss of contact but gasped loudly when Ginny stuck out her tongue and let it trail from the base to the tip.

"God Ginny, your killing me." He said as she slightly hovered her mouth above him. She quickly shaped her lips and moved her mouth to cover him. She sucked slightly and Harry moved his hands to grip her hair tightly. He pulled tightly at her hair when she pushed him deeper in her mouth.

"Ouch Harry," Ginny said as she pulled back. "Not so hard."

"Sorry, just please. Don't stop." Harry moaned, lightening his grip slightly and Ginny moved back to her task.

She sucked hard and Harry started panting.

Ron and Hermione stepped out of Harry's floo a moment later, and were meet with a scene they were not expecting. Ron looked on in horror as his sisters head bobbed up in down in Harry's lap.

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick," Ron yelled as he covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

When Ginny heard her brother her eyes widened in horror and she jumped to her feet. She turned around and faced Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked horrified as Harry quickly picked up his boxers and slipped into them.

"Your Mum and Dad are on their way over." Hermione let out quickly.

"What? Why?" Ginny shrieked she looked down at herself; she was still in her nightclothes and was pretty positive her hair was messed up from Harry's hands. _Oh, harry. _She looked over at him. He was still sitting on the couch in his boxers with a dazed look on his face.

"Harry go get dressed." She nearly yelled.

"Why?" Harry asked looking up.

"Because my parents are on their way over here."

"Oh," Harry's eyes widened before he jumped off the couch and ran for the bedroom.

Ginny was walking out of the bedroom smoothing down her top when her Mother walked out of the floo, followed closely by her father.

"Ginny dear," Molly gushed as she walked over and took her daughters face in her hands. "Eating okay?"

Ginny nodded and Molly moved on to sit on the couch.

Ginny quickly surveyed the room; Hermione was sitting next to Ron, who still looked as if he was going to be sick again at any moment, to Harry who was now fully dressed-but still looking quite nervous.

She walked over to sit by him and placed a calming hand on his leg. Harry looked down at her hand before taking it in his own.

"Mum what brings you over, unannounced?" Ginny asked after awhile.

"Oh it the greatest thing ever." Molly started. "This morning when I got up there was an owl waiting. From Bill." She smiled brightly, she grabbed Arthur's hand. "Were going to be grandparents!" she squeezed Arthurs hand tightly.

"Fleur's pregnant?" Ginny asked. The thought of Fleur being a mother somewhat frightened Ginny.

"Yes, they've just found out. She's due in late April, early May. Isn't it wonderful." Molly smile brightly.

"Just great." Ginny said.

"Wait," Harry said. "I thought you said you were too young to be a grandparent?" Harry asked, a bit of teasing humor in his tone.

"No," molly said seriously. "I said I'm too young for Ginny to make me a grandparent. So don't you get any ideas." She finished pointing at Harry. He just laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: OMG were almost to thirty! lol im proud of myself because i first published this less than a month ago. who's awesome. im awesome. okay enough self glorification. Review me and enjoy. oh and if you have any cute side notes that you'd like to see in this story let me know. you never know, i might use them.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Fleur pregnant, that's something I thought I'd never say." Ginny laughed as she undressed for the night.

"Yeah it is a bit strange." Harry said as he put his dirty clothes in the basket and climbed into bed.

Ginny curled up into his embrace. "You think we'll ever be there?" she asked quietly.

"Where."

"Having kids, you know the whole domestic deal." Said in hushed tones.

"Id like to think we will." Harry said giving her a soft kiss.

Ginny nodded against his chest before she drifted off into sleep.

Harry sat in his office waiting for Ron. He idly stirred his cup of coffee and took a small sip. _Ugh. Terrible. Why can't they just have tea?_ He wondered. He sat the cup on his desk as Ron walked through the door.

"Hey mate," he said taking a seat.

"Hey Ron," said as he looked up. "Whoa what's with the shirt?" Harry said, motioning at the violent purple shirt Ron was wearing.

"George thinks it's funny; says it clashes perfectly with my hair." Ron said in a sour tone.

Harry just laughed.

"Okay if you're done making fun of me, what did u want to talk about mate?" Ron asked.

"Ginny." Harry replied without looking up.

"What happened now" Ron huffed.

"Nothing." Harry laughed. "Everything's perfect."

"Well then what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me Ron. I am really going to do it this time. No chickening out."

"I am happy for you mate. What brought on this new courage?"

"Fleur getting pregnant." Harry laughed. "Ginny asked if I thought we were going to had kids someday." Harry leaned back in his chair remembering the conversation.

"Have you asked dad?" Ron asked.

"I should probably do that shouldn't I?" Harry asked starring at the ceiling.

Ron nodded.

"Will you go with me? You know for support." Harry finished.

"Yeah, I guess I could. But if I ever ask Hermione you have to go with me to her parents."

"Deal" Harry said shaking Ron's hand. "Let's go." He grabbed his wand and opened the door.

"You want to go ask now?"

"No time like the present right." Harry smiled, "Maybe we can catch you Dad before he leaves."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Arthur wait." Harry called as he chased after Arthur Weasley in the atrium of the Ministry.

Arthur turned around just before he entered the lift. "Harry?"

Ron stopped next to Harry and bent over to catch his breath.

"It's okay, breathe mate." Harry said as he patted Ron's back.

"Arthur can I speak to you for a minute?" Harry finally said.

"Sure Harry."

"In private. Maybe- my office?"

Arthur looked at Harry appraisingly, but let Harry lead the way back to the Auror department.

When they were seated and the door shut Harry tried to speak.

"I um…" he stammered.

"Harry is something wrong?"

"No, no" Harry quickly assured him. "It's just well." He glanced at the picture of Ginny on his desk and smiled. _Okay I can do this. _"Arthur you know how much I love Ginny right?" Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his chair but nodded. "And we've been together for quite some time now. And well." He looked over at Ron, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. "I'd like to marry her. If she says yes that is."

Arthur let out a breath. "Is that it?" he laughed.

Harry looked up confused.

"Harry when you brought me in here I thought it was going to be something much worse. You know how one's mind can wander." He laughed another dry laugh. "Any who yes, you have mine and Molly's permission to ask Ginny. You know we already think of you as family, so really in a way it's just putting it on paper." He laughed again as he got up. "Now I hate to leave so suddenly but Molly is expecting me for an early dinner. Will I see you at the last match?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything." Harry said as he moved to open the door for Arthur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat in Holyhead stadium for the last time that season watching the Harpies play the Falmouth Falcons, Ron was on his left and Ginny's parents sat on his right. The weather had turned bad half way through the seven-hour game and the rain was still pounding down on them.

The game was tied and Harry was anxious for it to be over, he watched as another bludger nearly hit Ginny. Molly visibly flinched as Ginny rolled her broom to avoid it.

Harry's eyes sought out the Seekers. If one of them could just catch the snitch, the game would be over and he would not have to worry as much. He spotted the Harpies Seeker reaching her arm out towards a small golden object. She quickly wrapped her hand around it and the stands erupted into cheers. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He watched as the team took their victory lap, his eyes were so fully focused on Ginny, so he didn't even see the brown ball heading towards her until it had smacked her off her broom.

Harry eyes widened and he watched in horror as Ginny fell the short distance to the ground. He heard Molly scream behind him as he rushed down the stadium steps and jumped the small barrier between him and the field. He made his way to Ginny's side just as the medic -wizards began loading her onto the stretcher.

"Ginny," Harry said as he grabbed her limp hand.

"We gave her a potion to keep her asleep until we can run the needed test on her." One of the medic-wizards said as he attached a port key to the side of the stretcher. "Any family members can go to the front desk of 's to find out information. If you could please back up so we can transport her." The wizard said again pushing Harry away.

By time, they had whisked away, Molly, Arthur and Ron had pushed their way onto the field.

"We've got to get to 's s," Harry said already heading towards the apparition point.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginevra Weasley." Arthur said calmly to the receptionist on the ground floor of 's . "she was brought in from the Harpies game,"

The receptionist nodded and flipped through her book. "Yes she's in room 811." She motioned to a hallway to her left before going back to her paperwork.

Harry did everything he could to keep himself from running down the hall towards her room. He made sure he was however the first to reach the door. He almost cried when he saw Ginny. She was propped up on the bed her arm in a sling and a bandage around her head. She was silently sipping something through a straw. Harry walked into the room followed by her parents and Ron.

"Hi," she said brightly when she saw them.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked taking a seat next to her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she set down her cup. Harry made to help her and she shot him a dirty look. "I can do it myself."

"Ginny dear you had quite a fall; maybe you should let him help you." Molly fussed.

"Really Mum, I'm fine. They said my arm is broken, but will be fine by morning and the worse is that I might have a slight scar on my forehead." She laughed for a moment. "Hey, Harry then well match!" she laughed again, but Harry just looked at her solemnly.

"Ginny do you need anything?" Molly asked as she straightened the blanket on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, if you could go to our place and get me my night clothes that would be great. I really hate these hospital gowns." She finished looking down at the grey smock that covered her body.

Molly and Arthur gave her a hug before heading down the hall for the floo.

"I'm going to get going too." Ron said coming to stand by Ginny's side. "Hermione will probably want to stop by tomorrow." He gave her a hug and left the room.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Harry," Ginny said facing him. "Are you okay?"

Harry stood and paced in front of her bed. "Ginny you could have been killed." He stopped and put his hands on the foot of her bed.

"But I wasn't, that's the important thing right?"

"No, you're not getting it. Do you know how scared I was?" he asked as he sat next to her bed again.

"I get it but what am I supposed to do? People get hurt play Quidditch. It's something that happens."

"Ginny I don't think you should play next season." Harry said not looking at her, but continuing his pacing.

"What?" Ginny asked, she knew she had not heard him correctly.

"I said I don't think you should play next season. It's too dangerous."

"I can't believe you." Ginny said outraged. "You're not one to talk about doing dangerous things Harry."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Don't you understand that?" he pleaded.

"I understand perfectly. However, do you think I want to see you get hurt? What would you say if I told you I wanted you to stop being an Auror?"

"Id stop if you asked me." He said seriously, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, well I'm not going to ask you to do that. Do you know why?" she waited and he did not answer continued. "It's because I know you enjoy it. It is your calling. Your greatest passion."

Harry stopped and looked deep in her eyes. "Ginny, out of all the things I could choose to do in this life, you are my greatest passion. Nothing else. You." He reached out and took her hand. "I love you." He said as he kissed her hand lightly.

"I love you too." Ginny said softly. "And, if you really want me to take time off, I guess I can." She said dejectedly.

"No, you don't have to do that, just please. Try to be more careful. Maybe feign sickness the next time you play the Falcons."

She smiled at his attempt at humor.

"We'll see. I'd like to get them back for that bludger." She laughed.

Harry looked up at Ginny. He face still had slight dirt smudges and her hair was matted underneath the bandage. She had never looked so beautiful.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you." he started. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the small green, velvet box that contained his mothers ring. "I love you so much, and I would do anything for you." He took her hand in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend every day, each night, every morning with you. I want to spend each waking moment of my life showing you how much I care for you. I want to be there for you anywhere you might go. I need you and I can only hope you need me too." He took a deep breath before moving off the chair to kneel on the floor. "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked finally as he opened the box.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay i couldnt leave you hanging so im posting again. lol. Also i forgot to tell you, harry's proposal is a reworded version of the lyrics "all i ask of you" by Andrew Llyod Webber. If you dont know who he is, google it. and if you have never seen Phantom of the Opera, in person not the movie. i suggest you do so.**

**Also someone asked if this story was going to end after the wedding. I hope not, i really hate that when you get used to an author's style and then they abruptly end a story, only to leave you wanting more. So as i said in the Summary, i want, no i need to do the entire 19 years. maybe some more too. lol. as long as i keep thinking it up ( and i keep getting review, hint hint,lol) you never know. **

**What i dont know is if this story will cover the 19, i may have to sequel it if it gets too long...**

**and as to harry's ooc behanior last chapter. when you truely care about someone you can sometimes take on a different personailty, trust me. and may sometimes ask for unbelivible things. **

**OKAY! LOL.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter Thirty=(hopefully) GOOD Assuming i own Harry Potter= BAD**

Chapter Thirty

Molly and Arthur were walking down the hall back to Ginny's room when they heard a loud scream. They took off down the hall and rushed into her room.

When Ginny accepted his proposal, she nearly leapt off the bed into Harry's arms. They were in the middle of a heated kiss when Molly and Arthur reentered the room, both wearing worried expressions.

"Ginny dear. Discretion. And what was all the screaming?" Molly asked, clearly upset with her daughter's behavior.

"Oh mum, look." Ginny said, as she broke away from Harry and held up her left hand for examination.

"Goodness me." Molly said as she lifted her hands to her mouth. "My baby's getting married," she cried as she wrapped Ginny in hug, mindful of her broken arm.

Arthur walked over and shook Harry's hand. "Good job Harry."

Ginny turned to her father and hugged him before sitting back down in the bed, Harry right by her side.

Molly walked over and held Ginny's hand out and inspected the Emerald. "It's beautiful, you did an excellent job Harry, did you have anyone help you pick it out?"

"No not really," Harry laughed running his hand through his hair. "It was my Mum's, so praise my Dad for picking it out. I just had to retrieve if from the vault"

"Really it was you Mums?" Ginny asked softly looking at her hand "Oh Harry, that's so sweet. I promise ill take care of it."

"Well she said in the letter that she hoped that someday I'd find the one that completes me, like my father completed her." He smiled shyly.

"Oh harry" she sighed again. She gave him a soft kiss before turning to her parents. "Okay we have to talk about something else before I cry."

Molly smiled brightly, "Ginny dear, any idea when you want to have the wedding?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry arrived at the Burrow just after work. He had not even had time to change because Molly wanted to get some wedding planning done early on. Harry went to make his way into the family room but Mr. Weasley stopped him.  
"Here you might need this." he said thrusting a glass if amber liquid into Harry's hand.  
Harry sniffed at it "Firewhisky?"  
Arthur nodded before heading up the stairs.

"But mum I really like the cream."  
"But the beige will work better Ginny."  
Harry looked up from his glass as the clock chimed. Molly and Ginny had been disagreeing over the color of tulle for the last hour. _I do not even know what tulle is_ Harry laughed to himself.  
"I have to work tomorrow," he stated trying to get up from the couch. However, apparently his body had a different plan and he stumbled back onto the couch spilling the remainder of his drink on his robes.

"Harry dear, how many glasses have you had?" Molly asked looking at him appraisingly.

"I really don't know, every time it would get down here." He pointed at the bottom of the cup. "I would just…" he pointed his wand at the glass quickly replenishing it.

"Harry we had better get this out before it stains" Ginny said leaning over to examine the spot on Harry's robes.

"Mmm" Harry moaned as he moved his hand to Ginny's neck. "Do you know how much I like having your head in my lap?"

Molly made a tuting sound and Ginny quickly sat back up her cheeks flaming red.

"It makes me really hard." Harry continued. "Would you like to see?" he smiled before reaching at his robes.

"Ginny dear I think it's time you took Harry home. Before we all see something we don't want to." Molly said quickly.

Ginny nodded before helping Harry off the couch. She gave her mother a quick good bye before heading for the apparation point.

Once back at their flat Ginny dropped a sleeping Harry onto the couch and made her way to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up the next morning. His head was pounding and his entire body was stiff from sleeping in an awkward position on the couch.

He glanced down at his watch. "Shit," he yelled loudly getting up from the couch. "Ow," he held his head to try and keep the room from spinning as he made his way into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting on the counter eating an apple.

"Have a good night Harry?" she asked laughing.

"Ginny, not now. I've got a pounding headache and I'm late from work." He said looking around for a cup.

"I already called in for you," Ginny said taking another bite from her apple.

"What?"

"I called into work for you. Clowes said he understands perfectly, the stomach flu has been going around you know." She smiled brightly.

Harry walked over to stand between her legs. "Do you know how much I love you?" He said as he laid his head in her lap.

"No, but you did tell my Mum how much you love having my head in your lap last night." Ginny said seriously.

"No." harry groaned. "Did I do anything else?" he asked and Ginny laughed.

"Then you proceeded to try to show us how hard I make you." Harry's head whipped up in horror and he whined in pain. "Don't worry we stopped you before you had even unbuttoned your robes."

"Uhg. I just want to go to bed and forget all of this." He said as he nuzzled his head in her lap.

"Oh you can try and forget, but I don't think my Mum will be anytime soon."

Harry nodded into her lap again. "We should just lay in bed all day." He said into her lap.

"Sounds good to me. Do you know how hard it is to side-apparate someone when their plastered?" She laughed as she ran her hand through his hair. "I was exhausted!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours and a few take out containers later, Harry and Ginny were still sitting in bed.

"Do you have any fives?" Harry asked taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"Nope, go fish." Ginny laughed.

"I think I've lost already," Harry said as he looked at his cards. "You've got what, eight sets already. There's no possible way I can win." He said as he set his cards down.

Ginny smiled big as she gathered the rest of the cards up and sent them to the hall closet. "What do you want to do know?"

"Well my headaches gone so…I can think of a few things." He raised his eyebrows suggestively before grabbing Ginny around the waist and pulling her underneath him. He tickled her until she cried out.

"Harry, Harry you've got to stop it." She cried through her laughter as she fruitlessly tried to push his hands away. "Gods please."

Harry stopped and let his body weight rest on top of her before kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. But that wasn't very nice." She tried to act mad, but could not seem to get rid of the smiled that was plastered on her face.

"I can think of a few ways to make it up to you," Harry said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively again.

"Not now harry," she laughed. "How about we go into Diagon alley, we can get some ice cream and look for wedding stuff." She said bouncing up and down on her knees.

"Okay I guess." Harry said, making a big production of giving in.

A half hour later, they walked out of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Harry held Ginny's hand as they strolled down the street, "so where to now?"

"Well we could go into the flower shop and look and see if there is anything we like."

They walked the short distance to the shop. Ginny picked up a small bundle of lilies. "I'd really like to use these, but I don't think they'll be enough alone." She held the small lily up to harry. "What do you think?"

"I like them, what about them and the one's I used to get you at the games, the smaller lilies."

"Calla's?" Ginny laughed as she handed him one.

"Yeah that's the ones." Harry said as he took the offered flower. He held it carefully next to the other one Ginny had picked. "I think they look good together."

"Me, too." She said looking at them. "Oh goodness harry!" Ginny shrieked. "We just made our first wedding decision!" she smiled brightly. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss. And that is when the flash bulb went off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was sitting in his office the next day drink a cup of tea when the Daily Prophet was delivered. He groaned when he read the headline, all through he was already expecting it. He carefully unfolded the paper so he could see it fully. In big bold print across the top it read, "BOY WHO LIVED ENGAGED." And underneath it was a photo of him and Ginny kissing at the flower shop, below that was a close up from the larger photo, of the ring on Ginny's hand.

Harry sat the paper down and rubbed his eyes before going back to read the article.

_Harry Potter, better known as the boy-who-lived or The Chosen One is reported to be engaged. First hand, photos show him and his chosen one, Virginia Weasley, shopping for flowers, presumably for their upcoming wedding. The date is at this point unknown. What brought on this engagement at such an early age, we can only speculate. Could we be expecting any young potters anytime in the near future? _

_Harry potter was unavailable for comment at the time of printing and the employer of , Holyhead National official statement was 'we are very happy for our newest member, but will not be giving any personal details on the matter. Now please exit the pitch.'_

_Turn to page 6 for a journalistic History of Harry Potter_

Harry crumpled up the paper and threw it into the rubbish bin. _Ginny going to be furious, Virginia Weasley? _

Harry leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long day.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay here is the deal, I was going to just post an author's note as a chapter but I really hate it when that happens in a story I like, so I quickly edited this chapter. Bear with me.**

**Now onto business. I am currently retyping my master timeline for this story so that I do not miss any wedding dates, births etc. **

**In the interviews JKR released the names of all the Weasley grandchildren and I have came up with birth years based on when the parents were married, personalities and birth order of siblings but it's difficult to pick random dates to be birth days. So here is my offer: the first 12 or so people to review and leave their birth date (month and day), will get them used in the story, with credit. **

**Now that is reasonable right. However, some characters have specific times of year that I think they were born, like I'm guessing Lily was born Jan-Feb, so even if you're in the top 12 please don't be hurt if I don't use yours. Good Luck and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Getting your B-day in an Awesome Story=Good. Lol. Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Thirty-One

Harry and Ginny reenter their flat after a dinner out in muggle London. It had taken sometime for Harry to convince Ginny to go out tonight. She spent the majority of the time shouting at people, 'my name is Ginevra', whenever they would stare. To say she was quite irritated with the article was an understatement. They headed into the bedroom and began getting ready for bed.

Ginny huffed.

"What is it now?" Harry asked.

"And to insinuate I'm pregnant!" she yelled. She gave a frustrated sigh. "How could they think that?"

Harry came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, before whispering in her ear. "Don't fret about it. There just jealous and trying to sell papers." He kissed down her neck softly. He trailed his hand down her body to grip her hip tightly. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close to her. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her softly for a minute before running his tongue against her lower lip. Ginny opened her mouth slightly and Harry plunged his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up; they broke the kiss momentarily to remove it and took the opportunity to slip Harry's off as well. Harry resumed his ministrations and gently cupped her breast. Ginny trailed her hands down his back to the top of his night pants she pushed at them slightly.

She huffed in frustration when she could not get them down. Harry released her lips and breast with a small laugh. He sat stepped back and undid the drawstring.

"Did you want these off?" he asked Ginny.

She blushed madly before nodding. Harry quickly slipped out of them before leaning over and reaching around Ginny's back to undo her bra. She held out her arms and he pulled it off her. He let his hands slowly linger down her stomach to her waistband. He grabbed the hem of her pajamas and pulled them down and off her. He then gently pushed Ginny down onto the bed, kissing his way up her leg, her stomach, and her neck before finally giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

He hugged her tightly to him for a moment. "Harry," Ginny spoke up as he moved back to her neck. He pulled back to look at her. "I think, I mean if you want to, maybe we should. Maybe it is time we. Oh I don't know." Harry looked deep into her eyes. "Harry I want you to make love to me." Harry nodded slowly before kissing her tenderly. He let his hand wander down her body, and tugged at her knickers. He removed his boxers and lay down gently onto of Ginny. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. Harry gently positioned himself at her entrance, and took a deep breath.

"Wait harry." Ginny said suddenly putting her hands on his chest. Harry stopped and looked at her confused.

Ginny smiled before she rolled out from underneath him and reached into her bedside table. She retrieved a small wooden box and pulled out a pink vial.

She held it up for harry to see. "Protection first right? Or else the Prophet might be right." She laughed softly.

"Oh yeah." Harry blushed; he had completely forgotten about that, _thank gods she remembered._

Ginny quickly drained the small vial, and licked her lips. "Yum, it kind of tasted like strawberries." She smiled as she moved back underneath him. "Okay, now I'm ready." She wrapped her arms around Harry's back and kissed him softly.

She could feel as he began to enter her. It was not exactly painful, almost more of a burning, _like when you push yourself to hard exercising_ she thought vaguely. She winced when he pushed in a bit roughly, and Harry stopped. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He blushed.

"It's okay harry, keep going. Slowly." She added as an afterthought as she put on her best smile for him.

Then he was there, he could feel Ginny all around him. It was as if she was inside of him also. He moved slightly forward and was rewarded with a small moan from Ginny. He repeated the motion.

"Oh Harry," she cried out, her eyes closed as he rocked into her again. Soon he found a rhythm and let himself be lost in it.

"Oh Gins," he moaned. It was better than flying, better than firewhisky and just as good as emotional as finally meeting his Parents. He buried his face in her hair breathing in her scent. God she was wrapped around him tightly. She had moved her arms around his back and her legs around his waist as he began to drive into her faster and faster. If he had known, it would be like this he would have all but begged her to do it sooner. _No, I probably would have begged._ He thought as he moaned again.

Ginny moaned beneath him and he pushed deeper. He felt her dig her nails into his back. He knew it would leave a mark but loved the idea that Monday morning in the showers after his mandatory workout everyone would see them.

Harry suddenly felt the urge, no the need to mark Ginny as his even more. He pushed past her hair and found her neck before latching on; He had sucked on her neck before but had always been careful not to leave any signs. Now he was determined to leave his mark. He sucked hard as he thrust into her, he felt her roll her hips against him and threw his he's back in a moan. He thrust a few more times before he felt Ginny tighten around him. She gripped his back tighter and he could swear he felt blood on his back.

Then she let go and let out a low scream. Harry thrust again before collapsing on top of her.  
"Gods Ginny that was amazing."  
"I know." she said from beneath him.  
"Am I crushing you?" He asked  
"No not really."  
"Good because I don't think I have the strength to move yet." He laughed.  
He lay there a few minutes before rolling off of her.  
"Oh my goodness Harry your back!" Ginny sat up quickly and grabbed her wand.  
"Here you've got to let me heal it."  
"No," harry said as he jumped from the bed, determination in his eyes.  
"Why not?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"Because I like them." Harry said as he admired the nail marks on his back in the mirror. "Kind of like battle scars, something to brag about to the guys."  
He laughed at Ginny's face of horror.

"Harry James Potter you wouldn't." she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Oh yes I would." He laughed. "Beside its only right that I have a mark to match yours."

"What do you mean?" she asked dropping her wand slightly.  
"Look in the mirror." Harry laughed, while picking up his boxers.

Ginny got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her, And went over to the mirror.  
"Harry!" She screamed. I have the calendar shoot tomorrow!"

"Well then the whole world will know your mine."

"Harry that is not funny. What's my Mum going to say?"

"Nothing she hasn't said already." Harry said as he moved around to  
stand behind Ginny, circling his arms around her waist.

"Besides, I think it's kind of sexy. Sort of commemorates our first time."

Ginny turned around in his arms to face him before kissing him softly.  
"I love you Harry Potter."  
"I love you too Ginevra weasley." He drew out her first name and they laughed together as they held each other.

Sent from my iPod


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Okay new chapter. Enjoy. lol. I still need three Birthdate for my timeline. As soon as i get them and play with the dates, ill post a list with who got who's b-day.(Since it might be awhile until said charater is born,lol) So far i've gotten some dates that have fit perfectly! Okay thats enough talk. Enjoy the Chapter and Review. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Getting your Master Timeline Updated=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Thirty-Two

"How did the shoot go?" Harry asked as Ginny sat her bag down on the kitchen table.

"Okay I guess. I do get to be the August picture, which is neat. It being my birth month and all."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Your birthdays in august. Never knew that." They laughed as Ginny playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"No seriously that's awesome Gin. When do they go on sale?"

"I don't know." Ginny said peeling a banana. "I didn't ask. Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I want one." He said, not looking up from his paper. "Then it can be august year round in my office" he laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny stepped out of the floo and into her parents living room.  
"Mum, Dad were here!" she called through the house as Harry stepped out behind her.

"In the kitchen dear," Molly called out. They made their way through the door that connected the two rooms and were immediately hit with the scent of roasted chicken and potatoes.

"Smells wonderful." Harry said as Molly greeted them from the stove.

"Thank you Harry. Ginny dear, could you set out the plates?"

They ate in comfortable conversation before having their evening tea.

"So have you decided on a date yet?" Molly asked. She had been after them for months to set one.

"Well actually we were thinking November 18th."

"Of this year?" Molly eyes widened in surprise. "That's in less than a week!"Molly exclaimed.

"No, no." Ginny said putting her hands up. "Next year."

"Oh okay, you nearly gave me a heart-attack." Molly gasped clutching her chest. She sipped her tea a bit. "Why that day dear?

"I don't know it just seems right." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand in her own. They stared at each other for a long moment before there was a loud thud on the table.

They looked up to see molly opening a rather large book.

"Here Ginny I got this down for you. It is a wedding planner."

Ginny eyed the large lacy book suspiciously. "Okay..."

"Now have you decided where you want it?"

"No." "Yes." They answered simultaneously.

Ginny shot a look at Harry. "I thought we decided to have it here." Harry said confused.

"No we said that's an option. I'd really like to look around." Ginny said sternly. In all reality, she already knew where she wanted it. When Harry had told her the whole story of the horocrux hunt, he had mentioned a small church by where his parents were buried. She thought it would be just perfect. In addition, she figured maybe, just maybe Harry's parent's lot could be cleaned up. Just enough for the reception.

On the other side, Harry could not understand why Ginny was being so difficult. Didn't she understand that Molly really wanted the wedding at the burrow? And with the barriers all ready in place against unwanted visitors, it was the most plausible option.

After that, everything seemed to end in an argument. From whether or not Harry should wear robes or a muggle tux, to whether or not they should invite the Dursley's, them being Harry's only family and all.

When they got home that night, they both got ready for bed silently. Harry quietly slipped into a pair of night pants, something he had not done since they had become intimate.

They got in to bed and lay down, not touching.

"Harry," Ginny asked softly. "Are you really that upset?"

Harry just grunted in response.

Ginny moved to curl her body around his back. "Come on Harry," she whispered as she dipped her hand below his waistband and found his penis. She slowly rubbed it a few times and was pleased when he stiffened. Apparently, his body was not that upset with her.

"Ginny stop it," Harry said angrily as he jerked her hand out of his pants.  
"Well fine then." Ginny huffed. She turned away and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket. She fell asleep imagining it was Harry's arms around her instead.

Ginny awoke the next morning in a foul mood, Harry had already left for work, and she was sure when he got home things would still be just as distant.

She really just needed a break. _Maybe a good shopping trip will do me some good; I could use some new Quidditch gloves. Maybe Luna is not too busy either._ With a renewed demeanor, she headed toward the floo.

When she arrived home, it was dinnertime, she walked through the door her arms loaded. She had never realized how much of a girl Luna could be. She had been dragged, sometimes almost literally into every store they passed.

Harry looked up from his plate when she entered the kitchen, her bags already deposited by the front door.  
"Where have you been?" He asked dejectedly.

"Shopping, with Luna. She says hi by the way," Ginny said as she scooped some of the leftover casserole onto her plate.

"Oh," Harry said into his plate. "Hermione called. She and Ron want to have dinner with us tomorrow, at the Leaky Cauldron. I told her I would check with you and tell her at work tomorrow.

"That sounds lovely." Ginny said dryly. Great _dinner with a cranky Harry, my nosy brother and Hermione, who though I love her, will ultimately try to over analysis everything. Awesome._

They ate dinner in silence and followed the same bedtime routine as the night before.

Ginny strummed her fingers against the aged table in the Leaky Cauldron. She glanced over at Harry; he was leaning back in his chair, slowly sipping a glass of firewhisky. He checked his watch.

"I'm sorry we've been waiting so long," he started "but Hermione did say seven."

"It's okay." She replied quietly. "I just wonder why their late."

"Another ten minutes and we'll order without them."

Ginny nodded and they sunk into silence again. She did not know how much longer she could take this.

She had just gone back to strumming when a disheveled Hermione showed up to the table followed by a yawning Ron.

"Im so sorry," she exclaimed. "I got home and when I went to pick up this one." She jerked her thumb towards Ron. "He was still asleep. Took me forever to wake him. I was about to come by myself." She exaggerated.

"It's okay," Harry smiled a bit. "But can we order. I'm starving."

As they ate they talked but Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny had hardly spoken a word to one another, "is everything okay between you two?" she asked after awhile.

"Bloody brilliant," Harry said sarcastically as he cut up his food.

"What happened?" she prodded again, looking at Ginny.

"Nothing," Ginny said looking down. "Just…wedding stress." She finished taking a small bite.

"Oh, Ron would you come with me to the bar for a moment?"

"Why?" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

"Because…" she said stressing her word.

"Oh…" Ron said a bit of food falling from his mouth. "We'll be back." He said as they made their way to the bar.

"I'm guessing they were uncomfortable." Harry said setting down his utensils. "How long are we going to keep this up?" he asked not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked offended.

"I mean how long we are going to fight about this. I'm tired of it."

"What are you suggesting Harry?" Ginny asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, but we can't go on fighting." He took a sip of his drink. "I guess we could look at other locations, I just think the Burrow would be easiest."

Ginny smiled, "Harry just because we look doesn't mean we're not having it at the Burrow. It just means were looking." She said grabbing his hand for the first time in days.

Harry smiled at her. "Okay I'm giving on this but you've got to learn to compromise too." He looked at her seriously.

"Okay." Ginny nodded.

Harry smiled wider. "Come here." He said pulling her onto his lap. He gently kissed her lips. "I love you." He kissed her again.

"Oi you two." Ron said as he and Hermione made their way back into their seats. "People are trying to eat here." Harry kissed Ginny again, and Ron mimicked throwing up. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and laughed.

Sent from my iPod


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry abou the lack in updating. Between trying to get the b-day list and timeline done, writting chapter 25, and preping my guard for their premier show this weekend. i didnt really find time to edit. So sorry about that. I'll try to updat eagain to tomorrow and if not then, most likly sunday. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hopefully getting top 10 at preimer=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Thirty-Three

"So where exactly were you wanting to look?" Harry asked a few nights later. They were sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, just a few places." Ginny said licking her spoon. Harry starred as she trailed her tongue over the spoon. _Uh…maybe she will. _He could feel himself hardening,_ No wedding stuff, focus._ He shook his head.

"Well you have to tell me where to start."

"Well," Ginny began her cheeks turning a slight pink. "Your remember when you told me about Godric's Hollow?"

Harry looked up confused, but nodded.

"Well you mentioned a church. Just by where your Parents are. I thought that would be nice." She blushed deeply as she looked down into the bowl.

"Ginny," he started before clearing his throat. "That's the sweetest things I've ever heard." He smiled at her shyly. "Now I feel really terrible about fighting with you."

"Don't worry. You did not know. So can we check it out? I've never seen it." She was nearly bouncing on the couch.

"Yeah, but it's a muggle church you know that right?"

Ginny stopped bouncing. "Oh. Really?" she looked dishearten for a moment. "It's okay well work something out." She smiled big again. "I love you."

"I love you too Ginny."

Harry woke Saturday morning well rested. He loved weekends.

He slowly rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ginny, when he felt her stir he asked. "So what are we doing today?"

"Uh, well I don't know about you but I," she pointed to herself, "have the first fitting for my wedding robes." She smiled brightly.

"Oh, okay." Harry said disappointed, he had really been hoping to spend the day with her. "Well I guess I'll just, hang out."

"You could go to Madame Malkin's and see if she can fit you in for your robes." Ginny suggested.

"You're not getting yours from her?" Harry asked.

"No were going to the bridal shop at the far end of Diagon Alley."

"Oh, there is a bridal shop in Diagon alley?" Ginny nodded. "I never knew that."

He sat there for a moment longer. "Well if I'm going to see if she'll take me I better get going. Can you meet me for lunch?"

Ginny nodded. "I might have Hermione with me, but yeah."

"Okay," he said slipping into his shoes. "Leaky Cauldron around one-ish?"

"Sounds great."

Harry kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

Fortunately, Madam Malkin had been able to fit Harry in fairly quickly and now he had a few hours to kill. He stood in Quality Qudditch supplies book and stationary section, looking for the new edition of the Harpies calendar. He was to give up when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He turned to face Cho Chang.

"Oh, hello Cho." He said surprised.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hi Harry."

They stood silently for a minute.

"So what are you looking for?" she asked softly touching his upper arm.

Harry looked at the hand cautiously. "Oh, the new Harpies calendar."

"Would you like some help?" She asked, rubbing at his arm slightly.

"Uh, sure. I guess." As much as he did not want to talk to Cho t the present moment, he couldn't find it in himself to be rude to her either.

He continued to scan the shelves.

"Here it is," Cho spoke up after a moment, she carefully handed it to Harry. He thumbed though it and when he got to August he smiled. How lucky was it that his mother's engagement ring would match Ginny's Quidditch robes.

"So Harry," he was brought out of his train of thought. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since before last Christmas."

"Oh I've been great." He did not want to provide anything that would lead to a longer discussion.

"Really, if you didn't notice I didn't return after break." Harry nodded. "I went to France for a while and interned at their Ministry. I'm supposed to start in ours soon." She smiled brightly.

"That sounds great Cho." Harry said moving towards the register. _Maybe she will get the hint and leave._

He was however, not so lucky. Cho followed by his side as he exited the store and headed towards the leaky cauldron, babbling about what had happened since last Christmas.

"Oh and Harry, have you been working out?" she asked clutching his upper arm again.

"Uh, yeah Auror training and all."

She gasped. "You're an Auror. Oh wow, to get through the training that fast, you must be really good." She moved closer to him. "We'll have to get together for lunch when I start next month." She said excitedly.

"Uh Cho." Harry said as he tried to pull away. He had to find a way to get away from her. He looked at his watch. "I actually was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch wit…"

"Oh Harry," she cut him off. "Id love to have lunch with you." She smiled big. _Uh oh Ginny is not going to like this._ "You know we never did get to go into Hogsmead together like we said we would."

_When did we say that_? Harry wondered as he pushed the door open. He quickly scanned the room for Ginny's bright hair. When he found her, he was relieved to find her accompanied by Hermione. _Good maybe that will ease the blow._ He made his way to the table, Cho following close behind.

"Hey," Ginny called brightly as she saw Harry, however when she saw Cho behind him her face quickly turned into a mask of anger.

"Hey sweetie, darling, baby?" Harry said every pet name he could think of as he reached Ginny and gave her a small kiss. As he was pulling away, he whispered in her ear. "She won't stop following me."

He quickly took his seat next to Ginny, leaving Cho to pull up her own chair, as she looked on confused.

"You two are still together?" she asked upset.

Ginny nodded smugly.

"That's why I was looking for a Harpies calendar." He said as he pulled the item from his bag and flipped to August. "Look at Ginny." He said proudly.

"Ugh," Ginny said as she lifted the calendar from the table. "I look terrible."

"I agree," Harry heard Cho mumble but chose not to acknowledge it.

"So Cho how have you been?" Hermione asked. _Always the diplomatic one,_ Harry thought.

After they had ordered and after thoroughly awkward conversation the rest had been informed about Cho's past year.

"So Ginny," she said haughtily taking a sip of her drink. "What are you up to, besides dating Harry, for now?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well Cho," Ginny drew out her name and Harry sat back further in his chair, _this could get dangerous. _"I have been busy playing Professional Quidditch. And you're right about me dating Harry for now." Cho face brightened just bit, "this time next year we won't be dating." Ginny smiled.

"Oh you won't, too bad." Cho said with a feigned sweetness.

"Oh don't feel too bad."

"Oh but I do, to break up after being together that long. A tragedy."

She looked at her with feigned shock; bring her hand to her chest. "But no one said we were breaking up," Ginny chuckled. "I just said we won't be dating."

Cho looked confused. She made to speak but Ginny cut her off. "Well be married." Ginny smiled brightly and presented her left hand.

Cho looked at the offered hand a bit confused and scared, as if the hand would bite. She swallowed deeply. "It's nice. I've, uh. I've got to go," she mumbled as she gathered her things and hastily made her way out of the tavern.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I think you made her cry."

"Serves her right. Hitting on you. And assuming that we would set a date to break up? I mean who does that?" she asked before taking a sip from her drink.

"We'll either way she's gone so let's just try and have a good lunch." Hermione pleaded.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Ah ha! a Sunday update! hehe. This ones fun! M for smut! hehe. **

**So hope everyone had a great saturday, im exahusted! got home at 11:50 and my daughter decided to wake up at 7am this morning. ugh. not cool. but my girls did okay, top 15 out of 27 guards. There are some awesome shows this year. but yea, okay this is supposed to be harry potter fanfic not colorguard time....lol. READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Jaime Kennedy's Circle circle dot dot=Hilariously Good(listen at ) Assuming i own Harry Potter=BAD**

Chapter Thirty-Four

A few weeks later Harry spoke to Kingsley about the possibility of having his and Ginny's wedding at the muggle church where his parents were buried. Kingsley assured him it was completely possible as long as he received an invitation. Harry had laughed and assured him he was already on the list.

Now they were apparating out to Godric's Hollow to see if Ginny liked the church. Kingsley had agreed to accompany them to figure out the best way to conceal it and Molly came just because she could.

When they arrived in Godric's Hollow a light layer of snow covered the ground. They made their way into the center of town, and Ginny paused at the monument in the center. She did not say anything, just stared at it for moment before moving on. Everyone stayed silent as they walked through the small town towards the church.

When they reached the front steps, Ginny looked up. The afternoon light was reflecting off the stained glass windows, causing it to shoot mini-rainbows across the ground. Ginny gasped as she turned to Harry. "It's perfect." She whispered.

They slowly made their way inside and found the muggle minister.

"May I help you?" he asked in a timid voice, briefly glancing at Kingsley.

"Yes," Ginny spoke up, her voice bright and hopeful. "We'd like to book your church for a wedding." She said bouncing on her heels.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

The minister looked at them sadly for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry miss, but we only book the church for residents."

Ginny's face fell. She looked over at Harry, about to cry.

"Is there any way around that?" he asked.

"Well I don't know I'd have to ask the vicars." He thought for a moment. "May I ask the reason your set on this church?" he motioned to Ginny, but it was Harry who spoke.

"My parents are…" he stopped for a moment and cleared his throat, "their buried in the small cemetery out back." He said motioning towards the general direction of the graves.

"Oh, I see." He let out as he rocked on his heels a bit. "Well, I'll speak to the vicars as soon as I can." He placed a hand on Ginny's arm. "I'm sure they'll have no problem, seeing as how at one point your family were residents." He smiled sincerely before leading the out of the church.

"Don't worry Gin, everything will work out." Harry said putting his arm around her shoulder. They walked around the square and Kingsley discussed options to keep the muggles away during the ceremony.

"I mean, you could be married by a muggle minister. It would still be legal in our world but it's just not the same."

"I understand. I want it done magically." Harry said as they continued walking. He was not paying attention to where his feet were heading and soon they found themselves on the small road that lead to his parent's house.

He drew in a deep breath as they reached the small gate, and pulled Ginny a bit closer as they looked at the rubble. He remembered seeing it that night with Hermione, but it was almost a completely different scene in the light. He lightly touched the gate and watched the small sign pop up.

He felt Ginny begin to sob next to him and squeezed her tightly. "I think it's time to go." Ginny nodded and they silently lead the way into the alley before apparating out of Godric's hollow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I think we may have to pick a different place for the reception." Ginny said over dinner a few days later.

"Yeah," Harry responded between bites, "why?"

"Well because the muggle church is a little small, and my initial idea was to have an outdoor reception on your parents lot, but I never expected it to be in the condition it is." She said softly.

"It's okay Ginny, I've had almost two years to get used to the image."

Ginny nodded and Harry continued. "How about we just do the reception at the Burrow. That'll make your Mum real happy."

"Do you think people will like the idea of apparating from one place to another?"

"If they don't like it don't come." Harry said plainly, as he took another bite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry we have to pick one. They have to go out no later than Thursday." Ginny said exasperated.

"Well I don't know which one I like. Why don't you just pick?"

"Because it's your wedding too."

"Okay, well then I like…" he closed his eyes and ran his hand over the invitations. "This one." He said picking on up at random.

"Fine." Ginny said as she looked at his selection. She tried to be upset, but somehow in his stupid little game he had picked the one she had wanted all along.

They paid the cashier and went back to their flat.

"So any other plans for today?" Harry asked as they walked through the door.

"Nope, nothing. Tomorrow however…" she started but Harry cut her off.

"Tell me about tomorrow's plans, tomorrow. For now if were done I just want to relax." He said as he slipped off his robes and sat on the bed. He laid back and let out a groan.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she hung up her robes.

"Yeah fine. My backs just sore." He said trying to rubbing it a bit.

"Would you like me to do that?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him.

"If you like," He said as Ginny slowly slipped his shirt above his head and began massaging his lower back.

"Uh," Harry moaned as she kneaded one of the knots out. "That feels great."

Ginny felt herself becoming oddly turned on as she rubbed his bare back. She let her fingers linger as she trailed them up to his shoulder blades. She rubbed at them and he let out another moan, almost causing her to lose control. After she finished with his shoulders, she reluctantly let her hands fall.

Harry turned to face her. "That was bloody brilliant." He smiled and made to pick up his shirt.

"Do me?" Ginny asked, quickly grabbing his hand.

"Sure Gin." He sat back down on the bed and his eyes widened when Ginny removed her shirt. She laid face down on the bed and cross her arms above her head.

Harry gulped before moving to kneel above her. He awkwardly massaged her back. His hands much too large to do a proper job on her petite body.

Ginny let out a small moan, it was not really from the pleasure of the massage but more from the fact that Harry was touching her. She smiled to herself when she felt him hardening against her rear. She shifted just a little bit to brush against it with her bum, and Harry sat up rigidly, before going back to her shoulders. He let his hands trail softly down her back until he met her bra strap. He gently but quickly undid the clasp and moved it out of his way. He trailed his hands down to her lower back just above her waistband. He rubbed slowly and she uttered another soft moan.

He could not take it anymore, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Ginny," he whispered in her ear, but she could hear the desire behind it.

"Uh huh?" she answered breathlessly.

He did not respond. He only acted.

He quickly flipped her over so that she was facing him and removed her bra the rest of the way.

He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans before pulling them off her. He sucked on her hip a bit before moving up to kiss her.

The kiss was rough and sloppy, but Ginny did not care. She tangled her hand in his hair as he continued assaulting her mouth with his tongue.

She pulled back after a moment and reached down to undo his trousers only to find them, along with his boxers, already gone.

"When'd you do that?" she asked.

"While you were pulling my hair," he replied in between planting kisses on her neck.

"Oh," she moaned he began to pull at her knickers. She heard a small ripping sound but was too far gone to register what it was.

They paused for a moment and Ginny quickly pulled one of the pink vials from her bedside table. _Damn, I am running low. I will have to brew some more._ She thought in the back of her head.

Once she had drained the liquid and disposed of the container, Harry wrapped his arms around her and roughly thrust into her. He let out a deep moan as he first felt her enveloping him. He began to slowly rock in and out of her, holding her to him tightly.

She began panting beneath him and he kneeled back to look at her. She was beautiful to him, her hair drenched in sweat and her face flushed. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist as he pushed deeper into her. He stayed up right looking down at her as she closed her eyes and let her head drop back. He gripped her hips and pushed harder into her. He felt himself coming lose and soon he pulled Ginny's other leg up so that they were both around his waist. He leaned forward, and pressed his body against her as he thrust. He watched as Ginny moaned beneath him, he let his head fall back and pumped himself into her.

After his release, he moved inside of her a few more time, guaranteeing that she came to hers as well. When he was sure she was finished, he collapsed on top of her. Panting and covered in sweat, before falling into a deep sleep.

They woke up a few hours later. Or at least Ginny did, she pushed slightly at Harry.

Harry just groaned in his sleep. "Harry get off me, your crushing me."

"Huh, what?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Oh gin, I'm sorry," he said as he rolled off her and grabbed his glasses.

She got off the bed slowly, "Have you seen my knickers?' she asked bending to lift a few clothes from the floor.

"Yeah, I think I threw them," He thought for a moment. "In that general direction." He said pointing.

Ginny walked over a picked up a ripped piece of lace. "Harry, look what you did." She said holding up what used to be her knickers.

"Sorry?" he asked getting ready.

She just laughed at him as she deposited them in the trashcan and went to the closet to get dressed.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: OMG GUESS WHAT? EXACTLY A MONTH AGO THIS STORY WAS FIRST POSTED! HEHE. okay so im celebration, Chapter Thirty-Five. It's kinda of short, but it gets us where were going sooo.....yeah. read and review.**

**Also i have the Birthday list done. It's at the end of this chapter. Im posting the complete list since it may be some time before the charaters are . **

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Yes,"

"Dean Thomas?"

"Yes,"

"Lavender Brown?"

"Yes, do you really think it's wise to invite her? With the whole history between her and Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Why would it matter? He's with Hermione now."

"Okay," Ginny sighed as she continued to go through the invitations for their wedding.

She handed another envelope to one of the owls they had rented from Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Can you believe there is less than a week till Christmas?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeah, I know times just flying by. Did you get all the presents bought?"

"Yeah, I picked up the last of them yesterday." She said addressing another invitation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on gin, were going to be late as is." Harry called through the small flat.

"I'm coming." Ginny said as she walked down the hall, still taking rollers out of her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked as she set the roller down and did a little spin.

"Amazing." He said as he gave her a small kiss. "Can we go now? We still have to get Teddy."

Ginny nodded and the stepped into the floo and out into the living room of Andromeda Tonks.

"Teddy," Ginny called and small footsteps could be heard running through the house.

"Ginny!" he called as he ran into her open arms, Andromeda right behind him with his bag.

"Hey Teddy bear, how are you?"

He pointed to his finger, where a band-aid was. "Boo-boo."

"Oh, how terrible. Here let me kiss it better." She said as she placed a small kiss on the finger.

"What no hug for me?" Harry asked.

"Hi harry." He said excitedly, trying to maneuver his was out of Ginny's arms and into Harry's.

"Are you ready to go Teddy?" Harry asked and Teddy nodded. "See you later Andromeda." Harry waved as they stepped into the floo.

"Yea!" teddy yelled as he clapped his hands.

"Harry do you really think that's an appropriate toy for a toddler?" Molly asked motioning at the small broom.

"My parents got me one when I was a year." He reasoned. Molly made a disapproving face as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Can I try?" Teddy asked holding the small broom up.

"Not right now Teddy," Ginny said calmly.

"Why?" teddy asked, disappointment evident in his face.

"Because it's too cold outside and we can fly indoors." She explained.

"Okay," teddy sighed before going back to his other toys.

A while later Harry deposited a sleeping Teddy into Andromeda's arms. "Do you want me to take the toys to his room?" he asked in hushed tones.

"No, just leave it there. I'll get it later."

"You sure?" Harry asked setting the bag down.

"Positive Harry. Go home get some rest. It's been a long night." She smiled.

"Okay. If your sure." He said heading towards the floo. "Oh and Andromeda," She looked up. "Merry Christmas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How it going harry?" Ginny called from the living room of their flat, where she was levitating the last of the streamers into place.

"Not so good actually." He responded.

She made her way to the kitchen, and could not help but laugh at the scene. Harry was wearing the old apron her mother had given her and had flour on his nose. He was looking disappointedly and confused at the collapsed cake on the counter in front of him.

"I don't understand what happened. I did what the book said."

Ginny walked over and tasted the cake. While she was nowhere near the cooking enthusiast her mother was, she did find herself rather fond of baking treats and the like.

She grimaced. "Did you add baking powder?" she asked.

"Baking powder?" Harry looked at her confused. He looked down at the book and read it closely. "Oh, is there a difference between that and baking soda?"

Ginny nodded vehemently. "There's the problem, that's why it collapsed."She explained. "And doesn't taste the best," She laughed. "here I'll help you make a new one." She said quickly cleaning away the mess and getting out new ingredients.

An hour later Ginny was finishing the 'y' on the top of the cake when she heard the familiar call of her brother.

"Need any help?" Ron asked as he leaned against the kitchen door jamb.

"Nah, I'm almost finished here."

"You sure?" she nodded as Hermione came by his side. "Where would you like the presents?" she asked motioning to the box in her hands.

"The table by the window please." Ginny said waving her wand to clean up the mess. "He should be here any moment. Are Mum in Dad on their way?" she asked levitating a few platters of finger foods into the living room.

As if they had heard her question, Molly followed by Arthur stepped out of the floo. "Is he here yet?" Molly asked looking around.

"No Mum, not yet."

"Good dear. Now where are presents going?"

A little while later, they all stood round the floo waiting for the birthday boy to appear. The flames grew green and Ginny bounced excitedly next to harry, before they all shouted. 'Happy birthday Teddy!'

The young child's eyes grew wide and he smiled at them all before running to give Ginny, then Harry a hug.

"Teddy's party?" he asked looking up at them.

"Yes teddy, this party is just for you."

He jumped up and down before running back to Andromeda and marching her around the room to look at the decorations. They munched on the small foods Ginny had set out while Teddy began to open his gifts.

"Yea, truck." He said holding up Ron and Hermione's gift, before exclaiming, "Truck go vroom."

Everyone laughed as he moved onto the next box. "Ewe," he said as he examined the present inside. Molly just beamed from her seat. He pulled the small sweater from the box and held it up. "Like Harry." He said proudly. He finished opening his gift and soon Ginny exclaimed. "Time for cake." She ran off to the kitchen and Harry dimmed the lights.

Ginny remerged, chocolate cake in hand, this time two candles sat on top. Teddy bounced excitedly in his seat as Ginny made her way toward him. They sang happy birthday before Teddy excitedly blew out the candles, with a little help from Andromeda.

They ate cake and talked of mundane things before Teddy said aloud. "Teddy sleepy." As if trying to prove his point he yawned wide and laid his head against Andromeda.

"I think it's time we got going." She said softly stroking his hair, which turned a content blue. She gathered him in her arms and stepped into the floo.

Ron chose that moment to come up behind Harry. "So any plans for tonight?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Well how bout we go out. The four of us. It was my birthday a couple weeks ago you know."

"Yeah, Ron I know. Your Mum threw you a party." Harry laughed.

"Come on," Ron pleaded.

"Okay, let me just talk to Ginny. Is she's alright going out, then so am I."

Birthday Fanfiction:

1. Theo3983 July 30th 2001-Molly Marie (P/A). Puts conception on Nov 6th 2000.

2. LPRenegade June 29th 2003-Dominique Renee (b/f). Puts Conception on October 6th 2002.

3. HotEmoChik December 21st 2007 Hugo (Needs a middle name any suggestions?) (r/hr). Puts Conception on March 30th 2007.

4. Shuisfull January 13th 2008 Lily Luna (h/g). Puts Conception on April 22nd 2007.

5. Bunny1 October 26th 2003 Fred Griffin (g/a). Puts Conception on February 2nd 2003.

6. Denisje August 7th 2005 James Siruis (h/g). Puts Conception at November 14th 2004.

7. Littleshortwriter June 18th 2004 Lucy Amelia (P/A). Puts Conception at September 26th 2003.

8. I Love Ginevra July 12th 2005 Louis Billus (b/f). Put s conception at October 19th 2004.

9. EdwardisAllMine July 28th 2006 **Albus Severus** (h/g) puts conception at November 4th 2005

Not a Winner But still Second Gen:

1. Scorpius Hyperion Born to Draco and Astoria Malfoy on June 23rd, 2006. Conception at September 30th 2005. I really wanted his birth to be Friday October 13 2006, but he would have been to young to go to Hogwarts with Albus and Rose.

2. Rose Victoria Weasley-Granger (r/hr) January 21st 2006 puts conception at April 30th 2005.

3. Roxanne Grace (g/a) Born December 31st 2005 puts conception at April 9th 2005


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay. Chapter Thirty-Six. Enjoy. Review. **

**Oh yeah, in the Birthday List P/A stands for Percy and Audrey. lol. and all the names and parents came from the family tree JKR posted after DH was released. You can find it at the harry potter lexicon.**

Chapter Thirty-Six

They sat in the back booth of the pub they had chosen to go to.

Ron had suggested a drinking game in an effort to ease Hermione up a bit. They sat in the small booth, a bottle of firewhiskey in the middle of the table and a full shot glass in front of each of them.

This turned out to bad as seeing Hermione had never done anything bad and they were having problems coming up with things they themselves had never done.

Ginny pondered her statement for moment before her eyes went bright. "I've got one," she said as she shot a smile at Hermione. "I've never lived with muggles." She said smugly.

Harry quickly drained his glass and it refilled automatically. Hermione however picked her up and looked at it appraisingly, as if trying to figure out the best way to go about drinking it.

"Oh come on already." Ginny said, motioning for Hermione to drink.

The other girl slowly lifted the glass to her lips and drained it. She set the glass down making a disgusted face. "Uh, terrible." She said.

"Don't worry Hun." Ron said rubbing her back, "it'll start to taste better."

"Okay," Harry said trying to think of his. "Ha, I have never worn girl's knickers." He smiled triumphantly at Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny swiftly grabbed her glass and gave Harry a defiant look before draining it. Hermione again took her time.

Ron took no time shouting his, "I have never kissed a bloke." Ginny took her shot again before asking, "I thought this was supposed to loosen Hermione up, not me." She laughed.

Hermione sat with a smile on her face as the table awaited hers. She began slowly and made sure to speak clearly. "I have never played in a school, or professional Quidditch match." She looked at the other three making sure they had heard her.

Harry smiled as he tapped his glass against Ginny before draining it. A song began blarring across the pub and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand tightly. "Would you like to dance?" he slurred a bit while slipping an arm around her waist.

"Why yes I would," Ginny said as she slid out of the booth.

Harry grabbed the bottle of firewhisky and took a gulp before getting up. "I'll need that." He laughed as he led Ginny onto the dance floor.

They stumbled out of the floo a few hours later still dancing. Harry spun her around in the living room a few times before pulling her close for a kiss. Ginny giggled against his lips, and they began swaying again.

"Ginny, you're so pretty." Harry said roughly. She could smell the firewhisky still on his breath and it made her giggle again.

Harry began dancing them down the hallway, before the stepped into the bedroom, he gave Ginny a spin.

"Whoa, that made me dizzy." She laughed as he pulled her close.

Harry laughed back before pulling her in for another kiss. He sloppily ran his tongue against her lips and Ginny opened her mouth to it. Harry roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth and swirled it against her own.

In her drunken haze, she did not register him backing them up to the bed until her legs hit the back and he pushed her down.

Harry looked down at her, his eyes full of desire. He bent down and slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs, "Ginny," he moaned as he gave her a leg a small kiss. "Mmm, I'm going to make you feel really good." Said as he worked his way up, roughly pushing her skirt up around her waist.

Then he laughed. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Harry laughed again. "I banished your knickers." He slurred.

"Oh, okay." Ginny said as she lay back down.

Harry slowly kissed his way up until he met the area where her leg joined the rest of her body.

Ginny let out a low moan when he clumsily pushed a finger into her. He began lazily moving it in and out of her, watching her face.

"Harry, more." Ginny pleaded after a few moments.

He quickly slipped in another finger and quickened his pace. As he pushed his fingers in and out of her, he slowly lowered his head.

Ginny jumped slightly when his tongue first ran against her, but then began pushing into the feeling. He flicked his tongue against her again "Oh gods Harry." She yelled out as she reached her hands down and tangled them in his hair.

He smiled against her as he pushed his tongue against her again and began pumping his fingers harder, yet keeping a slow pace. He let his tongue lazily make circles against her, eliciting soft moans from her over and over again.

He began to slowly speed up his fingers and began flicking his tongue back and forth against her.

Ginny slightly arched her back off the bed and pulled tightly at his hair. "Harry…oh." She moaned and he increased the pressure. He felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and pushed as fast as he could in and out of her. "Harry, oh gods. Yes. Oh." then she fell back to then bed and let go of Harry's hair.

He gently pulled his fingers out of her and gave her one last lick before moving to lay his head on her stomach.

"Harry that was amazing." Ginny said through a yawn. "Harry?" she asked when he did not respond. She looked down to see Harry sleeping silently on her stomach, his hands clutching her thighs.

She sighed as she reached for a pillow; she placed it behind her head before nodding off herself.

Ron entered Harry and Ginny's flat the next morning, only to find it oddly quite. _I hope Harry did not forget about our plans to go flying,_ he though as he checked the kitchen for his best mate or sister. _Probably still sleeping. Some people cannot hold their liquor; _he chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hall. _Whom are you kidding, the only reason you are walking is because Hermione was smart enough to brew hangover potion, before we went out._ He slowly pushed open the door, and if it would not have been his sister, he would have laughed at the situation. Well at least a little more than he did. He walked over to where Ginny's head was, he nudge her hard on her arm.

She opened her eyes angrily. "What, I'm trying to sleep here." She yelled.

"Yeah, I can see that. But it's almost noon."

Ginny's eyes softened a bit. "Really? Wow, I must have drunk more that I though."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "I had plans to fly with Harry this afternoon." He said slightly glancing at Harry who was sleeping, still positioned between Ginny's legs. From what Ron could see at least Ginny skirt was hiked up and he hated to think what he would see if Harry moved. He shuddered a bit.

It was not until Ron mentioned it that Ginny registered the weight on her midsection. She looked down at Harry, still sleeping soundly. She gently ran her hands through his hair and called his name softly. Harry slowly began to stir; He quietly looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"I had the best dream…" he trailed off.

"Oi," Ron said loudly.

Harry looked over confused. He had not even seen Ron in the room. _What he doing her so early?_ He chanced a glance at his watch. _Damn noon, we were supposed to go flying._ Harry made to move off Ginny, but stopped when he pressed upon her and she let out a squeaky moan.

"Ron do you think you could give us a moment." He asked, lying back down to ensure that he was still covering Ginny.

"More than happy," Ron said, a disgusted look on his face as he exited the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

Harry moved off Ginny and they quickly dressed before Harry left to fly with Ron and Ginny went back to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay sorry the last chapter rather sucked, I just need a way to get where I was going. lol. If that makes any sense. Any-who, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. And to clear up any doubt, in the epilogue it does talk about Ron passing a driver test and asking harry if he parked okay, so apparently somewhere in the 19 years they did move into muggle means of transportation. It's canon. lol. Just wanted to put that out there. Okay read, review, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: The new Qdoba down the street= awesomely good Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD**

Ginny cuddled in a little closer to Harry. "That was great."

She gave a sigh as he pulled her into him. "I know." Harry laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry." he gave her a kiss atop her head and they slowly nodded off to sleep.

It was nearly two am when Molly stepped out of the floo into Harry and Ginny's apartment. Bill had just called to let them know Fleur was at the beginning stages of labor, and that it was time to get the family ready. She silently made her way through the apartment, flicking her wand to turn on lights as she went. She stopped at the bedroom door and rapped at the door. She waited for a response and after a few moments grew restless. Still had to inform George after all.

She knocked again before slowly opening the door; she silently appraised the scene in front of her before making a small tuting sound in the back of her throat.

"Ginervra Weasley you better be wearing clothes under that blanket." She bellowed.

Ginny opened her eyes to the sound of her Mother's question. She tightly grasped the blanket to her chest as she sat up. "Mum! What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"I should be asking you what you're doing laying in a bed naked with Harry." Molly retorted.

Ginny began stuttering for a moment, trying to string together a plausible reason for her to be in the undressed state. _Well aside from what we were actually doing, no need to make her angrier._

Molly starred at Ginny for a moment as she tried to come up with a response before continuing. "Also, Fleur has gone into labor."

"Oh," Ginny gasped, her eyes going wide. "Harry, Wake up." she said quickly.

Harry moaned as he rolled over, the blanket slipping a little further, to down around his waist.

"Harry, wake up now." Ginny said pushing at his shoulder with the hand that was not holding the blanket.

"Not now Ginny," he said as he covered his eyes with his arm. "I'm sleeping."

Ginny pushed at his shoulder again. "Harry…" she drew out.

He rubbed his eyes a bit. "Fine. If you want it that bad." He said, laughter in his voice, as he grabbed at Ginny's body.

"Harry, we have to go to the hospital." She said sternly, pushing his hand away.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, "Why?" he asked confused.

"Fleur has gone into labor. We have to go." Harry made to get out of the bed, "Harry my Mum's here." She added quickly. Harry stumbled to grab the blanket and cover himself as he sat back down.

He looked up promptly to see Molly at the end of the bed looking rather upset and anxious.

"Um," he said uncomfortably as he grabbed his glasses and looked at his watch. "Good Morning?"

"I've got to get George. I'll meet you at the hospital." Molly said pointedly ignoring Harry's comment and naked state.

Harry sat in the waiting room, his head on the back of the chair, repeatedly counting the ceiling tiles. Ginny had fallen back to sleep a while ago, and was currently resting her head on Harry's chest.

_93, 94…wait did I count that one twice?_ Harry refocused his eyes on the ceiling. He looked down when he heard the familiar squeak of the hospital door opening. He looked over expecting to see Molly standing there; waiting to tell them it was probably going to be another hour. He was surprise to see Bill slowly pushing his way through the heavy doors, a huge smile on his face.

Harry carefully nudged Ginny awake. She protested slightly, but woke right up when she recognized Bill's figure in front of her. "Is it over?" she asked, the sleep still apparent in her voice.

Bill nodded. "Would you like to meet your new niece?" he asked motioning towards the double doors.

"It's a girl?" Ginny asked excitedly as she got up from her chair, she wobbled slightly. "Sorry. Legs are still asleep."

Bill let out a small laugh as Ginny grabbed his arm. "It's okay. And yes she is a girl, or more of it a…oh well I'll just let Fleur tell you her name. I'm still not sure if I'm saying it right." He laughed as he led Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley siblings, along with Hermione, down the small hall.

He stopped towards the end of the hall and motioned towards the door on his left.

When they entered, Harry was surprise to see Fleur looking rather disheveled. He had never seen her in such a state and it almost made him laugh a bit. That was until he noticed the small bundle in her arms. He watched as Fleur reluctantly handed the small pink bundle to Ginny. He vaguely registered Molly in the corner of the room making comments to Arthur about how natural Ginny looked holding a baby. He made his way over to stand behind Ginny. As he placed his hands on the back of her chair, he peered down at the tiny bundle.

"What's her name?" he asked as the baby gave a small yawn.

"Victorie Ann Weasley." Fleur said exhausted. "Ve thought her name fit, considering vhat today 'es." She said as she grasped Bill's hand.

"why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well her name means Victory. In French." Bill explained, when Harry just continued to stare at his confused he continued. "you do know what today is right? I would think you of all people would." Bill said with a small uncomfortable laugh.

"It's May 2nd dear." Molly said from behind him.

A look of understanding flashed across Harry's face.

"Oh. I agree, it fit's perfectly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was frantically searching through the bins that currently crowded the living room of her and Harry's flat. "We did buy baskets for the flower girl's right?" she asked her mother. "Yes dear. They are here somewhere, don't worry."

Ginny straightened herself and put her hands on her hips. She gave a great huff. "Well they are not here. Well have to get new ones."

Molly calmly reached in to a bin and handed the baskets to Ginny. "You need to calm yourself. Come have a cup of tea." Molly said ushering her daughter into the kitchen.

Ginny sat at the small table as Molly fixed the tea, rubbing her temples.

"Here dear, drink up." Molly said as he handed Ginny the cup and sat down.

Ginny took a deep sip before setting the cup down. "Im just so stressed." She sighed.

"I understand dear." Molly said calmly.

"I mean, why did I ever think it'd be a good idea to get married so far away. I understand why I picked it, for Harry and all but…" she trailed off and looked at the clock. "Where is he anyway? He was supposed to help me take things to the church."

She began impatiently tapping her foot under the table.

"Ginny, calm." Molly reminded her. Ginny nodded but did nothing to stall her foot as they sat finishing their tea in silence.

Twenty minutes later when the front door creaked open and Harry entered the kitchen, Ginny had worked herself into a fit.

"Where have you been?" she yelled when he walked into the kitchen.

Harry just looked at her confused and stunned.

"We have to take things to the church. Or did you forget?" she accused.

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "I had to finish up something's at work, and then I had to pick up the car. Or did you forget that part." He retorted dangling the keys in his hand. "We can just show up at a muggle church with, 50 some odd bins and no visible transportation." He finished and Molly gave him a sympathetic look. Ginny just looked angry.

"There are only ten bins." She said coolly as she put her cup in the sink and walked into the living room.

Harry walked in as she was shrinking down the bins so that they would fit in the car.

Molly walked over and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Remember dear, calm. I'll see you later." She said as they hugged.

She gave Harry a quick hug and a whispered good luck before disappearing into the flames of the floo.

Harry just starred at Ginny for a long moment. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

Ginny gave a great sigh as she sat on the couch. "Did you ever think it'd be so stressful?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face.

Harry came over and hesitantly sat next to her. "The wedding?" she nodded. "Well yeah, you remember your Mum planning Bill and Fleur's. She almost went into a panic over ribbons and… and icing." He motioned largely with his hands.

Ginny nodded. "I just thought our would be different. I didn't think we'd get so…" she trailed off and made a motion with her hands. "Do you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded. "It's okay though. I think everyone is supposed to be stressed about their weddings. I guess that's why most people only do them once." He laughed and Ginny gave him a look.

He pulled her close. "Aw come on. You know you are the only one for me. Even if that meant we had to go through the wedding planning a million times."

Ginny smiled up at him and he gave her a light kiss as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"So are you happy your second season is over?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as she leaned back into his chest. "Kind of weird, though."

"Why is that?" He questioned as he idly brushed a hand through her hair.

"I finished my second season on a Professional team. And survived. Not everyone gets to say that."

"Yeah well, that's what makes you special." He laughed and playfully messed at her hair.

"Harry stop it." She squealed, pushing at him playfully as he pulled her into his lap.

She looked down at him and smiled before kiss him gently on the lips. When Harry went to deepen the kiss, she stopped him. "Harry we have to get to the church." She said trying to get up.

"Oh you want to do this in a church," he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Kinky Gin." He laughed reaching towards her.

"You know what I mean." She said swatting at the hand that was going for her bum. "Now help me get these into the rental car."

"Who said rental car?" Harry asked as he began to levitate a few boxes.

"I thought you were getting one? Did Kingsley loan you one of the ministry cars?" she asked confused.

"No. I just decided to buy one. It's red." He smirked.

"Red? Why would you want such a disgusting color?" she asked making a face as she followed him down the stairs, the levitated boxes in front of them.

"I happen to like red." Harry said as he grabbed at one of the scarlet tendrils of her hair.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Victories name and meaning, not mine, JRK.**

**Ha-ha went to the opening Gasparilla parade last night. Awesome. Then valentine's day is the knight parade, gonna go party on 7****th**** Ave in Ybor... I love Tampa…So enjoy your update while I count my beads….lol.**

**Oh and if you don't know what Gasparilla is, Google it.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Things I own…1) a big house in Apollo Beach, Fl 2) a 36" Excalibur Saber with a broken Hilt (anyone want to buy me a new one? Lol) 3) A Mustang Convertible**

**Things I do not own…1) my husband's military contract 2) a 36" King Saber 3) Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Ginny stayed silent as they made their way back towards muggle London. Truth be told she had never understood her Father's love for muggle things, but she had to admit, the car was nice. She especially liked how with the side windows down and the top one opened it almost felt like flying. Almost.

She stared out at the fields as they passed. That was one negative about apparating. You could get places fast, but you missed out on so much detail.

"Your parents live just over that way." Harry spoke up, motioning towards the east.

"Could we stop for a bit?" Ginny asked excitedly. Her father would have a field day just looking at the car.

"I guess we could, but we'll be getting back to London real late. Your Mum may just persuade us into staying." He laughed as he made a left turn.

Ginny watched excitedly as familiar sights came into view. She could recognize the houses on the outskirts of the village and soon they were passing the ice cream shop she and Ron had visited every summer when they were little.

When they passed through the town and the landscape grew a bit hillier she excitedly bounced in her seat.

"Gin, you're shaking the car." Harry laughed, placing a calming hand on her leg.

They pulled up right by the back door and Ginny could see her Mum peering out the back door suspiciously.

With a laugh, she released the belt and got out of the car. "Mum!" she called and Molly opened the door a bit more. "Come look."

Molly slowly made her way down the back steps and over to where Ginny stood.

"Well Harry dear this is lovely." She said looking reservedly at the car. "I don't see why you would need to buy one, with apparition and the floo but…" she trailed off when she heard Arthur coming up behind her.

"Harry," he said excitedly. Ginny could tell he was hoping to get a good look at the vehicle.

Harry just laughed, "Would you like to go for a drive?" he asked and Arthur nodded vehemently. "You can even drive." Harry said tossing the keys.

Ginny laughed as her Father nearly ran to the driver side, he looked like Teddy on Christmas morning.

"Come on Ginny dear. You can give me a hand finishing supper." Molly said turning to head back into the house.

"I'm glad to see you're not upset with Harry," Molly said conversationally as the cut up vegetables for that nights stew. "He really didn't do anything wrong." Molly smiled.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "I'm just so stressed out, and every little thing seems to set me off." She dumped the carrots into the pot.

"It's normal." Molly said calmly. "And just remember, in a week it will be over with and you'll never have to worry about planning your wedding again." She placed her chopped up vegetables in the pot and wiped her hands.

"I found my wedding dress the other day in the attic. Would you care to see it while the boys are gone?"

"That'd be wonderful Mum."

When Arthur and Harry arrived back, the women were sitting in the family room looking at Molly's wedding album. "Mum you were so thin." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, well seven children can pack on some extra baggage." Molly laughed goodheartedly. "Are you ready for supper?" she asked when Arthur came over to peer at the book.

"Only if you're done here dear."

"Yes, I think we are." She gave Ginny a light squeeze on the shoulder before leading Arthur into the kitchen to serve the stew.

Harry tentatively took Molly's place next to Ginny. He looked down at the picture.

A much younger version of Molly and Arthur stood in dress robe waving back at them. "Do you think we'll be as happy as they are?" he asked arbitrarily.

"I would like to think so…" she said as she trailed a finger across the lace on the page.

Harry reached over and gave her a soft kiss. "Come on let's get something to eat."

Ginny nodded and gave the picture one last look before letting Harry wrap his arm around her waist and lead her into the kitchen.

"Harry it's getting quite late, how long did you say the drive back into London was?" Molly asked as she cleared the table.

Harry let out a small yawn, "About two hours, but that's without traffic." He scowled. _One bad thing about muggle transportation._

"Well that puts you getting back, at the earliest," she glanced at the clock. "One-AM? No we can't have that," she said as she sat the dishes to wash themselves. "You'll just have to bunk here for the night."

Harry shot Ginny an I-TOLD-YOU-SO look and she hid a smile. "Okay Mum."

"Yes," Molly repeated. "Too late. Which reminds me, Arthur what time do we have to be at Bills tomorrow?"

"I think he said 7 would be fine."

"Am or pm."

"I think am." Arthur said folding his paper neatly. "Well it's time I got to sleep." He yawned slightly. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get to bed too, been a long day." Ginny said getting up from her chair.

Harry routinely got up from his chair and began to follow her, as he slowly followed her up the stairs a though hit him _am I supposed to go to her room? I mean they know we sleep together at the flat but…_ he registered the footfalls behind him as Molly. _Great. _They reached the landing in front of Ginny's room. She quickly entered and left the door opened, apparently meaning for Harry to follow.

Harry glance at the open door, over to Percy's room across from it, then finally at Molly. She had a masked expression on her face and he could not tell if she was going to be upset or not.

He shifted his feet uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath, he said a quick good night and ducked into Ginny's room, closing the door tightly behind him.

He leaned his head back on the cool wood and let out a deep breath.

Ginny let out a giggle from across the room. "I thought your Mum was going to murder me." He said as he slowly opened his eyes and began heading for the bed.

"She wouldn't do that." Ginny assured. "She's put too much into planning our wedding." She laughed as she sat up on her knees, bouncing slightly.

Harry just watched her silently. She was beautiful, the way her hair bounced and her…

"Harry?" Ginny repeated herself. She snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Harry looked up befuddled. "Yes?"

Ginny let out a small laugh, "I asked if you were coming to bed."

"Yeah… I suppose." He went to lift off his shirt but stopped. "I wish I would have thought to bring night clothes."

"You'll survive," Ginny smirked walking over to her closet. She pulled out a faded pair of bottoms and a small top. She looked at them appraisingly. "Well, better than nothing." She quickly changed and got back under the covers. Harry just stood there. "You're not seriously thinking of sleeping in your jeans, are you?" She asked humor present in her voice.

"No I guess not," Harry said looking down. He quickly stripped and moved into the bed.

"Geez Gin," he pulled on the blanket. "Come on, I'm cold." He whined.

"Well," Ginny laughed. "You should have thought about that before." She laughed. "I'm sure if you ask my Mum she can find you some night clothes."

Harry thought about the prospect of waking Molly. "Nah, I'll survive." He said resolutely. "You'll just have to keep me warm," he said wrapping his arms and legs around her and burring his face in her neck.

"Harry…" she squealed pushing at him.

He moved to pin her beneath him and began kissing at her neck. She slowly sunk into it and when he released her hands, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer rather than pushing him away. He kissed her lightly on the lips before looking down at her curiously.

"No," Ginny replied. "Harry I know that look and the answer is no."

Harry's face dropped immediately. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because for one were in my parents' house."

"I know," Harry replied cheekily. "That's part of the fun," he said as he reached under her top to caress the underside of her breast.

"Harry focus." Ginny said grabbing his face, and pulling it so that he was looking her straight in the eye. "And secondly, you know that great little pink potion that I keep in my nightstand."

Harry nodded.

"The one that insures that it's just the two of us for a little while longer."

Harry nodded again, smiling this time.

"Yeah, well it's still there." Harry's face fell into confusion.

"In my nightstand. Thus not here."

"Oh," Harry said disappointed, he was really enjoying the thought of doing it in Ginny's old bed. Or doing it at all. "Hey," he jumped startling Ginny. "I bet your Mum has some in her potions cupboard." He laughed haughtily. "All you have to do is sneak down there and find it." He sat back and looked at Ginny, a proud look of confidence on his face.

"You seriously expect me to sneak down into my Mother's cupboard and steal a potion, just so that you can get some?"

Harry nodded vehemently.

"Are you going to let me get good nights sleep if I don't?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry pondered the question for a moment. "Not likely." He responded finally.

With a huff, Ginny lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the door. "You better appreciate this Potter." She shot at him.

"Oh I do." He said as he watched her exit the room.

Ginny silently made her way down the stairs, mindful of the creaking one, and into the kitchen. The light was dimmed and she could barely see, but she did not want to chance waking her parents by turning on the light; that and she had left her wand in her room.

She made her way over to her Mother's cabinet and opened the door slowly. She carefully sorted through the bottles, being careful not to undo their organizational system. She was beginning to get frustrated and was about to give up. She lifted a small vial to her eye line. "Is that pink or red, I can't tell?" she asked quietly to herself.

Unfortunately, someone else answered. "That would be red dear."

Ginny nearly dropped the vial as she spun around to face her mother, who was calmly sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. "I think the one you're looking for is in the back. Left corner."

Ginny could not speak. She just starred at her mother, unable to form coherent words. She let several "uh's" and "mmm's" escape her lips before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry." She was not sure how or why she had picked that as her statement, but now that it was out, there was not much she could do about it.

"Sorry for what?" Molly asked as she placed her dirty cup in the sink. "You don't think I didn't know what you and Harry were getting up to at that flat did you?" she asked dryly. "I may seem to be oblivious sometimes, but that's usually for my own satisfaction."

Ginny turned a bright shade of red, and continued to babble.

"Ginny, dear" Molly placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a grown woman and can make your own choices. I'm just happy you were taking the safe route." She finished by reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the pink vial, which she proceeded to handed to Ginny.

She turned to head up the stairs, but stopped briefly. "I've raised you the best I could and I am very proud of the decisions you have made and how you carry yourself Ginervra. Don't ever think otherwise."

She began heading up the stairs, with Ginny trailing silently alongside. Molly smiled brightly at Ginny before opening her bedroom door.

Harry, not paying attention to who was entering began to speak, "I was wondering what was taking so long, I feel as if I've been waiting for you forever." He said, his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head.

"That's sweet Harry, but I'm really quite happy with Arthur." Molly said cheerfully as Harry's eyes opened widely and his face turned red. He began stammering almost as bad as Ginny had been a few seconds ago.

Molly smiled and moved to let Ginny into the room. She made to close the door but stopped at the last second. "Oh and if you do decide to partake in, well particular intimate activities, could you please remember a silencing charm. Me and Arthur do have to be up early tomorrow." With that, she shut the door and left the couple alone.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: No really note on this chapter but…I have bit of a problem. I am about to start writing the Honeymoon chapter but cannot decide where to send them, spent two weeks at Disney world myself but eh. Let me know your suggestions so I can pick one and get it written! Te-he. Read, review and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Possibly going to Magic Kingdom tomorrow=AWESOME! Assuming I own Harry Potter=Not so good.

Chapter thirty-nine

Ginny stood in the middle of Les Robe de Mariée, the small wedding dress shop at the south end of Diagon Alley. She appraised herself in the mirror again, taking herself in from all angles.

"You look fine," Hermione assured her.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and Luna, who nodded in agreement with Hermione. _I made the right choice with green_ she thought, as she looked them over. The deep emerald color contrasted well with Hermione's olive skin and Luna's pale shade of white. She turned back to herself in the mirror_. White really is not my color. Just washes me out more. _She thought as she looked down at the lacy dress.

It was not big and overdone like Fleur's had been. It was simple and hung close to her body; the only detail that made it extraordinary was the delicate lace that layover the dress.

"Ginny, she finished the coat." Luna said as she brought a box over.

Ginny nodded. _Do not see why I need a coat; I could just use a warming charm._ However, Kingsley had insisted that they look as muggle as possible when entering the church and town. They were already pressing their luck with having the men wear dress robes. If she showed up in a sleeveless lace gown for a walk in the snow, they would probably haul her off to . _Or wherever they take the muggle's._

She took the offered coat from Luna and slipped it on, mindful of the dress. It flared out to over the dresses train completely, granted the dress trail was not _that_ long, and came up just around her neck. The neck and wrist hole were lined with fur and it was beginning to make sweat.

"Okay it fits. Can I take it off now." She asked anxiously.

"Ginny are you okay." Hermione asked as she placed the coat neatly back in it box.

Ginny nodded fiercely. _I just need to get out of this dress and get some fresh air. A nice walk in the cool air. Yes that is what I need_. She assured herself as Luna and Hermione worked to get the dress off her.

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione persisted as they walked down the street to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny just nodded silently again. _Harry_. _That is what I need. I just need to see Harry. That will calm my nerves._ With a renewed energy, she walked a little faster towards the bar.

When they entered, Ginny stood on her tiptoes to look for Harry over the crowd. She spotted a messy black head next to a red head and a brunette and quickly made her way over that way, Luna and Hermione trailing behind her.

"Harry" she cried when she got close enough for him to hear and moved into him arms. He looked at her oddly when she buried her head into his chest. "Gin are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Just needed some reassurance."

"About what?" Harry asked pulling away to look at her.

"Oh nothing." She blushed a bit.

"No, really Gin."

"I just needed to see you. To, well you know."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What do I know?" Harry asked confused.

"To make sure that this was the right thing." She reasoned.

"Why would you need reassurance that this was right?"

"I don't know. Just last minute jitters."

"Oh, okay." Ginny vaguely registered an unsure tone in Harry's voice but pushed it aside as he pulled her back into him.

Harry curled his body around Ginny a little tighter. "Oh this is the last night we'll lay like this" he mused.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"I don't mean in this position. I mean as Boyfriend, girlfriend, fiancés, whatever you want to call us." He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Tomorrow you'll be spending the night at the Burrow with Hermione and Luna, then the next night." He pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes. "We will be married, and I can hold you as much I want." He kissed her lightly and hugged her close to him.

Ginny smiled into his chest and breathed in his scent. Tomorrow she was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter. The mere though sent a shiver down her spine and made her want to smile uncontrollably. She clutched at his arm, needing to be closer to him.

"I love you Harry." She whispered softly.

"I love you too Gin." he said as he kissed her head once again before they fell into sleep, still embracing each other tightly.

Ginny awoke the next morning more refreshed that she had ever felt. Harry had already left for the ministry, but left a note expressing how much he could not wait to see her at the rehearsal later that night. She smiled to herself when she read the last line. He had written out her full name and underlined Weasley, then promptly drawn an arrow to it and written 'not for long'.

She tucked the note into her overnight bag and went around the room gathering the things she would need. She paused when she picked up the box with her jewelry for the next day. She opened it and examined the pieces inside. She had taken a trip with Harry one weekend down into his vault and found the necklace set. He was not sure if it was his Mum's or some distance relatives of Sirius' but she liked it nonetheless. She fingered the tiara that she had placed in the box with the set. It did not exactly match the emerald set necklace but her mum had insisted that she wear Aunt Muriel's tiara. She grimaced at the memory of the conversation. _No need to go there again,_ she thought at the memory of her Mother's fit. She carefully placed the box in her bag and continued about the room.

"Hello Ginny." Luna said airily from the kitchen table as Ginny entered the burrow.

"Hey Luna, what are you up to?" Ginny asked setting her bag down.

"Oh I was just explaining the danger of Nargal's to your Mother."

Ginny stifled a giggle and looked over to her mother who had a face to rival Hermione on. _I guess she has never endured one of Luna's theories before._

"Ginny," Molly said, "Would you care for a cup of tea?" already up from her seat and pouring the warm liquid.

"Thanks Mum."

"Feeling nervous Ginny?" Luna asked as Ginny sat with her cup.

"I was, but after I talked to Harry I don't know, it just kind of disappeared."

"That's good. It would be terrible to go through this whole planning process and not go through with the wedding." Luna stated mater of factly.

Molly once again gave Luna an appraising look before shaking it off. "Hermione just called, she'll be here any minute."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath, "I guess I better go get ready for the rehearsal. Care to help Luna?' Ginny asked, knowing the sooner she got Luna away from her Mother the better.

Luna nodded excitedly and they headed up the stairs.

A few hours later Harry apparated to the Burrow. He tugged relentlessly at his collar. _I_ _hate ties._ He thought sourly.

He walked the short way up the burrow and Ginny greeted him at the door. After a quick kiss, she gave him an odd look. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

Harry looked down at his outfit. He thought he had done pretty well picking it out on his own.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked confused.

"Well the khaki's are okay, but that shirt and tie." She clucked her tongue. "I'm sorry, I know you probably tried your hardest, but they don't match." She laughed.

"Yes they do. They are both blue." He said looking at the shirt again.

Ginny just shook her head and laughed. "Come on harry, I'll change it for you. Besides I can make it so that it matches my dress." She mused s she pulled him up the stairs.

When they entered, her room Harry stopped short and starred at her room.

"whoa." He surveyed the make-up and hair items scattered across the surfaces of Ginny's room. "I've never seen your room look so…" he trailed off trying to think of the proper word.

"Feminine." Ginny supplied. "I know. Hermione and Luna. Driving me crazy." She picked up her wand and took aim at Harry's shirt. She quickly changed it into a more appropriate white one with thin green strips. She lifted her wand and appraised her work. After a content sigh and a shrug, she aimed her wand at the tie and turned it into a deep green that matched her dress.

"There. Perfect." She smiled. "Now you match and we match."

"Uh, yeah sure." Harry said looking down at his shirt. _I thought the blues matched. _

They stood in the back yard of the Burrow, Harry's car parked next to two rented ministry cars. They carefully decided who was to ride with whom and twenty minutes later Harry pulled out with Ginny, Luna and Teddy in his car.

"Car go vroom." Teddy would exclaim every few miles. Luna found this quite amusing and seemed to study Teddy the entire ride, making blatant comments on toddlers and their ability to be influenced by creatures not too much unlike Nargals. Ginny could only nod and hold in her laughter from the front seat.

When they arrived at the church, they took a few minutes to stretch their muscles before heading into the church. The plump muggle minister greeted them at the door.

"Ah, great to see you again." He said enthusiastically shaking Harry's hand. "Im pretty sure everything is in place like you wanted." He motioned toward the doors that led into the chapel. "If you need to move anything feel free." He pumped Harry's hand one last time. "I'll be in my office if you need me."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: So I planned to update yesterday, I really did. But then I woke up and was like, I want to go to Disneyworld today. So I did. It _was_ my mom's fortieth birthday (which is just odd, considering that this chapter forty. Haha) But so when I got back it was so late, I could not even think of editing. I hope you enjoy the chapter and Disney world rocked like always, if you've never been I've got pic's on my myspace (link from author page) so you can go and be jealous. Ha-ha. Just joking. Read and Review!

Chapter Forty

When they arrived back at the Burrow Molly took Teddy in for bed while Harry and Ginny sat in the car a little while longer.

Harry held Ginny's hand, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"Are you going back to the flat?" Ginny asked.

"In a bit, Ron said something about me, him and Neville going out for a drink first." He gave a chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Have fun," Ginny said a bit sourly. "Hermione will probably insist we go to bed early." She grimaced and Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry Gin." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She turned her head into it and instead kissed his lips softly.

Harry slowly pulled her deeper into the kiss, causing her to lift slightly from her seat.

Ginny giggled when Harry pulled her over to him. She quickly straddled his lap and looked down at him.

"I love you Harry." She said softly through a smile.

"I love you too Ginny," he replied wrapping a hand around the back of her neck to pull her back down to him.

He ran his tongue against her lip and she obliged. They sat there for a few moments, locked in a fierce embrace until Harry pushed against Ginny, in hopes of going further.

Instead, it just caused her push against the horn, making it to blare across the silent yard.

Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably as Harry blushed. "I guess that's a sign that it's time to say goodnight." He said softly, rubbing his thumbs against her hands once again.

Ginny nodded softly before giving him one last kiss. "Walk me to the door?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. I've got to get Ron and Neville anyway."

They made their way to the back porch and Ginny shouted for her brother and Neville. They soon showed up and Ron began badgering Harry on what had been taking him so long. Harry just smiled and mumbled an answer behind his blush.

As the two other began pulling at Harry's arms, he reached up and gave Ginny one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered softly in her ear before he was hauled off towards car.

Ginny lay in her bed, silently starring at the ceiling. It was too early to sleep, yet like she had predicted Hermione had insisted on go to bed early. She rolled over to her side; she could hear Luna's muffled snores coming from the other side of the room. Apparently, she had no trouble falling asleep.

But a million things kept running through Ginny's mind and she could seem to get her brain to shut off.

_What are you supposed to think the night before you get married?_ She kept asking herself.

She wondered idly if things would change much, sure, they had been living together for over a year, but was it going to be different now? Were there some unsaid rules about to be put into place?

She thought about her mother's role through her life. Cook, clean and care for the Children. Was that what a good wife was supposed to do? How could she know?

_Maybe Mum has some sleeping potion_. She wondered idly. But the prospect of getting up and going downstairs seemed to daunting at the time. With a huff, she rolled over to face the wall and forced herself into some form of fitful sleep.

Harry sat at a table at the Royal Oak, a pub Ron had recently discovered near his parents home. He discreetly checked his watch again, it was getting later and Ron showed no signs of wanting to leave soon. Harry dreaded the thought of having a hangover on his wedding day but the way Ron, and occasionally Neville kept filling his glass, a pounding headache was the least he could expect. He appraised the glass in front of him.

He took a small sip as Ron returned to the table. "Guess who just showed up?" Ron asked, wide eyed and smiling.

Harry did not have time to guess before Seamus walked up behind Ron, with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas. " 'Aving a stag party are you Harry?" he asked excitedly.

"No, not really." Harry said hoping to deter Seamus away. _The sooner I get out of here the better. _

"Ah, come on harry, just a few drinks."

"Seamus I really can't do that. I've had too much already."

"Actually Harry," Neville spoke up digging into his coat pocket. "We don't have to worry, I've brought this." He smiled big as he held up a large vial of green liquid.

"What is it?" Harry asked, it sure looked nothing like the potion he had received from Ginny before.

"Opuntia ficus indica." Neville replied proudly.

"In English," Ron asked humorously.

"Oh. Well, it is a cactus. But it will help cure the hangover right up." He said shaking the bottle. "I've brought more than enough," he motioned towards Seamus's group.

"Yes!" Seamus said excitedly punching the air. "No excuse now Harry," he motioned to the waiter who brought over a large bottle of whisky and several other drink.

Seamus proceeded to pour glass after glass, until everyone had one. "Okay boys," he held up his glass.

"Hey, I'm the best man, shouldn't I give the speech." Ron interjected.

"Take it away Ron," Seamus smiled.

"Okay boys," Ron mocked. "To Harry's last night of freedom!" he raised the glass to the others. They waited for a second before Harry half-heartedly lifted his glass too.

"Drink up!" Ron shouted as they all drained the small glasses.

Harry came through the floo of his apartment ready to vomit. Too much alcohol and spinning. _Not good._ He quickly fell onto the couch before his dinner could make a cameo. He was asleep before Ron and Neville even made it through the fireplace.

Ginny woke the next morning still tired. Hermione was up and gathering her things already.

"Ginny, oh you're awake. Good we can get started." She smiled brightly as Ginny just glared at her.

Ginny hesitantly climbed out of bed. "That was the worst night sleep, I've ever had." She mumbled.

"Well I'm sure your Mum has something to perk you up." Hermione said brightly. "Would you like me to go see?"

Ginny nodded. Truth to be told if Hermione stayed around her with the positive attitude this early, she was liable to be hexed.

Ginny glanced over to Luna who was neatly folding her blanket.

"Good morning Luna," Ginny said calmly.

"No, not really." Luna said. "I didn't sleep to well. I don't think I've ever gone to bed that early." She said as she placed the blanket into her bag. "But I'll be okay once I've had something to eat."

Ginny watched as Luna exited the room. _Luna had had a bad night and she was still calm, why can't I be like that in the morning, or perky like Hermione._ She furrowed her brow before grabbing her robe and heading down for breakfast.

Harry awoke with the sensation of something fuzzy in his mouth. He lifted his head and attempted to wet his lips. He sighed and reached for his glasses. He surveyed the room. _So apparently, I did not make it to bed._ He looked around but didn't see Ron or Neville. He was about to assume that they had slept somewhere else when he heard banging around in the kitchen.

He slowly lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the kitchen where Ron and Neville were making breakfast.

"Morning mate," Ron said cheerily as he slapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry winced at the contact. "Morning Ron." Harry said softly as he reached for a water glass.

"Here, take this too." Neville said, pulling a green vial from his pocket and handing it to Harry.

He did as told, and he could feel the liquid calming his insides as it made its way into his stomach. There it pooled and seemed to cool his entire body and warming it at the same time.

He looked curiously at the empty vial. His headache gone to just a small humming. "That's amazing Neville. How'd you ever find this?"

"Well I was talking to this man who's growing Opuntia ficus indica in the rainforest." Harry groaned maybe he should not have asked. "And one night after drinking he fell on the cactus and swallowed the liquid." _Okay that is a bit interesting_ Harry thought fighting a laugh. "And the next morning he woke up without a hangover. Had to get stitches because of the prickles but…"_ Harry stopped listening, Neville knew the most random people, he was like the plant version of Luna. _He thought idly as he fixed his plate.

Ginny finished her eggs with a smile. Luna had been right, after a little food, she did feel surprisingly better. She grabbed another piece of toast just to be safe.

"Ginny dear, if you eat much more you won't fit into the dress." Molly joked goodheartedly.

Ginny smiled brightly as she unceremoniously shoved the toast into her mouth and smiled at her Mother.

"When do you want to start getting ready?" Hermione asked. _Always the one to schedule things._

"I don't know, we have to be at the church at 2 ish…" Ginny let her sentence trail.

"Well Ginny it's already 8! We need to start getting ready." Hermione squealed, grabbing Ginny from her chair and dragging her up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, what time are we leaving?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"I don't know, we have to be there a little bit after two. And it's 8 now."

"Oh well we have plenty of time." Ron shrugged shoving in more food. "Let's see if we can get in a game of Qudditch."

~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny sat stiffly in the chair as Hermione and her mother discussed the best way to put her hair. After twenty minutes, they decided it would look best parted on the side and down in soft curls. Ginny sat bored, as they pulled out their wands and set to work.

Luna sat on the bed, starring out the window. "Ginny would you like me to do your nails so that you don't have to sit there as long?"

Ginny perked up at the thought of not sitting there as long. "Yes please."

"And potter wins again!" Harry shouted as he caught the snitch again.

"Yeah well, you're not going to be so lucky next time." Ron said flying over to Neville. "How you doing mate?" he asked. Neville, not the experience flyer had offered to play keeper against the two in an effort to keep on his broom.

"I'm okay," he said carefully checking his watch. "I think we have time for one more game before we have to start getting ready, it's already a little past noon."

"Hermione your hair is so straight" Luna commented as they loaded Ginny's dress carefully into the car.

"I know, isn't it great?" She continued to ramble on about the process of straightening it.

They finally made their way back up to the house to get Ginny. "Are we ready?" Hermione asked, "We need to leave so that Harry and the others can Floo over."

Ginny looked up from the list she had been going over and nodded. She grabbed her bag and followed her Mother and Bridesmaids out to the car, giving one last look at the Burrow as Hermione steered the car towards the church.

Harry stepped out of the Weasley's floo after Ron had motioned that it was safe. He was met by Arthur.

"Andromeda just left with Teddy, George and Charlie."

"Who drove?" Harry asked confused.

"Andromeda." Arthur answered calmly, "She was married to a muggle you know."

Harry nodded and made his way to the bathroom to change into his robes. Ron being himself had decided to change before coming through the floo and was desperately trying to clean the soot off his clothes.

Harry emerged a few minutes later, with only his tie undone. "Okay, I'm ready" he announced.

The Groomsmen and Arthur piled into the car, leaving the driver's seat empty. "Harry," Arthur asked timidly as Harry got into the car. "You're not nervous at all?"

Harry shook his head. "No, am I supposed to be?"

"No I guess not. I just wanted to make sure your okay to drive." Arthur added lamely.

Harry laughed it off. "Arthur would you like to drive?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Well, I mean. Only if you do not feel like it. Yes." He finally stammered out.

Harry quickly switched sides with Arthur and they headed off to the church.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Wow so interesting days. My MS Word stopped working so i went to get a new copy. Did anyone know its like $150? what the hell? well lets just say im now working with openoffice and its taking awhile to get use to. ugh. oaky i hope you enjoy this. Read and Review!

DISCLAIMER: Losing 2 pounds(115 lbs now, hey!)=AWESOME Assuming I own Harry Potter= NOT SO AWESOME

Chapter Forty-One

Harry waited in the back room of the church, pacing. _What was taking so long?_

He looked up when the door creaked open and Ron walked in.

"Mate, their ready for you." Harry nodded and followed Ron slowly into the chapel.

He looked out at the crowd of family and friends gathered. The church looked, if possible, more amazing that it had the previous night. The Setting Sun shone in through the stained glass window reflection millions of colors across the tulle that covered the church.

He watched as several people waved, and shuddered when he saw Romilda in the crowd. _Who the hell let her in?_ he was about to catch Ron's attention when he saw the person next to her wrap an arm over her shoulder. _Hmm who would have though Romilda Vane and Anthony Goldstein. _He continued scanning the crowd until the music started.

He watched as the flower girls made their way down the aisle sprinkling the petals delicately along the way. He smiled as Teddy began the trot down the aisle stopping every few steps to wave to someone he knew. When he reached the front and saw Andromeda he made his way over to her. "I'm in uncle Harry's wedding." He exclaimed loudly. "Aunt Ginny is pretty." He smiled big as Andromeda pulled him into her lap.

Ginny took in a deep breath as Luna disappeared down the aisle with Neville, smiling dreamily.

_Okay I can do this._ She told herself.

"Hermione" she whispered. "What if I trip?" she asked, petrified suddenly of taking a tumble.

Hermione turned and gave Ginny and exasperated look, "Ginny you are not going to trip. You'll be fine." She peeked over her shoulder. "I've got to go, just calm down." She gave a fleeting smile as she rounded the corner and headed to the altar.

She took a deep breath as she slowly counted to ten.

"You ready dear?" Arthur asked as he hooked his arm in hers.

Ginny nodded and gave her father a small smile. They took a step forward and rounded the corner into her new life.

Harry sucked in a deep breath as Ginny appeared at the edge of the room.

"Breathing mate, its vital." Ron laughed.

"Shut up," Harry whispered back fiercely, not taking his eyes off of Ginny.

Ginny slowly made her way to the alter, feeling as if without her fathers support she would collapse at any moment.

When they reached the alter the Minister mumbled something and Ginny felt her father pulling away, she wanted to scream _no I'll fall_, but soon a pair of familiar hands grasped hers and she felt safe again. She looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled brighter than she had at all that day.

Harry began to worry as Arthur stepped away, Ginny's expression was terrified and he was scared of what she might do. He quickly reached out to grab her and keep her from running. When she turned her face up to smile at him, and all was right in the world.

_  
_In the name of God, I Harry James Potter…

_In the name of God, I Ginevra Molly Weasley _

take you Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wife,…

_take you Harry James Potter to be my husband, _

to have and to hold from this day forward,…

_to have and to hold from this day forward,_

for better, for worse,…

_for better, for worse,_

for richer, for poorer,…

_for richer, for poorer,_

in sickness and in health,

_in sickness and in health,…_

to love and to cherish,

_to love and to cherish,…_

until we are parted by death.

_until we are parted by death. _

**This is my solemn vow. **

The minister raised his wand and a shower of silver stars rose out above their heads as Harry gave Ginny a soft kiss. She giggled slightly and they turned to face everyone, harry raising their clasped hands high. They quickly retreated down the aisle as everyone stood to applause.

They entered the small dressing room on the front side of the church and sat down.

"Oh, my feet are killing me." She said as she rubbed at her foot. Harry laughed as he wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"and just think, we still have the reception."

"Oh all that dancing," she grimaced.

Harry laughed as he picked up her coat. "Come on, we've got a while before we have to apparate back to the Burrow. Let's go for a walk, the cold snow should help your feet."

Ginny looked at him doubtfully but slipped into the coat anyway.

They walked idly around the grounds of the church, "Do you like my dress?" Ginny asked motioning at her attire.

"It's beautiful," Harry said pulling her in a little closer. He cleared his throat, "Would you like." He stopped and looked at her. "Would you like to see my parents?" he asked unsure.

She looked up at him, wide eyed. She nodded slowly and he began leading her into the small cemetery. A few rows back her stopped at The large gravestone, the white marble had a thin layer of snow resting upon it, obscuring the names beneath. Harry knelt by the stone and gently wiped his gloved cover hand across it, revealing the names of Lily and James Potter. They sat there for a moment, in silence, before Harry spoke up. In an unsure tone he uttered the small phrase to know one in particular. "This is Ginny, My wife." He looked back up and smiled at her. She couldn't think of a better first introduction as his wife than to his dead parents. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he brought his up to rest on top of it.

She stood silently by his side as he bowed his head in silence, until after a few minutes he squeezed her hand. "I think it time we headed to the reception." He said still starring ahead at the white marble.

Ginny nodded silently as he stood and wrapped and arm around her waist. "I'm sure Kingsley has gotten the cars out of here already." He mused as he lead her back out of the graveyard and to the back alley where they were to apparated from.

He kissed her gently. "thank you Gin." He smiled.

"For what?"

"For going with me to see them. It really meant a lot to me."

"Harry, you know I'd always go with you. And well…" she stopped and took his hands in hers. "It means a lot to me that you would bring me here. Share this with me." She looked down as the soft blush began covering her face.

Harry lifted up her chin to look her in the eye, before kissing her deeply. "I Love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry." She smiled as he kissed her again, just before apparating them away.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: A cookie to whoever can guess the movie Ginny associates the chandelier with.

Whew, just finished painting the floor for the school i tech at. Amazing way to spend your saturday, covered in black paint. Yea! Okay, enjoy the chapter, read and review!

DISCLAIMER: Finally getting your colorguard performance floor painted=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD

Chapter Forty-Two

They arrived on the outskirts of the Burrow. Across the small field they could see the large tent, brightly lit up as the music drifted towards them.

"You ready?" Harry asked, squeezing her hand. Ginny nodded and they slowly began making their way toward the tent.

Out front, Molly was fidgeting her hands. She had been waiting nearly twenty-minutes for Harry and Ginny. People were getting a bit restless and were ready for them to arrive.

She peered out across the field when she saw two figures in the distance.

As they came closer she let out a low "Finally."

Molly tightly embraced Harry and Ginny when they arrived at the tent entrance.

"Oh goodness, what took you so long?" she asked placing her hands on her hips after she had let them go. "We've had everyone lined up for ages. Laura and Lynn kept trying to sneak off to play." She huffed and Harry couldn't help but smiled. The Prewett twins reminded him oddly of Fred and George.

"I'm sorry, we stopped off at my parent's grave." Harry said as he began following Molly to where the rest of the wedding party was lined up.

She stopped and turned abruptly. "Oh Harry I'm sorry dear. I should have realized. Did you get enough time. You can go back if you need to, we can wait." She stumbled over her words to get everything out.

"Molly its fine," Harry laughed putting a reassuring hand on her arm. "Were ready to go in and eat." He laughed again as he looked at Ginny who nodded in agreement.

Molly gave a short,silent nod before leading them to stand behind Ron and Hermione.

Ginny watched excitedly as Ron and Hermione disappeared into the tent. She hadn't seen the decorations yet, but somehow she knew they'd be perfect. She waited impatiently for the band leader to announce them.

"Ginny, calm down." Harry laughed from beside her.

"I can't help it. I'm excited…and Hungry. I haven't ate since breakfast." She said exasperatedly.

Harry laughed deeply. "You and Ron are more alike than you know."

"what is that supposed to…" she started to ask before she was cut off by the booming voice of the Band leader calling their names.

"It's time to go in." Harry said as he grabbed her arm and started walking towards the tent opening.

Ginny watched in amazement as the ceiling of the large tent sparkled with a million twinkling lights. They slowly made their way through the tables to the dance floor in the center. Above them hung an illustrious chandelier worthy of the muggle movie Harry had taken her to see once. _Something about a distorted man and an opera house. _She though fleetingly as Harry turned her to face him.

A soft melody began to play from the corner of the tent where the band had set up, and Harry pulled her closely to him as they began to sway in time.

"This is nice," he commented as he pushed his face into her neck and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

"Yeah, Mum really went all out with the decorations. This is more than I imagi…" Harry cut her off by lifting his head and bringing a finger to her lips.

"The decorations are nice, but that's not what I was talking about." He laughed softly. "I was talking about this." He motioned between the two of them, "being married. Its just feels right."

"I know what you mean." Said as she stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said as he spun her once again.

When the dance finished they quickly made their way to the head table and sat in between Ron and Hermione.

Ron lightly punched Harry on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family. Officially." He said smiling.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said as the food appeared on his plate.

"Finally, I'm ravished." Ron said as he shoveled into his plate without reserve.

Ginny gawked at her brother for a moment before turning to Hermione. "I don't know what you see in him."

"Oh, " Hermione said covering her mouth as she took a small bite. "You have to look beneath the surface." She laughed as she looked over at Ron. She watched as he shoveled the food down for a moment before exclaiming. "Ronald breath between bites!" he looked up at her fairly amused before going back to his plate.

Harry silently watched the exchange between Ron and Hermione. He was elated that after all these years that they had finally come together and were happy.

He smiled as he grasped Ginny's hand. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Cake!" Molly yelled above the crowd of dancing people. "Harry, Ginny its time to cut the cake."

They quickly managed their way over to the round table that housed the cake.

"Wow Gin, its beautiful." Harry said looking at the delicate frosting lilies that covered the cake. He tentatively reached a hand out to touch one, but was smacked down by Hermione who had made her way over.

"Other people have to eat it to you know." She said, "your just as bad as Ron." A bit of playfulness in her stern voice.

Molly came by to join them as she handed them a cake server. Harry carefully covered Ginny's hands with his own as they cut the first piece. As it was plated he grabbed a small piece and placed it in her mouth, carefully not to get any frosting on her.

He smiled proud of himself as Ginny gently picked up her piece. He opened his mouth expecting her to be as restrained as he had been, but soon found that was too much to hope for.

"You got it up my nose!" he cried as he reached blindly for a napkin. His glasses were covered in a thick layer of frosting as was, he assumed, the rest of his face.

He heard Ginny off to the side laughing hysterically as he tried to clean himself. Hermione finally taking pity on him, muttered a cleansing charm and he was once again able to see.

He looked over to where Ginny was standing holding her sides furiously, as feint tear lines streaked her face. He pointed to her and mouthed 'you' before heading towards her.

Ginny quickly took off around the edge of the tent, laughing as she ran.

"Harry," she squealed. "not fair." Taking in a deep breath. "I'm wearing a dress."

She headed out of the tent and into the field, Harry right behind her.

She had reached the middle of the field when she felt his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

She tried in vain to calm her breathing as he lowered his head to her ear. "Gotcha." He whispered softly.

He pulled her closer and let out a soft, 'oh' as she pressed against him. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

They stood there for a moment, just staring intently at each other before she lifted up to softly kiss him. She moved her head to softly whisper in his ear, "I think I'm ready to leave."

Harry looked at her and smiled brightly. "Well lets go say goodbye," he said softly, nipping at her neck.

They walked hand in hand back to the tent to find Molly.

"Mum, I think were going to head off. Its been a long day." She said as she sharply nudged Harry.

"Oh yes um. Long day." He quickly faked a yawn, to which Ginny rolled her eyes at.

"I'm sure that's why you want to leave," Molly said skeptically. "but nonetheless dear, you still need to throw your bouquet."

"Oh yeah." Ginny said looking at the flowers she had left resting on the head table. "well lets do it now."

Molly sighed but began to gather the women anyway.

Ginny retrieved her flowers and made her way back to the dance floor. She stood smiling for a moment, watching the women gather, before turning a throwing the small flower arrangement with all her might into the crowd.

It sailed gracefully towards the back, and Ginny admired her pitching skills, before a long slender arm reached up and plucked it from its skyward trip.

Ginny looked down to see a blushing Angelina Johnson, clutching the bouquet to her chest.

Harry watched George's expression as the girls congratulated Angelina on her catch.

"It's the one who catches it supposed to be the next married?" Neville asked, smiling.

George just nodded, his brow furrowed and silent for once in his life. Harry patted him one the shoulder, "Well, looks like you'll be joining the club." He laughed and George swatted at him. "eh, I don't think your sister would like it to much if you hurt me." Harry laughed, moving out of the way of Georges arm and moving to stand next to Ginny.

"Ready to go?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist. Ginny nodded in consent, as they made their way over to the Portkey, that would take them to the Honeymoon suite they had booked.

Ginny hugged each of her brothers in turn, as they gathered around the old vase. Molly quickly engulfed the couple in a hug before they took each others hand and headed to stand next to the vase.

"You take care of our sisters virtue." Bill said jokingly pointing at Harry.

"What do you mean," Ron snorted, "He took care of that a long time ago." he emphasized his words before taking another drink from his glass.

Harry shot Ron a look worthy of death, as the other brothers processed this information.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ginny said innocently from besides Harry.

Harry looked at the brothers lined up, _okay I believe its time to leave._ He thought as he reached his hand out towards the vase. He muttered a quick good bye and grasped Ginny's waist with one hand and the vase with the other. _Best to leave before they have time to get truly upset. _He though as they swirled into the middle of their room.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Omg, I hate the superbowl. I went out to get some cherry coke yesterday and was in traffic for almost an hour! Boo. Not cool, but hey it was great we watched the halftime show and I was like, hey I performed there, yep so if any of you watched the game I, HarryLovesGinny07 have performed at Raymond James Stadium. Lol. So did my entire HS Band and Guard but W/E. Okay Read and Review!

DISCLAIMER: Performing at RJ Stadium before Bruce Springsteen,haha= Good Assuming I Own Harry Potter= BAD

Chapter Forty Three

Ginny stood nervously in the bathroom of the quaint villa they had rented in France. She eyed herself in the mirror before dusting some powder across her chest. She looked down and surveyed the outfit Luna and Hermione had helped, or rather forced, her to buy._ If you can call it an outfit, more like bows and lace strategically placed._ She turned to look at herself from the side. _Well at least it makes my bum look good._ She made her way over the door that lead to the bedroom but paused with her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath. _why am I so nervous? Its not like we haven't done this before._ She looked down at her hand and cautiously turned the knob, stopping just as it clicked. She opened the door slightly and peered into the room.

Harry lay in the middle of the wide bed, arms behind his head, and quite possibly asleep. His over robes had long since been discarded and he laid in his pants and shirt, the tie haphazardly undone and his glasses hanging of his nose.

She opened the door wide and stood with her hands on her hips. _He's asleep, he really fell asleep._ She walked to stand next to the bed and shook Harry's shoulders roughly. "wake up." She said angrily.

"What?" Harry asked, opening his eyes just slightly.

"What!" she said exasperated. "you fell asleep."

"Yeah, well you were taking so long." He said still not looking at her. "I just thought I'd get a quick nap in." he yawned to rectify his point, and closed his eyes tight once again.

Ginny threw her arms up in the air in frustration before climbing onto the bed. She stood above him and began jumping with all her might. "Harry, look at me." She yelled.

Harry opened his eyes with an annoyed "What?" before taking in Ginny's attire.

His mouth hung open agape for a moment before he regained the ability to speak. "You look um…well." He raised his hands up to her thighs and pulled her forward so that she fell onto her knees.

She sat, straddling his waist as he ran his hands up the stockings she wore, and up over the lacy Garter. "This is…" he cleared his throat. "nice." He said at his fingered the clasp.

He moved his hands around to rest on her bum, "You've got a bow on your bum." He laughed and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I know, wild isn't it." She laughed.

Harry nodded and let his hands trail higher, then around to her breast. He squeezed them gently through the thin fabric.

"Gin," he said so softly she could barely hear him "How do I get this off."

Ten minutes, Harry's clothes and the top half of Ginny's later Harry was still furiously trying to undo the clasp on the garter belt.

"Ginny," he whined. "I cant get it."

"well, don't blame me. I didn't pick it out. Besides you should have seen me trying to get it on!"

Harry huffed and let go of her leg. "fine," he moved over the side table, picking up his wand. He grabbed her leg once again, "stay still." He muttered as he began trailing the tip down her body, ripping the thin lace and Lycra.

When he was finished he sat back up and admired his work.

"You ripped it." Ginny said fingering a small section of ruined lace.

"I know." Harry replied, smiling as he raked his eyes over Ginny.

He carefully knelled forward and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered as he moved his lips to her neck.

"I love you too," Ginny said as he began kneading her breast gently. After a moment he let it softly trail down her body and used it to lift her leg up and around his waist.

She let her head fall back in a moan as he pressed against her. He lifted her slightly from the bed as he slid into her. "oh Gin," he said softly.

"yeah, I know." She responded, pulling him closer to her. "its different, not bad thou." She said panting already. "gods if this keeps up…" she let the sentence trail off as her head fell back into the pillow and she bit her lip.

"Ginny, oh gods." Harry pushed into her faster, losing the gentle rhythm they had started with.

He sat up, pulling her with him. She pushed him deeper into her as he dropped his head back and moaned her name. They sat there, pressed against each other, promising words of love long into the night.

Harry woke up the next morning to a bright light shining through the far window_. Oh its much to early to wake. _He looked over to Ginny, her head resting on his shoulder and her hair tangled down his arm. He lifted a stray piece of lace from the bed and smiled. _Last night was one to remember. _He thought as his smile grew bigger.

Ginny moved slightly next to him. "Harry turn the light off." She mumbled, trying to bury her face in his arm.

He let out a low chuckle, "Sorry, can't turn of the sun." he moved her hair to behind her ear. "and apparently those sheer curtains don't block too much."

She slowly lifted her head and looked at Harry. "Good morning." She said smiling.

"Yes, it is." He said pretending to look under the covers at her. She laughed, snatching at the blanket.

She gave a content sigh as she turned over and laid her head back on his chest. Harry wrapped an arm around her and intertwined their hands.

Ginny carefully lifted their joined hands and admired the way the matching rings sparkled in the morning light.

"so Mrs. Potter," Harry said smirking at her. "

"What would you like to do today?"

Ginny thought for a moment as she starred out the window. "I know!" she said brightly, sitting up and pulling the sheet with her.

Harry nodded for her to continue. "we should go to St. Raphael and see the Roman Ruins."

"Okay, that sounds very interesting." he rolled his eyes, "Do you want to get some breakfast first? Their supposed to have a really nice buffet." he asked getting up from the bed and slipping into a clean pair of boxers.

"Yes, please."

Harry smirked brightly slipping on his shirt. "Use up a lot of energy last night?" he asked confidently.

"yeah, sure. That's it." She laughed as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "you ready?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "let's go see what they have." He pocketed his wand and they headed down the stairs.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: as to the question where are they in France, I have no clue. I live in Florida and have never been out of the US. Lol, thus I know nothing about the geography of the country.

OMGOMGOMG. I hate openoffice. This is the third chapter I've had to re-write because it didn't save. And well there just not as good when I re-do them. Lol. So I apologize. Read and Review! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or working copy of MS Word. Boo. But if I did own Harry Potter, I could probably buy a new copy. Lol.

. Chapter Forty-Four

"Gods harry, that was absolutely amazing!" Ginny nearly cried.

"It was pretty neat." Harry said as they stepped off the Eiffel tower lift. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What should we do now?"

"Lets go get some dinner. Eww, maybe we can see a show too." She bounced on her heels, tugging at Harry's hand.

"Sound good. What do you want to see."

"Oh, I hadn't got that far." She laughed as she blushed.

"Well lets walk and see what we pass." He once again wrapped an arm around her and they turned onto the Boulevard. They paused at several show signs, but nothing caught their interest.

"What about that one?" Ginny said brightly.

"I guess so." Harry said looking the brightly colored sign over before turning to read the twinkling marquee lights.

They sat towards the front and ordered their food as they waited for the show to start. When the curtain rose and Harry took in the attire of the performers, he leaned over to Ginny. "Gin, what type of show is this?" he said not taking his eyes off of the dancers.

"it's a Cabaret Show. Why?"

"I've never see so many boobs in my life."He said in all seriousness. Ginny laughed as Harry's eyes followed the bouncing breast off stage.

Harry and Ginny strolled down the street arm and arm.

"Well I have to admit, that was quite interesting." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, very...cultural." Ginny laughed as they turned down the street towards the villa's.

Harry waved his wand over the handle and the lock opened.

"So are you ready to head home?" Harry asked slipping out of his shoes.

"No, not really." She said looking around the room, "This week has been so great, and peaceful too." She added as she took a seat next to the fire place.

"Yeah, I wish we could stay longer too. If I didn't have to be back I work…" he trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"I know." Ginny said softly as he came over to sit on the arm of her chair. "I love you Ginny." He said playing with a piece of her hair.

"I know." She said as she smiled up at him. "and I love you too."

"Are you sure you have everything?" Harry asked as Ginny handed him her suitcase.

"I am next to positive." She said smiling.

"Next to positive, why can't you be positive?"

"well because I didn't see my blue jumper in there, but I'm sure it is…somewhere." She said looking around the room. Harry just laughed as he sent the cases to the flat.

"So were going to your Mum's first?" he asked, turning to face her.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, she said our first night back we need a good home cooked meal" she rolled her eyes. "You know she planning something."

Harry nodded as he took Ginny's hand. "Well, lets not be late for that home cooked meal, with your brother's there might not be anything left."

Ginny nodded, "Speaking of brothers, weren't some of them rather upset about my 'virtue' when we left?" Ginny asked smirking at him.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Harry said just before the portkey sweep them away.

They landed with a thud in the back yard of the Burrow. As Harry stood dusting of his pants, he noticed a familiar bushy-haired figure walking towards them.

Hermione engulfed them in a hug when she reached them.

"How was France?" she asked excitedly. "Did you see all the historic landmarks?" she was nearly bouncing.

"I saw boobs." Harry spoke up and Hermione gave him a distasteful look.

Ginny waved his comment off. "What he meant was we went to the Moulin Rouge." She laughed as Hermione still gave him a motherly look.

"We also saw the Roman Ruins" Ginny said, hoping to steer Hermione's attention away from Harry.

"Oh goodness, aren't they amazing? The pure historical values behind them, I mean they were built in 36 BC and…" Ginny stopped listening long enough to see Harry make a mad dash for the house.

"Wow, Hermione thats amazing." she interrupted when Hermione took time to breath. "Waybe you can tell me about it...later." she smiled sweetly before bolting for the house.

When she entered a great number of her brothers were sitting around the kitchen table and Harry was standing oddly close to Molly, almost as if she was keeping him safe.

Ginny laughed as she took a seat next to Charlie .

She looked around and noticed her brothers looking at her oddly. "What?" she asked irritated.

"Its, weird." Charlie said, his brow furrowed.

"Whats weird."

"The though of you, having...gods I cant even bring myself to say it."

"What, sex? "

"Don't say that word. Your supposed to be my innocent little sister. Your not supposed to do that type of stuff." he said disgusted.

The smile that crossed Ginny's face, was one worthy of the twins when they were concocting some brilliant prank.

"So Charlie," she leaned close to him. "you don't want to hear how me and Harry shagged all night long." she drew out the last bit slowly.

Across the kitchen Harry blushed as Charlie quickly jumped up from his chair and went over to stand by Bill. "Stop it Gin."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Oh come on Charlie," she started to make her way towards him.

"Look what you've done now," Bill said angrily to Charlie. "you've brought her over here." he pushed Charlie towards Ginny.

Charlie glanced at Ginny, before bounding up the stairs.

"Wait Charlie," Ginny called as she ran after him. "you haven't heard the best part," the rest listened as Ginny chased Charlie farther up the stairs. "His penis is as big as...Ouch that was my nose." Ginny cried as a door slammed.

She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to take her seat, holding her nose but smiling nonetheless.

Harry made his way over to stand behind her. "So Gin, whats it as big as?" he smirked.

"I would hope you'd know." Ron laughed from beside them.

"Yeah, but sometimes it nice to get a, second opinion." Harry laughed as he kissed the top of Ginny's head.

Molly was placing the last dish on the table when Percy entered with Audrey in tow.

"Hello everyone." he greeted as he pulled out a chair for Audrey then himself.

"Sorry were late but we have new for you all."

Molly sat her fork down and looked at Percy. "Go on dear."

Percy cleared his throat. "Me and Audrey have decided to consummate out love and thus increase the size of our family." he looked at brothers, stopping at Ron who looked confused. "Were having a baby."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/n: This is the next year, august-ish, I know, I know I jumped a bit. But w/e just letting you know Teddy is now 3 and almost a half. Lol. And sorry this is so short, but it the second one today, so hey!**

**And now to answer some questions:**

**As for Percy's baby, yep. It's canon. Just though you should know. Lol.**

**For how long this story will continue, I actually have a few chapters written for James Hogwarts days already, lol. So just letting you know...te-he.**

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter!!**

Ginny walked into the flat, a large green dress bag draped over her shoulder.

"Harry." she called as she made her way through the door.

"In here." he called from the office.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat the bag in the lounge chair and walked over to his side of the desk.

"I just had so much paper work today, had to bring some home with me." he groaned as he flipped over a piece of parchment and started writing on the back. "Probably be here all bloody night." he ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably on her heels.

"Was there something you need Gin?" Harry said looking up and tapping his quill against the desk.

"Oh well. I, it's. Nothing, Don't worry about it." she scooped up the bag and headed for the door.

"Gin," Harry grabbed her arm, she hadn't even heard him get up from the chair. "seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing, I can show you later. You've got more important things." she said making for the door again.

"Ginny," Harry said sitting in the lounge chair and pulling her down with him. "What's in the bag?"

"Well, okay." she smiled as she turned in the chair to face him. "when I showed up at practice today and went to change, I noticed something was wrong with my uniform and practice gear." she slightly unzipped the bag. "so they sent me to the team tailor to fix them." she pulled out the green robes and held them out to Harry.

He carefully took them and ran his finger across the white letters upon the back. Where once it bore the name Weasley, was Potter. He smiled, "This is awesome, Gin."

"Well they kind of had to change them you know." she laughed. "but they didn't have to do this." she reached into the bag again pulled out a small jersey. "I had them make this for Teddy." she smiled again as she handed it to Harry.

On front of the small jersey was the regular Holyhead logo, but on the back above Ginny team number was 'Teddy' in the same print as Ginny's uniform.

"Oh, he's going to love this." Harry said holding the jersey up.

"Yeah, I figured he's getting older. Maybe he can wear it to opening day." she smiled brightly.

"That sound awesome Gin." harry said as he kissed her lightly.

Teddy bounced on his heels excitedly. He couldn't see anything, the man in front of him insisted on wearing a tall cap that obstructed his view.

"Uncle Harry?" he said tugging at Harry's sleeve. "Will you trade me seats. I cant see." he emphasized the last word, _maybe the man would get the hint and take off the hat._

Harry sighed but traded seats with Teddy anyway. _Damn it, now I can't see._

"I'm hungry." Teddy exclaimed a few minutes into the second half of the game.

"Really?" Harry asked, briefly taking his eyes off the field, the game was tied and he really didn't want to miss any of it.

Teddy nodded.

"You cant wait? Just a few more minutes?"

Teddy slumped back in his seat. "I'm starving." he held his stomach dramatically. "Need. Food. Now." he slid onto the stadium floor.

"Teddy." Harry said sternly looking beneath the seats. "Get back up here."

Teddy popped his head up, "I'm hungry." he pouted again.

"Fine, lets go" Harry sighed defeated, heading toward the concession.

Harry stopped at the end of the long line and groaned when the crowd began cheering. "ugh what did I miss."

"I don't know, I'm here with you." Teddy answered.

"It was rhetorical." Harry muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later the line had barely moved and Teddy was bouncing erratically.

"Teddy, stand still. Just for a minute."

"But I'm hunnnngrryy." he stressed.

"I know, but I cant make the line go any faster." Harry shook his head. "Do you even know what you want?" he asked taking a small step forward.

"A hot dog. And chips." he paused to think. "and a butterbeer." he smiled cheekily.

"Ah ha, I don't think so mister. How bout a juice."

"Ugh," Teddy stuck out his tongue. "I hate juice." he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Well, how about a soda?"

Teddy sighed, "I guess so."

They finally received their food and made their way back to the seats.

"All better?" Harry asked as Teddy scarfed down his food.

Teddy nodded, not missing a beat. _He's spending way to much time with Ron. _Harry thought as he watched the small boy eat.

Harry turned his attention back to the field just as the crowd erupted into cheers again, he searched the field to see what had happened, only for his eyes to come upon the Holyhead seeker, fist raised high in the air.

"Teddy said he really enjoyed the game." Ginny said as she changed into her night clothes.

"Yeah, sure he did." Harry mumbled. "Missed the entire bloody match."

"Oh," Ginny laughed as she slipped into the bed next to him. "I'm sorry, if it helps I didn't play my best." she giggled.

"No that doesn't help.

"Good, because I lied, I played really excellent today." she laughed as she snuggled next to him.

"Your hilarious Gin." Harry said as he turned off the light.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Wow what a weekend! My guard so got third place at their compitition! yeah! but then my daughter dropped my phone off the stairs and it broke. just spent $400 on a new one....greeeaat. Okay read and review!

Also im working on editing things because i'll be doing a major load with in the next week or two. My hubby is coming home on leave for two weeks, so during that time there will be no updtes. sorry. but ive got like 4 chapters to upload before then so...yeah. i think i worded this a bit confusing. sorry. lol.

Chapter Forty Six

"I hate weddings." Harry said as he pulled his dress robes from the back of the closet.

"Yeah but look on the bight side." Ginny said from next to the bed, where she was furiously shoving things into an overnight bag. "its Georges, so it should be a good time." she laughed. "I'm sure Mum will have at least one melt down before the whole thing is said and done."

"Yeah, I guess." he mumbled as he haphazardly shoved the robes into the bag.

He took one last look around the room, checking for anything he'd left behind.

Molly had insisted they all stay at the Burrow in the days leading up to Georges wedding-at the Burrow. Personally he though it was a little, well crazy. But he wasn't one to question Molly Weasley in wedding mode.

His eyes stopped on Ginny's night stand and he let his mind drift back to the last time they had stayed at the Burrow.

"Hey Gin." he said not taking his eyes off the drawer. "your going to bring your stuff with us, aren't you?"

"Um yes. What do you think I've been packing all day?" she asked, giving Harry a questioningly look.

"Not that stuff." he waved his hand at her bag. "You know, your stuff, that you keep in the drawer." he pointed at the bedside table.

"Oh, thats stuff." she said walking over to her side of the bed. "So what you really want to know is if your going to get any in the next three day. Am I correct?" she asked holding up the box that held the bottles of potion.

"Um, well..." Harry ran his hand threw his hair, he suddenly felt like a child nervously asking for another cookie. "Yes?" he smiled uncomfortably.

Ginny laughed as she tried to push the box into her already full bag.

"Hmm, it wont fit."

"Here,here." Harry said taking it from her. "It can fit in my bag."he quickly slipped it into his bag a smiled brightly at her.

"I love you Gin."

"Mmm hmm, love you too." she gave him a small kiss as she grabbed her bag and headed for the floo.

Harry crashed onto Ginny's small childhood bed. A full Weasley dinner would wear you thin. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I feel the same." Ginny groaned as she closed the bedroom door. "It's been a long day."

she shook out her hair, before slipping out of her robe and reaching for a hair brush.

"Uhh," Harry groaned. "Come here." he reached for her from the bed.

"What?" she asked running the brush threw her hair.

"Come here." he emphasized reaching for her, but still not getting up off his back.

Ginny huffed and went to sit next him on the bed. "What?"

"Do you know how hot you look?" he asked as he ran his finger up the strap of the night dress.

"Really?" Ginny asked skeptically. "This, turns you on. Of all things." she laughed looking down at the dowdy white night dress.

"Hey don't laugh. It makes you look, I don't know. Innocent." he chuckled himself. "Okay I guess it is kind of weird." he paused momentarily and looked her in the eyes. "Nonetheless." he pulled her down to him and kissed her.

Ginny moaned softly into it and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He plunged deep into her mouth, relenting only when she pushed him back for air.

"Harry" she moaned as he moved to her neck. "Are you sure," she panted, "We should do this, here." she let her head drop back again as he snaked his hand down and into her knickers.

"Oh," she let out as he rubbed softly. She pushed him away as she got off the bed, and Harry gave a small whimper.

She held out a waiting finger to him before rummaging through her bag. Harry laughed as she furiously threw thing out of the small duffel.

He reached down and pulled a vial out of the small box that rested on top of his stuff.

"Looking for this?" he taunted, holding up the small vial.

Ginny nodded and smiled as she walked over to him.

"What are you going to do for it?" he asked as she stood in front of him. he trailed his hand up her thighs and pushed the nightdress a bit higher.

Ginny smirked and pulled the dress above her head, before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

Ginny moaned as he kissed the area just below her navel. He sucked on the soft skin slightly before trailing his tongue over to her hip bone.

"Harry," she moaned as he dipped his tongue slightly beneath the elastic of her knickers.

She pushed him back slightly, before reaching to lift off his shirt. He threw it to the side of the room before Ginny pushed him back onto the bed and undid his jeans.

She tugged them down as she stood between his legs. She tossed them aside and ran her hands up his legs and underneath his boxers. She clutched the fabric from the inside before pulling them down slowly.

Harry watched as Ginny hovered over him, she breathed softly and the warm air made him shudder. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her up to kiss him. He then haphazardly yanked her knickers down and kissed up her body.

"Hmmm, I love you." he said softly as he met her face.

"I love you too." Ginny said as she grasped his shoulders. "Ohh,"

Harry pushed himself deep into her, "Oh, Gin. I love this," he said as he pulled back and pushed into her again.

Ginny wrapped her legs tightly around his back as he thrust in and out of her.

"harry, faster. Please." she gasped as he dipped his head to nuzzle her neck.

He pushed faster, causing Ginny to bite down hard on her lip. "Oh, Harry, Oh." she dug her nails into him, "I'm, I'm...Oh." she squeezed him to her before he moved her leg to rest on his shoulder.

"Ginny," he moaned as he leaned down to kiss her sloppily.

He thrust erratically into her for a moment, before slowing his motions and finally coming to a rest.

He panted above her for a moment before lowering her leg. He lay down on her chest and tried vainly to still his breathing.

He rolled off of her and stretched. "Ah, that was great."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny smirked as she moved to cuddle up against him.

Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. He planted one last kiss upon her head before dousing the light and nodding off.

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs drifting up the stairs. He looked down at Ginny, still sleeping on his chest, to lower down his body, where another vital part was also stirring. _Ugh, great way to start a morning._ He stretched slightly causing Ginny to move.

She rubbed at her eyes before looking up at him. "Good morning," she said sleepily.

"It could be." Harry smiled motioning under the covers.

Ginny looked down, "Oh, well yes." she laughed as she moved closer to him, wrapping a leg over him.

Harry laughed as he flipped her over and began kissing her chest, "Mmm, morning sex..." he half sung into her chest, causing her to giggle again.

"Okay, but if you planning to go through with this you need to hand me another vial." she said pushing at his shoulders.

Harry sat back on his knees, and Ginny gave a small whistle. "Look at that bod." she laughed as Harry reached into his bag.

"Ha-ha, very funny." he said as he handed her the vial.

She drained it and set it on the night table next to the other empty bottle. "Now where were we?" she laughed as he moved back on top of her.

He kissed her neck and positioned himself, just as some one clambered down the stairs. Harry stilled and Ginny laughed.

"Harry, a silencing charm." she moaned, arching her hips against him.

"Oh, yeah." he said as he retrieved his wand from the bedside table and muttered, "Silencio"

he sat it back on the table and turned back to her. "Are we ready now?" he laughed and Ginny nodded.

He quickly pushed into her, less something else distract them.

They rocked together a while before Harry buried his head in her neck. "Gods, Ginny." he moaned. "I'm...oh." he let out a low moaned before collapsing on top of her.

"Now to go back to sleep." he muttered against her neck, another hand idly massaging her breast.

"Harry, stop it." Ginny laughed.

"Stop what?" her asked moving to the other one.

"That," she laughed.

"Why would I want to stop. You've got such wonderful..."

his words were cut off by the opening of the bedroom door.

"Gin Mum says...Oh Gods." Charlie stopped short in the door way as he took in the sight.

Harry quickly covered Ginny's bare breast with his hands and looked at Charlie, a sick look masking his face.

"Charlie?" Ginny asked, breaking him out of his stupor.

"What, Oh. Umm, Mum say breakfast is ready." he shut the door promptly and could be heard mumbling down the stairs. "Why me? Why did Mum have to send me to get them? Scared for life."

Harry laughed as he sat up. "Well I guess we need to get down stairs."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Theo3983 July 30th 2001-Molly Marie (P/A). Puts conception on Nov 6th 2000.

So this chapter was so freakin' awesome...the part with Harry and Ron was perfect. The dialogue, the descriptive tones, Then my daughter turned of my computer and of course it wasn't saved. Fuck-my-life. I'm pissed, so here is the shity, what I can remember version. Sorry. Lol.

And sorry about the lack in updating, I lost where I was going with this, plus my guard has been having competition every Saturday and long rehearsals, but we are currently ranked 5th in state. I'm so proud. Lol. Enjoy, leave me all kinds of reviews! Lol

Disclaimer: 5th in state=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD

Georges wedding was what anyone would have expected from him.

He and Lee had gotten together and planned several 'surprises' behind molly and Angelina's backs.

These included things from the large, a grand firework display going off just as they were pronounced husband and wife. To the small, mixing in several WWW products with the other sweets set out.

Angelina had angrily chased George around the tent after her sister bit into a nosebleed nugget and dripped blood all over her bridesmaid dress.

As Harry and Ginny walked back towards the Burrow, he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders as the cool October air swirled around them.

"Molly's so cute." Ginny said of the two-and-half month old,conversationally as they walked.

"Yeah, Kind of weird. Something that cute coming from Percy." he laughed as they made their way through the back door.

"I'll grab our bags and we can get going." Harry said releasing Ginny's shoulders and heading up the stairs.

Ginny watched as harry made his way up the stairs. "looking at his bum?" Hermione asked from beside her.

"Why Hermione," Ginny said holding a hand to her chest, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that." she laughed and let out a soft sigh. "but yeah, I was." the girls laughed together again before Hermione made her way into the family room in search of Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry," Ron yelled as he stepped out of the floo and into the small flat. "Harry, where are you?" he yelled again as he walked down the hall.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed as he opened the office door.

"There you are," Ron smiled and pushed past him into the small office to take a seat.

"Yes, come in, have a seat Ron." Harry sighed as he made his way back to the desk. "Not like I'm working or anything." he added under his breath.

Ron tapped his foot impatiently as Harry went back to his papers.

"Ron, can you stop that? Seriously."

"I need your help." Ron blurted out.

"No. What you need is professional help." Harry said under his breath.

"You remember when you asked Ginny to marry you?" Harry nodded, not looking up from his parchment.

"And you promised if I helped you, you'd go with me when I finally got around to asking Hermione?"

This earned another another vacant nod.

"Harry," Ron's voice was serious and Harry reluctantly set down his quill and looked at him.

"It's time."

Harry processed this for a minute before smiling broadly. "Your finally going to do it?" he asked leaning back in the desk chair.

Ron nodded. "I'm bloody scared too."

"Why its just Hermione, and well her parents I guess. Whats there to be afraid of?"

"Your one to talk, you were afraid to ask Dad."

"Nah, it was more that I was afraid of your Mum." he laughed getting up and putting an arm around Ron's shoulders. "Well are you ready to go?" he asked as he slipped on his robes.

"You mean...right...right now?" Ron stammered.

"Well yeah, you said you were ready. Why not get it over with?" harry said leading Ron out of the office and locking the office door.

"You do know where her parents live right?"

Ron nodded vaguely.

"Good, because I have no clue." he laughed. "I guess you'll have to side-along me." he said as he locked the apartment door and they headed into Diagon alley. "Besides, whats there to worry about?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several minutes later they arrived on the other side of England, in front of a stark white house. The hedges that lined the yard were meticulously kept and even the tulips that rested in the beds in front of the house even seemed to grow in perfectly straight lines and at the same height.

"Whoa, now I see where Hermione gets it from." Harry said motioning towards the house.

Ron nodded and started up the path. Harry looked around the clean neighborhood, then down at his attire, maybe his bright burgundy robes weren't the smartest thing to wear in a muggle neighborhood. He glanced over at Ron who was dressing in Jeans and a plain button up. _Damn, don't I look stupid_ he thought as Ron knocked cautiously at the door.

"Oh, look no one home, lets go." he said turning as soon as his fist left the wood.

"Ron," Harry said grabbing his shoulders, "How bad can it really be?"

Ron didn't have a chance to answer. A rather thin woman stood at the front door, and for a moment Harry could have sworn he was staring at his aunt except fro the fact the Ms. Granger had brown hair.

"Ronald," she began, shaking Harry from his stupor. "What an unexpected surprise. What brings you all the way out here?" she said motioning for them to enter the house.

"I um, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, and Mr. Granger if possible."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry he's not here. Dental conference. You understand." she said showing them to a small sitting area in what Harry assumed was their living room. The room was to clean and didn't seem very lived in to him.

"Have we met before?" She asked turning her attention to Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron said quickly. "This is my brother-in-law, Harry." Ron said almost laughing. After all the years of being introduced and referred to as Harry Potter's best friend, he pointedly made it his goal to constantly introduce Harry as a second character.

"Oh yes, Hermione told me about your sister getting married, she was a bridesmaid, yes?"

Ron nodded.

"Terribly young if you ask me." she commented as she stood, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

the boys nodded absently as she left the room.

"See I told you this was a bad idea. 'Terribly young'." Ron whispered furiously.

"Ron get a grip. Your older than me and Ginny were. Are, whatever."

Ms. Granger reentered the room and handed them their cups.

"Thank you. And well as far as age goes, I just figured why delay the inevitable." Harry said calmly as he stirred his tea.

"Oh, how terribly sweet." Ms. Granger said holding a hand to her chest. "Your wife, and well I guess sister. What is it that she does exactly."

"Qudditch." the boys answered simultaneously, before laughing aloud.

"She plays for the only all female Quidditch team." Harry answered after regaining his composure.

"Now, Quid-dicth, whats that? I don't think Hermione ever mentioned that?"

"She wouldn't." Ron laughed. "probably the only thing Hermione cant do."

Ms. Granger nodded. "Is it a sport?" the boys nodded. "That would be it then, my Hermione, never been one for sports." she starred off, reminiscing fondly.

Off in another room, a clock chimed and caused her to check her watch. "Oh, dear. Look at that nearly five already." she brushed the invisible crumbs of her skirt. "There was something you need to ask me Ronald?" she asked looking at him pointedly.

Ron felt his mouth go dry. He took a large sip of his tea before mumbling. "Um, oh yes. Yes, I need to ask you, if well. You see." he tripped over his words again and again.

"Ron, just spit it out." harry whispered from next to him.

Ron took a deep breath and looked back at Ms. Granger. "I love Hermione more than anything. And even through I might not be the best wizard, I really think I can make her happy. And well, I would like to marry her." he finished and quickly dropped his eyes back to his cup.

Mrs. Granger held her hand to her chest. "Oh Ronald," she cried as she set her cup down and walked to stand next to him. "Of course, you may. Oh I cant believe this, I must call Hubert, he'll just be elated." she cried as she hugged Ron tightly.

She quickly exited the room, and Harry turned to Ron, "Hubert. Really?" Ron nodded.

"Well mate, now all you have to do is ask Hermione. Just hope shes not as bloody difficult as your sister." Harry said sourly. "Had to wait for her to break her arm to ask her."

"You could have asked her before then, you just chose not to."

"Yeah, well thats besides the point." Harry huffed, uncrossing his arms. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Ive got reservations tomorrow night at that restaurant she likes. I figure that as good a place as any to do it." he finished as Ms. Granger reentered the room.

"Hubert is delighted. He said to tell you he is looking forward to you being his son-in-law." she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks,I um appreciate it?" Ron said.

"So dear, when do you plan on asking her? As soon as you do I'll need to get a hold of your Mum. Oh goodness, planning a wedding! It will be so much fun." Harry laughed internally as Ms. Granger rambled on about her excitement over the planning. He looked at Ron, who was staring intently just past Ms. Granger, a blank expression on his face.

"Ms. Granger," Harry interrupted when she took a breath, _best treat this as a Hermione situation_, "I hate to have to leave so soon, but I've got to be getting home, Ginny should be back soon."

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. Look at me rambling on as if we had all day!" she stood and began leading them towards the door. "Now, Ronald. You have Hermione call me as soon as you propose, you hear?" Ron nodded and she gave him a hug before they exited the house.

"Thanks mate." Ron said as the reached then end of the walkway.

"anytime Ron, anytime."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Okay seriously need your opinions...how pissed would you be if I did a teeny-tiny time jump...I'm talking August 2002 to November 2004...There are a couple of births in there, but I'd do like a mini summary to catch ya up...idk, you can only write sooo many Weasley births before it gets repetitive and I really don't want this to get boring...so let me know. I've got at least one more chapter after this to post before I go on my mini-Hiatus for hubby being home. So let me know about the time jump so that I can get the chapters out....te-he and as always enjoy and review!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Haha, like 16 days till I get some=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD

Chapter Forty Eight

Harry sat idly at his desk, doodling on a spare piece of parchment. As much as he hated paperwork, he hated not having anything do to even more.

_This is what you fought for Potter,_ he laughed _ A world with no bad guys. So don't complain._ He sat his quill down and leaned back in his chair, _maybe I can catch up on so sleep._

He had just dosed off when the booming laugh of Clowes woke him.

"Potter, my boy! Catching up on your sleep?" he laughed as Harry fumbled on his desk for his glasses.

"Thats what you get when you marry a redhead," Clowes laughed again as he nudged the third person who stood in the doorway that Harry hadn't even noticed. "Feisty they are."

Harry nodded vaguely as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Potter I've come to ask you a bit of a favor. Since your around the same age I thought maybe you could show young Malfoy here his way around."

Harry's head snapped up at the mention of Malfoy and he fully took in the figure standing at his door. Sure enough there stood, a more matured version, but still clearly Draco Malfoy.

Draco shirted uncomfortably on his heels. "Hello Harry." _oh my goodness, did he just address me as Harry? Ha how things have changed._

Harry stood to shake Draco's hand."Good to see you Draco."

"Ah yes, so you already know each other. Fabulous!" Clowes clapped his hands together loudly. "Now Potter, just show him around. Introduce him to some people, the whole deal." he laughed as he made his way towards the door. "Oh yes, almost forgot." he said as he turned back to harry. "Draco will be taking Williamson's office."

"What?" Harry asked confused. "Where is Williamson going?"

"Oh you haven't heard." Clowes laughed. "He has decided to become the Hogwart's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher full time."

Harry nodded as Clowes left the office. He sat back down at his desk and motioned for Draco to sit in one of the over sized chairs.

They sat for a few moments in uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Harry slurred. "How have you been?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Okay I guess. I've just recently gotten married." Draco said looking down at his hands.

"Really?" Harry said sitting forward a bit. "To who? Pansy?" Harry recalled them being a bit more than friendly at Hogwart's.

Draco made a disgusted face. "Heavens no. I've tried to push all the negatives from my life. And believe me she was a major negative." he said leaning back in the chair. "No, Astoria Greengrass."

Harry thought for minute. "Did she have an older sister?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Daphne. She was in our year. Astoria was two years behind."

"Really. Thats great." they sunk into silence again.

"So..." Harry started again, determined to try and make this situation as enjoyable as possible. "What made you want to work here?" _Thats a reasonable question, same thing I'd ask anyone new._

"It's really my mother. She wants me to do something meaningful in my life. Ever since, Voldemort fell she's worked hard to get our family back in good standing and she deserves my help."

Harry nodded, of all the things you could describe Narcissa Malfoy as a caring mother was probably at the top of the list.

"Not like she gets much help from my father," he said sourly looking away. "Besides nobody should have to grow up like I did." he looked back at Harry. "My entire life I was taught one thing, only to grow up and find out it was completely wrong and well- a bit ridiculous."

"Maybe if I help get the wrong type of people in this world locked up, no other child will have to grow up with that type of pressure."

Harry nodded, he seriously never through Draco could be that deep. It almost made him laugh a bit. The man sitting in front of him was a far cry from the student he had known at Hogwart's.

"I can understand that."

They sat in silence for a bit before it became to much for Harry to stand.

"Well, let me show you around." he stood and made for the door. "Oh, did you meet Sophie yet?"

Draco nodded.

"Okay, well whatever you do, don't let Astoria get on her bad side." he shuddered. "It makes for a very interesting situation."

"What did Weaslett... I mean Ginny, have it in with her?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Almost punched her in the face." he laughed before opening the door and heading into the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You'll never believe who I spoke to today." Harry said as they sat down to dinner.

Ginny managed to ask 'who' through her mouthful of food.

"Draco Malfoy. He's working in the Auror office." Harry said calmly as he scooped a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate.

Ginny actually choke on her food. She took a minute to swallow and take a drink.

"Your joking right?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, Clowes asked me to show him around."

Ginny stared at harry gob smacked. "Really? They let a Malfoy back in the Ministry?" she laughed.

"Gin, I think he's changed. I don't know he's just different. You know he's married."

"Pansy?" she asked, sure of her answer.

"Nope." Ginny looked at him wide eyed. "Astoria Greengrass, class after yours."

"Really, she was relatively nice, for a Slytherin." she said tentatively taking a bite of her food.

Harry nodded. "Beside, he's not doing field work. His job merely consist of paperwork and filing." Harry shuddered. "I'd really hate to be him." he laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny peaked her head into the flat, looking cautiously for Harry. When she was positive he wasn't there she slipped into the flat, mindful of her newly broken hand.

She had had a nasty run in with a stray bludger that day at practice, and while it barely even hurt anymore and the medi-witch had assured her it would heal before the next match, she didn't want Harry freaking out over it.

She made her way into the bedroom and opened the closet door. She pushed through the clothes before coming to rest on one she was looking for. She pulled Harry's button up shirt on and stretched out her arms. She smiled brightly when the sleeves came to rest just past her fingertips, relevantly covering her cast. Happy with her plan and thoughtfulness she headed into the kitchen to fix dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stepped out of the floo and collapsed onto the couch, he hated trial days. He pulled his hat off and looked at it in his hand.

_Stupid thing. _he thought as he turned it over in his hand. _Reminds me of something Umbridge would wear._

With a sigh he heaved himself off the couch and towards the kitchen, leaving the distasteful accessory sitting there.

"Smells good." he commented as he took a seat at the small kitchen table. "What is it?"

Ginny laughed. "Chicken, but I'm cooking it a new way."

"By what wearing over sized clothes." he laughed. "Is that my shirt?" he asked, taking in the shirt.

"Maybe." Ginny said cheekily, not looking up from the pan. "It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think?"

"No. not really." Harry said humorlessly.

_damn, he's right, should have turned the air down._ Ginny though as she lifted the last of the chicken out of the pan.

She took her seat next to Harry and carefully began plating her food.

She listen halfheartedly as Harry rambled about the trial, picking at the chicken occasionally.

"Are you done?" Ginny asked as Harry set his fork down and leaned back in the chair. Harry nodded as he let out a long sigh.

Ginny reached across the small table for Harry's plate, her sleeve riding up just slightly.

"What the hell's that?" Harry asked grabbing for her hand.

"Nothing." Ginny said as she snatched it away and headed for the sink. She dropped the dishes in gingerly and set them washing before she felt Harry behind her.

"Come on Gin, what happened." he asked wrapping one arm around her waist and reaching for her hand with the other.

"It's nothing Harry. Just a little accident." she said turning to face him.

Harry nodded slowly as he lifted her sleeve, slowly revealing the cast covered in Harpies signatures.

"How did it happed?" he asked running a finger over the plaster.

"Stray Bludger." Ginny shrugged.

"Does it hurt."

"Not anymore, and it should be off before the end of the week."

Harry nodded again as he carefully brought her hand up to kiss her fingertips.

"Why didn't you just tell me." he asked softly, lifting his head to look at her.

"Well, I thought you'd be upset." Ginny blushed.

Harry nodded. "Well, I guess I kind of am. I mean I hate to see you hurt," he kisses her fingers again. "But well, Bludgers happen." he laughed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Ginny pulled her hand back and placed them on her hips. "Thats not what you said last time."

"Yeah, well last time you got put into 's."

"Yeah, well. Yeah." Ginny laughed.

She dropped her arms and moved into him. Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Haha so about this. For some reason I had trouble writing Ron and Hermione's wedding, I just couldn't picture it. It's not that I don't think their perfect for each, I just couldn't figure out how their wedding would be. So I wrote chapter Fifty while I was trying to figure it out. Expect it probably today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to edit. Te-he

Chapter Forty-Nine

Harry walked into the burrow to find Ron sitting at the table, alone,nursing a bottle of butterbeer.

"Whats wrong Ron?" Harry asked taking a seat next to him.

"I asked Hermione." he said as he took another sip.

"And..." Harry asked confused, he was more than positive Hermione would say yes.

"She said yes." Ron said calmly.

"So what's the problem?" Harry asked, really confused.

"Her and Mum are at the Granger's right now. I had to hide from them, I can't handle that stuff."

Harry laughed. "Wedding planning, ah something I wouldn't even wish on my enemies." he took another drink.

"I know," Ron said exasperated "Ribbon and Lace, and Harry what the hell is tulle?" Ron asked throwing his hands in the air. "They kept talking about it. Bridal or regular, beige or crème. I don't understand it."

"It's okay Ron, I don't think were supposed to." Harry laughed and Ron nodded. "come on let's go get a game in before they come back for dinner." Harry said getting up from the table and heading for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

August 3rd 2002

Harry held Ginny close as they made their way towards the tent, erected for Ron and Hermione's reception.

"You know," Harry said as he leaned into Ginny. "You could consider that the first muggle wedding I've ever been to."

Ginny nodded. "It was a bit weird they didn't cross wands or anything." Ginny exclaimed in a whisper, looking to make sure none of Hermione's muggle relatives had heard the word wand. They had carefully planned the early August wedding so that Hermione's family could comfortably attend. Mrs. Granger had worked endlessly with Molly to make sure the wedding screamed muggle, while still retaining a bit of the magical community. All in all the ceremony had been a success with the exception of Aunt Muriel who kept going on about how perfect her goblin made tiara was.

Harry and Ginny made their way to stand behind Laura and Lynn, the Prewett twin who had been flower girls at their own wedding almost two years ago.

"Hey mate." Harry said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder as he and Hermione made their way to stand in the back of the precession. "How's it feel?" he chuckled.

Ron smiled sappily "Amazing." he answered looking at Hermione.

Harry shook his head before turning to face the tent again.

He chance a glance at Ginny as they made their way to the head table. Her blue bridesmaid dress fit seamlessly against her body and clashed with her hair perfectly. Ron had really hit something when he suggest blue as wedding colors. Harry laughed as the memory rolled in.

The four had been sitting at Harry and Ginny's small kitchen table, the girls endlessly pouring over bridal magazines while Harry finished some paper work and Ron fought to stay awake.

He had been taken by surprise when Hermione suddenly turned to him and asked what color scheme he thought would be best. Ron had blurted out the first color that came to mind, which also happened to be the color of the table cloth on the surface beneath them. Hermione had first given him a sour look before turning to Ginny to discuss the option of blue. In the end she had agreed with Ron's decision, no matter how random it had been.

They sat at the head table patiently waiting for the servers to bring their food.

Ginny let out a huff. "I really wish we could have just done that one part magically." she said referring to the plate and how long it was taking.

"I know," Harry said rubbing her back, "but think how Hermione's muggle relatives would reactif their food just, suddenly appeared out of no where." he laughed.

"Well Dudley didn't freak out at our wedding." Ginny argued.

"Yes well, Dudley had been aware of the magically world for sometime now. And beside he was just happy enough to have food in front of him." Harry laughed.

Ginny sighed again. "Yeah, I guess so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry laughed as he held Ginny close on the dance floor. They were supposed to be waltzing but instead were watching Arthur go from muggle to muggle asking random questions. His latest had been 'what is the purpose of the enter-net?' he had then proceeded to ask if there was an exit-net also. Ginny at first hadn't understood it but after an explanation from Harry, she had laughed right along with him.

"Your father sometimes." Harry laughed as he twirled her once again. Ginny beamed up at him happily before Molly exclaimed from across the room. "Cake!" Ginny had bolted across the room. "I want the first piece after Ron and Hermione" she cried as she dragged Harry through the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They once again found themselves at the head table, Ginny holding her stomach tightly. "I think I ate too much." she moaned.

"That would be an understatement Harry laughed as he took another small bite of his cake, Ginny on the other hand had nearly inhaled hers.

Hermione leaned forward from down the table. "Is she okay?" she asked, concern marring her voice.

Harry nodded, before pointing at Ron who also was experiencing tummy troubles. "She's suffering from Weasley syndrome." he laughed and Hermione nodded.

"Well, we just have the bouquet toss left before me and Ron head out." Harry nodded. "So you could leave after that, you just have to make sure you get our presents. Maid of honor and Best Man duties!" she beamed.

"Do I have to organize them alphabetically like you did ours?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, just drop them off, neatly, in out flat." she laughed before turning back to her plate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry waited patiently as the last of the muggle relatives gathered their things to leave. He had already sent Ginny home to sleep and was now waiting to send the presents to Ron and Hermione's flat. He watched as the last aunt got into her car and began to drive away before Banishing the gifts to the flat. He did a double check to make sure he hadn't missed any. When he was sure he had them all he said a quick goodbye to Molly and headed to the apparation point.

With a small pop he blinked out of existence and into his flat.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Wow, sooo many people asked if Ginny was prego....jeez haven't you ever ate too much? Lol. Anywho....here is our time jump, I actually dated Ron and Hermione's wedding and this new chapter so you don't get lost date . Enjoy, read and review!

Disclaimer: Fooling everyone into thing Ginny's prego?=GOOD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD

Chapter Fifty!

November 14th 2004

Harry and Ginny fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Ginny laughed as harry brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry." Ginny smiled before she leaned up to give him a soft kiss. She dropped her head back onto the bed. "I can't believe Audrey's pregnant again," she said as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, well she is a Weasley now." Harry laughed as he moved off of her and laid down. "I mean were up to what, Four nieces and nephews. Well I guess five if you count Percy and Audrey's latest announcement. And well Teddy." he laughed.

Ginny sighed "what gets me is George, I never though I'd see him as a serious role model." she laughed thinking about the way George was with his son, Fred.

"Yeah well he's a good dad." George had been doting endlessly on the small boy since he had come home a little less than a month ago.

Ginny nodded and they laid there for a while in silence.

Harry looked over at Ginny, she seemed asleep, her eyes were close and she was breathing softly. He moved down to pull the quilt over them when she opened her eyes. "Harry," she said softly and he turned to look at her. "mmm, I love you."

Harry moved on top of her again. "I love you too." he said softly before lowering himself onto her. He brushed her lips softly with his own as he let his hands trail down her sides. He tilted his head slightly and played with the skin as the edge of Ginny shirt rode up. He lifted his lips from hers long enough to slip her shirt above her head and unbutton and slide out of his. After he had tossed them aside, he kissed her again, this time a bit rougher as he ran his tongue against her lip.

Ginny moaned as he ran his hand down to her jean button and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth slowly as he undid the jeans and slipped them off of her.

"gods Gin," he said roughly as he sat up to take of his own pants. He laid back down and pushed against her. "I love you." he panted a bit as he rubbed against her again.

"I love , you too." Ginny panted as she pushed him back. "Wait Harry." she rummaged through her bedside drawer and emerged empty handed.

"Shit." she said aloud.

"What? Whats wrong?" Harry asked leaning towards her.

"I'm out of potion." she said downhearted. "We cant do this," she motioned between them "until I brew some more." she said laying back down.

Harry moved closely beside her and kissed her neck softly. "How longs that going to take?" he asked nipping at her ear gently.

"A few hours." Ginny responded dryly.

"i can't wait a few hours." Harry said as he moved on top of her and pressed against her.

"Harry..." Ginny said sternly, a hand on his chest.

"Ginny..." Harry responded, pressing into her against her again, this time earning a moan in response. "See neither can you." he moved against her slowly, causing Ginny's limbs to involuntarily wrap themselves around him.

Harry threw his head back in victory before stripping himself of his boxers and Ginny of her knickers. He moved back and kissed her fiercely. Ginny mental counted days in her head. _Okay maybe this will be fine._ She though as Harry poised himself above her. She moaned loudly as he plunged into her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly stood at the stove, mechanically basting the turkey for Christmas dinner. In her opinion magic was a great help when cooking, but there were just somethings that needed to be done by hand. She straightened from her position when she heard the back door open.

"Harry, Ginny!" she yelled coming over to hug them. "Been doing well? Eating right?"

Ginny nodded vehemently as she wiggled from of Molly's grasp. "Were fine Mum." she sniffed them air and made a face. "What is that?" she asked.

"Turkey dear. You usually love it." Molly said, a bit of hurt in her voice.

Ginny nodded. "I know, it's just this darn stomach bug. Haven't been able to eat anything really."

Molly nodded and squeezed Ginny's shoulder before turning back to the stove. "Why don't you two head into the family room, everyone else is already in there. Ready for presents." she said, her head bent over the turkey again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The family sat the table, empty plate slew across the surface. Ginny listened idly as the rest of them chattered endlessly.

She leaned carefully over to Harry. "Can we go. I don't feel so well." she said closing her eyes and leaning on his shoulder.

Harry nodded, careful not to jostle her. "hey,mate." he nudged Ron "Were going to head home. Ginny's not feeling to well." he said softly before carefully getting up from his chair, lifting Ginny with him. He lead her out back and apparated them away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry quickly jumped out of the floo. "Is Ginny here?" he asked looking around.

"No. Why?" Ron asked through a mouthful of cheese puffs.

"Because she is going to kill me." Harry said as he moved around the room uncomfortably.

"Can I ask why?" Ron said, furrowing his brow.

Harry stopped his nervous pacing and smiled. "Yeah, its great. Well I think its great. Ginny's not so thrilled."

"What is I…" Ron began, but was cut off as Hermione tumbled from the floo.

"Harry, Ginny's on her way here."

Harry eyes grew wide. "No. did you tell her I was here."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry, she basically questioned the whole ministry looking for you. Finally she got fed up and held me at wand point." Hermione defended. "She's very upset with you. What did you do this time?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll explain later. I've got to find a place to hind." He eyed the linen cupboard. "That'll work." He said as he made his way over and smushed himself inside.

A few moments later Ginny busted out of the fireplace, anger radiating off of her. "Where is he?" she asked through her teeth.

"Who?" Ron asked shoving another puff in.

Ginny held her wand to his face. "You know who. Now where is he?"

Ron's eyes grew big at the threat of Ginny's wand and he silently pointed to the linen cupboard.

Ginny stomped over, but before she could open the door Harry jump out and made a run for it.

She furiously swatted at his fleeting back yelling "Harry James Potter, you did this on purpose!"

"What did he do?" Ron asked, still unaware of what was happening.

"She'd pregnant." Harry beamed proudly, still dodging Ginny's fist. "Eight weeks so far." He said reaching for her belly.

Ginny pushed him back with her wand. "Don't touch. I am very upset with you." She pouted. "Do you understand what this means?" she asked shakily, obviously on the verge of a breakdown.

Harry looked at her confused.

"I was on a record, the only person who has played first string on the Harpies this long is Gwenog!" she said throwing her hands up. "And now I can't play. I'm going to lose my spot on the team."

Harry moved to wrap his arms around her and vaguely registered Hermione dragging Ron from the room.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I can't help but be happy. I mean, were going to have a baby." He said as he softly kissed her forehead.

She laid her head on his chest and breathed in deeply. "I guess, it was just a shock you know. I wasn't expecting it, and I just signed my new season contract yesterday." She finished with a huff.

Harry looked down at her and nodded in understanding.

"So," she said softly, "Were going to have a baby." She placed her hand on her stomach before taking a seat. "Oh goodness. Were going to have a baby." She panted slightly. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Well," he said taking a seat next to her. "Were going to adjust. We'll just have to figure things out, were in this together." He took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Can we come back in?" Ron asked impatiently.

Ginny gave a small laugh. "Yeah Ron."

Ron walked tentatively back into the room, followed by an annoyed looking Hermione.

"Ronald have you ever heard of the concept of patience?" she asked as they took their seats.

Ron looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing Ronald, nothing." She said before turning her attention back to Ginny.

"So, how are you?" she asked uncomfortably.

Ginny gave another small laugh. "Not to good, but…well get through this." She squeezed Harry's hand and smiled. "Let's head home."

They stood and said a quick good bye before they entered the floo and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat on the couch, a thin blanket around her shoulders, as Harry walked back into the living room carrying two cup of tea. Ginny took the cup with a small thank you and Harry tentatively took a seat next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ginny spoke up. "Were going to need a bigger place." she said calmly looking around.

"Why?"

"Well unless you want to give up your office to make into a nursery..." she trailed off.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Harry laughed uncomfortably as he stirred his tea. "I guess I don't have too much experience with babies, well except Teddy and he always went home with Andromeda at the end of the day." he said softly.

Ginny looked over at Harry, and unsure expression on his face. She gently grasped his hand. "We'll be alright, growing up with six sibling you think I'd know a thing or two, but I was the youngest." she laughed. "I have no clue what to do." she squeezed his hand.

"Well I'm sure your Mum can give us some tips," Harry said.

"Oh gods, Mum." Ginny exclaimed, "she's going to have kittens when she finds out." she sat her cup down on the table and buried her head in her hands.

"When do you want to tell her?" harry asked softly.

"I'd assume the sooner the better. Ron and Hermione already know, and you know he can't keep a secret." she said a bit sourly. "I guess tomorrow at Sunday Dinner would be best..." she trailed off in thought. "But I want to tell her and Dad privately first." she finished.

Harry just nodded as he went back to his cup.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: As for the time of Ginny's reaction, I put in that she eight weeks, thus it's eight weeks after the first entry. Yes some of Harry and Ginny's children are the same age as Ron and Hermione, But James isn't. Okay, I hope I explained everything. lol. Read, Review and Enjoy...

AND OMG IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS FOR THREE DAYS! IT WOULDNT LET ME LOG IN! SOO SORRY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Te-He.

Chapter Fifty-One

Ginny walked through the back door, Harry close behind her, a cautious hand on her back.

"Mum," she said quietly causing Molly to look up from the veggies she had set to chopping. "Can we talk to you, and Dad, in private?" she asked timidly.

Harry almost laughed at seeing Ginny so scared, and he probably would have if he wasn't terrified himself.

Molly nodded and motioned for them to sit before hollering into the next room for Arthur.

She took a seat across from the table and eyed them suspiciously.

Arthur came in a second later, the Daily Prophet tucked beneath his arm. "Yes Molly?" he asked taking a seat.

"Ginny and harry say they have something to tell us-Privately." she added at the end.

Arthur nodded before turning to gaze at the couple.

Ginny took a deep breath and squeezed Harry's hand beneath the table.

"Mum, Dad. Were having a baby."

"I know!" Molly let out. Ginny just stared at her.

"How can you know, I just found out?" Ginny asked.

"Dear I've know since Christmas." Molly said excitedly.

"But how could you know?" Ginny asked again.

"Dear, you don't have seven children and not know the signs of pregnancy." Molly laughed before bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh Arthur, our baby's having a baby!" she shrieked.

Harry laughed as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Well that was easier than expected."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ginny stood in the middle of the baby department in a large department store.

"Harry which one?" Ginny asked, holding up two packages.

"I don't know," Harry replied, setting the rattle he had been playing with down and walking over to her. "Why do we need bottles? Aren't you going to do the whole breast thing."

Ginny looked at him fiercely before dropping the boxes and wrapping her arms around her chest, "Mine" she whispered sharply.

Harry laughed for a moment, "Okay, okay. Whatever you want." he chuckled again as he bent to pick up the boxes. "So what's the difference between these?" he asked turning the boxes over.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before dropping her arms and moving over to Harry.

"Well these," she pointed to the first box "Are just regular plastic bottles. And these..." she pointed to the other one. "Are glass." she paused for a minute. "Eww, which considering I just dropped them, I say plastic." she cringed and Harry laughed as he set the glass set back on the shelf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's wrong with this one?" Harry asked exasperated. _Fifth freaking house we've seen today that she doesn't like_ he thought sourly.

"I don't know," Ginny said placing a hand on her small stomach. "It just doesn't feel homey." she shrugged.

"Gin, homey isn't a house option. You have to give me something else to work with." Harry huffed.

"Well I don't know." Ginny threw her hands up. "I just don't like it."

Harry shook his head slowly and rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

"Okay, okay. Lets go see the next one." he placed a hand on Ginny's back and led her out of the large house, Shaking his head at the wizard who was helping them search for a house.

"Okay," the wizard said pulling a file out of the air. "Yes, I've got one more. It's in Glasgow though, a little further away than you wanted." They nodded as the wizard showed harry the coordinates and the apparated away.

They arrived a bit outside of the outskirts of the city. Ginny looked up at the large iron gate. She ran a finger down the cold iron bar before turning to Harry. "I like this one." she said excitedly.

"Gin, we haven't even see the house yet." he shook his head.

"I know but, something just feels right."

Harry looked over to see the wizard stifling a chuckled as he unlocked the gate with his wand. They slowly made there way up the long, winding drive to the house.

Ginny took in a deep breath as she saw the house. "Harry see I told you it was perfect." she said excitedly.

Harry laughed lightly as he wrapped an arm around Ginny and walked through the front doors.

"This is the one." Ginny said firmly as the stood in the master suite. "I mean it has everything we could ask for an more." she said sitting on the window seat and stretching a bit.

"Well if you like it, I like it." Harry said sitting next her and wrapping an arm around her. Ginny

smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

The wizard stuck his head into the room coughing loudly. "So Mr. And Mrs. Potter, what do you think?" he asked cautiously.

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "I think we've found the one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No Ron. That box needs to go in the other room!" Ginny said irately as Ron picked up the misplaced box again.

"What other room Gin, there are several and, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"Ron..." Harry said cautiously as he walked up next to him, his arms full. "just let it go."

"Bloody pregnancy hormones..." Ron mumbled as he followed Harry out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think that was the last box," Harry said as he took a seat on the couch and opened his butterbeer.

"Thank the lord," Ron said plopping down next to him. "If I had to take one more order from her..." he let his sentence trail off, shaking a fist a Ginny.

"Leave her alone, its not her fault." Harry sighed before taking another drink. "Besides, only what, four months left?"

Ron nodded vacantly. "I'm never having kids, if it's going to turn Hermione into that." he pointed at Ginny and Harry laughed.

"You know there are plus sides." Harry said calmly.

"Yeah, like Gins becoming a plus size." Ron laughed as Harry punched him in the arm.

"Hush, she's really touchy about her weight right now. Besides, its not that much really, its just looks like it on her."

Ron nodded, but still snickered into his bottle.

"Anyway," Harry started again "Thats not what I was talking about." he cautiously looked around before leaning in towards Ron. "Recently, she wants to do it, like all the time." he whispered.

"Eww." Ron said loudly and Harry held up his hand to hush him. "I don't want to hear about my sister like that," he whispered, a disgusted look on his face.

Harry leaned back and shrugged. "Whatever Ron, these past three months have been the best of my life." he smiled as he took another sip of his butterbeer.

A/N: DON'T HATE GINNY FOR NOT BREAST FEEDING! I know a lot people are really passionate about it, but that scene was actually written from my life. Me and my hubby stood in babies 'r' us and he asked if I was breast feeding, to which I promptly covered my chest protectively and told him hell no, there mine.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

A/N at end. Read, review and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

"Harry," Ginny nudged at Harry's shoulder.  
"What?" Harry said sleepily. He looked at his watch, _2am, Really woman._  
"I'm hungry."  
"So go get you something to eat." He said rolling back over.  
"There's nothing in there I want."  
"So what do you want?" he asked sitting up on his elbows slightly.  
She thought for a moment, "I don't know."  
Harry groaned and fell back into his pillow. A few minutes later Ginny nudged him again.  
"Onion soup." she said  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"I want onion soup."  
Harry groaned as he got up. He grabbed the first robe his hand meet and made his way downstairs to the floo.  
He stepped inside just before shouting 'The burrow'.

He was thankful when he saw that Molly was still up.  
"Harry what's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
"Ginny wants onion soup."  
Molly laughed. "You just sit and I'll fix it to you."

She emerged a little later with a bag, to find Harry sleeping on the couch. She carefully nudged him awake.

"What now Gin.?" he asked sleepily.

"Harry dear, wake up."

"What? Oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley."  
She smiled, "I made a big bowl but if she wants more you know the replenishing spell." Harry was so tired he did not even feel embarrassed about the comment. "There's also a loaf of bread." Harry nodded as he took the bag and walked over to stand in the floo, he stood there for a moment.  
"Why isn't it working?" he yawned.

"You have throw the powder dear."  
"Oh yeah."

He made his way back and fixed Ginny a large bowl of the onion soup before carrying it into the bedroom.

"Oh thank you Harry." Ginny said sweetly as she took the offered food.

Harry just groaned before he flopped back onto the bed.

He had just fallen back asleep when Ginny nudged him.

"What?" he said a bit heatedly.  
"Could you get me some pumpkin juice?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat in the living room of her and harry house, Ron and Hermione across from her and Harry in the kitchen fetching some drinks.

"So," Hermione asked as Harry reentered the room. "Have you though of any names yet, your going to pop any day now." she ended with a chuckle.

Harry looked over to Ginny and nodded.

She took a sip of her drink before speaking. "Well they've said it's a boy so we were thinking," she paused a bit and almost laughed as Ron leaned in hoping to hear the rest. "James Sirius." she finished, lifting her glass again.

"Aww, thats an okay name, but you should really name him Ronald. All the cool people are named that."

Ginny spit her drink out as she began laughing. "Oh, gods Ron, thank you. I've needed a good laugh lately."

Ron leaned back into the couch, sulking a bit.

"If it helps," Harry started leaning forward on his elbows a bit. "We did have something to ask you guys."

Hermione nodded, pulling Ron out of his slump to listen.

"We were wondering," Harry continued. "If you two would be the baby's Godparents." Harry finished.

"Oh so I'm not good enough to have him named after me but I'm good enough to be a Godparent?" Ron asked humorously.

Harry just laughed. "Thats the way life is isn't it?"

Ron nodded in consent. "Yeah, I guess. But of course we'd love to be the Godparents." he added at the end.

"Great." Ginny said sitting up slightly. "Now who is hungry, I'm famished."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry fell into the living room of the Burrow. He look around quickly before spotting Molly, sitting quietly in the corner knitting another baby jumper.

"Harry dear, whats wrong?"

"Ginny, labor." he breathed as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Harry, breath." Molly stressed as she rubbed his back. He finally straightened himself.

"I'm okay, but I've got to get going. She was yelling at the Doctor when I floo'd here." he smiled a bit before stepping back into the fire and back out to .

"What do you mean you can't give me anything yet?" Harry could hear Ginny's frustrated yells from down the hall.

He entered the room, to find Ginny propped up, her hand on her hips and starring furiously at the Doctor, off to the side stood the nurse, with what looked oddly like Ginny's wand in her hand. When she noticed Harry in the room she slowly made her way over the Harry, making sure to give Ginny's bed a wide berth.

"We had to take her wand." she said shakily. "she tried to hex the Doctor." Harry nodded, he had no doubt that Ginny would seriously hex the Doctor, and really if she didn't have her wand on her there was less of a chance that he himself would get hit.

"We can't give it back to her until she's calm, I'm going to turn it into the storage department for now." the nurse said chancing a glance at Ginny. "You can come pick it, probably after she delivers." Harry nodded and the nurse made her way out of the room.

He cautiously made his way to Ginny and sat gently on the side of her bed.

"Gin, sweetie calm down." he murmured as he rubbed her back.

"Calm down? Calm down? I know you didn't not just tell me that. This is all your fault anyway." she yelled, pushing his hand away.

Harry just starred at her, gob smacked. "My fault, how is this all my fault?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Well if you could have just kept it in your pants we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

Harry stayed silent but starred at her incredulously, he was afraid that if he spoke he'd say something he would regret later on.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter, it looks like you far enough to get so medication for the pain." they Doctor spoke up from the end of the bed, Harry had completely forgot that he was in the room until that moment.

Ginny let out a sigh that sounded an awful lot like 'thank gods' as the nurse came in with a small bottle of potion. She swallowed the potion gratefully before turning to lay her head on Harry's leg.

"oh so you like me now?" he asked a bit sourly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It just hurts, so so bad. It's like, I don't know how to explain it, it's just horrible." she buried her face into his thigh and he began to stroke her hair softly.

"It'll be okay Gin. It'll be okay."

**August 7th 2004**

A few hours later found Ginny with her leg propped up screaming furiously once again.

"Get it out of me." she yelled at Harry.

"Gin, there is nothing I can do, you just have to push."

"Well I don't want to, I refuse." she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Gin, you have to push or the baby isn't going to come out." Harry said running a wet cloth across her head.

"But Harry, it hurts." she moaned.

"It'll be okay just a bit more."

"Mrs. Potter," Ginny looked down between her legs at the Doctor. "One more push and we should be good, okay?" Ginny nodded and braced herself, tightly grabbing Harry's hand.

"Okay, on the count of three." The doctor spoke up again. "One, Two,..."

Ginny's mind blanked out as she pushed again, she was so exhausted, and then all of a sudden a lightened feel over swept her, and the silence in the room was broken by a high pitched scream. Ginny tired to open her eyes but found herself to tired. It wasn't until Harry came to her side softly murmuring 'Ginny' that she found the strength to open them.

"Gin, look." he said softly as he held a small bundle out to her. She took it cautiously from him.

"Oh Harry," she said, feint tears coming to the edge of her eyes.

"I know Gin, we've got a baby boy." he said softly as he knelt by the bed.

"No." Ginny said running a finger through the almost brown, ginger locks on top of the baby's head. "We have a little James Sirius."

A/N: I really wanted the birth to be as real as possible with out being text book style. So I tried to remember my birthing experience. I can proudly say that I have have told a Army Captain to F*ck off. PS. I delivered in a Military Hospital. Lol. I had and interesting experience, just like our favorite redhead.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I so happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I think it was the most quoted review chapter I've ever had. Lol. Okay now to answer questions from Ravenclaw85, I couldn't find your email. If your referring to the chapter where Harry finds the ring in his parent's Gringotts Vault, then yes this is most likely that story. And secondly I will be 20 on March 7th Te-he. I know, I know that seems young, especially to be married with a kid, but hey I dual enrolled and Graduated HS with my AA in Childcare, ta-da. Cause I'm cool like that.

Okay Enough rambling, I don't own Harry Potter. Read, Review and Enjoy.

Chapter Fifty Three

August 7th 2005

"James you get out of that." Ginny yelled across the kitchen.

James looked up at his Mum and smiled before going back to the cabinet he had been playing with.

"James, I said no."

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh," Ginny squealed running over to her, "Look at you belly." she gushed. "It' so tiny."

"I know," Hermione said, "Just a little over three months now." she smiled brightly before the crash of pots took their attention away.

James sat in front of the cabinet, almost every pan Ginny owned in front of him.

Ginny sighed. "James I said no," she repeated again as she walked over to the toddler and picked him up. "What's it going to take to get it into your head?" James just smiled as Hermione swished her wand to put all the pots back in place.

"yea!" he clapped when the cabinet door shut. He stared at it for a moment before all the pot came flying out again across the kitchen floor.

Ginny sighed loudly. "Just leave them out, I'll get them later." she said setting James back down again.

"So I guess there is no question about whether he's magical or not." Hermione laughed as she began helping Ginny levitate platters to the back yard.

Ginny nodded half heartily as Harry came over to them. "Were all done out here," he said motioning to the back yard. "What do you think?"

"The first birthday sign is crooked." she said setting down the platters.

"Well we meant to make it like that. Matches James personality." Ron defended.

"mmmhmmm," Ginny nodded vacantly as she walked back into the house. "James," she hollered. "Party time!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, we need to talk." Ginny said seriously as she walked into Harry's upstairs office and took a seat.

"About what Gin?" he asked, looking up briefly before turning back to his pile of papers.

"Harry." she began sternly.

"What?" he asked, still scanning the parchment.

"Would you put the damn paper down for a bloody minute?" she yelled, standing from her seat.

Harry looked up, shocked. He carefully sat the paper down. "What's wrong Gin?"

She gave a great huff as she plopped back down into the chair. She placed her head in her hands and mumbled.

"Gin, you know I can't hear you when you do that." Harry said getting up from his seat and walking over to stand beside her. He knelt down and took her hands, tilting her head upward in the process. "Now Gin, tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny took a deep gulp. "Harry, I think. No, thats wrong. I'm relatively positive." she shook her head, "Harry, were pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron laughed as he patted his sister's stomach. "I hope he's just like James."

Ginny stared at him incredulously. "And what is wrong with James?" she asked, offended.

"Well for one, he's climbing the bookshelf." Ron said pointing.

Ginny turned around to find James, sure enough halfway up the living room shelf. "James Sirius you get down here this instant."

"No." James said sternly, moving up another shelf.

Ginny huffed. "James Sirius Potter, I said get down here, now!"

James smiled down as he sat on the top of the bookshelf.

Ginny gave a great huff before turning to Ron. "Get him down please." She plead. "My magic's been off lately."

"Okay, okay." Ron said, feigning irritation. He lifted his wand and carefully levitated James down.

Ginny stalked up to him, "Time out, now." she said sternly and James pouted as he stomped out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

January 2006

December rolled in quickly and a layer of snow covered the ground into early January. Hermione and Ginny sat on the back porch of the Burrow watching the numerous Weasley grandchildren play. Ginny let out a great laugh as Fred and Molly began pelting Teddy and Victorie, the chosen sitters for the day, with snowballs.

"So," Ginny started, keeping a weary eye on James. "any clue what your naming _it_?" she asked, laughing a bit.

Hermione chuckled, after all it had been her idea to keep the sex a surprise. "Well if it's a girl we were thinking Rose." she ended rubbing her stomach.

"And if it's a boy..." Ginny pried.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ronald Jr." she rolled her eyes dramatically and Ginny sat with her mouth agape.

"Really?" she asked, holding back the hoards of laughter.

Hermione looked offended. "Oh and what brilliant name do you to have thought up this time."

Ginny shut her mouth. "I don't want to talk about it." she mumbled.

Hermione laughed. "That bad?"

"It's not bad, just awkward. And well...It doesn't matter, Harry likes it." she ended with a sigh.

Hermione laughed again. "So what is it?"

Ginny looked around uncomfortably. "Albus Severus."

Hermione was at a loss for words, she gulped a few times before finding her voice. "And you, made fun of Ronald Jr.?"

Ginny shot her a dirty look, "They were to very great Wizards of our time. And well Harry wants to honor them."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Albus Severus." she shook her head.

"Shut it Hermione." Ginny said crossing her arms.

"James get off of Teddy this instant!" she yelled as she watched the small boy try to take the older down. She stood and menacingly made her way over to him. The last thing heard out of James mouth before he shot across the yard was 'oh no'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny brought James onto the porch, him pouting all along. "Now young man you are going to sit there until you learn to behave."

James stomped his feet and crossed his arms as he took a seat next his aunt.

After a few moments in silence Hermione let out a small gasp and James looked next to himself in horror. "Mummy, Aunt Hermione wet herself."


	54. Chapter 54UPDATED

A/N UPDATE: Haha, just joshin you, i totally got the year Albus was born wrong, hehe. well the 5 and the 6 are next to each other, lol. I ws wondering why everyone kept saying things about it. lol. sorry, my bad. His correct b-day is November 4th, 2006.

A/N: and so when I re-read the last chapter I realized that at his age James probably would not have been able to say Hermione, but whatever, I though it worked. Lol. I hope you enjoy this one, I know I've been time jumping a lot, lol. Hope it's okay. I pick my hubby up at the airport friday so hopefully I'll get atleast one more chapter in before my mini-hiatus. Lol. So read, REVIEW and as always enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: It's always the same, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Fifty Four**

Late July 2006

"Oh ,she's so cute. It's hard to think someone that cute could be the product of Ron." Ginny gushed as she held the little girl.

She wiggled a bit and slipped from Ginny's grasp onto the floor, before crawling away. "Look at her go. Oh, I remember when James was that little, used to get into everything."

"What are you talking about, he still does." Hermione laughed. "Besides, you'll get it again soon enough." she laughed patting Ginny's belly.

"Yep, any day now. Albus Severus..." she cringed a bit, she was still having problems getting used to the name.

"Rose, come here sweetie." Hermione called calmly as the girl tried to open a cabinet. The baby took a longing look at the forbidden territory before dutifully crawling back to her mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

November 4th **2006**

"Now I remember why I didn't want more kids," Ginny stated as she laid on the bed, her legs in the air.

"Just a few more pushes." harry laughed.

Ginny sighed dramatically, "At least it's not as bad as James," she said calmly.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter, the baby seems ready. Let's have one more push, when your ready."

Ginny took a deep breath before she was, for the second time in her life, met with a lightening feeling.

She became worried when the room stayed silent, "Harry why isn't he crying?" she said clutching at Harry's sleeve.

Harry shrugged as he took the small boy. "I don't know," he laughed. "He just seems to be taking everything in."

Ginny smiled as she took him from Harry's arms. "Oh, he's got your hair. I just hope its not as messy as James'"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James sat in the waiting room next to his grandmother, tugging furiously at the 'I'm the older brother' jumper she had made him.

"Where's Mummy?" he whined.

"She's bringing your brother into the world." Molly answered, not for the first time that night.

"Well can't she hurry? I'm bored, and hungry." he said crossing his arms

"Just a little while longer." Molly said calmly as she continued her knitting.

James sighed loudly and slumped in his chair.

A few minutes later the waiting room door swung open and Harry walked through.

"Daddy!" James cried, jumping up from his chair and running towards his father.

"Shhh, James." Harry said as he knelt by the boy. "I want you to meet your new brother, Albus."

James surveyed him for a minute before scrunching his nose a bit. "He looks funny."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

May 2007

"James could you help me a bit?" Ginny called across the kitchen. "Carefully of Albus." she said as James ran through the path Albus was crawling

"Yes, Mummy." James asked sweetly.

"Would you like to help me stir?"

James nodded vehemently before grabbing the spoon and mixing the cake batter.

Ginny watched as her son stirred the batter, making sure each rotation was exactly the same. Sure she could have set the mix magically, but James loved helping and she enjoyed watching him. And when James was helping, He wasn't getting in trouble.

Harry walked into the kitchen, setting his briefcase down on the dinning table. He sniffed the air. "Mmm what smells good?"

"Chocolate cake." James said proudly from his seat on the counter.

"Really? Can I have some?" Harry asked pointing at the mixing spoon, covered in chocolate that James was licking.

James shook his head. "No, this is mine. You have to ask Mummy if you want one." he reasoned.

Harry nodded slowly, pretending to be saddened by James denile.

James sighed loudly. "Okay Daddy, but just one lick." he said holding up a single finger.

Harry smiled brightly.

Ginny walked back into the kitchen, Albus on her hip. "Oh hey, look at you." she smiled walking over to James. "How did you get on the counter?"

"I'm not telling." James smiled.

"He was up there when I came in." Harry defended.

"You've umm, got..." Ginny giggled while motioning to an area on Harry's face. "Chocolate." she laughed as Harry tired to wipe it off.

"Why don't you take James upstairs to wash up," she laughed "Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

They sat at the table eating when Harry sat down his fork a cleared his throat. "So Clowes is retiring." he said conversationally.

"Really? Why?" Ginny asked as she feed Albus another spoonful.

"I don't know, he didn't go into a lot of details. I think he might be heading back to America actually." he laughed.

"So whose taking over his position? Is Williamson going to come back?" Ginny questioned endlessly.

"Actually no. Williamson is staying at Hogwarts."

Ginny set the small spoon down and turned to Harry. "So whose your new Boss?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Well actually," Harry began. "_I _don't have a new boss." he ended before picking up his fork and taking another bite.

Ginny starred at him confused for a minute before gasping. "Oh Harry! You?" she asked and Harry nodded, barely concealing his smile.

"What happened?" James asked.

Ginny turned to him. "Your Daddy is now the Boss of _all_ the Aurors." she smiled.

James in turned smiled and began clapping. "Yeah Daddy!" he clapped over and over again.

"Thank you James." Harry said before turning back to his plate. He had just started to take a bite when a small clapping caught his attention. He looked up to see Albus clapping slowly and smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Harry sat on the edge of James' bed, carefully tucking him in.

"So Daddy." James asked. "Are you everyone's Boss?"

Harry laughed as he shook his head. "No, not everyone, just a bunch of people." he pulled the cover a little tighter. "Now, which book would you like tonight?"

James thought for a moment, story time was important and the book he choose could greatly influence his dreams, and thus next day. "I want the Aunt Hermione book." he smiled big as Harry sighed.

He made his way over to the shelf and pulled the thick book down. "Okay which story?" he asked opening the front cover.

()

"And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death most unwillingly handed over his own **Cloak of Invisibility****"**

**"Daddy," James said suddenly, causing Harry to look up. "Is this a true story?"**

**Harry smiled. "Well, I suppose it could be James. Why do you ask?"**

**James smirked mischievously. "Because it would be awesome to have an invisibility cloak."**

**A/N: Passage Harry reads is from the Tale of Beedle Bard, more specifically 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'. If you do not own Beedle Bard, I suggest you go buy it. It's an awesome addition to the Harry Potter series and benefits charity. PS. I also own a copy of Magical Beast and Where to find them and Quidditch through the Ages. Lol. **


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Some of you said you'd have problems getting the books I have, I know I got my copy of Magical Beast and Quidditch as a set from Books-A-Million and my Tales of Beedle Bard at Target. Lol. If your outside of America, I don't know if you have these stores, thus I'm sorry, I love Target. Lol.

DISCLAIMER: Polishing your wand in the common room is acceptable, 'Polishing YOUR wand' in the common room is not; Neither is assuming I own Harry Potter. Lol.

Chapter Fifty-Five or The Conception of Lily Luna

April 2007

"Okay, the kids are at Mums for the night." Ginny said furiously ripping her jumper over her head. "But with Albus you never know." she stressed. The past few times they had tried to have him spend the night, he'd come home early crying.

Harry pulled off his shirt and moved over to place his hands on Ginny's hips, he kissed her lightly. "I love you Gin." he said softly as he rubbed her sides.

"I love you too Harry," Ginny replied as she pulled him closer to her. He slowly pushed up her top but Ginny stopped him. "We don't have time for all the foreplay." she laughed, but Harry could sense the seriousness in her voice as she picked up her wand and banished their clothes away. "Thats better." she mumbled as she reattached herself to Harry and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Oh harry I've missed this." she said as he gently ran his hand up and down her sides as he slid into her.

"I know Gin, me, uh, too." he moaned. He lifted her leg slowly and was rewarded with a deep, throaty moan. "Oh gods Harry, its been so long." Ginny cried as she clutched at the sheet beneath her.

"Ginny," Harry began but his words were lost in his throat.

"It's okay," Ginny breathed. "I know. Just don't worry." she said as she moved her arms to claw at his back roughly.

Harry nodded as he plunged deeper into her, rocking erratically. He paused momentarily before thrusting once more and collapsing on top of her.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the blanket before lifting his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, you..." But Ginny silenced him with a finger to the lip.

"It's okay, I did. Just not as earth shattering as usual." she laughed quietly, eliciting a small smile from Harry.

"Uh," he said attempting to move off of her. "I'm so tired." he laughed.

"It's okay," Ginny purred as she softly rubbed his back, "Lets just lay like this for a while. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry smiled before kissing her softly and laying back down to rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Crap, Crap, Crap." Ginny said as she sat in the waiting room of St. Mungos.

She watched as Hermione flounced out of the doctors office, all smiles. "The baby is perfectly healthy." she smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, so is mine." Ginny mumbled.

"Oh," Hermione gasped "So it was positive?" She asked excitedly

"Yep, I'm pregnant. Again." Ginny Sighed.

"Oh, how exciting! We get to be pregnant together!" Hermione squealed. "Oh well, I guess we kind of were last time, but this time it's closer." she bounced excitedly. Ginny almost hated pregnant Hermione, all happy and bouncy. Ugh.

"So how are you going to tell Harry?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat at the breakfast table, a bowl of cornflakes in front of her. She had sent the kids to Hermione and Ron's for the day, and now she sat at the table alone with Harry as he read the paper.

"Harry," she began conversationally. "What do you think of having another kid?" she asked, shoveling another spoonful in.

Harry shrugged, "Well I like the two we have now, so I wouldn't say I'm against it, but I'd also like to have a little more time with Albus, we had him so quickly after James." he said looking up at Ginny/ "Why?"

Ginny shrugged "Because I'm pregnant." she said nonchalantly.

"What?" Harry asked, setting the paper down. "Since when?"

Ginny shoveled in another spoon. "Well," she began. "You remember that night we sent the kids to Mum's and Albus actually stayed the night?"

Harry nodded and Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Oh," he said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his morning stubble.

"Yep," Ginny sighed. "I'm seriously considering getting fixed after this one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You have to be careful of daisy's" Luna stated. "They harbor Nargals." she said as she helped Ginny tend to the small garden.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny laughed as she tossed another weed out of the garden.

After a few moments of silence Ginny spoke up again. "Luna,"

"Yes Ginny" Luna said, dusting off her hands and looking at her.

"I was, well me and Harry, we were wondering if well, we'd like you to be the baby's Godmother."

Luna nodded. "That sounds lovely, I've never been a godparent."

"Well thats not it. If we have a girl, which is unlikely since it seems I'm doomed to have boys, we'd like to name her Lily Luna, Is that okay?" Ginny asked.

Luna smiled brightly. "Why yes, that's perfect. Lily Luna, thats pretty Ginny."

"Thank you," Ginny said proudly. "I've always picked girl names and Harry boy's, as you can tell." she laughed. "But really, I just stole the names from other people." she laughed nudging Luna.

Luna nodded, "Well thats what everyone does if you think about it." she said airily as she tossed a daisy aside, "It had Nargals, I mean do you really think I'm the first Luna?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I get it." she laughed. "But just for the record, Your the only Luna like you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what color are we painting this time?" Harry asked as they stood in the last free bedroom in their house.

"I have no clue. James we did green, Albus yellow. I can't think of anymore neutral colors." Ginny said frustrated.

"Well, when can we find out the sex?" Harry asked, _make thing a hell of a lot less difficult._

"Next week." Ginny sighed. She turned to him. "You want to know the sex?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, "We found out with the other two." he reasoned.

Ginny nodded, "Okay, I'll make the appointment, then we'll paint."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ginny sat in the examination room in the maternity department of .

The doctor entered the room, scanning the clipboard in his hand.

"Well Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Potter, are we ready to find out the sex?" he asked cheerfully and Harry nodded.

"Well lay back please." he said waving his wand to move the bed flat.

Ginny laid there nervously as he ran his wand over her midsection, she always hated this part. It was now that they could find something wrong, and no matter how hard she tried she could never kept her nerves.

The doctor sighed. "Well Mrs. Potter, everything is perfectly fine. Now as for the sex, are you positive?" Harry nodded vehemently and Ginny gave a short nod.

"Well then, let me be the first to congratulate you on your baby girl." he smiled.

"Did you just say girl?' Ginny asked excitedly. "Are you sure, you've got to be sure."

the Doctor nodded, "I'm relatively positive. She's kind of showing it off to the whole world," he laughed pulling up the image again.

Harry laughed, "Just like her mother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Really Mum, another pink jumper?" Ginny asked, holding the small article up.

"Well dear, girls are different than boys, You'll see when you have her." Molly smiled secretively.

"Yeah, but well her room is already pink, does everything she wears have to match?" she said setting another jumper down.

"Well how are people going to know shes a girl."

Ginny looked at her Mother offended. "Like they wouldn't be able to tell."

"You'll see Ginny, when that first stranger ask you how old your baby boy is. Believe me, I went through it with you."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."


	56. Chapter 56! Going on Hiatus present

A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to give you what I had before the hiatus. I pick my hubby up at the airport in the morning. So Read, Review and enjoy like always. Leave me lots of great comments while I'm gone! And a huge thank you to everyone who had take the time to review already, It really does make my day sometimes. I'll miss ya, See you late March!

*ALSO, Fridays my 20th B-day, more comments? Hey!

Chapter Fifty-Six

January 2008

"So are you ready for your little sister?" Harry asked as he took James and Albus into the burrow. Ginny was due any day now and they were taking all the precautions.

"Yeah, I guess." James sighed. "Is she going to smell as bad as Albus?" he asked looking up at his Dad seriously.

Harry laughed as he rustled James hair. "Most likely."

They pushed the living room door open to find Molly handing Teddy a cup of cocoa. "Ah, there you are." she smiled. "Teddy here said he'd help me keep and eye on the boys." she smiled as James ran past to tackle Teddy.

"James, watch the glass." Harry said as he swished his wand to lift the cup of cocoa out of Teddy's hand just before James reached him.

Molly just smiled as she watched the interaction. "How much longer do you think she has?" she asked causally.

"Not much," Harry said, setting the cup back down. "When I left she said she felt like she was having small contractions." he said shaking his head. "Three kids." he laughed. "Who would have ever thought." Molly just patted his back comfortingly. "Well I better be going," He sighed. "James, come here a minute."

The small boy slowly toddled over, a small smirk on his face as Harry knelt to be eye level.

"Now James what did we talk about?" he asked sternly.

James sighed dramatically. "Behave and be good for Grandmum Weasley." he said, bored of the subject.

"And," Harry started "No climbing on the furniture." Harry said seriously. "Or no flying your broom when you come home."

"But Daddddd" James whined.

"Just be good and we won't have to take it away." Harry said standing and straightening his clothes. "Now give me a hug." He lifted James off the floor and hugged him tightly. He then turned to take Albus from Molly, "Be good like always." he smiled as he hugged the small boy and made to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay Ginny, last time." Harry comforted as they sat in the birthing room.

"I know," Ginny sighed, "It's kind of sad isn't it?" she questioned.

"I guess, if you think about it that way." Harry said as the doctor entered the room.

"So Mrs. Potter." He said looking at the chart. "Are we ready to have a baby girl?"

Ginny nodded, a bit teary. It was a bit unsettling to know you were about to have your last child.

"Well," the doctor spoke from the end of the bed, breaking Ginny from her thought. "Seems we are almost there. I'll have the nurse bring something for the pain." he said exiting the room.

"How are you?" Harry asked several hours later. Soon Ginny would begin pushing and they would have the last and final Potter.

Ginny nodded absently. "It doesn't really hurt. I'm just a bit uncomfortable." She said shifting in the bed a bit. "Can I start pushing yet?" she sighed.

"Just wait a bit for the doctor okay? I don't think I could deliver a baby," Harry laughed. "Through, this will be my third time seeing it done. You'd think id know how it goes by now." He laughed again as he rubbed Ginny's belly softly.

The doctor came in, snapping his gloves loudly and breaking the soft moment. "Okay, I think were ready to have a baby."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why does this always take soooo long." James whined.

"James stop complaining, You took twice as long." Teddy countered.

"Yeah, well thats because I was worth they wait." James smirked as Teddy rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence a few minutes. James sniffed the air. "Ewww, Grandmum." He tugged at Molly's sleeve.  
I think Albus needs a new nappie." He said wrinkling his nose. Molly looked up from her cross stitching, and over to Albus.

"Come on," she smiled brightly. "Let's get to the loo." she grabbed the young boys hand and led him out of the waiting room.

As soon as she was out of sight James turned to teddy. "Lets do something fun."

"No James."

"But why?" James whined.

"Because your idea of fun usually get us, or me, in trouble." Teddy reasoned before going back to his book.

James crossed his arms and he turned back in his seat. He sighed deeply. "James, I'm not changing my mind." Teddy said, still not looking up from the book.

James stomped his foot. "Well fine then, I'll have fun without you then." He said as he stood from the chair and started out of the room.

Teddy jumped up, if he let James go off by himself, he'd still be in trouble. "James, Wait!" He yelled as he followed the other boy out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And you have a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed as Harry carefully cut the cord.

"Oh," Ginny sighed as they placed her on her abdomen. "Hello Lily." she said softly. "Oh Harry, look red hair just like your Mum. She's a perfect Lil'." Ginny smiled brightly.

Harry moved to lean over Ginny's shoulder. "Or she had red hair like _her_ Mum," Harry laughed as he ran a finger over the delicate locks. "It's much brighter than James." He sighed. "She's beautiful."

"I know" Ginny sighed. "Do you want to call the boys in?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry.

"In a minute. Lets have a little peace."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James, get out off that." Teddy said, trying to persuade the young boy out of the supplies closet.

"Look," James exclaimed. "AHHH, I'M A MUMMY!" He said as he emerged, wrapped in toilet paper, "Teddy, I'm going to eat you!" he said as he walked toward the older boy, his arms extended straight.

"Okay, okay whatever, lets go." Teddy said as he carefully steered James back into the waiting room. Out side of the door stood a frantic looking Mrs. Weasley. "James, Teddy!" she exclaimed when she saw them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"James wanted to have fun and ran off." Teddy tattled. "I tried to stop him."

Molly knelt down in front of James. "James, is that true?' she asked sternly.

"I'm not James, I'm a mummy."


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: This one short, IDK, still kind of depressed so this chapter seems real emotional, but its leading to something I really want to cover so I guess it works. You know the drill Read, Review, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter Fifty seven

"she smells." James complained as he followed Ginny up the stairs, Lily in her arms.

"She does not." Ginny countered. "Now would you like to help me?" she asked as she began opening the door to the nursery.

"I suppose." James sighed dramatically before running to get a new diaper.

Ginny smiled to herself, no matter how reckless and troublesome James could be, she could always count on him to help.

"Here Mummy." James said as he reached the diaper up towards the changing table where Lily was.

"Thank you very much James." she jumped slightly as the clock in the hall chimed. "Oh dear, James can you run down stairs and ask Daddy to turn off the roast."

James slumped his shoulders. "All the way downstairs" he exaggerated. "I guess, if you really want me to." he smiled before taking off for the stair case.

Ginny smiled to herself as she listened to James yell to Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily don't you do it." Harry said sternly. He sighed in frustration as the small girl continued to lift the small object towards her mouth.

"Lily," Harry drawled as he took the object, wiping the spit off of it. "James." he called loudly up the stairs.

"Yes?" James called, followed by the thunder of footsteps on the stairs.

"Missing something?" Harry asked holding up the object of examination.

"My king!" James yelled running towards his Dad. "I've been looking for it for ages!"

Harry sighed. "James what have we told you about keeping your things up?"

James sighed. "That if I don't Lily could swallow them." he repeated mundanely.

Harry nodded his head. "Exactly, now go and put this up. Where it belongs." he added.

James dropped his head dramatically as he made his way up the stairs. He paused just before he disappeared into the hall. "Dad," he called, making Harry look up the stairs. "Will you play a game with me?" He added unsure as he rolled the small king in his hands.

Harry smiled. "I'd love to James."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

September 2009

"What are you packing for?" James asked as he plopped down on Teddy's bed.

"Hogwarts." Teddy said simply as he folded another shirt and set it carefully in his trunk.

"Your going?" James asked, outraged. "I want to go!"

"James, your not old enough." Teddy reasoned, closing the lid on his trunk and moving to sit on top of it.

"Am too." James pouted.

Teddy sighed loudly as he stood and made his way into the hall.

"I am too," James yelled loudly from behind him.

"Am too what?" Harry asked as Teddy and James made their way into the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry, tell James he's not old enough to go to Hogwart's."

Harry laughed a bit and looked over to Ginny who was smiling serenely with Lily on her lap.

"Well James you have to be Eleven to go, and well son your just now five." Harry laughed.

"Well I don't care. I want to go."

"Go where? Where are we going?" Albus asked as he toddled into the room.

James turned to him. "Your not going anywhere, Me and Teddy, were going to Hogwarts." He said sternly.

"I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Albus cried and Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

James turned to them and shot them a mean look. "I am going." he said sternly.

"Wipe that look off your face this instant." Ginny said seriously. "And yes your are going-In six years." She said resolutely.

James crossed his arms and stomped his foot. "Not fair. Teddy gets to do everything."

"Yeah," Albus said coming up next to James and mimicking his pose.

"Yeah!" Lily called from Ginny's lap as she hit her fist on the table, causing the tension to break and everyone burst into laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

January 2012

"Whats that?" James asked one night at dinner.

"Whats what?" Harry asked as he pulled the hand that had been retrieving a biscuit back to his plate.

"On your hand. How'd you get the scar on your hand."

Harry sighed as he set his fork down. He looked across the table to Ginny. They had discussed what to do in this situation before, but now that it was in front of him, he wasn't sure he wanted James to know the past just yet.

He looked cautiously at Ginny once more before turning to James. "Later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Teddy," James asked as he dragged his feet in the sand.

"Yes?" Teddy asked slowing the swing he was on to a stop.

"What happened to my Dad when he was younger?" James asked seriously.

Teddy stopped and looked over at the younger boy, James was rarely serious but when he was it was usually about and important subject.

"I don't know exactly," Teddy said trying to gather his thoughts. "I know there was a big war when they were younger, Thats how my parents died." he ended quietly.

James stayed silent, he knew Teddy's parents were dead of course, that was why he lived with Aunt Andromeda and well to be perfectly honest at their house the majority of the time.

"I'm sorry," James whispered quietly.

Teddy shook his head softly. "Ive heard a bit, from my Grandmum. She says your Dad died too, but I don't understand how thats possible, with him being here and all." he said, a confused look masking his face.

"Do you miss them?" James asked, he though that it was a stupid question but that it seemed right at the present time.

Teddy nodded a bit. "I never really met them, I was only a few months when they died, so...I don't know. Your Dad has told me loads about my Dad. Like did you know he was a werewolf?" He asked excitedly.

James shook his head and Teddy continued. "Yeah, he was one of your Dad's Father's friends, at Hogwarts." He said softly looking out at the meadow.

They sat in silence for a moment. "I'm going inside James." Teddy said softly.

James nodded as Teddy stood from his seat. "Bye Teddy."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Hey sorry about the brief period between chapters, anyone who has every spun/heard of winterguard knows this is the fierce part of the season. FFCC held championships this past weekend and my girls walked away with first! Hahahaha!! I'm so proud. But anyway, enjoy your chapter and review please! Lol

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I TEACH A 1ST PLACE GUARD!!!!!!!!

Chapter Fifty Eight-2012

"James," Harry said softly as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

James looked up wearily from the book he had been pursuing. "Yes Dad?"

Harry sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've been thinking about what you asked me the other day." he said, fiddling with his hands.

"About your hand?" James asked sitting up a bit more. Harry nodded, "It's just, Well James I don't know how to tell you everything and frankly I still think your too young to know it all." He said turning to look at James who nodded in understanding. "What do you already know?" Harry asked lamely.

James took a deep breath. "Well Teddy said there was a big war, and well thats how his parents died, but that's about it." James blushed a bit.

"Okay, well yes there was a war and yes that's how Teddy's parents died. And a lot of other people too." He looked down to his hands again. "Did you know your uncle George was a twin?" He asked looking to James once again.

James shook his head, "I've seen pictures, with them, but now one ever explained it to me." he said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Fred." he said quietly.

"Like my cousin?" James asked confused and Harry produced a small smile.

"No like your uncle," he laughed. "The second half of Weasley Wizading Wheeze's" He laughed, "They caused so much trouble for your Grandmum when they were younger, and most people never expected them to succeed to anything." He laughed again. "But anyway," Harry sighed, trying to get back on subject. "The war affected a lot of people, and Me and your Mum's family were in the very center of it."

"Actually your Mum wasn't supposed to be there, she snuck there. Never would have forgiven her if something would have happened." He mumbled and James looked at him silently.

"The point is, there is a lot to understand about it and I just don't know how to tell it all." Harry said turning to face James completely. "Maybe in a few years or so, when your just a bit older. Okay?" he asked pleadingly.

James nodded, "I can deal with that." he smiled and Harry made for the door.

"But Dad?" James asked, causing Harry to turning from his place by the door. "Will you at least tell me what happened to your hand."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I guess I can do that." He smiled as he lay next to James in the bed.

They spent the night, Harry retailing the story of Umbridge and her rein of terror over Hogwarts, and James laughing at the antics of his uncles; and Harry and Hermione leading Umbridge to the centaurs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summer 2013

Harry and James stood on the back porch watching Teddy fly on his new broom.

"James don't you even think about it." Harry said sternly as Teddy flew and James eyes grew wide.

"But why not Dad?"

"Because I said so that's why."

"It not fair," he pouted, "Teddy got to do it."

"And teddy is older than you."

James stopped his foot. "Not fair."

"And that attitude is exactly why you aren't old enough to try it." Harry reasoned as he walked back into the house.

Harry walked into the living room later that afternoon.

"Ginny have you seen James?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, he was heading outside, said something about practicing." She said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh no…" Harry said as he headed towards the back door.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked from behind him.

Harry turned to face her. "your son," he said pointing at Ginny, "got upset this morning when I showed Teddy the Wronski Feint and wouldn't let him try." Ginny's eyes grew wide as she pushed Harry aside and ran for the door.

"Daddy said not to try it." Albus reminded James for the fifth time.

"Yeah, well Dad isn't here is he?" James said smugly as he mounted his broom.

"Your going to get hurt."

"No I'm not. Stop being a baby Al." he said before he flew off to the sky. _Al, always trying to ruin my fun._

He looked at the ground and waved at Albus. He made a few lazing circles,"Okay, I'm gonna do it now!" he yelled to the ground before he turned his broom forward and flew full speed towards the ground.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it now!" was the first thing Ginny heard as she stepped into the back yard. The second was a Woo-Who from her oldest son. And the Third was the smack as he hit the ground.

She ran as fast as she could over to James, but Harry's longer legs ensured he made it there first.

"Ouch," James cried as he held his arm. "It hurts."

Harry looked at his son angrily, but pushed it aside as he took his sons arm.

"I think its broken Gin. Well have to take him to St. Mungos."

Ginny nodded. "Al, will you go tell Lily to get ready?" she asked looking at James arm, bent at a weird angle.

Albus quickly ran off and met them in the livingroom a few minutes later, Lily in tow.

"James is in trouble, James is in trouble." She sang as she danced around Harry, who held James in his arms.

"No I'm not." James defended as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Oh yes you are." Harry said, stopping the banter. "I specifically told you not to do that. But did you listen? No, you did it anyway, and look where it's gotten you." He finished as the flames grew green and he stepped through them into the waiting room of St. Mungos.

They made their way up to the receptionist.

"Ah hello Harry. James." She smiled.

"Afternoon Florence." James smiled sweetly.

"What did you do this time?" she asked looking at his arm.

"Why nothing. What would make you think that I, sweet innocent James would do something."

"Quidditch." Harry interrupted as Ginny signed them in.

Florence nodded, "You know the way." She sighed as they walked towards the hall. "Bye James."

He smiled sweetly and waved with his good hand as they disappeared down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know he gets it from you." harry reasoned the next day.

"Me?" Ginny asked affronted. "What makes you think he gets it from me?"

"Well," Harry paused to pull his shirt over his head. "You never really listened to your parents, and your broke your arm more than a few time playing."

Ginny huffed indignantly. "I seem to remember you never obeying orders too. And, and...well you broke a bone almost every game back at Hogwarts." she laughed at Harry outraged face.

"Most of those weren't my fault! The one time was Quirrell, then dobby, then the dementors..." trailed off looking smug.

Ginny laughed, "Have an excuse for everything don't you?" she asked climbing into the bed.

Laughed, "Usually." he laid down next her under the sheet, and put his arms behind his head.

"did you ever think it'd be like this? Back then?"

Ginny sighed a bit and laid her head on his chest. "I don't know, I mean, I thought we'd be together, especially after fifth year," she laughed. "And then James was a surprised, but a good one-most of the time." They laughed together. "I like the way things turned out," Ginny finished, "Don't you?" she asked looking up at Harry.

He moved his arms down around her, "Of course. I never dreamed I'd be here, But now that I've got it, I wouldn't trade it for the world." he said as he squeezed Ginny gently.

She smiled softly against his chest, "I love you Harry" I love you too Gin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily, get off."Albus said pushing the small girl slightly. "I'm trying to read." he said, holding the book above her head.

"I want to read." Lily pouted, crossing her arms.

"You can't your too little."

"She's bigger than you." James laughed as he came into the room, idly munching on an apple.

"Shut up James." Albus said throwing his book down.

"Aww did I hurt LITTLE Albus's feeling?" James laughed.

Albus huffed as he pushed his glasses up his nose and stood from the chair.

James laughed out, "What are going to do?"

Albus took a deep breath before stepping over to where James was reclining in the side chair.

James looked up at him a laughed again.

Albus closed his eye and reared back his fist.

"Mum!" James cried as he ran threw the house, holding his nose. "Mum!"

Ginny poked her head out of the office, "What now James? Oh my Gods!" she ran threw the

doorway to James. "What happened?"

"Albus hit me!" James said incredulously.

Ginny stifled a laugh as Al came around the corner, Lly in tow.


	59. Chapter 59 or maybe 58 and a half lol

A/N: So I've done it, I've posted another story before I finished this one, I promised myself at the beginning I wouldn't but I had to. I don't know, James is just easy to write I guess. But don't worry I'm not giving up on this one, just had to find an outlet for all my James stuff, and the second story kinda sequels to this one in a way. The charaters are the same with the same personality traits and such and same memories, so where James broke his arm in this story-its assumed he did in the new one too, get it? Lol. I think im confusing, idk. Okay enjoy this. I hope. And review! And go check out my new story The Book of James Sirius Potter (name pending, not sure if I like it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Fifty Nine

He didn't mean to do it. But the prospect of riding his broom through the house at the time had seemed like a good idea. Of course al had warned him that something bad would happen, but al always said that. So now here James said, in the linen closet hiding from his Mum s she cleaned up the remains of her favourite gas lamp. He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and tensed up, peaking just a bit through the door crack.

"Lily," he whispered. "help me."

The small girl smirked at him sweetly before opening her mouth, "MUMMY! I FOUND JAMES!"

"Lily, you brat!" james said as he stood up from his hiding spot. The turned to see ginny comeing up the stairs.

"James Sirius Potter." she said pointing at him.

"oh no." james said quickly as he turned to run.

Lily promptly stuck out her leg, tripping him.

Ginny came up beside him, as he lay face flat on the floor. " You young man, are grounded. And I'm taking your broom."

James kicked the air slightly as he yelled into the rug.

Ginny stood and looked at lily. "That wasn't very nice. But thank you." she smiled as she headed back down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas Eve 2014

"James you better be clean." Ginny yelled up the stairs. "Were leaving in fifteen minutes." she stressed as she ushered a fighting Lily into her christmas dress.

"Why do I have to wear a dress? The boys get to wear pants." Lily reasoned.

"Because your girl, and my mother made me wear them, so will you." Ginny said resolutely.

Lily stomped out of the kitchen, muttering insults as she went. Harry passed her on his way in.

"Sorry im late." He told ginny as he brushed her cheek light with his lips. "Long day." He stole a cookie off the near by platter.

"Harry," ginny whined "Those are for the party."

"And im going to the party, why I cant I eat a few now?" He asked as he shoved the remained of the cookie in his mouth.

Ginny sighed greatly. "Ive got to check the boys, will you go get ready?" She asked, heading for the stairs.

"Yeah I can. But gin," he asked as she began to assend the stairs. "What am I wearing."

"Its on the bed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stopped in the back yard of the burrow and ginny turned to the burrow.

"Now what are the rules?" she asked, shooting a non-subtle look at james.

"No Running." James smirked.

"No Hitting" Lily said from beside him.

Ginny turned to Albus who sighed dramatically.

"No provoking people."

Ginny nodded, appeased by her children.

"Okay now, go ahead in. Be sure to tell Grandmum and Grandad hello." she smiled as the three ran for the door.

She and Harry walked slowly up the path way to the door, reveling in their time alone.

"It's so quite." Ginny laughed.

"yep, and you had to go and ruin it." Harry laughed, pulling Ginny a little closer to him.

They stopped just outside the door, and ginny laid her head against harrys cheast. "Its nice to have a moment alone." She whispered and Harry nodded his consent.

Ginny looked up at him. "Let leave my Mum can deal with the kids." she laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love that." Harry laughed softly. He looked down at her, the dim light from the Burrow illuminating her face lightly. "Gin, I love you." He said softly before he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Eww," Hugo yelled from the door way. "Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are snogging!" he yelled as he ran back into the house.


	60. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So I promised I'd never do this but it's been a month with no updates and I'm sure your wondering why.

I really don't know, I just can't seem to figure out how to end it, and the end is approaching so rapidly. I have idea's on what I want to cover in the short period but just can't seem to but it on paper.

Then on top of that life, it seems has gotten in the way of my writing. I broke my finger again, which made it incredibly difficult to type, and all the while I'm trying to set up a brand new guard program at a local middle school.

So unfortunately I'm going to have to put this on hiatus until further notice. My husbands unit it coming home from Iraq and I have to drive to Texas in two weeks for the homecoming. Which stresses me beyond belief, leaving a state with no cases of swine flu to go to a state that has the only american death. It's nuts so I'm trying to take every precautionary measure, I actually have to drive through Houston to get to Ft. Hood, and I'm really worried about my daughter. So wish me luck and maybe when I get back and life settles down I'll be able to finish this. I hate leaving it undone, but there is nothing I can do now. If you have suggestions on finishing this, share them. I'll credit.

Please have a great summer and be safe.

HarryLovesGinny07


	61. Chapter 60

A/N: WOW! Bet you didn't plan to see this! A chapter, Omg! It's been what 4 months? A lot has happened. If you don't know, as I was heading out to Texas to see my Husbands unit come home I was in a pretty bad car accident. Totaled my car. But its okay, my dad fixes vintage cars so we were able to fix it. My biggest cost was replacing part of my frame. Scary.

Well after that I started writing, but then life had other plans again. I was performing and my knee dislocated, tearing my meniscus. I'm expected to have surgery on in with in the next two weeks.

And then on top of all that my husband is getting out of the Army! Im so excited, but scared. All weve ever really know was Military. An I'm potty training my daughter. Who would have ever thought that would be so difficult. Lol. Also holly crap we are like 2 months into Hurricane Season and we haven't had a storm yet. It's nice but scary, I'm stocking up on batteries and water, Just in case. In Tampa we don't play. Lol.

On a end note, I don't know whether I'm back for good, life may have other plans, but I promise I'll try.

As always, please Read and Review.

A new Chapter after 4 months= GOOD. Assuming I own Harry Potter= BAD

Chapter Sixty

The Weasley clan gathered at the Burrow the night before the Hogwarts Express would take away the various school aged children.

Molly made a feast only worth of her and George managed to sneak several bottles of Ogden's past her. After dinner the all sat around in various spots around the back yard, talking of nothing in particular. Teddy seemed to disappear half-way through the night and Bill spent his time searching for Victorie.

James found himself in the company of his Uncle Ron, who after a couple drink was usually funny, but this time he just seemed to keep rambling on about his days at Hogwarts. Sometimes he didn't know if all of the stories were true, there was no possible way that his father had gotten in that much trouble as a kid. He shook his head when a particular phrase caught his attention.

"What did you say?" he asked Ron pointedly.

"Oh, the Marauders map. Yes great help that was. Helped us sneak around the castle after hours." he laughed. "Actually your granddad helped make it, and Teddy's dad too" he said taking another drink. "Yep those were the days." he said looking around. "Hugo, stop trying to ride the dog." he yelled as he got up.

James barely noticed. He had to find out more about this map, he spotted his Dad across the yard and began to make his way over.

He tapped him on the arm.

"yes James?"

"I want to know about the marauders map." James said sternly.

Harry's eyes went wide. "There is no such thing, you hear me?" James looked at him sceptically, but left him alone anyway. He could tell a losing battle when he saw one. What he need was a reckless adult that he could mold and manipulate into telling him anything.

"Uncle George!" he said excitedly. "Can I refill your glass?" he asked sweetly.

"Nah, don't think I need 'hick' anymore." George slurred.

"Ah, come on, do you want the others to call you light weight?" James teased relentlessly.

"Hell no." George said refilling his glass of fire whiskey once again.

After a half hour Uncle George was ready to talk.

"Now Uncle George, Uncle Ron was telling me about this thing, the marauders map?"

"Ah, the map!" George said loudly and James was afraid his Dad would hear. "Me and Fred, my brother not your cousin mind you, we gave it to your Dad in his third year. Bloody helpful that thing was. Turn out Potter's Dad had made it with his friends when they were at Hogwarts." he laughed.

"How does it work?" James asked curiously.

"Ah theres the fun part." George slurred again. "Its so simple! You just tap it," he mimicked tapping a piece of parchment, "And…I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Then it just appears, Hogwarts and all it inhabitants." he smiled fondly.

"But cant you get into trouble if someone like say, a professor finds it?"

"Well that's the beauty of it my boy, you just," he motioned tapping again. "And say mischief managed. And poof, the map disappears and it looks like a plain piece of parchment." he smiled. "Gods we used to have fun with that map, well before we gave it to your Dad that is. I reckon he still has it. I know he did during the war, he used to use it to keep and eye on your Mum, while he was off fighting voldy-mort." he laughed. "Aw, James I think I might have to kick in for the night, can't drink like I used to I guess." he said sadly as he patted James shoulder and headed towards Angelina.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he ran through the house "Ginny".

"What?" she asked annoyed from the office, she was trying to finish her latest article in time for the Friday deadline.

"Look what your son has done."

"My son?" she asked incredulously "Yes because you had no part in it."

"Ginny," he whined.

"What? What could James have possibly done now?"

"Look." Harry said pointing to his hair.

She peered at his head "What am I looking at Harry?"

"You don't see it? How can you not see it?" He said grasping his hair and looking at it.

"What? What don't I see?" she asked annoyed.

"It's a grey hair! He's given me grey hair!" Harry nearly cried.

Ginny just looked at her husband oddly. "You're that upset over a grey hair?"

Harry looked at her offended. "Ginny this isn't just a grey hair. Its…it's a sign that I'm getting older."

"Well Harry you are getting older." she laughed.

"Yeah well..." he thought for a minute, "So are you."

Ginny just laughed as he left the room frustrated and she went back to her paper.

September 2015

"Are you ready James?" Ginny called up the stair case.

"Yes!" Called an excited James before a trunk was sent clattering down the stairs.

He smiled brightly as he appeared in front of his mother.

"Was that really necessary?" Ginny asked, hands on hips.

James nodded. "Yes; You look like Grandmum when you do that you know."

Ginny quickly dropped her hand. "I don't not."

James just laughed at he made his way to the living room. They were Flooing to Andromeda's then traveling to King's Cross station, where for the first time James would board the Scarlet train that would take him to Hogwarts. He was so excited finally he would be at school with Teddy, and away from Albus.

Truth to be told, Albus was quite excited to be rid of James. Ginny called up the stair, "Harry are you ready? We'll be late."

Harry peaked his head out of the Bathroom, his toothbrush in hand. "Just a minute," He managed.

Ginny huffed as she continued through the house.

"Lily, Leave them on." She said sternly as she watched Lily futilely trying to remove he tights. She heard Harry clatter down the stairs and gathered her children in front of the floo.

"Are we all ready?" she asked looking particularly at James.

"Yes, Mum." He drawled out.

"Okay, James you first. Your father will handle the trunk."

Harry came up behind her and grabbed the handle. "You and Lily go next?" He questioned.

Ginny nodded before lifting Lily into her arms. She knew it would have been more practical to send Albus next, but the prospect of leaving Albus and James anywhere alone for any amount of time usually ended in a fight.

She stepped out of the flames and into Andromeda's living room. Her eyes sought out James and found him sitting on the couch animatedly talking to Teddy about all the things he was going to do when he arrived at Hogwarts. Teddy just sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew there was no way James would have tea with the Centaurs, but he didn't want to discourage him on the first day.

Ginny walked up with Lily on her hip. "Teddy, James are you ready?" She asked as Harry, the trunk and Albus tumbled out of the floo.

James shook his head excitedly and Teddy tugged his trunk over for Harry before turning to give his Grandmother a farewell hug.

"Enjoy it Teddy," she whispered silently. "Dora would have been so proud of you."

Teddy nodded his head before heading towards the floo.

"Aunt Ginny, do you want me to take Albus." he asked heavily.

"If you'd like." Ginny replied softly. Teddy nodded before grabbing Albus' hand and heading through to King's Cross.

"He'll be fine Andromeda." Ginny said as she pushed James through the Floo and stepped in herself.

Steam surrounded the small family as they made their way down the platform.

"Teddy," Harry called as he caught up with the trunks. "She's right you know." he said placing a hand on Teddy shoulder. "Your parents would have been immensely proud of you." Harry vaguely remembered Remus telling him the same thing as a child and shook off the feelings it brought. "Enjoy this year, and if you can, try to keep James out of to much trouble."

Teddy gave a soft laugh, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." They laughed as Harry waved hello to Bill and Fleur as they passed by, escorting Victorie to the train.

Teddy looked over distracted. "Uncle Harry, I've um, got to go." he said vaguely as he grabbed his trunk and began heading in the general direction that Victorie had disappeared.

"Bye Teddy." Harry waved as he moved over to his own son.

"Now James." He said kneeling in front of his son.

"I know, I know. You've told me a million times," James stressed. "Be good. I promise I'll try!"

Harry laughed, "Thats a good point but that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh." James said skeptically.

"No, I was going to tell you to have a good time. And if you need anything that were just an owl away."

James looked down bashfully. "Okay Dad."

The train whistle blew and the steam began to pump more profusely. "Hurry James you better get on or you wont be going." Harry laughed as James quickly kissed his mother and hugged Harry. He paused briefly before heading into the compartment. "You will write, won't you?" He asked uneasily.

"Of course." Ginny said, "As long as you write back." she threatened.

James smiled brightly as the train began to pull away from the station.

As it disappeared from sight Harry tugged a teary Ginny into his arms. "It'll be okay." he said softly.

"I know, but Harry, our baby's gone off to Hogwarts." she said.

"Yes and as soon as you know it he'll be back and causing problems."

Ginny laughed quitely as she turned to her two other children. Lily was sitting on a stoop, obviously bored and Albus was grinning broadly.

"What are you so happy about Al?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

Albus took a deep breath before proclaiming, "James is finally gone." Ginny and Harry broke into laughter before gathering their children and heading home.


	62. Chapter 61

A/N: Hey look it took me less than 4 ,onths this time! lol. On that note though , I really thought I'd get to write more since my surgery, but the meds they have me on either knock me out or make me so sick I can't move. It's really and lose-lose situation.

If you didn't know, I had surgery late last month on my right knee. I ws performing and it dislocated. Sucks right. They had to perform a Tibial Tubercle Ostotomy ( ithink thats how its spelled). They basically cut off part of my shin bone and realligned my leg. My knee cap was 1 1/2 to the side! eww! But fun fun.

On a serious note, this is probally the next to last chapter for this story, I think that might be why I've been putting it off. lol. So enjoy it and review!

DISCLAIMER: Knee Surgery=BAD Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD

Chapter Sixty-Two

Harry sat at his desk absently mindlly doing the cross-word on the back of the Daily Prophet.

He gave a jump as the large brown owl landed ungracefully, and unannounced on his desk, scattering the papers.

"Come on, I had just gotten them organized." He complained as the bird gave him an unrepentant stare.

Harry reached out to untie the note on the leg off the bird, after which the owl promptly bit him and flew off.

"Stupid bird." He mumbled as he turned the letter over. He stopped abruptly, for there starring back at him was the Hogwarts crest. _Oh great_ he thought sourly as he made his way down stairs.

"Ginny," he yelled, peering into the living room.

"In here," he heard her yell from the back of the house.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"Here," he said handing her the envelope. "This was just delivered."

Ginny looked at the letter terrified. "I'm not opening it. Besides its your turn."

Harry shook his head fiercely. "Nah-ah, she sent the last one to the Ministry. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" he asked.

Ginny gave a great huff. "Fine, well do it together." She stood close to Harry as she carefully broke the seal on the envelope.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the letter didn't immediately begin to scream at her. She pulled it out and as she began to read, her face grew into a wide grin.

"What?" Harry asked trying to look over at the letter. "What is it?"

Ginny just continued to smile. "James has made the Quidditch team."

"Really?" Harry said jumping at the letter. "This is getting framed and going in my office." he proclaimed loudly.

"Oh, no it's not. Its going in mine." Ginny said reaching for the letter that Harry held just above her head.

"Come on Harry. I'm the one who works in Qudditch." She argued.

Harry looked at her then the letter. "Yeah, but this is the first letter from Hogwarts since his acceptance that hasn't yelled at us before bursting into flames." Harry said pouting.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, lets see. What position is he?" she asked, her eyes bright. "If he's chaser I get it, Seeker you get it and anything else it goes on the mantle." She nodded her head, proud of her plan.

Harry shook his head in acceptance as he brought the letter down to read. They scanned it quickly before Harry yelled "Ha!" loudly. "Seeker! That's third generation! Ha-ha!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs clutching the letter in his fist.

Ginny sat back down at the table defeated. _Well, we still have two more kids. Maybe Lily will make the team._

The small family waited on the platform, anxiously waiting for the train to arrive.

"I'm cold." Albus whined. "Can't I wait in the car, Not like James is going to be excited to see me anyway." He reasoned.

Ginny looked at her son, stunned. "What do you mean by that? I'm sure your brother has missed you very much."

"Yeah, missed picking on me." Albus mumbled under his breath as the train finally pulled into the station, filling the cool air with steam.

Lily bounced on her toes, unlike Albus she was quite excited to have James back. They got along well and when he was home she could get away with anything. Everyone always assumed it was James.

She laughed to herself until she saw the top of her brothers hair come into view. Like her fathers it was always a mess, but somehow it had managed to be a weird brown color. A mixed between her mothers vibrant red and her fathers black she reckoned.

She pushed her way through the crowd until she finally made her way to her brother. She threw her arms around him.

"Missed me much Lils?" He asked laughing as he hugged her back. Lily nodded vigorously as they made their way back to their parents.

"Have a good semester?" Harry asked as he took hold of his son's bag and began heading to the car. He nodded absentmindedly to Bill and Fleur as they passed, listening to James tell tells of his many adventures.

When they reached the foyer of the house James stopped suddenly and reached into his bag. "Dad, I'd almost forgotten. Hagrid sent these. I don't know if your supposed to eat them though. I tried to once and almost broke a tooth." He reasoned as he handed a bag of what Harry recognized as Hagrid's infamous rock cakes.

The family sat quietly at dinner that night. Ginny had made James favorite, Pot Roast, When James suddenly turned to his father and asked seriously "I want to know about the Mauraders Map."

Harry looked shocked across the table to Ginny before gingerly setting down his fork.

"Now listen here," He pointed at James. "I don't know what you've heard, but there is no such thing as a Mauraders Map." He avoided James gaze as he picked up his fork again and resumed eating.

But James wasn't willing to give up just yet. "That's not what Uncle Ron said. Or Uncle George."

"Your Uncles can't always be trusted." Ginny piped in, trying to help.

But James smiled. "I thought you'd say that." He smiled even wider. "So I asked Professor McGonagall." Harry dropped his fork. He knew McGonagall knew about his cloak, but he racked his brain trying to remember if she had ever found out about his map. Luckily James finished.

"She said she didn't know, but she was pretty sure you had something like it. As much trouble as you got in." He looked pointedly at his father. "You always yell at me for getting into things, but from what I hear from Hagrid and Professor Longbottom and McGonagall, you were almost as bad as I am."

Lily and Albus just sat stunned, was James actually accusing their father of being a trouble maker? They both decided to keep their mouth shut in fear of being pushed out of the room and missing anything.

Harry cleared his throat. "Thing were different thing. I got in trouble for different reasons. Important reasons."

"Like what?" James smirked.

Harry starred at his son. He was eleven now, and Harry assumed he was old enough to handle it. He took a deep breath. "Like people trying to kill me." He sat his fork down before excusing himself from the table and heading up the stairs.

The remaining members sat in silence until Lily spoke up. "It that true?" She asked imploringly of her mother. "Did someone actually try to kill Daddy?" Ginny looked at her daughter, she was too young for this and Ginny for the life of her could not deal with it at the moment. She shook her head softly, before excusing herself from the table and heading after hair.

Albus turned to James after they had heard their parents bedroom door shut. "Good job James."

Harry sat on the bed, his head in his hands. When Ginny entered the room he looked up, his eyes red. "I didn't mean to tell them, I know their too young." He put his head back down as Ginny took a seat next to him on the bed, absentmindedly rubbing his back.

"It's okay Harry, James was pushing you. And really, we knew all along this day would come. Especially with James in school now. I'm mean he's sure to cover it in History of Magic."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Well with the way Professor Binns teaches, there was always the hope that James wouldn't be paying attention."

Ginny smiled back at Harry, before becoming serious once again. "We do have to figure out what were going to tell them. I mean, James and Albus know part of the story, but Lily knows nothing." She shook her head slowly, how did you explain something like this to your children.

"We'll give Lily the book we gave James and Albus. That's all she needs to know for now." Harry shook his head, who would have every thought that the ridiculous storybooks written about him would have been helpful. "As for Albus I'll explain to him, like I did James, that he's still to young to know everything. Answer any questions he has."

He took a deep breath. "And as for James, well I guess it's time he knew the truth." Ginny reluctantly nodded. It was a sad day when your children grew up.

Later that evening after the Potter children were bathed and waiting in bed, Harry entered James room. James starred at his father, wide-eyed. He started speaking suddenly, scarred. "Dad I didn't mean it. I mean, I didn't mean to make you tell me that. Not in front of Lily and Al. I'm so sorry." he rushed out as he looked t his father, guilty.

Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of his eldest son's bed. "It's okay James, I understand you have questions and I should have told you before you left for school." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I should start at the beginning..."

James entered the kitchen the next morning to find his father at the stove. Harry looked over at the sound of footfalls and smiled as James took a seat at the table. "Eggs will be done any second." James nodded silently. After what his father had told him last night, well he didn't know exactly how to process it. He had always wondered why his dad was such a good cook. He shook his head. It hurt to think such things. He looked up at his father as a plate of eggs was set in front of him. He didn't know if he would ever look at him the same way again. He had know most of his life that his father had defeated some bad wizard when he was younger, but thats what his father did everyday. That's what the Aurors were there for. But until last night he had never understood, why this bad wizard was so different. He shook his head again before taking a bite of his eggs.

Things seemed lighter in the Potter household after James had been told the full story. He tried, somewhat, to behave for his parents until one morning, his resolve broke.

James slowly tiptoed through the upstairs hall. He carefully opened the door to his fathers office, making sure once again that no one was watching as he slipped in.

"Where are you?" he asked aloud, surveying the room. He began quickly opening drawers and rummaging through them, but found nothing.

He was about to give up and try another time when he pulled on the bottom drawer of the desk. It didn't open

James smiled widely and pulled out his wand. He muttered a quick spell, he'd deal with the repercussions of doing magic later, and the drawer opened a bit.

He looked down and there it was. He lifted it carefully from its resting place, and for a moment he almost kissed it.

Uncle Ron had told him about this. Supposedly his Grandfather Potter had made it with his friends while they were in Hogwarts. Then by some leap of fate Uncle Fred and George had gotten it and given it to his Dad.

He slowly opened the seemingly blank parchment.

After his little conversation with Uncle Ron he had quickly set out to question his Uncle George who, after a few firewhisky's, had answered all his questions.

He muttered the incantation. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He watched in amazement as the outline of Hogwarts castle appeared before him.

"Awesome." He squeaked out. He was still staring intently at the map when he heard Albus calling from downstairs.

"Mischief managed" he whispered before shoving the map unceremoniously into his back pocket. He hated sharing with his brother and he wasn't about to start now.

A few days later Harry and Ginny sat at the breakfast table.

"My maps missing." Harry said as he lifted a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Really? Which one?" Ginny asked not looking up from her paper.

"You know which one, and I'm pretty sure I know who took it."

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Well he is your son."

Harry just nodded gruntly before going back to his food.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Hello, You have no clue how sad I am about posting this. The final chapter. Hrm. Kind of depressing, but in an accomplished way. I hope you have enjoyed this and I want to thank everyone who accompained me on this amazing journey. Please keep an eye out for my other stories, soon to come and the sequel to this, The Book of James Sirius Potter. Again thank you and please review!

Also, the italic part of this story is taken from JKR's Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer: Last Chapter=Sad, but Good. Assuming I own Harry Potter=BAD

James stood in the secret passage way that led out into the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower.

Held tightly in his hands was the Marauders map that he had acquired several months earlier.

Exams were over and he needed to blow off some steam, god knew he hadn't done as good as he wanted and he really needed a good prank to cheer him up.

He watched as the little dot slowly made its way closer to where he was hidden. He quietly slipped the mask over his face, and after taking one last look at the map, slipped it away into his back pocket.

He stood silently, The edge of the tapestry tightly gripped in his hand.

He counted softly. "Five..." Foot step, "Four..." a little closer. "Three..." Almost there. "Two..." Just a few more steps. "One."

James swiftly pulled back the curtain and jumped out from his hiding spot. "RAWR!" He screamed waving his hands wildly.

The small red-headed girl shrieked in fear as she dropped the pile of books she had been carrying.

James began to laugh hysterically as he pulled the mask up over his face.

The girl narrowed her eyes sharply before picking up one of her discarded books and swiftly hitting James atop the head with it.

"James. Potter. You. Prat." she yelled, accentuating every work with the swat of her book.

"Reese, Stop, Ouch. That one really hurt." James cried as she hit him.

"Ms. Finnigan, What in the world are you doing?" Professor McGonagall said sharply from behind them, They hadn't even heard her approaching.

Reese looked up at the professor, wide-eyed. "It wasn't my fault." She cried. "James, he scared me."

James still lay on the floor, snickering.

McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Potter, it's the last day of the year. Did you really feel the need to cause trouble." She looked at James before quickly adding. "Don't answer that question. Just please, no more problems. Now off, both of you. I'm sure you have packing to do."

She watched as they gathered Reese's books and made their way down the hall, Reese smacking James once more for good measure.

She sighed and shook her head. She was getting too old for this.

James ran full force towards his parents. He had officially survived him first year at Hogwarts and was excited for the summer. He smiled brightly as Teddy made his way over.

Harry placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "So how does it feel?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "Different, I guess." His eyes wandered to the left of the platform where Bill and Fleur were greeting their eldest daughter.

"Um, Uncle Harry. I know I said I needed a ride home, but would you mind if I went with Victorie. I mean, I told her I'd help her get a head start on her NEWTS." he said quickly.

Harry smiled and nodded before Teddy headed off.

Ginny leaned over, "Getting a headstart on NEWTS? Is that what their calling it now days?" She laughed as Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Come on," he sighed. "Lets head home before your mother embarrasses someone." He said as he led them out of the station.

"Mother." Albus sighed. "It is vital to be prepared! You never know what could happen." He stressed.

"Albus," Ginny started for the third time. "You do not need that many quills, We can send you more you know. Your not going to go through ten before you get there."

Albus shook his head woefully. "You just don't understand."

Ginny sighed. She and Albus had been sitting in front of his new trunk for two hours now attempting to pack it.

She had already had to talking him out of taking all 20 pairs of sock and a second parka, and now he was on about school supplies and how one can never be too prepared.

She sighed deeply. How had one of her children turned out so like Percy and Hermione.

She looked over at Albus who had his arms crossed protestingly across his chest. She sighed again. "Pack what you want. I'm going to check on James."

She stood and wandered across the hall to her eldest son's bedroom. Unlike Albus, James was never overly prepared. He always seemed to take the right amount of supplies and clothes. The only problem was that he also tried to take various forbidden objects.

She opened the door and James jumped before hiding his hands behind his back.

"James," She sighed, "What are you trying to smuggle?"

James looked at her defeated before revealing a large box of nosebleed nougats.

Ginny shook her head. "If Filtch catches you with them, don't say I didn't warn you."

James broke into a smile before stashing the box in his trunk. "I think I'm about done Mum. Do you want to check it?"

Ginny glanced at her sons trunk. She could see the end of what see assumed was a Filabuster Firework poking out. She shook her head.

"I'd rather not, then I can truthfully claim that I didn't know about any of it."

James laughed loudly before shutting the lid of his trunk and locking it.

He sat atop it and Ginny plopped down next to him. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"You alright Mum?" James asked seriously.

"Yes." Ginny said her eyes still closed. "Just, your brother."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. "Wanting to be over prepared?" James asked.

Ginny opened her eyes and nodded.

"It'll be okay. I'll watch over him." James smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." she smiled softly before leaving the room and a laughing James behind.

"Lily, Grab a sweater. It's chilly this morning" Ginny called up the stairs.

James tumbled into view his trunk smacking against the stairs as he did so. "You couldn't have waited for your father?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Your looking like Grandmum again." James smirked before dissappearing into the livingroom and leaving his mother to ponder just when she had picked up the habit.

She walked into the living room and into chaos.

"But I want to go to." Lily whinned as she held a small bag in her arms and a book about Hogwarts.

"Your still too young sweetie." Harry was explaining calmly.

James and Albus were by the door and from the look on their faces they were fighting.

Ginny moved towards them hoping to avoid conflict.

"Are we all ready to go?" She asked hopeful.

Harry nodded vigourously before helping to coral their children into the car waiting in the drive.

While Ginny positioned Ginny between the boys Harry descretly enlarged the trunk to fit the boy's stuff.

He sighed as he plopped down into the drive seat beside's Ginny.

As the headed towards London James casually spoke up.

"Al I hope you'll be able to find the common room."

Albus looked at his brother confused. "But, why would I have a problem? Won't you show me?" He asked alittle scared.

"Well yes I would, But I have no clue where the Slytherin common room is." James smirked.

Albus huffed indignetly as his face turned red. "I will not be in Slytherin."

James shook his head. "You never know." He nearly sang.

"Boys." Harry warned as he pulled into the lot next to the train station.

_Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the_

_first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the_

_little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great_

_sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled_

_like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys_

_the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the_

_redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm._

"_It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her._

"_Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"_

_The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way_

_towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back_

_to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument_

_they had started in the car._

"_I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"_

"_James, give it a rest!" said Ginny._

"_I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother._

"_There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"_

_But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached_

_the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger_

_brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment_

_later, he had vanished._

"_You'll right to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing_

_on the momentary absence of his brother._

"_Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny._

"_Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters_

_from home about once a month."_

"_We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny._

"_And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,"_

_Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."_

_Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As_

_they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the_

_family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by_

_thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct_

_figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already_

_disappeared._

"_Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they_

_passed as they made their way down the platform_

"_We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly._

_But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces._

_Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought_

_he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite_

_glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . ._

"_I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly._

_A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very_

_last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and_

_Albus had drawn right up beside them._

"_Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved._

_Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at_

_him._

"_Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe_

_I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund_

_the examiner."_

"_No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."_

"_As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together_

_they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in_

_the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."_

_Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,_

_having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into_

_when they finally went to Hogwarts._

"_If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."_

"_Ron!"_

_Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn._

"_He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer_

_paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some_

_fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood_

_in sharp relief against the shifting mist._

"_Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned_

_up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized_

_the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled_

_Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him,_

_nodded curtly, and turned away again._

"_So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat_

_him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

"_Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try_

_to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

"_You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't_

_get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive_

_you if you married a pureblood."_

"_Hey!"_

_James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley,_

_and was evidently bursting with news._

"_Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder_

_into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing?_

_Snogging Victoire!"_

_He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction._

"_Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked_

_Teddy what he was doing—"_

"_You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"_

"—_and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away!_

_He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself_

_clear._

"_Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily sarcastically._

"_Teddy would really be part of the family then!"_

"_He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry._

"_Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"_

"_Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with_

_Al—Teddy could have my room!"_

"_No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the_

_house demolished."_

_He checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's._

"_It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."_

"_Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him._

"_Mum! I can't give a professor love!"_

"_But you know Neville!—"_

_James rolled his eyes._

"_Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't_

_walk into Herbology and give him love. . . . "_

_Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming_

_a kick at Albus._

"_See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."_

"_I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"_

_But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father_

_a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him_

_wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends._

"_Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle_

_things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to_

_school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."_

_Ginny kissed Albus good-by._

"_See you at Christmas."_

"_By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited_

_you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've_

_learned how. And don't let James wind you up."_

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

_The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment_

_of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear_

_was._

_Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone_

_of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

"_Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear,_

_and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on_

_the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was_

_a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

"_But just say—"_

"—_then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?_

_It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose_

_Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

"_Really?"_

"_It did for me," said Harry._

_He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in_

_Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the_

_scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for_

_final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny_

_closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest_

_them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned_

_towards Harry._

"_Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to_

_look at the other students._

"_Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."_

_Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry_

_walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement._

_Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement,_

_watching his son glide away from him. . . ._

_The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a_

_corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

"_He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched_

_the lightning scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._


End file.
